Ocumwhowurst
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: Luke and Mara have been sent by Leia to scout out a newly discovered planet. While there, the pair meets with unfriendly natives, who make it very clear they want nothing to do with the rest of the galaxy and try to kill them. Little do Luke and Mara know just how much of this planet's culture they are taking home with them. And as time passes, Luke discovers he is changing...
1. Chapter 1

**Ocumwhowurst**

_{**"Yellow Wolf" **__in Cheyenne.}_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N1:**_**Major AU story! **

**.**

**This is my first published attempt at a crossover, so please bear with me. This is also my first time publishing an unfinished multi-chapter story (one single story, not a series of one-shots). I promise to finish this story, however long it takes, so please be patient with me as I normally wait ****to publish**** until I finish a story . This is me stepping out of my comfort zone. **

**.**

**.**

_**A/N2:**__ I do not own Star Wars._

**.**

**.**

**Please note: **_This story is rated 'M', not due to explicit content or particularly disturbing images, but due to the more adult nature of the issues the characters will be facing. There are adult themes in my story, yes, but they are done tastefully and without going into the gory details. This story borders the PG-13/R line, and I went with the safer side, just in case._

**Chapter One:**

"Just come along, Mara!" she huffed around her efforts to swat away the multitude of blaster bolts coming their way. "We're just going to negotiate with them!"

Luke Skywalker threw her a wry look. "What are you talking about? We are negotiating."

Mara Jade lifted one skeptical brow, not daring to look away to shoot him her trademark glare. "Oh, really?" she asked dryly.

"Yeah… we're just doing it aggressively." Luke finished with a staccato laugh.

Mara had the energy to roll her eyes, which she knew Luke would sense. In return, she felt his roguish grin.

Their banter was short lived, however, when a yellow laser bolt from a native blaster rifle slipped inside Mara's defenses and grazed her bicep. Mara bit down the instinctive yelp of pain, focusing instead on staying alive.

Luke's concern drifted to her, but she ignored that too, not wanting any more distractions. She felt his mood shift slightly, and then with a surge of Force-imbued energy, the entire throng of foes went flying backwards.

Mara nearly missed the final bolt shot off by a stunned opponent in her shock. She waited a heartbeat before lowering her sapphire blade and turned to Luke.

"Was that you?" she asked.

"Yes, let's get out of here." Luke gestured to the forest, the only clear line of escape. "We can circle around the landing pad and come in behind the _Jade's Fire_."

"Fine." Mara agreed, breaking into a sprint half a step behind Luke.

They crashed into the foliage just as the first shots were fired by those struggling to their feet.

**00000**

Sar Tanliss turned to his brother. "Come Xel; let us release our secret weapon."

Xel offered a confused look. "Secret… oh!" a look of comprehension dawned, and then an evil grin snaked its way across his features. "Yes… yes indeed."

The brothers sped to the village medical center, a small building with a secret underground area for … _disabled_ patients who were beyond the help of normal medicine. The medical staff kept certain patients on hand to research, and that is where much of their village's medicinal knowledge came from.

Sar and Xel had a special patient living in a deep, dank cell in this basement where he could be himself once a month or as the occasion called for it.

Sal looked in on the sleeping figure on the dirty floor of the cell. "I think these pesky Jedi can do us a favor and dispel of our friend here."

Xel nodded. "Yes, then we can devote our funds to better activities."

Sar unlocked the cell's heavy door and opened it.

"Rise." He commanded.

The figure on the floor rose wearily to his feet, his haggard and worn body sagging from lack of nutrition.

"There is a pair of Jedi running through the woods: they have caused trouble for us. Kill them, and you will be granted your freedom." Sar informed the man.

"Freedom?" the man asked in a voice hoarse from disuse.

"Provided you never return to this village." Xel added.

The man looked between the two, his desperation to run wild obvious. Finally he nodded, and Sar extended a hand which held a cloth napkin.

"This is the female Jedi's napkin. Get her scent, and then go kill her and her mate."

"I will do as you order."

"I know you will." Sar said arrogantly.

The man staggered from the cell, but with each step toward the outdoors, his strength returned until he was running full-out by the time he reached the exit.

Once outside, the ragged man felt the cramps take over, and his hearing sharpened into keen focus as his body morphed painfully. At the last moment, he let out an inhuman scream which ended in a loud, keening howl.

The black beast charged headlong into the forest, his sharp nose catching the woman's tasty scent from miles away.

**00000**

Luke felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and he glanced around nervously. Something was approaching, and very quickly.

He and Mara were only minutes from the landing area, where they planned to sneak onboard Mara's vessel and blast for open space and the safety of lightspeed.

"We should go faster." Luke warned, putting actions to words as he moved from a fast walk to a quick jog.

"I know, I can sense it too." Mara grunted as she kept pace. "I knew they let us get away too easily."

Luke probed the area with the Force, and caught wind of snapping branches coming from their rear. He frowned when a loud howl reverberated around the trees, causing all animal life to go ominously silent.

Luke and Mara shared a worried glance. And as the sounds grew closer, a mutual, knowing thought came to them: they weren't going to make the landing pad without a fight.

Thinning her lips, Mara came to a halt, drawing both her unlit lightsaber and hold-out blaster. Luke followed suit with his own unlit blade, taking up a position a few paces away to give her swinging room. Next he scanned the forest with his natural senses and the Force, honing in on the approaching presence.

"Whatever it is, it sounds big." Mara commented, tightening her grip on her weapon.

Just as she said it the noises stopped, and the night grew deafeningly still. Both tensed in readiness, waiting to see what the natives had sent their way. She heard a crash to her left and spun that direction, seeing a shadow sneak behind a tree. Mara leveled her blaster and was pulling the trigger when Luke loosed a shout.

"Mara, look out!"

She spun in time to see a hairy face full of razor-sharp teeth bearing down on her. Her surprise at the creature itself stunned her for precious seconds so that she wasn't fast enough in defending herself.

Mara unconsciously braced for impact, gritting her teeth. And though she did get hit, it wasn't by a mouth full of teeth. A scream of agony ripped through the thicket as she thudded to the forest floor.

Mara brought her head up to see a beast that was half-humanoid, half-canine with its jaws sunk all the way into Luke's shoulder. The Jedi Master's face was alight with pain as the beast started to shake its head, Luke still trapped in its bite.

"Luke!" Mara leapt to her feet and took aim at the creature's face.

A red blast hit the animal in the eye, and it immediately began to howl angrily. But it refused to release Luke, who was unable to lift his injured sword-arm. He compensated by calling his lightsaber to his left hand and igniting the emerald blade.

The creature jerked back without releasing its hold on Luke, eliciting another tortured cry from the Jedi. Mara ignited her own blade and leapt in to help her friend.

She swung at its neck, but it rose onto its hind haunches, towering well over Mara's head, so her swing ended up grazing the beast's hip instead. Luke swung his legs up and around the beast, using his weight to throw the animal off-balance.

Mara could feel Luke losing strength, though. She came at the beast again, yelling as she went, and swung at its ankle. The thing backed fearfully away from her blade, remembering the pain it had caused moments ago.

After the creature stared at Mara's blade for a heartbeat, it turned tail and began to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" Mara hollered. "Get back here!"

Mara put on a burst of Force-augmented speed, and caught up to the swiftly moving canine. Luke caught her eye from over the animal's shoulder and she was afraid of the fading light she witnessed in his blue gaze.

When she caught up to them, she leapt high and landed with a stabbing blow on the creature's back, driving her blade deep into his chest. Luke dredged up enough energy to direct his own weapon through the creature's neck before he went limp.

The creature's dying howl faded with its last breath.

Mara wasted no time in racing to Luke's side. He lay unmoving with the head still clamped about his shoulder, while blood seeped into his clothing from the edge of the wound.

"Luke!" Mara patted his cheek, and then slapped it harder, trying to get a reaction.

He jerked, opening his eyes. Mara wanted more than anything to remove the nasty head from Luke, but if she took the teeth out, he could bleed to death.

Mara offered a smile she hoped looked more confident than she felt. "Hey there! Let's get you out of here."

She hefted him carefully to his feet. Luke leaned heavily on her, the weight of the head adding to her burden. His own head lolled slightly, but Luke managed to keep his feet under him, although Mara could feel him drawing heavily on the Force.

Mara had a thought, and levitated the beast's body, bringing it with them as they limped their way to the ship. Mara nearly lost her grip on both Luke and the carcass twice, but finally they arrived at the landing pad.

She was out of breath by this time; although she was more concerned that Luke's breathing was far from normal.

A trio of guards roused at the sight of her and Luke, so she put on a burst of speed. They arrived at the hatch and quickly entered the security code.

Blaster fire began to sound, and though they were too far to actually hit her, their aim was disconcerting. She willed the boarding ramp to move faster, and nearly sprinted up when there was enough space to fit both her and Luke.

With no time to properly secure him, Mara dropped the carcass on the deck and hit the ramp close, then dragged Luke to a corner.

"Go." Luke panted, waving her off. "Get us out of here."

Mara didn't waste time arguing. She raced to the cockpit and drew the ship to readiness moments later, wincing as blasterfire _pinged_ against the hull. She lifted the ship without warning and blasted for the stars, breathing a sigh of relief when nothing chased them there.

When lightspeed was finally reached, Mara slumped in her seat with an exhausted sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Leia Organa Solo burst through the medical center's doors, her husband hot on her heels. They were given no resistance as they sped their way to the intensive care ward where Luke was in surgery.

When they reached the waiting room, it was to find Mara Jade pacing like a caged nexu. Her sense in the Force was as tense as a coiled spring, but underlying it was a deep-seated fear.

"Mara how is he?" Leia demanded upon seeing the red-head.

Mara narrowed her eyes at Leia's tactless greeting, but brushed it aside in favor of more important matters.

"I haven't seen him since they took him into surgery." Mara admitted wearily. "But he was unconscious, and he'd lost a lot of blood by the time I got him here."

"What exactly happened?" Han Solo inquired before Leia could get herself into deeper water with Mara.

The woman suddenly sank into a chair, her green eyes managing to be both hard with anger, and bright with some unfamiliar emotion.

"He saved me; that's what happened." She grated. "He took a hit for me, and now he could die."

Han and Leia shard a glance.

"I'm sorry, saved you from what?" Leia asked.

"I have no idea what it was." Mara divulged, rubbing her hands on her knees. "I brought the thing back with us in case they needed to test it for Luke's benefit."

"'It'" Han quoted, growing tired of her uninformative answers. This was very un-Mara-like. "Speak basic please."

Mara glared at him a moment before she stood. "Come with me."

She led the pair to a room with a single viewing window in the door; a room marked 'Quarantine', and pointed inside.

Leia gasped at the grisly sight before her: a… _creature_… lay in two pieces on a metal slab. A head with mostly wolf-like features rested next to the remainder of its body; needle-point teeth sticking out here and there… and still stained with blood. The rest of it looked like a humanoid had been transformed into some sort of canine animal, with horrendously long and jagged claws extending from enlarged hands, as well as from its slightly-webbed feet. And all along it's wiry, yet powerful frame was coarse-looking hair black as night.

"It attacked us as we were attempting to get to my ship." Mara explained.

Han wrenched his gaze from the strange creature in time to see Mara bump her right bicep against the doorframe. She gave a barely-perceptible hiss, and Han saw a flash of pain in her gaze before she covered it up.

Han peered closer at her arm and spotted a dark stain in her sleeve. Braving the woman's wrath, Han seized her hand and drew up the cloth.

"Solo!" Mara growled angrily, slapping at his hand. "What in space are you…?"

"You're injured!" Han snapped with equal fervor.

Leia joined them, and winced in sympathy at the nasty burn in Mara's flesh. The red-head jerked her arm free of Han's grip, suppressing the urge to punch him in the face. As she yanked it free, her face paled momentarily.

"You need to get that seen to, Mara." Leia chided.

"I'm fine." Mara dismissed.

"Like hell you are." Han pointed a finger in her face, and was rewarded with an acid glare. He quickly retracted his digit before continuing. "You think we don't recognize a blaster wound when we see one?"

"How did you get it?" Leia picked up for her husband.

"I didn't realize we were in an interrogation." Mara gritted.

"That looks to be almost two days old." Han observed. "Which means it must have happened on the planet."

Mara gave up with a sigh, taking a seat in a nearby chair. "Luke was my priority. He saved my life, whether I like it or not."

Leia frowned while Han felt a light go off in his mind.

"Why wouldn't you like it?" the brunette asked.

Mara glared. "Because the damned fool got himself put in the med ward again!"

Han caught the woman's gaze, lifting a knowing eyebrow. Mara scowled in return, folding her arms and glaring into space. Han continued to smirk to himself, rolling his most recent discovery around in his head.

Whether the woman wanted to admit it or not, Mara Jade had feelings for Luke Skywalker.

"Well, Luke will be in surgery for some time yet I imagine." Leia steered the conversation back to their previous point. "Why don't you get your arm taken care of while we wait?"

Mara looked about ready to take Leia's head off, but apparently thought better of it and agreed with a curt nod. She stood and went to the counter.

An hour later she reappeared with a freshly bandaged upper arm and a cup of caf. Mara took a chair near the doorway and sipped at her hot drink.

Han and Leia had been deep in conversation up until that point, pausing to look at the woman.

"What now?" she growled irritably.

"We just wanted to thank you for helping Luke." Leia replied.

Mara softened a bit at that, looking into her drink. "Yeah." She said softly.

Han took it as an acceptance and settled into his seat. He had just begun dozing when the doctor appeared.

"Miss Jade?" he called, glancing up from his clipboard.

"Here." The woman replied, standing.

"Ah, yes." The doctor turned to her, but frowned from behind his spectacles when Han and Leia crowded in close too.

"This is Luke's sister and brother-in-law." Mara supplied helpfully.

"Oh. Forgive me, it's been a long week here in medical." The doctor inclined his head toward Leia. "As for the patient, he is now stable, though we had to give him blood because of how much he lost."

He paused uncertainly.

"Please go on." Leia encouraged.

"Honestly Ma'am, I don't understand how he didn't bleed to death." The doctor shook his head.

It was Mara who answered. "He slowed his blood flow with the Force. Luke went into a healing trance the moment we left Drionia."

The medic looked duly impressed. "Well, that is a trick I would love to pass on. But alas, I am no Jedi."

Mara actually smirked at this, making Han lift an eyebrow.

"Can we see him now, Doctor?" Leia inquired.

"Yes, but not for very long: he will need to remain with us for several days until I feel confident he will make a full recovery." The man led them down a hall. "He is actually in a bacta tank right now- he will be inside for two days- but you may still visit."

The three of them followed the medic until he brought them to a room with a row of bacta tanks within. Luke was in the tank on the far left, floating slowly in the healing fluid.

Leia pressed a hand to the tank and closed her eyes.

Han turned to the doctor. "Thank you for everything Doc."

The man spoke as they shook hands. "There is one last thing." He held up a warning finger. "He was attacked by an unknown creature, so it is possible he may become sick or show signs of an infection down the road. I know nothing of this creature, but we are testing it for any bacterial infections and such that it may carry.

"You would do well to keep tabs on Luke for a while after his discharge. Keep an eye out for anything unusual, and if he falls ill get him to the doctor right away." He nodded his head politely. "I must see to my other patients now. If you require anything else, please don't hesitate to inform a nearby nurse or MD droid."

With that he was gone, the door closing behind him. When Han turned back to the tank, Leia had positioned herself in the chair provided while Mara hadn't moved from her spot since entering.

"You alright?" Han asked quietly.

Mara spared him a glance. "Fine. I need to get going now too, though. I will fill out a report for you to read, but I need to get back to the _Wild Karrde_."

"Wait, please." Leia said, returning to the pair. "Can you give us a brief report now?"

Mara thinned her lips. "I don't think the Republic will be gaining a new ally anytime in the near future." She said shortly, her annoyance clear. "We were invited to dinner, and then nearly became dinner. End of story."

Mara back-stepped and turned to leave, but not without a last look at Luke's floating form.

_See you around Skywalker._ Mara sent silently, touching his mind to let him know she was glad he would make it.

She nearly let slip a gasp when he reached back, his caress closer to that of a lover rather than a mere friend.

Swallowing hard, Mara beat a hasty retreat before the Solos could trap her there any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

When Luke came-to, it was to come face-to-face with his twin sister. A smile lit up her face like the first day of spring, and she instantly threw her arms about his neck.

"Don't you _ever_ scare us like that again." She demanded.

Luke lifted weary arms to embrace her in turn, wondering how long he'd been out.

"What happened?" he croaked. His voice was rough from not being used.

"Mara brought you to us after a narrow escape from Drionia," Han replied while Leia released her brother. "You were unconscious and had lost a fair amount of blood. But it's that… _thing_… that has us the most concerned."

Luke cast his gaze about the room, searching for his best friend. "Where is she?"

The Solo's shared a confused glance.

"Where is who?" Leia asked.

"Mara. Is she alright?" a terrible thought made him jerk upright, pulling at his sore muscles. "She's not injured is she?"

"Whoa, settle down Luke." Han chided gently. "Mara's one tough cookie. She was fine save for a blaster wound to the arm, but she got it taken care of."

"With some help." Leia muttered.

Luke cast her a brief glare, but it softened, knowing Mara would have more than likely needed urging to get herself looked at as well. That was when his sleep-clouded brain remembered the friendly goodbye she'd sent him while he was in bacta.

"How long has it been?" Luke asked with a yawn.

"You were out cold for four standard days once they finished your surgery and bacta treatments," Han said.

"We were worried you were going to slip into a coma," Leia said softly.

Luke laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm alright now. Don't worry."

She offered a grateful smile at his support, though he saw a dark cloud of concern still lingered in her chocolate eyes.

Frowning, Luke sent out a tendril of Force energy and then frowned upon sensing both Han and Leia's unease... centered around him.

"What aren't you guys telling me?" He wanted to know.

Again a look passed between husband and wife; the simple act sending a pang of sorrow through Luke. Would he ever find a woman to share such intimate and all-knowing looks with?

Han opened his mouth to reply, and Luke returned his attention to the conversation.

"Well, see, it's like this Kid," he said gingerly. "That animal that had you in its jaws? Well, not much is known about it."

Luke frowned. "Yes, I know. But then again, it was a newly discovered planet we were on."

"Yes, but there could be diseases that the animal carries that we don't know of." Leia clarified.

Luke felt his head clear at that.

"Oh." Was all he could think of to say.

"But that doesn't mean you will get sick." Han continued. "You haven't shown anything strange in the days you've been here."

Luke nodded. "Well I feel just fine, aside from the normal aches that come from lying in bed for days on end."

"The doctors told us to keep an eye on you," Leia finished.

Luke blew out a sigh. "I need to return to the academy."

"But…"

"Cilghal is more than capable of keeping tabs on my condition, Leia." Luke cut her off. "Please, I don't want to be coddled."

Leia looked slightly hurt by his snapping at her, and Luke instantly felt bad.

"Leia, I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean it like that. I just have a life to get back to, and I don't want to be lying around being useless when I have work to do. Please try to understand."

"I do, Luke." Leia assured her twin, kissing his cheek. "I will arrange for your return to Yavin IV."

"Thank you." Luke smiled gratefully.

"I'm just glad you are alright," Leia told him as she left.

Luke heard the 'but' in her tone, though he decided to let it pass.

"You have to see the kids before you leave." Han spoke up when Leia was gone. "They've been asking about you every day."

This brought warmth to Luke's heart. "I'd love to. I promise to come and say hi before I leave."

**00000**

Several hours later, Luke strode into the Solo residence to be nearly bowled over by three exuberant children. Luke laughed and picked them all up in one huge embrace. All three children shrieked with delight, squirming in his arms until he let them down.

"Uncle Luke, you're all better now!" Jaina exclaimed as she took hold of Luke's right hand.

"Yes, I believe so Jaina." Luke winked at her.

"Want to see my new pet, Uncle Luke?' Jacen asked, tugging on the other of Luke's limbs.

"Sure, Jacen." Luke allowed his oldest nephew to lead him to the children's' bedroom.

Five-year-old Anakin attached himself to Luke's thigh, riding on the Jedi Master's leg as he walked and giggling delightedly the whole way.

"Uncle Luke, I know what I want to do for Jacen and mine's eighth lifeday." Jaina informed him as she trailed along, still grasping his right hand.

Luke caught sight of Han and Leia in the kitchen as they passed. They offered welcoming smiles but stayed put, not daring to get in the way of their children when they were all over Luke. He tripped over a few blocks by the doorway, and Jaina shot Anakin a dirty look.

"Mommy told you to pick up your toys, Anakin!" she scolded.

"Did not, Jaya!" Anakin returned defiantly.

"Did too!" Jaina yelled.

"Guys, it's alright." Luke soothed. "Anakin, would you please pick up the blocks while your brother shows me his pet?"

"Okay, Uncle Luke." Anakin sighed.

Jacen could barely contain his excitement as he raced to a small cage, in which a small rodent of some sort was running around. Jacen went to grab it, but Luke put a hand on his arm.

"Let's leave him there for now, Jacen." Luke instructed. "I can see just fine through the bars."

Jacen looked slightly disappointed but did as he was asked.

"His name is Kort." Jacen beamed happily. "Mom and Dad said I could get him if I kept my grades up in school!"

Jaina didn't look nearly as impressed. "Just so long as I don't have to feed it."

Luke hid a smile behind his hand: Jaina would much rather play with a model X-wing than care for a pet.

"He looks great, Jacen. Thank you for showing him to me." Luke stood upright, stretching his back muscles. "Let's go get washed up for dinner now, okay?"

"Okay Uncle Luke." Three solo children rushed to be the first one in the refresher.

Luke chuckled and joined Han in the kitchen as Leia was setting the table.

"How are you feeling, Kid?" Han asked as he tasted the sauce.

"Much better, thanks." Luke responded.

"Good." Han added some spice to the simmering red liquid.

"Han?" Luke asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

Luke opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the children burst into the kitchen in a whirlwind of energy. Luke shook his head: he'd wanted to ask about Mara, but let his question drop. He could inquire later.

"Alright you three, to the table." Luke ordered firmly.

A few hours later, Luke kissed his niece and nephews' goodbye; hugged Han and Leia, and departed.

He sat back in his pilot's couch with a sigh, grateful for some time alone. He couldn't wait to get back to Yavin and see his Jedi family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Luke breathed a sigh of relief as his X-wing touched down in the hangar bay at the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV. It was good to be back. He breathed deeply of the fresh air once his canopy lifted, and then paused.

He frowned, taking another deep sniff; and to his surprise, he could smell… _something_ animal. It was almost like he could smell the carcass left behind by some predator or another.

Luke flopped back in the pilot's couch, running a hand wearily over his face.

"I'm losing my mind…" he murmured to no one in particular. "That or I just need a good night's rest."

Behind him in the droid socket Artoo Detoo bleeped at him.

"Alright Artoo, hold on." Luke soothed his metal companion.

Luke climbed out of his fighter and jumped lithely to the ground, passing the scent of blood off as a kill made close to the temple which housed the Academy.

_I'll have some of the older students do a perimeter check._ Luke thought. _Just in case there is a dangerous predator nearby. _

The last thing Luke wanted was any of the younger adepts to get maimed or worse by a wild animal.

Luke heard another beep from his astromech and he lifted a hand, gently pulling Artoo up and over the wing of the starfighter to rest solidly on the ground. Used to such handling after years of serving the Jedi Master, Artoo simply extended his wheels without fuss and began to roll toward the housing quarters.

Luke smiled at the droid's back, grateful that the little mechanical being was still with him.

"Master Skywalker!" a chorus of voices rang out before he reached the exit.

He looked up to see a group of younger children rushing up to greet him, their beaming faces lifting his spirits further. They all crowded around him, some of the more tender-hearted ones even giving him warm hugs.

Luke grinned back at them, kneeling down to their level so he could hear what they had to say.

"Hello everyone!" he greeted happily.

"Welcome back!" the children said out-of-sync.

"We have been practicing our katas, Master!" said a Rodian girl.

"That is very good Lilia." Luke told her. "I am proud of the progress you all have made."

The students giggled before a squeal from the rear of the group caught the rest of their attention.

"Artoo!" a particularly young girl squeaked, hopping up onto his dome with surprising dexterity.

Luke chuckled as the droid was swamped in turn by the children: they adored the astromech.

"Alright everyone." Tionne Solusar's melodious voice rang out. "Time to get back to class: leave poor Artoo alone."

The children obeyed with minimal fuss and complaints, clamoring back into a line before their teacher. Luke joined the rear of the formation, winking at the child nearest him, who giggled in response.

Tionne led the way to the children's classroom, and that was where Luke parted ways with them.

"Welcome back, Master." Tionne offered a warm smile. "Kam is waiting for you in the mess hall to give an update on the happenings of the Academy while you were away."

Luke nodded. "Thank you, Master Solusar."

He walked to the large room, sniffing gratefully at the inviting aroma of food wafting through the open door. Luke paused at the doorway as his stomach rumbled quite loudly, and he was grateful no one was around to hear.

Entering the hall at last, Luke grabbed plate and selected some of the food, not really paying attention to what he took. He lastly filled a glass with water and then glanced about for Kam Solusar.

He spotted the fair-haired man sitting by the wall in the back and joined him, settling down wearily.

"Kam." Luke greeted him.

"Hello Luke." Kam took his offered hand and shook it firmly. "How was the trip? We heard from Leia that you and Mara ran into some trouble."

Luke sighed. He should have figured Leia would inform the Jedi at the academy. He caught himself mid-gesture and wondered why he was upset about that. Of course Leia would notify the Academy if its founder were to fall ill and be delayed.

"Luke?"

He glanced up, and realized that his friend was looking at him strangely.

"Sorry Kam, I think I just need a long nap." Luke began to eat his food, talking between bites. "It was a long trip, and after spending time in the med ward, I'm just stressed. A good meditation session should help calm me down as well."

Kam nodded, eyeing the Master's plate surreptitiously.

_I never knew Luke was such a meat-lover._ Kam thought, noting the larger amount of protein than the norm on the Jedi Master's dish.

"Well, we are glad to have you home, Master." Kam replied. "The younger students are progressing quite nicely in their katas, as I am sure they informed you."

This garnered a warm smile from Luke, who nodded fondly. "Yes, they did."

Kam also offered a small grin. "As for lightsaber technique, I think the senior-student afternoon class could use a bit more one-on-one."

Luke glanced up. "What do you mean?"

"Many of them don't seem to be able to think outside the basics of each form." Kam explained. "They need tutoring to help them learn to branch out, and trust the Force more than their memories."

Luke pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Maybe we could invite a few of our Knights back to visit, and have the individual students spend a day learning from their fellow Jedi. It would also help the current Knights to get a feel for teaching when it comes time for them to take on an apprentice."

Kam tapped a finger to his chin. "That could work, I know of a few that could come within the week."

"Good." Luke stifled a yawn. "I'm sorry Kam; I can't keep my eyes open all of a sudden."

Kam waved his apology away. "You just got out of the med ward: your body is still on the mend. Why not take the remainder of today off? You could use the rest."

Luke nodded his agreement.

Luke finished his meat, only then noticing just how many ribs he's devoured. He grimaced to himself, and set a mental reminder to lay off the meat at the next meal.

"I'll see you later then. Thanks Kam."

Luke deposited his plate before making his way up to his room, grateful for the clear corridors. He didn't have the energy to talk to anyone, and he felt his eyes begin to droop. Luke staggered from the turbolift and then through his door.

Shrugging from his robe, Luke draped it over a chair and then flopped onto his bed. He was asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

**00000**

_Trees sped by, almost a blur as the creature moved. _On the hunt_… _on the hunt_… seemed to chant through its mind. _

_Then, with surprising agility it came to a dead halt, sniffing the air as a new scent wafted to its nostrils along the breeze. Saliva gathered in its jaws as the tantalizing scent of an easy kill came into focus. _

_It crept noiselessly closer, seeking to catch a glimpse of its chosen target until finally the prey came into view. _

_The target froze as a twig snapped behind her… and when she turned her head slowly, her final scream echoed through the forest like a clap of thunder. _

**00000**

Luke jerked awake with a gasp; his heart pounding, and his head reeling from the nightmare. He glanced around the dark room, seeing that he was still in his quarters. Luke fell back against the pillow, running a hand over his face while he took calming breaths of air.

Only when he felt he could stand without shaking legs did he rise. Luke grabbed his robe, threw it back on and left his room. It was well into the proper night at the Academy, and so Luke had the halls to himself yet again.

He made his way to the crown of the ziggurat, welcoming the open air and quiet solitude. Luke sat cross-legged in the very center of the temple's top and closed his eyes. Taking a few centering breaths, Luke sought the flow of the Force and began to meditate, hoping to calm his frayed nerves.

He was disturbed by his dream. But what really set him on edge was that it had felt more like a memory than a fantasy. Luke shuddered at that prospect, but knew without a doubt that he hadn't left his room since entering it the previous evening. So by that logic it had to be a dream… and therefore not real.

Nothing to be afraid of.

Yet… Luke _was_ afraid. Fearful of what he'd seen… and frightened that it had felt so _real_.

_What is going on with me today? _Luke wondered. _Is this left-over agitation from the animal attack on Drionia?_

Something about that line of thought felt correct, and so Luke filed that away for reference.

At last, he surrendered himself to the flow of the Force.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Luke squinted through tired eyes at his class, the students of which were all practicing their advanced levitation techniques. As the students progressed in their studies, Luke incorporated more including split-attention exercises into their curriculum.

Today they were using the Force to levitate the books and stir a glass of water before them: all while standing on one hand as Yoda had so often made Luke himself do.

Luke allowed a wistful smile at the memory of the wizened Jedi Master. What would Yoda say if he could see the Jedi now? Would he approve?

Luke knew he would never find out, though he had the feeling Yoda would be pleased with the number of Jedi in the galaxy again, including those still in training.

His mind began to drift a little, taking him back to his days in the swamps of Dagobah. He remembered the high humidity that seemed to sap his strength. Then there were the long runs Yoda insisted on to get him into shape.

And then there were the hunts…

Luke started, blinking bleary eyes in momentary bewilderment. What hunts? He and Yoda had certainly not spent their time on the prowl.

Luke shook his head jerkily in an attempt to clear it, but with little success. The Jedi Master didn't notice when his head began to droop, his eyes soon following. He hadn't slept much in the two weeks since his return to Yavin, due to recurring and increasingly vivid- plus disturbing- nightmares. Luke knew it was only a matter of time before he...

"Master Skywalker?"

Luke jumped; his heart racing wildly for a moment as his senses struggled to catch up with reality.

"Ye…" Luke tried to speak, but had pause to clear his throat. "Yes, Joras?"

The Rodian teenager gave him an odd look.

"Master, you were asleep." The boy looked uncomfortable with calling Luke out.

The Jedi Master stared at Joras for a full minute, not able to believe his ears.

"I'm sorry?" Luke finally asked, wishing his sleep-deprived brain would function properly.

"It's true Master." Heradi, a blonde human female stood by Joras. "You fell asleep during our exercises."

Luke cast his gaze about the room, noting that the remainder of the class had already filed out.

"How long was I out for?" Luke felt his cheeks burn.

"Twenty minutes, Master." Heradi answered sympathetically. "I hope you don't mind that I dismissed class. We finished our assignments first of course."

Luke swallowed his pride and offered a small smile. "Of course not: thank you both. Go enjoy the remainder of your evening."

They shared a look, obviously doubtful about leaving him alone.

"I'll be fine you two!" Luke snapped. "Now please, go."

He stood, walking with as much composure as he could muster out the door… and not noticing their shocked looks. Luke waited until he was alone in the turbolift to allow his chagrin free reign. He'd fallen asleep in class! How could he have done that?

Luke grumbled to himself in annoyance.

_Well, that's just great._ _Here I am the great Jedi Master and I can't even focus in class. Not that my lectures over the last few weeks have been anything short of mediocre. I'm really slipping through the cracks here. _

Luke wondered at his odd behavior and the peculiar habits he had picked up from who-knew-where:

He had taken to eating far more meat than ever before, and despite his efforts to hold back, he found that he craved it. And if he didn't get enough he was ravenous the remainder of the night. Then there were his mood swings. Not entirely noticeable—he hoped—but Luke had been on a short fuse… especially in the last three days.

The lift came to a halt and the doors parted to allow him to exit.

Luke glanced at a wall-board in the corridor by the lift: one flyer sported a weather report which included the approaching full moon. In fact it was due happen tomorrow, and there would be a gathering of students there to watch it.

Luke smirked at what Han might say about his sour mood of late: that it had to be the full moon, because all the crazies came out then.

The Jedi Master paused as his eyes fell on the holo attached to the flyer… that of the moon just finishing its climb from the depths of the horizon. There was…_something_ about the scene that struck a chord in him; and almost as if in response Luke felt a twinge deep in his gut, causing him momentary discomfort.

Frowning, Luke checked himself with the Force. He _did_ feel a bit warmer than normal, almost like he had a low-grade fever starting up. Luke pressed a hand to his forehead, and indeed felt a light sheen of sweat covering his overly-warm brow. Too tired to care, he merely shrugged and wrenched his gaze from the hypnotic scene.

Luke walked slowly to the mess hall, feeling his stomach begin to knot with either hunger or sickness. He couldn't quite tell, but the scent of the evening meal wafting down the hallway form the kitchen made his mouth water.

Luke took his place in line, waiting for his chance to snag some dinner. He glanced at the selection, and noted that the students had prepared nerf steaks. He grabbed one eagerly, not able to remember the last time he'd had good steak.

However, once he had the shank of meat on his plate, Luke discovered that it no longer looked quite as appetizing. In fact, it wasn't nearly rare enough…

His frown deepened, and Luke blindly sat at a table. The Jedi stared at the food on his plate, intently noting the grain of the meat, and the way the fat mingled tantalizingly with the muscle. The smell was divine, and he sniffed deeply of the aroma wafting from the steak.

Luke wondered at his fluctuating appetite, but decided he wasn't about to waste a perfectly good piece of meat. He delved into the nerf, popping a scrumptious-looking morsel into his mouth.

Luke's hunger overrode his previous hesitancy at the overcooked state of the meat, and soon half of the meal was gone.

He hesitated in his eating a few minutes later to loosen his collar, feeling as though the room were suddenly stiflingly hot. He grabbed for a glass of water and chugged it down thirstily. That didn't satiate him, however, and he stood to refill his cup.

Or tried to.

The world about him began a slow spiral the moment he stood, and Luke paused, trying to regain his equilibrium. He stared at what was left of his meal, no longer hungry… but rather feeling a little nauseous.

Luke pushed aside his dizziness and left the hall, making for his room. He shivered, pulling his robe tighter about him.

_Has it always been this cold in the corridors?_ Luke wondered groggily.

The Jedi made it to his rooms and stumbled inside, heading straight for his bed to huddle up beneath his blanket.

Luke fought the cold and his growing illness until exhaustion took hold, sending him into blessed oblivion.

**00000**

_It was dark, but that didn't mean anything to a creature that could see just as well in a pitch-black cave as in broad daylight. Besides, it had other, equally sharp senses to use to its advantage. It loped confidently along, sniffing the air for tell-tales of prey. _

_Nothing had shown promise so far, but it would be patient. Something was bound to cross its path eventually, and when it did, it would be ready. _

_Finally a new scent hinted his way on the breeze. Ears pricked as nostril flared, taking in as much of the smell as possible. There! _

_It took off at a faster pace, following the trail to its source. It paused on the edge of a clearing, spotting a gathering of two-legged and nearly hairless creatures. How ugly these things were, with only a tuft of fur atop their heads. _

_But they did make good meals. _

_It crept up behind the nearest two-legged and stood on its haunches, raising one clawed paw high into the air. A scream echoed through the clearing with a suddenness that frightened it, and it backed away hastily as chaos ensued. _

_Two-legged things ran every-which-way, trying to get away from the mighty beast. It retreated to a safer hiding point where it watched instead of running aimlessly, wasting energy._

_Finally its patience paid off as its original target stumbled over a fallen log in its haste to get away. _

_The being's panic wafted to the creature, coaxing it back into action. It gave sudden chase, and when the target realized this, it shrieked in terror and raced away. But the beast was faster, leaping with agile grace over obstacles. _

_It snapped at the prey's heels, drawing blood. The two-legged being yelped and picked up speed, but the creature was faster and it had more energy because it had waited for the right moment to strike. _

_The creature grabbed the nearest leg, clamping down with powerful jaws, and effectively ending the prey's escape options. The being crawled frantically, seeking refuge from the predator but the creature followed doggedly, eager to finish the hunt and feast. _

_Lips drew back to reveal sharp teeth while saliva pooled and dripped free, wetting the blades of grass below. The prey trembled, unable to stop from begging for help. _

_A plea that fell on deaf ears as the predator closed its jaws on the jugular…_

**00000**

Luke woke with a scream, shaking from head-to-toe; though his rickety state was not just from his nightmare. Luke's fever was now full-grade, and it seemed to be running higher by the hour.

_The fever is screwing with my head. _Luke moaned to himself, running a clammy hand over his face.

Luke had called in sick today after he woke in the early morning hours to empty his stomach and then weakly drag himself back to bed. He hadn't been able to do much since then except sleep, the very thing he had attempted to avoid for this very reason: his nightmares.

Luke sighed, trying to calm his shivering body with the Force. But it wouldn't respond for some reason, stubbornly hanging on to the fever. Luke glanced at the wall chrono, noticing that this nap had given him a few hours of rest as well as a nightmare.

It was now an hour before sundown.

Luke closed his eyes and concentrated in an effort to control himself, and then paused upon discovering that he actually had more energy than he thought he should have.

_I am most definitely ill if I am complaining about having too much energy. _Luke thought wryly.

Luke eventually stopped shivering and managed to sit upright in his bed, gazing out the extra-large window, Luke's favorite feature of his quarters. His room was positioned uniquely, another of the reasons he'd chosen these rooms upon his start of the Academy.

From his window Luke could watch both the sunset and the moon rise… all from his bed. He smiled momentarily upon hearing the laughter of children as they prepared to watch the full moon make its appearance.

Luke drew his sheets close to his body when a cramping sensation began to grab at his abdomen. He hissed, placing a hand on his waist as if to stop it physically from aching.

It went away moments later, leaving a confused Luke behind to watch with a frightening sense of foreboding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Heradi Tong flicked her long, braided hair over one shoulder as she looked at the assembly of students both young and old who had gathered to watch this month's full moon rise. Heradi had managed to convince her fellow students that it was a safe, fun way to enjoy non-school time without actually leaving the premises.

They had all met her in the mess hall, where she'd asked everyone to choose a buddy. Why she'd had them do so wasn't yet clear, but the prompting from the Force to do so had been unmistakable.

So now both children and teenagers were milling about an open field only a few hundred meters from the temple that housed their school. Blankets lay on the ground, a temporary home to many students who were conversing in small groups or pairs.

"Do you think it's a good idea tonight?" a girl asked from her left.

Heradi glanced down at her own partner, a girl of ten who had been left with no one to pair up with.

"A good idea?" she clarified.

The girl nodded, swallowing hard. "It's awfully dark out already, and it's going to get darker."

Heradi smiled softly and knelt down to her level. "Are you afraid of the dark, Jenna?"

The girl blushed deeply, but nodded. "Scary monsters like the night time."

Heradi nodded. "We should be safe, Jenna. With all these Force-sensitive's around, we will sense any danger coming."

Jenna seemed pacified by this and fell silent, though she hugged a little closer to Heradi's side. Heradi stood back up and noticed the sliver of moon showing over the top of the horizon through the trees.

"Alright everyone!" she called. "It's time!"

Momentary chaos ensued as everyone scrambled to get their places about the field, and then silence descended once they settled.

**00000**

"Are you sure it's safe to be out this far in the dark, Tav?" Molindi Hibliss asked as they continued their little hike through the jungle.

Tavion Parsa threw her a pained look. "We'll be fine. Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark?"

Molindi huffed indignantly. "Of course not, vac-brain, but we're getting awfully far from the Academy."

Tav winked flirtatiously. "I thought that was the idea."

Molindi's heart fluttered at his husky tone, and she giggled excitedly. She hadn't been able to get Tav alone for weeks now, and they were both anxious to have a night to themselves. And this whole full-moon-whatever had conveniently provided their means of escaping unnoticed.

Tav spotted a circular thicket of bushes inside a small clearing and pulled her into it, laying out their blanket. Molindi wasted no time in pulling him close, planting her lips feverishly against his.

Tav backed her up into a nearby tree, lifting one hand to her short black hair. Molindi moaned softly against his lips at the feel of his fingers running through her locks. She responded to his touch by shrugging his jacket off, allowing the article to fall to the ground.

He smiled against her lips, and they continued their make-out session.

**00000**

The cramps came back in shifts, increasing each time to the point that they left Luke breathless and sweating profusely. He had long since fallen from the bed, having rolled accidentally out with a particularly nasty bout of muscle spasms.

Now he lay gasping as the pain eased yet again for a momentary respite. He glanced out his window, his vision blurry. Something drew him—forcefully—to go to the window, and so he dragged himself upright and staggered to the sill.

He looked down and spotted the shadows of the students gathered for the rise of the moon. But that didn't hold his attention for more than a few seconds. It wasn't until his gaze rested on the moon—now completely free from its cradle of the horizon—that he felt the shift.

His eyes remained riveted on the huge, brightly glowing orb… and he was transfixed, completely and utterly; unable to look away had he even _wanted_ to. Luke felt his pulse slow alarmingly for a moment, and then speed back up to a rate that made him panic.

And _that_ was when the cramps returned full-force.

Luke cried out in agony, clamping his arms around his middle reflexively. With shaking legs, Luke tried to get to his door. He couldn't take the pain any longer: he had to see Cilghal, and get help.

He was just about to open his door when his insides seemed to literally shift apart as if repositioning themselves. He heard his clothing tearing, felt the draft of cool air on bare skin… cool air that didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

Luke screamed, dropping to the floor like a sack of vegetables. His hands trailed down the wall, and when he felt the misery in his waist begin to extend to his fingers, Luke lifted his gaze to his hands.

_What the hell!_ Luke squinted, trying to determine if the pain was making him hallucinate.

Were his fingers elongating, and his nails becoming claws? Luke's panic shifted quickly to pained hysteria, and with his uneven breathing came multiple waves of _something_ Luke had no words for.

He gasped, trying to draw in air as he writhed on the floor. He brought his arms up over his head and felt something razor-sharp tear at the skin on his back, ripping through what remained of his tunic with ease.

Luke jumped up in shock, stumbling back as his legs worked, but were bent unnaturally, and he slammed into a chair. The impact sent him stumbling over the piece of furniture completely, so that the thing tumbled with him and he impacted horribly into his chest of drawers.

The last thing Luke knew were hundreds tiny dark dots pushing into his vision, and soon he found himself slipping into a strange blankness.

**00000**

Heradi felt the warning in the Force clear as day, and she reacted instantly. Something was wrong, horribly wrong.

Leaping to her feet, she clapped loudly for everyone's attention.

"I need everyone to get back to the mess hall right now!" Once others were looking her way, she could tell that they too felt the disturbance: she wasn't the only one that knew something bad was about to happen. "Once there, find your buddy and we will do a head-count." Heradi finished.

No one argued with her: everyone scrambled to get to their feet and Heradi motioned to a group of students her age.

"Help the younger kids! Make sure they don't fall behind or get lost!" she instructed.

They nodded and spread out, gathering the younger children.

**00000**

Mementos were swiped violently from the surface of the dresser, and a ferocious growl rumbled low in his throat. He looked about the enclosed space before scrambling wildly about, seeking to escape the confining room.

Who would put him in a cage? He was meant to run free!

He paid no mind to things broken or damaged, and it wasn't until he tripped over the broken chair that he found his freedom.

With a terrified howl, the golden wolf fell from the window, flailing in a panic until _something_ helped it turn about and dig talon-like nails into the stone. A horrible, ear-piercing shriek emitted from the contact, but it did slow him down enough to survive the fall.

After making sure he was in fact still alive, the wolf galloped eagerly for the tree line, pausing only once in a clearing where the moon stood poised beautifully in the sky.

It gazed at its Mother Moon and drew in a lungful of air. Rising to his full height, he tilted his head back and howled proudly up at the brightly shining orb.

His dues paid, the wolf turned to other pressing concerns as his stomach signaled the need to eat.

He paused in momentary surprise as the scent of something caught his attention, and he stalked stealthily that way.

**00000**

Molindi jerked away from Tav as a horrible, keening howl reverberated through the otherwise still night air. Tav looked momentarily disoriented as his hands' ministrations to her chest were interrupted.

And as much as she was enjoying his attention, something was screaming at her to get to the temple.

"It's just an animal, Molindi." Tav said with more than a touch of annoyance.

"No, it's not just that." She insisted as she pushed him firmly back. "Can't you feel that?"

Tav offered a pointed look. "I sure can feel _something_, with the way you were getting me all excited."

Molindi blushed at his compliment. "Well, we can find time later to finish what we started here, but I really think we need to find shelter."

He sighed when she stood and began to set her blouse right. "Fine."

Molindi felt bad about interrupting their night, but she wasn't willing to risk life and limb to have sex with _anyone_. He was just going to have to accept that.

"You'll survive, Tav." She chided him as he collected his pants from about his ankles.

"Yeah, but I had been hoping to have…" he cut off as the hairs on the back of his neck stood upright.

He froze, hearing the barest scrape of nails on bark. He very slowly turned his head, his heart pounding in his chest as he caught on to Molindi's danger sense. What he saw stopped his heart for a full three seconds.

Molindi let out a blood-curdling scream when a golden blur shot from the trees to tackle Tav, who hadn't straightened from his hunched position.

"TAV!" she shrieked, wishing she had thought to bring her lightsaber.

Tav screamed in agony, only to fall to sickening silence seconds later. Molindi felt nauseous as blood spurted from the creature wrapping it's fangs about her boyfriend's throat.

Her roiling stomach sent her to the nearest tree to bend over, unable to help it. When she finally stopped vomiting, Molindi turned, and instantly wished she hadn't.

Then the creature caught her eye, it's disturbingly blue orbs bright in the night. Their gazes locked, and then Molindi was in action, racing back the way she and Tavion had come.

Branches snapped as the creature gave chase, causing her heart to race with trepidation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Heradi made certain she was the last person out of the clearing, taking up the rear of the pack of students racing for the safety of the Academy.

When a keening howl sounded a bit too close for comfort, several people jumped, while others simply screamed and picked up their pace. Heradi didn't need to encourage anyone to move faster, and before she knew it the terrified throng of students was in the shadow of the massive Massassi temple.

Master Kam Solusar was rushing toward them as they exited the trail and bolted for the main entrance.

"Get inside!" he ordered, his voice leaving no room for debate.

Heradi paused at the end of the trail to glance back, looking for anyone that may have fallen behind. An urgent tug on her sleeve brought her attention back to fore.

"Why are we stopping?" Jenna cried.

"I'm making sure no one got left behind." Heradi turned back and allowed her partner to lead her into the building.

"Is this everyone?" Master Solusar asked as he came in behind her.

"I'm not entirely certain, Master. We need to do a head-count once we're all back in the mess hall." Heradi puffed back.

"Make it quick." Kam looked nervous, but in control.

Heradi burst into the dining room to find the students already organized into their pairs, all waiting for Heradi to do the roll-call. She spotted Master Tionne Solusar by the wall, and sent Jenna over to her.

"Attention!" Heradi called, and instantly the room silenced, though the level of fear and uncertainty was high. "Everyone look around. Who isn't here now that was when we left?"

Heads turned every which way until one hand rose.

"Yes?" Master Solusar asked.

"I just remembered, Master: I saw two students sneak off into the woods." A boy of twelve said softly. "I… I am sorry, I don't know who they were, but I don't see them in here."

By this time, Heradi had done her roll-call, and she knew who was missing. Her heart tugged in sudden apprehension, but she turned to Master Solusar.

"Master, it's Molindi. And I am willing to bet the one she snuck out with was Tavion: they've been, um, _close_ for some time now."

Master Solusar's eyes hardened. "They left the safety of the Academy grounds at night?"

"It would appear so." Heradi was already heading for the door while Master Tionne instructed everyone to go to their rooms until further notice.

"Heradi, where are you going?" Master Solusar demanded as he followed hot on her heels.

Heradi turned her head, but didn't stop. "Master, she's my best friend; I have to help her, she's…"

They both froze in their tracks only a few paces from the same entry they'd used earlier. Splitting the air was a distant, but distinctive scream. The two shared a look, and Master Solusar thinned his lips.

"Stay close then." He instructed.

Heradi nodded once and allowed him to lead the way.

**00000**

Tionne Solusar waited for everyone to return to their quarters, using the Force to check on every student. Once they were settled safely in their rooms, she made her way to Luke's accommodations.

_How is it he isn't out here with us?_ She wondered, almost offended at his absence. _He must be _very_ ill if he's missing out on this. There is no other explanation as to his absence. _

Tionne reached his door and knocked loudly. She waited precious seconds, though she couldn't shake the feeling of dread. Luke's absence, whether he was sick or not, was disturbing. He'd fought battles with major foes while almost completely incapacitated and survived. There was no way he would sleep through an attack on his academy while bogged down with a mere cold.

When no answer came, Tionne stretched out with the Force. Frowning deeply at the absence of his presence, she let herself in.

Nothing seemed out of place in the sitting area, so she promptly made her way to his bedroom, praying he wasn't indisposed. She'd hate to have to explain _that_ to everyo…

Tionne's heart stopped for two beats when she opened the door.

Luke's bedchamber looked like a warzone; with broken furniture, shattered glass, as well as upturned bedding and mattress.

"Master Skywalker!?" Tionne called anxiously, scrambling over the tattered remains of the room to search under larger pieces of furniture, but didn't find him.

It wasn't until she moved back toward the door that she saw it: a slick, crimson fluid dribbled along the floor. She gasped, tracing the trail of blood from the door to the dresser, and then about the room to smear and disappear out the window.

_Oh no!_ Tionne dashed for the portal, leaning out as far as she safely could, and spotted a little more blood on the outside.

She felt tears well up in her eyes as possible scenarios played through her head at random. But one thought stuck in her heart like tree sap: how would she tell Princess Leia if her brother was dead?

**00000**

Molindi had never run so fast in her life. Her legs ached with the pricks of a hundred needles, and her lungs burned with the fire of every hot, panicked breath, but so far she had managed to avoid Tav's fate.

That thought came to a rapid end when the creature swiped at her legs, its razor-sharp claws shooting across her calves. In their wake were left scalding lines of misery, taking her breath away so she couldn't scream.

But she managed to stay on her feet, stumbling about a particularly large tree. She pushed off the trunk and raced away, hearing the snarling beast continue to pursue her.

Molindi used her limited Force training to add a boost of energy, allowing her to stay just ahead of her pursuit. But her strength was waning, and she would need to either find shelter or shake her pursuit soon, or she would die.

Molindi panted as her legs protested the abuse they were undergoing, but she pushed the pain aside to focus on survival.

She risked a peek over her shoulder, and that was when the ground went out from under her feet… and not a moment too soon. Just as her head went under-ground, the beast's jaws clamped shut with a ferocious _snap_.

Molindi shrieked when her leg twisted painfully upon impact with hard-packed earth at the bottom of the hole. When she looked up, the beast was clamoring all about her accidental sanctuary, looking for a way to get to her.

Molindi heard thunder, and recalled the weather report from hanger watch that a storm was possible this evening. She snorted with the irony at his statement that morning:

_A nasty storm will put a damper on your moon-party tonight._

The beast growled angrily, beginning to inch its way into the hole, and she hollered full-volume at it.

"GO AWAY, YOU STUPID CREATURE!"

The beast yapped at her in response, thrashing toward Molindi with its paw. Just as she thought it would reach her, it jerked back in sudden fear when two distinctive snap-hisses sounded in the near-distance.

Molindi breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank the Force!" she shouted.

The beast shied away from something, and then bolted from view. She waited several tense minutes before she heard softer footsteps coming from above her position.

"Help!" Molindi called.

She jumped, adrenaline still surging through her veins, as something wet landed upon her cheek. When more droplets landed she realized it was rain, and relaxed.

"Molindi?"

The black-haired girl began to cry with relief when Heradi's face appeared over the lip of the hole.

"Here!" Molindi called.

"Can you stand?" Heradi asked.

"I don't think so, I twisted my leg pretty badly." Molindi replied.

"Okay hang on; I'll levitate you up." Heradi stretched out a hand, and Molindi steadily rose from her landing place.

She lifted a surprised brow when Master Solusar grabbed her arms and hauled her to safety, taking her weight against him while she stood on her good leg.

"What in space happened?" Heradi demanded angrily. "Why the hell did you and Tav leave the field?"

At the mention of her boyfriend, Molindi broke down in tears, remembering his ravaged body. The image of his death would never leave her, she knew.

Heradi and Master Solusar shared a worried glance, and then Kam placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Molindi, where is Tavion?"

"Oh Force!" Molindi wailed. "He's dead! That… that _thing_ killed him!"

Sorrow permeated the Force, and Heradi wrapped her best friend in a hug, weeping with her for the loss of their friend.

An urgent beeping sounded from Kam's comlink and he answered it promptly. "Solusar."

"Kam!" Tionne's voice came back urgently. "You need to get back right away!"

Both girls felt alarm at the way Master Tionne—normally placid and one of the most difficult people to upset—sounded terrified.

"On our way now." Master Solusar answered.

"But what about Tav?" Molindi asked as he began to lead her back.

"If he is dead, then he will have to wait." Master Solusar said, and then sighed. "Look, I am sorry about him, I really am, but with the attack by whatever is out here tonight, we need to focus on those still alive before we worry about the dead." He squeezed her shoulder where he supported her. "We will give him a proper funeral, I promise."

"Okay," She said in a small voice. She knew he was correct: as much as it broke her heart to admit, Tav was gone and he wasn't the priority anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Leia jerked up in bed as several frightened screams sounded down the hallway. Han was already charging down the corridor to the children's bedchamber when she slipped from the covers.

"What's wrong?" Han demanded as he plunged through their door.

"Daddy!" Jaina and Jacen rushed to him, while seven-year-old Anakin threw his arms about Leia's waist.

All three children were crying; on the verge of hysteria, and Leia sent them soothing waves through the Force.

Only when they were calm enough to be understood did Leia ask questions.

"Now, what happened?"

"It was a nightmare!" Jaina said shakily.

"About Uncle Luke!" Jacen added to his twin's explanation.

"And there was a creature!" Anakin finished, huddling closer to his mother.

Han and Leia shared a look, thinking the same thing: they were probably just thinking of their Uncle's trip to Drionia.

"Uncle Luke got hurt while on his last mission." Han explained. "I am sure that is all this is… nightmares about his close call."

"But he is okay now." Leia assured them. "It was just a bad dream: so please, go back to bed now. Everything is okay."

Jaina sniffed, looking to her with huge brown eyes. "But what if he's not okay? What if it wasn't a bad dream?"

"Can we call him to be sure?" Jacen pressed.

Leia glanced at the wall-chrono. "Even on Yavin IV it's the dead of night. Why don't we wait until morning to call him?"

The children all looked at each other, conversing in their own way.

"Do you promise we will call him in the morning?" Anakin asked.

"Sure thing, Little Man." Han told him. "Before we eat breakfast."

Hugs and kisses were exchanged, and soon the kids were all back in their beds, with Han and Leia retreating to their own warm bed.

Before she lay down though, Leia paused uncertainly.

"What?" Han asked.

"What if they're right, Han?" she inquired in turn.

"Do you want to call him right now?" Han was serious, having learned to trust the instincts of his Force-sensitive family long ago.

Leia thought about it, and stretched out with her limited Force-training. She either didn't have the range to touch him or Luke was asleep, because she didn't feel him.

"No…" she said slowly. "We will wait until morning."

**00000**

The moment Kam got to Luke's front door he knew something was terribly wrong. Tionne met him there and practically dragged him into Luke's bedroom.

Kam stopped just inside the destroyed space, trying to decide if he was seeing things, but each time he blinked the room looked the same. The bed was messed, with the mattress shredded and upturned, while a chair lay in shambles before the crooked and tattered dresser. Glass from the few memorabilia Luke kept littered the floor along with other bits of furniture and fluff from pillows, mattresses, and the like.

It was the blood that really frightened Kam, however. He heard a sniffle and focused on Tionne, who proceeded to tell him her theory.

"What if whatever is attacking the students also took Luke?" she asked.

Kam spotted the tracks of moisture from previous tears on his wife's face, and drew her close.

"Love, we don't know what happened. He could be alive, and besides: Luke is tougher than he looks." Kam soothed her.

"We should send out search parties." Tionne suggested. "Don't you think?"

Kam pursed his lips. "Honestly, if Luke were here I think he'd want us to wait until morning."

"But Luke isn't here. He would want the students protected." Tionne countered. "We can leave teams of older apprentices here and plus, there are a few Knights here right now."

Kam considered. "Alright, but no one leaves their rooms until you or I say." He pursed his lips. "Heradi handled herself quite well this evening: let's give her a partner and send her out. This will be a good exercise for many of the other senior students as well."

"Let's go then." Tionne led the way back out.

"Tionne." Kam tugged her hand gently before they went into the hall. "I want you to stay in the temple too. Please."

She eyed him oddly for a moment.

"We will need a Master in the Academy, just in case." Kam pressed.

She nodded slowly. "Alright. But please, be careful."

They shared a loving kiss, and Kam rested his forehead against hers. "I will, I promise. Let's gather the older students."

They walked to the turbolift in silence, waiting until the doors were shut to converse again.

"What do we tell them?" Tionne asked.

"For now, that he is missing and that he may have also been attacked." Kam replied. "No ships have left the Academy, so he is out in the jungle more than likely."

"He is outside; remember the blood outside the window?" Tionne replied. "There was no sign he went out his door, and his front room was untouched."

Kam saw her logic. "Alright, that will help narrow down our search area a little."

The doors opened onto the main level of the Academy, and Tionne took her husband's hand.

"Here we go." She said softly.

**00000**

"ARGH!" Rethera Ka complained loudly. "We have been at this _all night long_!"

Heradi rolled her eyes. _Figures I would get saddled with her; all she's done for the last few hours is complain._

"It's not that bad. Besides," Heradi began. "Whatever attacked Tav and Molindi last night seems to have moved on."

Rethera yawned loudly. "Yeah? Well I'm exhausted, I am soaked because the rain has yet to let up since we left the temple… and we are so far away from the Academy that I haven't seen the building in two standard hours."

Heradi glanced back, noticing with chagrin her search partner was correct: the Jedi Academy was who-knew how far away from their position. But she kept doggedly to her approach, because something felt right about her current trajectory.

"Stretch out with the Force, Rethera, and tell me if the way we are going right now doesn't feel correct." Heradi suggested.

Rethera harrumphed. "I'm too blasted tired."

"Think of it as good field-experience." Heradi offered, though she had to admit she was tired of the rain as well. She couldn't wait to enjoy a warm bath as well as a dry change of clothes upon their return.

"Whatever." Rethera muttered.

Heradi sighed tiredly. She began to speak when Rethera paused.

"I need to use the little girl's room." she suddenly announced, dancing from foot to foot.

Heradi lifted an eyebrow. "There are plenty of large trees to hide behind, and bushes to use as privacy screens."

Rethera glared. "I am _not_ going in the woods like a wild animal."

Heradi gritted her teeth in frustration, reaching to the Force for patience. "Would you prefer to hold it for the multi-hour hike back to the temple?"

Rethera already had her mouth open to snap off a protest, and then shut it with an audible click.

"Blast it if you're not right." She grumbled as she flicked a dark-brown ponytail behind her shoulder.

Rethera disappeared behind a huge tree, and while Heradi waited she reassessed their course. The good feeling was getting stronger.

"You don't happen to have hand cleanser with you do you?" Rethera asked as she reappeared.

"No, sorry." Heradi replied shortly. "But we are bound to pass a stream sooner or later, you can wash up there."

Rethera grumbled something else but Heradi didn't stick around to listen, instead continuing onward.

It was another half hour before the Force called them to a halt.

"This is it." Heradi murmured, scanning the area with indigo eyes. "But I don't see…"

"There!" Rethera pointed suddenly to a pale form barely visible behind a particularly thick bramble.

The olive-skinned girl darted about the bush before she froze, eliciting a shriek, and then pausing to stare in shock. Heradi frowned, wondering what had caused the reaction. Her answer came when she too came around the bushes.

Master Skywalker lay unconscious in a semi-tangled position on his stomach in the ferns covering the forest floor… bare as the day he was born. Heradi felt a blush creeping along her face, and she looked away courteously.

She noticed Rethera staring still, as if unable to tear her gaze away. Indignation touched Heradi's heart.

"We are not here to ogle, Rethera!" she snapped. "Show some respect!"

The other girl finally blinked, shifting her gaze to meet Heradi's. "Can I help it if he's a fine-looking man? He hides all this superior muscle under his robes."

Heradi growled angrily, and removed her coat. "Just call Master Solusar, would you?"

While Rethera did as she requested, Heradi covered her Master's backside, grateful that he was lying in a more face-down position. Next she checked his vitals, but paused when she spotted several large, raw gashes in his back.

"Master Skywalker, what happened to you?" she whispered.

**00000**

Mara paused in her workout; poised on the pull-up bar as a sense of… _wrongness_ filled her. She frowned deeply, touching the feeling gingerly with her own Force-sense.

But it was vague as of yet, and whatever the Force was trying to tell her, it wasn't ready to give any more details.

The red-head pursed her lips, reaching out with the Force. She tried to touch Luke, only using a feather-light caress, but he didn't respond. Though there seemed to be something off about him at the moment.

Shrugging, Mara finished her routine and then hit the shower, trying to convince herself that she didn't care.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Jedi Master Cilghal conversed with her friend Tionne as she made her way to the speeder Kam and she would take to the coordinates Rethera had listed.

"I was beginning to fear they had gotten lost." Tionne admitted. "After the attack, I was worried it wouldn't be safe enough for students."

Cilghal nodded her bulbous head. "But they are fine now, we know this."

Tionne smiled softly, grateful for the Mon Calamari's steady presence. "Rethera said to bring a pair of pants, so I grabbed some from Luke's room."

The article of clothing was passed on to Cilghal, who placed them in the speeder upon their arrival. Kam already sat in the driver's seat, ready and waiting to go. Cilghal paused before joining her fellow Master.

"Tionne, it may be best to call Princess Leia and let her know something has happened to Luke." Cilghal said softly.

Tionne looked undecided. "But we don't know anything yet, and we both know she will grill me for answers I don't have."

"Nevertheless, she deserves to know. And, someone off planet needs to know what happened here last night. Use a secure channel and ask her to come right away, but without the children, just to be sure."

Tionne considered the request, and then nodded agreement. "Alright. I will call her once I signal everyone the start of the day."

"Very well." Cilghal joined Kam in the speeder and he immediately set out for the rendezvous.

"How in space did he get so far out?" Kam wondered aloud.

"I haven't the faintest clue." Cilghal divulged.

"But, he is almost a full-day's walk from the temple." Kam pressed, trying to puzzle it out.

Cilghal glanced at the pants she had placed in the rear of their vehicle. "I have a feeling he isn't going to be able to tell us much when we get there." She murmured.

Kam thinned his lips in his usual display of unease, and gave their speeder more gas. They made the trip in less than four hours- thanks to Kam's reckless pace- which only slowed when they spotted Rethera waving her arms to get their attention.

Kam brought the speeder as close to the trio as possible, and then shut it off, leaping from the speeder to rush to Luke's side after Cilghal. She wasted no time in assessing his condition, removing the jacket only once to ensure he had no hidden injuries.

"Several deep lacerations, multiple bruises, a few splinters- probably from the furniture in his quarters- unconscious with a possible head-wound…" Cilghal announced as she worked.

She rolled him over, and heard an embarrassed gasp from the two girls before they quickly turned. Kam chuckled in response to their nerves, but he felt that Heradi at least simply wished to give Luke his privacy as much as possible.

"He has some fever left over, but…" Cilghal looked at her instruments. "He is on the mend from his cold I believe."

"Can you wake him up?" Kam inquired.

Cilghal placed a webbed hand on Luke's head, and her eyes half-shut as she concentrated.

"No." she said after a short moment. "He is not responding to my probes at all."

"Is it safe to move him?" Kam asked.

"Yes, though I believe our students would appreciate the use of Luke's pants from the speeder's back seat." Cilghal said dryly.

Kam chuckled and retrieved said item, sliding them onto Luke's unconscious form. Next he stood, using the Force to lift the Jedi Master gently into the air.

"Ladies, please get into the speeder. I will place him in your laps, as there is no room for all three of you otherwise." Kam instructed.

Heradi and Rethera didn't object, and slipped into the back seat, lifting their arms so Kam could settle Luke onto their upper legs.

"Good, now, please hold him securely while we are in transit." Kam finished, taking the controls again for the journey home.

"Make certain you are also strapped in." Cilghal suggested with a teasing wink at her friend. "Master Solusar likes to go insanely fast."

Kam shot her a mock-glare, and then started them on their way.

**00000**

Leia had just settled into the chair by the comm. unit when it went off on a secure channel.

Dread filled her as she stared at the indicator for long seconds.

"Hey, it's not going to answer itself, Leia." Han quipped as he came up. His wry mood dampened when he saw the security level on the call.

"Solo here." He answered, picking up the incoming call.

Tionne Solusar's face appeared on the screen, and it was her solemn expression that caused more alarm to the Solo's.

"Leia, Han. Good to see you both. I am sorry for the early hour." Tionne said.

"No trouble at all." Leia said graciously. "Is something the matter?"

Both Han and Leia knew the answer, since Tionne was calling on such a private frequency.

"I am afraid we have… distressing news." Tionne bowed her head a touch. "We would like for you and your husband to come to Yavin IV, as soon as possible. I am afraid I cannot disclose details over the line."

"What's going on?" Han demanded worriedly. "Why isn't Luke calling us?"

Tionne looked down. "Because Luke is… well, he's not here at the moment. We aren't sure what happened, but we do know he is injured."

Leia gasped, and was grateful for Han's supporting hand to her shoulder. She looked at her husband and got a nod in return.

"We will be there as soon as the children are packed." Leia told Tionne.

"You must have misheard me before, I apologize." Tionne said mildly. "The children are not welcome at this time."

Leia's temper flared, her indignation showing clearly. "And just why not?" she demanded.

"That is what I cannot discuss on the line." Tionne said. "Please, for your children's safety, do not bring them here right now."

Tionne cut the line before Leia could voice another objection. The Senator settled back into her chair with a weary sigh.

"Mommy?"

She turned her head to see her three children standing just out of comm. range.

"It's okay. We will stay with Winter while you help Uncle Luke." Jaina spoke for them.

Leia's heart cracked. "You heard the call?"

She had forgotten they were there, since she had promised to call their uncle for them.

"Go help your brother." Jacen said solemnly, his nine-year-old face stretched with concern.

Leia nodded once, grateful to her understanding children. She made arrangements for Winter to watch the children while she and Han were gone. The moment her old friend walked in the door, Han and Leia were out it, having already said their goodbyes.

**00000**

Kam carried Luke to the med ward physically this time, relieving the two young women of the man's weight.

"You two did an amazing job. Go get a shower and a bite to eat, and then rest." He told them.

Rethera was gone in a flash, but Heradi lingered uncertainly.

"Will the Master be alright?" she inquired, her gaze riveted on Luke's face.

Kam began to walk toward the med ward, Cilghal already several paces ahead in order to prepare for Luke's arrival.

"He should be fine, Heradi." Kam assured her. "But we won't know until later, so why not take the time to freshen up?"

"I would also like to check on Molindi, if that's alright, Master Solusar." Heradi said.

"Of course." Kam made a mental note to collect Tavion's remains from the forest once things settled down.

They passed several students along the way, all of whom looked startled to see Master Skywalker in such a state. Kam gritted his teeth, knowing that in a matter of minutes the whole school would know Luke was in the med ward.

_Great, as if we need to create _more_ alarm._ He groused.

Finally he entered Cilghal's ready-room and placed Luke on the operating table. The Mon Calamari set to work instantly, and Heradi slipped away to find her friend.

"Can you handle this? I feel I will have to do some crowd control." Kam rubbed a hand wearily through his hair.

"Yes, go do what you must: but no one is allowed to see Luke until I say." Cilghal determined.

"I agree." Kam saluted with two fingers and departed.

As he walked the halls, he sent out a summons in the Force, knowing the students would hear it and come. Kam went to the great hall, where a large amount of the school's occupants were already amassed, with more steadily pouring in.

There was a constant level of tension: a fear that stemmed from the attacks- along with the unknown attacker- a death among their young ranks, and now with an injured Master in the hospital. The youngest students, who didn't know how to cope with what was happening, huddled together for comfort, some of their faces tear-streaked.

Kam waited until everyone was assembled, and then lifted his hands for quiet. Only their discipline training as Jedi kept the children of all ages from shouting out at him with their multitude of panicky inquiries.

"Please listen carefully, as I will only say this once." He began into the strained silence, noting that the few Jedi Knights who had come back for a visit were also there. "Yes, there was an attack on two students last night."

Gasps and murmured travelled at lightning speed at that. Kam used the Force to augment his voice without having to shout, forcing the group to quiet down so they could hear.

"But, the creature that did this did not come near the Temple. It attacked well into the forest where they had snuck off. We are safe inside the Academy's walls. Teams of senior students have spent the night canvassing the area, and have found no traces of the animal that did the deed. It attacked at night, which means it is more than likely nocturnal. That in turn indicates we will also be safe in the daylight hours.

"But, as a precaution, no one will be allowed outside without a Master or Knight present. And no one but Masters and Knights are allowed outdoors after dark." Kam paused, looking at them. "Understood?"

A chorus of 'Yes Master' joined a throng of nodding heads.

"Alright. Now, our daily routines will not change. Security will be upped as a precaution, especially at night, and all entrances and windows are to be locked and secured at dark." Kam continued, looking about the audience. "There is nothing to fear. We are strong, and we are not going to let this deter us from living our lives. Danger is part of being Jedi, and something we train you to handle. Adversity only makes us stronger."

"Can we comm. our parents?" asked one student.

"Not yet." Kam answered. "We want to have more facts so we can give them the full truth to the best of our knowledge. Otherwise your families will likewise act out of fear and pull you from the school. Is that what you all want?"

A murmur trickled through the students as his words hit home. None of them wanted to be taken away just because one event happened. And for many students, there was no life waiting for them outside of being Jedi.

"May we ask what happened to Master Skywalker?" a boy called from the rear.

"We do not know much at this time, but he was also attacked, and we found him in the forest. He is alive." Kam hastened to add, forestalling the question he knew they'd voice next. "Master Cilghal will let us all know when we can visit him. But in the mean time, keep up with your studies, as we all know Master Skywalker would want. He would not wish for us to put our lives or our studies on hold, especially for him."

Kam looked about once more. "Any other questions?"

Silence reigned, and Kam nodded. "Very well. We will post a written form of the new safety regulations, to be enforced until further notice. May the Force be with you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

"It was so strange, Master Solusar!" Molindi exclaimed emphatically. "It was some sort of canine creature I have never seen before. It was covered in a pale, almost golden-tan fur though its face bore some black, but only on the ears and muzzle."

Kam took fastidious notes of Molindi's account and description of the animal that had ambushed her and Tav. Kam had sent Cilghal and two Knights to retrieve Tavion's body and bring it back for an autopsy and funeral.

Now they were en-route with what Cilghal had warned him would be disturbing. Kam's unease grew the closer he felt Cilghal come to the Temple with Tav's remains.

In the meantime, Kam wanted Molindi's fresh account on what had transpired, so he listened to everything she said, using Artoo Detoo as back-up should he miss anything. Which was a lot, he admitted, since the girl could talk one's ear off in a matter of minutes. So he had resorted to jotting down facts, letting Luke's astromech record the rest.

Until she'd come to the beast's description: now he paid much closer attention.

"Artoo, see if you can generate a creature based on what she's saying it looks like." Kam ordered the blue and silver droid.

Artoo beeped an affirmative, and started computing.

"It could walk on all four legs or upright on two. It was almost… ape-like in the way it stood on all fours. And it was huge! When it stood upright it was probably as tall as a Wookiee." Molindi said, drawing a skeptical tootle from Artoo, and a sigh from Kam.

"I am _not_ making this up!" she retorted hotly. "Yes I was scared, but I saw it very clearly _before_ it gave chase."

"Alright, calm down." Kam soothed. "Artoo, do you have anything yet?"

The droid whistled, leaned forward slightly, and projected the image of a large, semi-bipedal animal with a canine snout, and medium-length yellow fur. It had long, semi-curved claws extruding from what Molindi had described as giant vornskr-like paws.

"Make all the feet larger, Artoo." Molindi said, watching as the droid acquiesced. "Stop. Okay, and elongate the snout a little… there. The ears stood straight up, and it had blue eyes that looked almost… human."

"Wait, _blue_ _human_ eyes?" Kam was beginning to doubt Molindi's account much more now, though he was careful not to let it show around the young woman.

He knew her experience had been traumatic, and most of her descriptions were sure signs of the mind's tendency to exaggerate when frightened or alarmed greatly. Even Artoo was doubtful, though he didn't hide it like Kam. The Jedi found it rather amusing that the droid would share his opinion on this matter.

Molindi huffed indignantly. "That is what I saw, whether you believe me or not is your choice."

"I… honestly don't know what to believe right now." Kam admitted apologetically. "It's just that… so much has happened in such a short time."

Molindi's features softened with understanding, but whatever she was to say next was cut off by the arrival of Cilghal and her team. They all carried a large black bag, to which Molindi's eyes were instantly riveted when it passed her doorway.

"Poor Tav." She whimpered. "He didn't deserve this."

"No one deserves to go out like he did." Kam agreed, placing a hand on her arm. "Try to rest if you can, it will help you heal faster. Thank you for your time."

Kam walked out, Artoo in tow, to find three white-faced Knights coming his way.

"Is it that bad?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes." One of them whispered, brushing past without another word.

Kam felt his stomach knot up, and he forced himself to walk the remaining distance to where Cilghal had taken the body to the morgue.

"You will not like what you see." Cilghal warned when she spotted him. "Even I am having trouble with this."

Kam paused at that, his hand poised above the zipper. Cilghal was usually un-phased by violent scenes- being a medic and all- so for her to be unsettled meant this would be _ugly_. But he _had_ to see for himself: maybe then Molindi's eccentric description would fit better.

Steeling himself, Kam opened the bag… and promptly clamped down on his nausea. He forced himself to take a good look at the ravaged form before him, noting with difficulty the claw scratches and bite marks.

But other than those things, Kam saw nothing to indicate a giant canine had done the deed. He closed the bag and turned away, unable to take any more. When he turned back to Cilghal, he felt moisture on his face.

"Luke is going to take this _hard_." He whispered, wishing he could change events.

"I know." Somehow Cilghal's gravelly voice managed to be soft and smooth for those two words. "Especially since he missed it."

"He's going to tear himself up over one fact: that he wasn't here, and therefore couldn't save Tav." Kam shook his head.

"We will just have to make sure we are here for him then." Cilghal seemed not entirely certain of something, and Kam cocked his head.

"Are you okay?" he inquired gently, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She closed her eyes. "I… there are a few things that don't add up here for me." She confessed. "But I do not have enough evidence to prove anything."

Kam understood what she was telling him: she had made certain discoveries, but would not bring them to light without proper study so she could be certain of her results.

"Let me know how I can help."

"Actually, leave Luke's room the way it is." Cilghal said distantly. "If he sustained a head injury he may have some memory loss, and seeing his room may jolt his mind."

"I'll see to it the rooms stay untouched." He promised.

"Thank you."

**00000**

It was a strange way to come back into consciousness: to be awake, expecting his cramps to still be hammering at him, and actually feel nothing but a phantom of the agony. Either way, adrenaline surged through him and he jolted upright with a half-terrified shout.

Reflexively Luke grasped at his abdomen, squeezing his eyes shut, his mind awhirl with why he wasn't actually in pain any longer. His breathing was shallow and haggard, and there was an incessant beeping in the background accompanying an increasingly shrill alarm.

Sweat beaded on his forehead, and try as he might, Luke couldn't get himself to calm down. Luke's body began to panic against his will, and it frightened him immensely. He opened his eyes… only to have his world spin horribly. So much so that Luke's stomach- already churning for some reason- revolted and Luke scrambled to the edge of his bed, intending to make it to his refresher.

With a startled yelp, the Jedi Master fell several feet onto a cold, hard floor and found himself tangled in bedding and some kind of… wiring?

Luke tried valiantly to get to his feet, but he couldn't get his legs free, so he ended up vomiting on the floor.

Luke collapsed weakly to the ground amid his own bodily fluids, too tired to lift his head. Again his body panicked at the close proximity of the vile semi-liquid, so close to his nostrils that his lungs seized up in response.

_Help me! _Luke cried in his mind.

Seconds later the door opened, spilling brilliant light.

"Luke!" he recognized Cilghal's gravelly voice, and thanked the Force for her timing.

She lifted him up, alternating between pounding and rubbing his back until he was able to draw a breath. He gasped in great gulps of air, his chest heaving, and his world began to spin again, though not as violently as before.

"Relax, Luke, you're safe." Cilghal soothed.

Luke made to nod, but that only made his dizziness worse, and he leaned forward to retch a second time, his arms trembling with the exertion. He nearly collapsed again, but Cilghal held him up.

The door opened again and feet thundered close, followed by a pair of strong arms that lifted him from the floor.

"I've got him." Kam said as he cradled Luke close for the few moments it took for Cilghal to untangle her charge from what Luke now saw were I.V. tubes.

Then Kam carefully set Luke back into bed and raised both railings, covering Luke with the blanket as the Jedi Master began to shiver.

"Luke, I need to check your vitals." Cilghal informed him. "Please try to hold still."

Luke nodded gingerly, wanting to avoid a repeat of moments ago. Cilghal commenced the check-up, listening to his heart and breathing, taking his temperature, and readjusting his I.V.

Luke felt himself slipping back into darkness, and was nearly there when a hand patted his cheek with gentle force. He jumped, opening bleary eyes.

Cilghal shone a light into his eyes, and Luke shied back, wishing she had warned him first. His focus was wavering again seconds later, and whatever she asked him was lost to the murky warbling of his hearing…

**00000**

Cilghal sighed wearily, rubbing her hands together slowly while willing away her headache.

"I'll clean up, Cilghal." Kam offered. "You really need to rest my friend."

Cilghal offered a small smile. "Thank you Kam. Make sure you clean yourself up too, and please alert me if he shows signs of waking again."

"I will." Kam promised.

Cilghal retreated to her quarters, settling with a breath onto the edge of her bed. She was worried about her friend: Luke seemed to be more ill than when he'd returned from his trip to Drionia.

And how had he ended up alone, naked, and so far away from the Academy on the very night an attack had happened on his school? His room was a mess, but as Tionne had said, only his bedroom was destroyed, with no sign of forced entry.

So to her way of thinking: either something had scaled the massive stone wall to his window specifically, or something had already been in Luke's room when he'd gone there. She shook her head.

Nothing made sense, but his situation was… suspicious, to say the least. And yet, she knew Luke would _never_ injure a student, let alone murder one. So either he was _very, very_ sick- mentally- or something else was happening here.

Cilghal wished she had more information. Another find of hers had her completely at a loss, one she intended to ask Luke about once he was lucid.

Because she had no idea where he'd found the ability to regenerate body parts… but she wanted to find out.

Cilghal knew she wouldn't get any more answers until Luke woke up, and was well enough to be interrogated. Not that she wanted to do that to her friend, but she needed answers.

She welcomed sleep, settling into her bed with a low sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

The next time he woke was much more pleasant, and his head was no longer spinning, which meant no more vomiting. Luke opened his eyes, feeling much better than before. He felt no pain, and his body behaved itself this time, so he blew out a grateful breath.

He looked about his room, seeing that he was in the medical ward, though how long he had been there was lost to him. Luke stretched tired muscles, feeling his stomach pang again. Luke paused uncertainly, but upon further assessment determined he was simply hungry.

And thirsty.

His throat was parched and sandy, making swallowing difficult. Luke cast his gaze about once more, searching for any source of water. He spotted a sink by the door and sat up gingerly, intent on getting a sip.

He had just swung his feet over the edge of the bed- aware now that he was not in his own, lower bed- when the door opened. Luke squinted against the flood of sudden light, but the peak of surprise from the being was poignant.

"You're awake!"

Luke blinked as a tall, blonde young woman rushed up to the bed, her smiling face coming into focus moments later. Luke relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Hello Heradi." Luke tried to speak, but his throat felt like sandpaper, and it came out as a harsh noise.

"Hold on a second, I'll get you a glass of water." Heradi went to the sink and grabbed a cup hidden just out of Luke's view, and filled it with clear, inviting liquid.

Luke smiled gratefully and took a long gulp of the water, sighing as his throat moistened again.

"Thank you," he said.

While his voice was still a bit hoarse, Luke's words were clearer now.

"Of course. Oh, I need to get Master Cilghal." Heradi leaned over Luke a little to push a call button on the railing of the hospital bed. "There. How are you feeling, Master?"

"Exhausted, but much better." Luke confessed. "What happened to me?"

Heradi bit her lip. "Well… I don't know how much Master Cilghal wants me to tell you, so I'll let her bring you up to speed on that."

Luke frowned. "Okay… can you at least tell me how long I have been in here?"

Heradi glanced at the wall-chrono. "I don't know how long you had already been unconscious when we found you, but including your earlier wakening, it has been nearly forty-eight hours."

Luke blinked in shock. Two standard days?

"We have all been very worried about you, Master." Heradi said softly, drawing Luke's gaze to things he had missed on his earlier perusal of the room.

There were get-well cards and other knick-knacks scattered about his room, including a few drawings done by the younger students. The sight warmed his heart, and he basked in the love of his students… his family away from the Solos.

"Students have only been allowed in here in the last several hours, once Master Cilghal determined you were healthy enough." Heradi said. "And, I am glad to see you awake."

Heradi's gaze fell on his lap, and she blushed deeply. "Master, I…"

"Thank you Heradi, I will take it from here." Cilghal's voice cut in.

Heradi stood up straight, her odd blush gone. The girl nodded and left with a goodbye wave to Luke. When she was gone, Cilghal closed the door and turned to face him.

"I can feel you're back to health." She said, coming closer. "So I'll get to the point quickly."

Her strange behavior sent off a warning bell in Luke's head, and he shifted uncomfortably. Despite her words, she checked his vitals; the doctor in her showing through. Once she finished, however, Cilghal settled onto the edge of his bed.

"Do you remember anything about the night you… fainted?" Cilghal asked in a strange tone.

Luke thought back. "I remember pain, mainly in my torso, though it spread to the rest of me before I blacked out, and…" he bit his lip, wondering if he should tell all: but he trusted Cilghal. "I think I was hallucinating from the fever… but I could have sworn my hands were changing."

Cilghal dipped her head. "And what next?"

Luke blinked. "I woke up here earlier- I guess it was yesterday- and made a mess of myself. And now I am here."

She sighed, rubbing a webbed hand over her bulbous head. "You do not remember anything between when you blacked out and when you first woke?"

Luke gave her an odd look. "No…" he said slowly. "Should I?"

She blew out a breath. "Luke, we found you a full day's walk from the temple, naked as a newborn, and cut up along your back. You also sustained some kind of beating, you possibly fell from your window, and your room is a wreck. We think you were attacked by some kind of animal."

Luke's jaw dropped. "I…wh…" he closed his mouth for a moment. "How am I alive then?"

"I could ask you the same, but you seem to have a small amount of amnesia." Cilghal sounded frustrated.

"But I was unconscious the whole time." Luke insisted.

"So you say." She challenged.

Luke gave her a hard stare. "What are you getting at, Cilghal?"

"A pair of students was attacked last night, Luke. One was killed in a most brutal fashion, and the other is suffering from a twisted thigh after being chased like a nerf." Cilghal said bluntly.

Luke's eyes bugged. "_What?_"

"Are you _sure_ you didn't wake up at some point two nights ago?" Cilghal pressed.

"Yes!" Luke nearly shouted. "What's this about an attack?"

"It happened while you were out." Cilghal finally softened her tone, looking down sadly. "During the gathering of students to see the moon rise, two students snuck away to engage in…err, _romantic_ activities. While they were there, some mysterious creature attacked and killed Tavion Parsa, and then tried to get Molindi Hibliss."

Luke was speechless, but emotion gathered in his eyes.

"And I wasn't there?" he finally whispered.

"No." Cilghal replied regretfully. "But you cannot blame yourself for what happened. We don't even know what happened to _you_."

Luke sighed, wiping at his face. "Did we bring Tavion back from the forest?"

"What was left of him, yes."

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever killed that boy ate a meal, Luke." Cilghal bit out.

Luke clamped a hand over his mouth, feeling nauseous again. Cilghal left the bed to gather a bag for him, and then resettled on his bed.

"I am sorry for being short with you, but I needed to catch you unprepared." Cilghal apologized.

Luke frowned.

"I had to be certain it wasn't you who did the deed," she clarified.

Luke made to glare, and then stopped himself. It wasn't fair for him to expect exclusion if an attack had happened while he was supposedly unconscious.

"I understand." He said, placing his right hand on hers.

Cilghal's gaze rested on his limb, her expression now almost severe. Luke removed his hand, thinking he was invading her space. But she grabbed the limb and yanked it back forcefully.

"When did you plan to tell me you knew how to re-grow limbs?" she demanded angrily.

Luke stared at the Mon Calamari as though she'd suddenly become a human. This only spurred her on.

"Your hand!" she shouted, holding it up for emphasis.

"What about it?" Luke queried, growing afraid of her: he was rapidly losing pace with this conversation.

"_Look_ at it!" Cilghal glared.

Luke did look, though he didn't know what he was supposed to be seeing.

When he turned a blank stare her way, she growled low in her throat and grabbed something from a pocket. Luke felt the warning in the Force a split second before she sliced a scalpel over his palm.

Lancing pain shot up the limb, and Luke hollered in shock, jerking the hand back to cradle it protectively.

"What the hell was that for?" Luke yelled.

"Do you have _any _idea what this kind of knowledge could do for the medical field, Luke?" Cilghal challenged.

"What are you talking about…?" Luke cut himself off mid-sentence as reality caught up with him.

He lifted his head in sudden realization as the facts hit home. He was cradling his _right_ hand… his _artificial_ hand…the one he'd lost years ago at Bespin. A mechanical hand that was now bleeding and protesting the abuse it had just endured.

Luke opened and shut his mouth several times, at a complete loss.

"I… it's… I have my hand back?" he asked stupidly, unable to believe what was right before him.

This had to be a dream. He was still hallucinating, or he was in a nightmare while unconscious. A wonderful, yet unfeasible nightmare where he had sacrificed a student to regain his natural hand…

"Luke."

Because re-growing his hand was impossible, wasn't it?

"Luke…"

How in _space_ was he going to explain this to Leia when he had no idea how he'd done it?

"LUKE!"

He jumped, his faraway gaze coming back in to focus on Cilghal.

"Don't tell me you don't have an answer for this either?" she said exasperatedly.

"I… no, I don't Cilghal, I am sorry." Luke confessed.

She sighed, shaking her head, but he felt her release her anger into the Force. Luke took another few moments to accept that he was in fact looking at and touching his new, natural hand.

"Well, however it happened, it's a miracle." Cilghal told him. "Treat it well, my friend."

Luke shook himself from his daze. "I will. May I see Tav and Molindi?"

"Yes, Molindi I can call down for you." Cilghal answered. "You will stay in this bed for one full day so I can monitor your health. I don't want you to relapse because you didn't rest properly."

"Yes Ma'am." Luke said, resting his head against his pillow a moment.

"As for Tav, I already did the autopsy, but I took holos, if you'd like to see." Cilghal shuddered. "But I warn you, they are not pretty."

"I want to know what we are dealing with." Luke stated, and then added, "And I want to see his body."

"According to Molindi, it's some sort of new creature." Cilghal informed him. "Artoo has a holo he created based on the girl's description, but we're all a bit skeptical."

"Why?"

"When you hear her account, and see the picture, I think you will understand." Cilghal said sardonically.

Luke frowned, but didn't press her. He stood carefully, allowing his legs to adjust to carrying his weight again after two days in bed. Then he ambled his way slowly to the morgue, and Cilghal showed him the holos after he viewed the cleaned up remains.

Luke was glad he had a trash bin nearby, because he vomited again at the grisly scene evidenced in the holo collection.

"Molindi survived the same attack?" he clarified.

"Yes. Ironically, it's because she fell down a hole."

Luke lifted an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment otherwise. He wept for his student, trying not to hate himself for his failure as Cilghal had advised. But it was hard to do, because he felt like a failure.

He hadn't been there.

And who knows what could have been done differently had he been? Luke took a shaky breath.

Cilghal placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Please don't blame yourself, Luke. You were ill, and unable to help. The attack caught us off-guard; though I commend Heradi for her quick thinking and swift response to Force warnings."

Luke turned his head. "What did she do?"

"She spear-headed the race back to the temple when the Force warned her and others of imminent danger. She also helped Kam find Molindi, and then she and Rethera discovered you in the forest." Cilghal grinned a bit unrepentantly. "Though she may be a bit shy around you for a while, since when they found you, you were unclothed."

Luke blushed to the tips of his ears, understanding now the way Heradi had reacted earlier. "Oh."

Cilghal laughed. "She handled it maturely though." She assured him.

"Okay." He adjusted the collar on his medical gown, feeling hot all of a sudden. "I think I need to go back to bed now."

Cilghal chuckled once more and led him back to his room, where he settled into the bed.

"Masters?"

Both of them looked to the door to see Molindi.

"You summoned me?" she asked form the doorway.

"Yes, please come in." Luke waved her forward. "I simply wanted to see how you are doing."

She shrugged, looking down. "Okay, I guess. The leg aches, and other than a cheerless heart, I'm doing well."

Luke offered a sad smile. "I am sorry about Tavion."

She sniffed, wiping at her eyes. "He was a good boy."

"He was." Luke agreed. "When I get out of here, we will make sure he is given a Jedi's funeral."

Molindi smiled at that. "Thank you, Master."

"Does his family know?" Luke inquired, looking to Cilghal.

"Yes, and they will be here tomorrow." Cilghal said. "So rest, because you have a busy time ahead of you."

Molindi excused herself and left.

"If I am asleep when his parents arrive, please get me up." Luke asked Cilghal.

"I will."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Ruellis and Nikole Parsa arrived from Corellia shortly after Luke's release from Cilghal's care. They promptly met him in his office, where he invited them to have a seat.

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice, Master Skywalker." Nikole said.

Luke's heart went out to this mother, who'd obviously been crying the entire trip to Yavin IV.

"Of course." Luke said softly. "I am so very sorry for your loss."

Ruellis huffed, but didn't comment, allowing his wife to speak for fear he'd snap. Luke didn't blame the man: he had no idea how he'd react were he in their position. Luke got down to business, knowing they would want time with their son.

"Here is what we know about Tavion's death." Luke began. "He and a friend went off alone into the woods during the students' night out to watch the rise of the full moon. This was an activity suggested and arranged by a fellow student of theirs.

"During this activity, a warning was felt in the Force by the students in the field, and they promptly returned to the temple, not realizing at that time that two of their own were missing. Heradi Hibliss and Master Kam Solusar did a roll-call, and that is when they discovered the teenagers were not there.

"Heradi and Master Solusar promptly went out to search for Tavion and Molindi. When they found her she was alone in a deep hole, frightened beyond measure, and crying that Tavion and she had been attacked by a monster."

"A monster?" Ruellis ground out disbelievingly.

"I must admit I have my own doubts about her account of events, but I haven't had much time myself to investigate." Luke replied. "You see, I was also attacked by something and just got out of the med ward this morning."

Husband and wife shared a glance, and something Luke didn't understand passed between them.

"Where is Molindi?" Nikole asked. "We would like to hear her story."

"I can have her called from class." Luke grabbed his comm. from his belt. "One moment please."

He opened the channel and asked Tionne to send Molindi to his office. It was several tense moments before the young woman entered, though when she did she did a double-take.

"Ah… did I do something wrong?" she asked warily.

"Not at all. This is Mr. and Mrs. Parsa." Luke soothed, gesturing her forward. "They would like to hear from you what happened to Tavion."

"Oh." She said softly, taking a deep breath. "Tav and I decided that we could spend some time alone that night."

"Alone how, exactly?" Ruellis demanded.

The young woman swallowed hard, and Luke sent her a soothing nudge via the Force.

"We wanted to have a date." She said somewhat evasively. "And we made out."

"That is all?" Ruellis cocked a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes." Molindi looked him in the eye.

Luke sensed the lie, but knew she was trying to preserve Tavion's image for his parents, so didn't call her on it.

"What happened next?" Luke pressed gently, steering the conversation.

Molindi glanced his way. "I sensed something was wrong, and so we started to get up and that was when the creature attacked Tav. It snuck up from behind him, and…" she sniffed, but went on bravely. "Tav didn't get a chance to react. It sprang and immediately went for his throat."

"And how did you end up in a hole, alive and with only an injured leg?" Ruellis demanded, ignoring the warning look from Nikole.

"It saw me, so I ran away, and it chased me. I only narrowly escaped because I did fall into that gap." Molindi proclaimed. "It tried to get to me still, but when it heard Master Solusar's and Heradi's lightsabers, it was spooked and fled."

"What did the… _animal_… look like?" Nikole asked before her husband could tear the girl up for leaving the boy behind.

"Artoo has an image based on my description, Master Skywalker." Molindi turned to Luke. "Master Solusar asked him to generate it."

"He did?" Luke was surprised, having not known this before.

"Yes, Master." Molindi shifted under Ruellis's hard gaze. "Is there anything else?"

Luke looked to Nikole, who shook her head almost apologetically. "You may return to class, thank you Molindi."

"Yes, Master Skywalker." Molindi bowed formally to Tav's parents. "I really am sorry about Tav. He was a really good friend."

Nikole swiped at her eyes. "Yes, he was a good boy."

Molindi bowed her head and departed.

Luke turned back to the couple. "Would you like to see him?" he asked gently. "Master Cilghal cleaned up the remains, and we had planned to give him a Jedi's funeral this evening, unless you would rather take him home?"

"No." Ruellis surprised Luke by speaking up. "He was training to become the very thing he dreamed of being since he was five. Let him die a Jedi."

Luke nodded his acquiescence.

"I don't know how the Jedi normally do things, but might we say a few words at his funeral?" Nikole requested.

"Absolutely." Luke answered instantly. "I would never deny you that."

"Thank you." Nikole whispered.

"We would like to see Tavion now." Ruellis said shakily.

Kam had warned the couple that Tavion's body had been mutilated, so they knew a little of what to expect. But still, Luke felt bad for them: no parent should have to bury their child, let alone what was _left_ of said child.

"I will have Master Cilghal meet you in medical, as well as Artoo, and he can show you the image." Luke stood.

"You will keep us informed of any new facts you discover, won't you?" Nikole asked.

"We will. I'll ask Master Solusar to keep in touch with you, since he was the one to originally contact you." Luke answered.

"Thank you."

Luke rode with them in the lift until it came to their floor, and there he parted ways with them. He took the lift higher up until it reached his floor and he slowly walked to his quarters, which Cilghal had told him were left as they were found. To possibly bring back any hidden memories, she'd said.

Luke took a deep, steadying breath at the front door, and then pushed it open. He glanced briefly at his untouched living room, refresher, and study. Seeing nothing of interest, Luke walked to his bedroom, and hesitantly opened the wooden door.

He stood unmoving in the doorway, scanning the naturally lit room with his eyes.

His bed was torn to shreds, as were his two pillows. He saw that his one chair was in shambles, and scattered helter-skelter about the floor. Also on the floor were various-sized shards of glass, pottery, and wooden splinters. His own blood dribbled about the room, and he remembered something raking it's talons along his right shoulder blade. Luke looked down at his dresser- the only unbroken piece of furniture- to see that the drawers were hanging half-out.

He thinned his lips, looking to the window. He remembered quite clearly the urgent need to get to the window the other night, and so Luke picked his way through the mess to the sill.

His fingers brushed something jagged at the outside edge and he leaned over, seeing deep claw-marks gouging the stonework. Luke's jaw dropped.

What kind of creature could leave gouges in _stone _with only their claws?

He spotted more blood, probably his again, intermingled with the gouges and he sighed, running a weary hand through his hair. Luke propped himself inside his large windowsill, one leg dangling over the sheer drop.

He rested his head back against the wall- grateful to be truly alone at last- and finally allowed his tears to flow.

**00000**

The cleaned and prepared remains of Tavion's body rested atop of the funeral pyre. Gathered all about were his fellow students, teachers, and parents. Luke stood at the dais beside the set-up, his formal Jedi robes on with the hood up.

"Today we say goodbye to a young man who was well on his way to becoming a fine Jedi Knight." He began solemnly. "But it is not truly goodbye, for Tavion lives on in the Force. He is one with it now, and since the Force is a part of all living things, he is also part of us now. Tavion will live on in our memories, and in our hearts. He will not be forgotten, nor his friendship wasted."

He turned to the couple waiting close to their son's body, and relinquished the podium.

Nikole went first, speaking softly, but the need to shout was not present, as all attention was politely focused on her.

"Tavion began life as the most rambunctious little boy." She began with a small smile. "He had such a thirst for life that it often got him into trouble. But he never gave up on a friend, or a loved one. And he was always willing to lend a hand. He was a good boy, and we will miss him dearly. Goodbye my darling Tavion."

Ruellis wrapped an arm about her shoulder as he stood to speak. "Tav was my only child; he was my pride and joy. I don't think I told him enough how much I loved him." His voice cracked. "And when he told me he wanted to be a Jedi... I was scared at first, but I supported him because I knew it fit him so well. Being here made him happier than I had ever seen him, because he was preparing to make a difference in the galaxy. And while he may not have completed his training, he will always be a Jedi in my eyes, because he had the heart of one."

The couple nodded to Luke, who turned to Kam. A torch was passed to Luke, who stepped up to the pyre.

"There is no emotion, there is peace." He began, and the gathered Jedi stood to recite the Jedi Code with him. "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

Luke lit the fire and together the assembly, all wearing their own robes with hoods raised in respect, watched one of their own become one with the Force in body as well as spirit.

Luke wished Tavion's parents well and excused himself once the fire had burned itself out. He felt Kam trail him from the hall, and he turned to the fair-haired man.

"Did you need something Kam?" he asked mildly.

"Just wanted to make sure you aren't blaming yourself." Kam said delicately.

Luke thinned his lips, tired of everyone's pity.

"I am fine, thank you." he said curtly, turning away again. "But I need to be alone."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

As soon as the _Millennium Falcon_ reverted to realspace above the moon that the Jedi Academy inhabited, Leia knew something was wrong. The Force radiated a deep sadness, and there were still tinges of fear, though they had been tempered with time and no repeated incidents.

Still, Leia mused, something horrible must have happened for the entire Academy to react this way.

"I see the look on your face, and I can tell you, I don't need the Force to feel it too." Han murmured.

Leia was only mildly surprised: Han was as Force-blind as they came, yet in his own way he was sensitive. Han liked to tease Luke that the Force was the man's sixth sense. Leia believed, as did Luke, that Han possessed one of his own.

"I just hope everyone is okay." Leia responded after a moment. "Why don't we let them know we're here?"

Han opened a hailing channel and requested clearance to land.

"_Welcome to Yavin VI, Captain Solo_." Said the student on watch. "_Come on down, we've got a space for you right next to the Master's X-wing._"

"Copy that, and thank you." Han cut the line. "Here goes."

Han and Leia brought the _Falcon_ into the atmosphere, loosely fighting the memories the place evoked from their first time here.

"Well, at least we don't have a metallic moon hunting us down this time." Han quipped, somehow knowing exactly what his wife was thinking in that moment.

Despite the serious mood, Leia laughed, nudging him with her elbow. "Nerf." She said affectionately.

They settled the ship down gently, running through the shut-down sequence while waiting for someone to emerge from the Temple-proper to greet them. They shared a look, both wondering where their brother was. Luke usually couldn't wait to greet them when they visited.

Just as they completed the check, Leia spotted Kam and Tionne Solusar entering the _Falcon's_ berthing space. Leia and Han walked together to the ramp, taking down it side-by-side.

"Leia, it's good to see you!" Tionne smiled warmly. "Welcome back."

Leia accepted the woman's gentle embrace while Han and Kam shook hands.

"We are very glad you came, and before you go, Master Cilghal asked us to be sure to tell you to stop by her office." Kam told Han.

"Cilghal wants to see us?" Leia asked.

"Yes; though she wouldn't say why." Kam looked a little worn out, but nor was he complaining: he had enough on his plate as it was.

The four of them strode back into the Temple's corridors, seeing children of different ages making their way to classes. Several of the older students recognized and greeted them.

The Solo's nodded or smiled in reply.

"So, not that I'm complaining about the welcoming committee, but…" Han began cautiously.

"But where is Luke?" Tionne finished.

"Yeah."

"That is a good question, actually." Kam confessed, making sure to drop his voice so the students didn't overhear. "No one has seen him since the funeral."

Han stopped so suddenly that Leia slammed into him with an _oof_.

"Funeral?" Han whispered.

Leia straightened her dress, though her expression was just as concerned as her husband's.

"Yes." Tionne looked down forlornly. "We lost a student, I am afraid."

Leia and Han both gaped, though Leia's political training caught up with her, and she regained her composure. The Solusar's gestured for them to follow, and they resumed their previous pace.

"Who was it?" she queried.

"Tavion Parsa of Corellia." Kam said. "He and a fellow student were caught off-guard by an animal we haven't seen before… or since."

Neither Solo missed the scathing, almost sarcastic tone Kam employed. Finally the group made it to Luke's office, which was empty save for a desk, three chairs, a painting of Tatoo I and Tatoo II, and a single potted plant.

The door was closed and finally they could talk in normal voices.

"You don't think it was an animal?" Leia asked.

"I don't know what to think." Kam griped. "It's not that I don't trust Molindi, but she was afraid, and she was in a high-speed cat-and-mouse flight before falling into a large hole in the ground. You can't tell me that her mind- distressed greatly by then—wasn't making up wild scenarios as to what was _actually _chasing her?"

Han pursed his lips thoughtfully. "What does she say did this?"

"A monstrous canine of some sort." Kam deadpanned.

At Han and Leia's shocked expressions, Kam sat up straight. "Don't say you believe her?!" he exclaimed incredulously. "It's insane!"

"No, it really isn't." Han informed him grimly. "You said an over-sized canine of some sort?"

Now Kam was hooked, seeing that the Solo's knew something he did not: something game-changing.

"What do you think it is?" he demanded.

"Did you manage to get any holos of the animal?" Leia asked.

"Artoo drafted a holo, let's get him in here." Kam punched in a request to the astromech via Luke's desk comm.

While they waited, Leia settled back into her seat, thinking hard.

"That's why Luke isn't here, isn't it?" Leia observed. "He blames himself for the boy's death?"

"You know your twin well, Leia." Kam said. "He led the funeral and then disappeared right after, saying he needed to be alone. I know for a fact he isn't in the Temple, so he went into the forest."

"Any thoughts on where he could've gone?" Han pressed.

Kam bit his cheek in thought before shaking his head uncertainly.

"It is possible he went to either where Tavion was killed, or to where we found him." Tionne suggested.

"Found?" Han reiterated.

"Yes." Tionne settled onto the desk beside her husband. "This is the other part of what I did not say on the comm. line. We believe Luke was attacked by something, possibly the same creature, but we are grasping at straws with that one. He was missing during the attack, and I found his rooms empty, yet his bedroom completely ruined."

"What!" Leia exclaimed, sitting upright lightning-quick.

"He was found by a pair of students a day's walk from the Academy." Kam supplemented Tionne's account. "He was unconscious and had taken a beating, as well as having been scratched deeply over the right shoulder blade on his back. And… well, he was naked."

Han's jaw dropped. "Come again?"

"I think the poor girls who found him won't be able to see him any other way for a while." Kam snickered. His laughter died seconds later though when Artoo trundled into the office.

"Artoo, thank you for coming." Tionne greeted their metal companion. "Please show the holo of the creature."

Artoo warbled and did as requested, showing the assembled adults the image he had compiled based on the young lady's description. Leia and Han both gasped as soon as they saw the creature.

"Oh, my stars!" Leia exclaimed.

"How the hell did one of those get to Yavin VI?" Han growled angrily.

Kam and Tionne shared an alarmed look.

"Care to let us in on the big secret?" Kam said mildly.

The Solo's studied the image to be certain, and then looked back at their friends.

"This creature- we don't know what it's called yet- is something found on Drionia." Leia explained.

"Drionia?" Kam saw the seriousness of the situation much clearer now. "That is the new planet isn't it?"

"Yes." Leia whispered.

"Luke was put in the hospital by one of these things." Han went on for her. "Though it was black, so this one is a different animal."

"But how did it get here?" Tionne asked the million-credit question.

"There is no way it could have snuck onboard Luke's X-wing without him knowing." Leia said by way of agreement.

The room fell to ominous silence.

"Has Luke seen this holo?" Han finally asked, breaking the quiet.

"No, not yet: he hasn't had the chance to." Kam rubbed his chin. "So Molindi isn't crazy." He muttered. "Damn."

"Keep this under wraps, Kam." Leia warned. "We don't know anything about these creatures aside from the little information the doctors were able to glean from the carcass Mara brought back with her and Luke."

"You don't think…" Han hesitated, clearly unsure if he was way off-base.

"What?" Leia urged.

"Could this other beast be the black one's mate or something?" Han asked. "Luke told me a little bit more about their battle with the first one. He said these creatures are more than likely semi-sentient, based on the way it reacted with and to them."

"You mean this tan one could be seeking revenge on its lost mate?" Kam looked introspective. "It's entirely possible. And since Luke was involved, it would explain why the creature sought him out specifically."

"You said it attacked Tav too?" Han clarified.

"We actually think it went after Luke first, though again, we don't know for sure." Tionne answered. "It could have been that, or perhaps it came for Luke after taking the life of someone he cared for."

"Can we see Luke's room?" Han rose to his feet. "Let's see if we can't find any evidence of the creature at both hit-points."

"A good idea." Kam agreed, also getting to his feet. "Why don't I take Han to the place Tav was killed, while Tionne and Leia can search Luke's bedchamber?"

"I can live with that." Han kissed Leia. "I'll keep my comm. ready in case you or I find any clues."

"Be careful." Leia warned.

"Hey," Han offered his lopsided grin. "It's me!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Deep in the forest, a lone figure sat upon a rock with legs crossed, eyes closed, and back straight. He did not notice the way his body trembled with fatigue, or how his stomach demanded sustenance. The figure ignored the sounds of the forest as best he could as well, only to find that he could pick up the whisper of a mouse creeping by.

With a sigh, Luke gave up meditation, too distracted now to continue. He had walked the woods for hours after examining the place Tavion had died, hoping to get some answers. Now he sat in the very spot Heradi and Rethera had discovered him three days ago.

But still, after more hours in meditation, Luke had no more answers than he did when he'd started.

It was frustrating to say the least.

Luke unwound stiff legs, carefully extending them so he could stand. He ignored the way his frame ached, and strode morosely from the thickets. He had wept for the school's- for his- loss and he'd sought answers that were not forthcoming. So, at least for now, all he could do was wait for any kind of clues to be revealed to him.

It was time to go home and carry on the best he could.

**00000**

"This place looks like a tornado came through!" Leia exclaimed.

She and Tionne stood on the threshold of Luke's bedroom. She had to wonder why her normally tidy brother had yet to even attempt to set things to right. But then, he was probably still in mourning, knowing him.

"Luke does not remember anything from the time he blacked out till he woke up the first time in the medical wing." Tionne informed her. "He does not remember the actual attack, but Luke does think he was hallucinating."

"Why does he say that?" Leia asked as she gingerly tiptoed through the mess.

"Because," Tionne went on delicately. "He claimed his hands were changing before his eyes."

"Changing how?" Leia glanced at the fair-eyed woman.

"Well, that's what he wouldn't verbalize." Tionne shrugged uncomfortably. "But he did suffer a head-wound: nothing serious, but enough to cause concern. That could also explain why he thought he saw his body change."

Leia wasn't entirely convinced, but she had nothing with which to counter that observation. It did, after all, have merit: head wounds were not to be taken lightly, as the smallest-seeming injury could hide larger problems.

"Well, let's see what we can find in here." Leia suggested instead.

Tionne nodded and set to work carefully sorting through the debris. The two women spent a good half-hour cursing splinters and hefting the heavy remains of furniture before Leia spotted something peculiar.

She felt drawn to the item, as if it held great significance. She followed the urging and moved the corner of the bed to reveal a semi-mess of machinery. Frowning, not certain what the object used to be, Leia poked at it with a finger.

"Ouch!" she yelped when the item shocked her.

"Are you alright, Leia?" Tionne asked, coming over.

"Yes, thank you." Leia sucked her finger for a second. "Whatever this is just gave me a little jolt."

The two of them carefully finished uncovering their mystery object, and then stared at it in momentary confusion before sharing a bewildered look.

"I don't get it." Tionne said bluntly. "Why is the Force urging us to this piece of scrap metal?"

"Scrap metal…" Leia murmured, feeling another tug on that line of thought. "Luke didn't keep anything mechanical save for his lightsaber, datapads and comlink, right?"

"And Artoo." Tionne cocked her head. "But this is too much wiring and components for a datapad, and there are missing lightsaber parts if that were the case." The Jedi followed Leia's train of thought.

"And Artoo is alive and well, as we just saw." Leia pursed her lips. "So what other mechanical device did he have?"

"Luke was pretty handy at tinkering," Tionne said. "Perhaps this was a project he was doing for fun?"

Leia felt a spike in the Force. "Handy…" she whispered.

Leia maneuvered without touching the object so she could view it at a different angle, and didn't stop until she saw a vague pattern she recognized. And once she saw the outline, the rest of it snapped into place with startling clarity.

"Oh, my stars!" Leia gasped. "Tionne!"

"What is it?"

"Look at it from my view." Leia urged, making room.

"I don't see wh…," Tionne's eyes widened. "Oh. I do see now."

"It's a hand!" Leia traced the shape with one finger, careful not to actually touch it for fear of being shocked a second time. "This is Luke's prosthetic hand!"

"But…" Tionne was confused. "He has both hands, Leia. I saw him during the funeral and a few times before while making the preparations. He very clearly had two hands."

The pair of them stared at each other wordlessly for long seconds.

"He didn't by chance have some spare body part lying about did he?" Tionne asked the question on both of their minds.

"Not that I know of." Leia frowned. "So… if this _is_ his artificial hand, what's he wearing now?"

"I haven't a clue." Tionne admitted.

**00000**

Han whistled. "Damn, that's a lot of blood."

"And that's after a rain storm." Kam looked a little green, but he was holding his own.

"You said it came from behind them?" Han asked, moving to a tree behind the attack site.

"Yes, according to Molindi, the beast came from over here." Kam moved to the spot indicated. "Look here!"

Han ambled over.

"There are claw-marks in the tree's trunk." Kam pointed.

"I see 'em." Han nodded.

He looked about, and spotted a patch of mud nearby. "Hey, check that out."

He led the way to the mud, and pointed to an impression. The men shared an alarmed look.

"That print matches the size of the paws Molindi said it had." Kam rubbed the back of his neck. "And judging from the dimension and spacing of the gouges in that tree, I'd say the fore-feet were accurately described as well."

"This thing was huge, at least by canine standards." Han agreed.

"Hey, I think I found something else." Kam jumped over a log, and spotted a tuft of pale fur on a branch that stuck out from the other end. "This is the same color as was described by the girl."

"Let's take it back with us, as well as holos of the tree and footprint." Han suggested. "Cilghal could run a DNA test on the hairs."

"Let's do it."

Kam set to work collecting the evidence while Han canvassed the area for more clues, but found nothing more. He was turning back to join the Jedi Master when his comlink sounded.

"Solo here." He answered promptly.

"Han, do you know if Luke had a second prosthetic hand made?" Leia's voice asked.

"Err… not to my knowledge, but it is possible." Han scratched his chin. "It would be a good idea in case the one he has went haywire."

He almost snickered at the unintended pun.

"Why do you ask?" he inquired as he rejoined Kam, who was listening in.

"Because we found Luke's artificial hand in his room." Leia said grimly.

"What?" Kam did a double take. "But he's already wearing it!"

"That is what Tionne said." Leia intoned. "What are we missing here?"

The men shrugged to one another, but when Kam's eyes fell on the hair sample, his gaze changed.

"Hey, Leia, you guys didn't happen to find any animal hairs did you?" Kam asked into Han's comlink.

"No, why?"

"See if you can, because we did. If we find the same hair at both sites, we may have solved part of this mystery." Kam instructed.

"Will do, see you soon then?" Leia replied.

"Yeah, we are on our way back in." Han said.

"Okay then."

**00000**

Leia pocketed her comm. and turned to Tionne.

"They want us to look for animal hair to corroborate with their own find." She told the other woman.

"Okay."

They split up again, this time looking at all the splintered wood and broken glass for hair that could have snagged. Leia stood after another long, intensive search and settled on the window sill with a tired yawn. She glanced down as something fluttered just out of view, catching her eye.

Leia leaned closer and spotted a small tuft of hair held onto the outer window sill by a jagged break.

"Ha!" she crowed, plucking the evidence from the stone. "Found some!"

Her smile dimmed somewhat when a thought crossed her mind, and she again leaned out the window. Tionne took the hair from her before she could drop it.

"How in space did _anything_ scale this wall?" Leia asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "It makes absolutely no sense!"

"I agree, but how do we get closer to those marks to take a better look without falling ourselves?" Tionne rejoined.

Leia sighed. "I don't know."

"Well, let's check out the hair and the hand at the moment." Tionne smirked. "Those marks are not likely to disappear on us."

"Well, you never know." Leia joked in return, grateful for the tension-breaker. "Those stone-mites move fast when you don't pay attention."

They shared a laugh and went to see Cilghal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"Leia, it is good to see you." Cilghal greeted her warmly as she and Tionne entered the Mon Cal's office.

"Thank you, Cilghal, the same to you." Leia smiled genially. "Would you mind testing a sample of hair for us please?"

The Jedi Master cocked her head. "Hair sample of what, exactly?"

"We believe it belongs to whatever is responsible for the chaos earlier this week." Tionne spoke up.

"Ah." Cilghal accepted the hair Tionne offered. "This could take a few hours, but I will do as you ask."

"While you're at it, how about testing our specimen for a match?" Han said as he and Kam joined the women.

Cilghal blinked. "You have a sample too?"

"We do, as well as holos of a footprint and claw-marks." Kam informed her, holding up his camera. "I'll get these downloaded and send you copies of the files."

"Thank you that would be appreciated." Cilghal bowed her head.

"She said it would take some time," Tionne gestured outside. "Why don't we feed our guests while we wait?"

"Actually, I would still like to speak with the Solo's if I may." Cilghal said as she placed the samples in separate bags.

"Of course; I forgot you wanted to." Tionne apologized. "Come to the mess hall if you like when you finish here." She said to Leia and Han.

"We will." Leia replied.

Once the door was closed, Leia and Han were offered seats by Cilghal.

"What's this about?" Han questioned warily.

"Your brother-in-law, Captain Solo." Cilghal's genial demeanor changed slightly. "I wanted to discuss recent behavior with you."

"'Recent behavior'?" Han snorted. "You make him sound like a disobedient pet."

"That is not my intent, Captain." Cilghal sounded upset. "Luke is my friend; I would never insult him in such a way."

"We know that." Leia soothed, shooting Han a warning glance. "We just don't understand what you were referring to."

"Luke has been different since his trip to Drionia." Cilghal got to the point in her usual blunt manner.

"Different how?"

"One major change has been his appetite." Cilghal laid her webbed hands on the desk before her. "His diet seems to consist mainly of meat-dishes of late, with less of the greens and fruits he normally chooses."

"So, what, Luke's on meat-crave." Han frowned. "What's wrong with that?"

Cilghal brought something up on her data-display, and turned it to show them. It was a graph indicating the variances in Luke's diet.

"His first day back he consumed seventeen ribs." Cilghal stated matter-of-factly. "His normal intake of Kyrene ribs is eight to ten."

Leia and Han shared a look, but Cilghal continued.

"He has slowly increased the amount of animal produce he's consumed until it finally stabilized around the time of the full moon." Cilghal looked a little put-out that they weren't as concerned about his diet as she was.

"I know you find this unimportant, but this is a drastic change in dietary habits, and is very unhealthy." Cilghal explained with strained patience. "If he isn't careful, he could make himself quite ill."

"Has he seemed sick to you?" Leia asked, seeing now what the healer's concern seemed to be.

"He had a low-grade fever the night before the… event, and he ended up staying in from classes and all activities. I visited him once, and his fever was climbing steadily." Cilghal shook her head. "According to Luke, his fever spiked and he began to have cramps in his torso. They gradually worsened to full-out misery when the moon was fully in the sky."

Han opened his mouth to make a snarky reply, but a glare from Leia cut him off.

"Why the moon?" she inquired.

"I do not know." Cilghal looked uncomfortable for the first time. "But, as I told Luke, I am suspicious of his supposed inactivity during the attacks."

Han straightened, offended on Luke's behalf. "Are you accusing Luke of murder?"

"Not exactly." Cilghal showed her hands in a placating gesture. "But he was missing when we went to look for him… and when we did find him it was a _full day_ away from the Academy. What animal drags their prey for that long, only to abandon it?"

Leia and Han had no answer for that one.

"Also, I know of no creature that can climb a sheer rock face without serious help." Cilghal continued. "So how did the creature get into Luke's room?"

Again, silence reigned.

"So, either the animal somehow snuck through the Temple to Luke's room to wait for him- highly unlikely, but possible I suppose- or…" Cilghal shifted agitatedly.

"Or what?" Leia whispered.

"I don't know." Cilghal said evenly. "I really don't. But I am still suspicious of the state of Luke's room and how he got that far away from the building without any memory of it."

The three of them sat in silence, unable to connect the dots, yet feeling like the answer was right under their noses.

"Your concerns are certainly valid." Leia ventured into the noiseless room. "Perhaps an analysis of the hair samples will reveal more clues? We will have the information from the first creature sent over from Coruscant. That way you can compare notes."

"I would very much appreciate that." Cilghal inclined her head. "And… please, at least for the time being, keep our conversation private, even from Luke. I would like to continue to observe him from afar. I know he would not lie to us, but if I can observe him in his natural element and at ease, I may find things I would not otherwise."

The Solo's looked to one another.

"I don't like keeping things from Luke like this." Han said quietly. "But I can see your point. Maybe he caught some virus or something from Drionia? Perhaps Luke doesn't know he's sick because we don't know much of anything about that planet."

Leia nodded her agreement, turning to face the healer. "We will do as you've asked, for now. But we want updates on anything you find."

"I can do that." Cilghal agreed. "And thank you."

Han and Leia left the room without saying another word. Leia led him to the mess-hall, but Han didn't enter.

"Go ahead; I don't have an appetite any longer." He said. "I'd like some fresh air."

"Okay, just don't get lost." Leia winked to take the edge off, and Han kissed her softly.

"I love you."

"I know." Leia winked again and disappeared.

Han meandered outside; too wound up from their chat with Cilghal to sit still. Students were moving about the grounds, some in swimsuits as their instructors led the way from some lake or such. Han found his legs carrying him back into the trees, where he wandered aimlessly.

The sounds of daily life at the Academy faded the deeper he strode into the forest, though he could smell the lake in the distance.

Han glanced at the heavens and saw storm clouds in the near distance, mimicking his mood. He almost welcomed the gloomy clouds, so wound up was he.

Han jumped when a branch snapped to his right, and he jerked his blaster from its holster, aiming without thinking. His finger began to squeeze the trigger, but at the last second his brain caught up with him. The figure that had emerged from the forest instinctively reached for his lightsaber, but relaxed as Han did.

"Luke?" Han felt a slap-happy grin spread across his face.

"Han?" Luke looked dumbstruck, but didn't object when the smuggler rushed forward to clap him into a bear-hug.

He returned it tightly, not realizing how much he'd missed his brother until that moment. They held the embrace for a minute longer and then stepped back, eyeing each other curiously.

"You look good." Luke said with a small smile.

"And you look like hell." Han said honestly, which garnered a bit of growth in Luke's grin.

"It's nice to see you too, Han." Luke remarked with a wry shake to his head.

"Sorry Kid, but it's true. When's the last time you got any sleep?" Han asked, his concern evident.

"You mean aside from being unconscious for two days?" Luke returned evenly. "I slept for a few hours before Tav's parents arrived." At that moment the Jedi's stomach growled forcefully, and he grimaced. "And I guess I'm hungry."

That last comment brought Han back to the conversation with Cilghal, and his spirits drooped noticeably. It was Luke's turn to be concerned.

"Han?" he asked. "What's the matter?"

"We got called down here for the crisis, and we were told you'd been injured." Han said. It was only a half-lie, but there was enough truth to hopefully throw Luke's intuition off.

Luke's face softened. "I'm sorry you had to be dragged out here like that." He murmured.

Han placed a hand on his shoulder, noting how it felt warm to the touch; more so than normal.

"We are glad to be here Luke, you know that." Han soothed.

Luke offered a grateful pat of Han's hand.

"Are you still sick, then?" Han went on. "You feel warm to the touch."

Luke looked at him strangely. "I do?"

Han lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah. You don't have a fever?"

"Not to my knowledge." Luke frowned. "But then, with the events of the last few weeks I would hardly be surprised."

"Events?" Han reiterated. "Weeks? What are you talking about?"

"I've…" Luke broke off, tilting his head just so.

Han opened his mouth to speak when Luke abruptly jerked his face up and to the left, staring intently toward the lake. Han followed his gaze, wondering what had grabbed the younger man's attention so completely.

"What is it?" Han queried.

Luke glanced at him. "You don't hear anything?"

"Should I?" Han was confused now.

"I thought I heard a cry for help." Luke's voice was low and far-away.

"I didn't hear…"

Han broke off as Luke again jerked his head about, his entire body going tense. Then he was off like a sprinter in a hundred-meter race.

"I'm coming!" Luke shouted as he ran.

Han cursed and followed at full speed, but try as he might he couldn't catch up to Luke.

"Blast it!" Han muttered as he did his best to follow his friend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Trees rushed by at an exhilarating rate for Luke, who never noticed Han's frustration as he sped toward the person calling for help. He distantly wondered why Han hadn't heard the desperate tones amid the frantic splashing.

Luke watched the lake come up fast, and his keen eyesight saw the problem moments before he reached the edge of a steep cliff.

Below and about twenty meters away was a young student panicking in the water. A second student was high above, looking as desperate as her friend, though clearly at a loss as to how to best help the one in the water.

Luke heard Han catching up, and he shouted over his shoulder. "In the water!"

Then he was speeding alone the upper shoreline, waiting for the urging in the Force that would tell him when it was safe enough to jump. As soon as he felt, Luke shrugged his robe off and leapt into the air, clearing the cliff face by several feet.

Once he hit the water and resurfaced, Luke angled toward the child. He could hear the girl in the lake much better now that he was closer, and knew from the weakening calls that he was cutting it close. Luke put on a burst of speed, careful of the jagged rocks about the student, until he finally reached her side.

"Hang on!" Luke soothed around his own puffs of air: the water was far from warm. "I've got you!"

The girl heard him and turned as he approached; her face was a mixture of purple from lack of air and terror. Her splashing picked up pace when she spotted help, only to fade alarmingly again as he finally reached her.

Luke grabbed her and swam for the nearest spit of land as quickly as possible. The girl in his grasp was too limp for his comfort.

He finally made it to the edge of a small embankment, and heard feet thumping toward him before the girl's weight was yanked from his grasp. Luke cleared drenched hair from his vision to see Han performing emergency breathing on the waterlogged girl.

Luke hauled himself from the water with shaking arms and collapsed onto the pebbly sand. He panted horribly, feeling his entire frame quiver from the exertion he'd just put forth. He managed to lift his weary head and glimpse Han press his mouth over the child's.

"Come on now!" Han muttered. "Breathe! Come on!"

Just as Luke was thinking he had been too late the girl began to cough up water.

"There you go!" Han cheered, rolling her over so she didn't choke. "Breathe now!"

Luke let out his own grateful sigh and let his head fall back to the earth.

"Master Skywalker!" Han and Luke both glanced up to see the wet girl's friend race up. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!"

The newly arrived student instantly tended to her friend while Han gave her a hard look.

"What were you two doing around here?" he demanded.

"We got separated from our instructor when Tisha had to go to the restroom." The girl explained. "When we got back, we couldn't find our classmates so we started to go back to the temple, and Tisha slipped on the trail back there."

"Well, you two are lucky Master Skywalker has such good hearing." Han said, helping the girls to their feet. "Let's get you to Master Cilghal."

"I can take her, Captain Solo." Tisha's friend insisted, relieving Han of the girl's weight and starting toward the Academy.

Han watched them go before turning back to Luke, who was still lying where he'd stopped.

"Hey, are you alright?" Han inquired, kneeling beside the Jedi.

Luke nodded shakily. "Just exhausted."

Han quirked his lips. "Well, yeah, after all that." His mouth quickly turned into a frown. "Look, I know it was for a good cause and all, but if you're going to leave me in the dust like that, at least don't rub it in by using the Force."

Luke shared Han's frown. "What do you mean?"

"You were using the Force to run that fast." Han told Luke, certain he was correct.

When Luke's frown deepened, Han was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Don't tell me that was all you?" Han gaped.

"I didn't touch the Force until I got to the cliffs." Luke said, sitting up slowly.

"You sure?" Han pressed. "Maybe it was an unconscious thing?"

"There is no unconscious use of the Force for fully trained Jedi, Han." Luke shook his head. "I'm telling you, I didn't use the Force to augment my speed."

Han ran a hand through his hair. "Well, then you must have quite the pair of running legs on you all of a sudden, cause you've never run that fast on your own before."

Luke glanced away. "Add that to the list of things I've 'suddenly' been doing." He said sourly.

He struggled to his feet, and Han took his arm to be sure he didn't collapse if his trembling legs decided to dump him. Together they followed the girls, who now had a good head-start.

"Han?" Luke murmured as they walked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?" Luke looked deadly serious.

"You know you can tell me anything." Han replied sincerely.

Luke looked him straight in the eye for a second, and then quickly away. "I'm afraid."

That brought Han up short. "Of what?"

Luke thinned his lips, shaking his head. "Of everything that's been going on since I woke up in the hospital on Coruscant. I'm changing Han, and I don't know why, or what brought it on, but… I… I _feel _different." he whispered. "And now I appear to have abnormally sharp hearing, smell and eyesight. Oh, and I guess I'm extra fast now, according to you."

Han pursed his lips. "These are bad things how?"

"In and of themselves, they aren't… but I've been eating different too, and I don't sleep well at night. I have been having increasingly horrid nightmares. And now there's this whole being sick thing, and not remembering how I ended up stark naked in the middle of the forest.

"And… how did I miss an attack on _my_ school, Han?" Luke's voice cracked. "How could I not be there to protect my students?"

"Luke, what happened…"

"Is not my fault." Luke cut him off, irritated. "I've heard that from everyone around."

"Doesn't make it any less true." Han was un-phased by Luke's mood: he understood the man needed to get this off his chest. "Why are you beating yourself up over it when you were clearly not well?"

Luke was silent, taking that in with a small measure of acceptance. He stopped when the apex of the Temple came into view, and turned again to Han, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Han…" he swallowed very hard. "What if… I… do you think it possible that I… that I killed Tavion?"

Han's jaw dropped. "Who are you, and what have you done with Luke Skywalker?"

Luke couldn't stem the flow of tears. "That is exactly what I have been asking my reflection every morning. I'm not myself anymore Han! What is wrong with me? I _know_ something is off beam with me: I can feel it, deep in my bones. And why did I blank out _during the attack_?" he swiped at his eyes. "What if I wasn't unconscious the whole time?"

Han grabbed him by the shoulders. "Stop this!" he ordered. "You _did not_ kill that boy, do you hear me?"

"But how can you know that?" Luke insisted, his blue gaze begging Han for answers. It broke Han's heart to see Luke this way.

"Because: Kam, Leia and I found proof that it was an animal that came after both you and Tavion." Han said.

Luke blinked in shock. "Proof?"

"Yes, proof. We found hair at the scene of the crime, and in your room." Han told him. "We also have claw marks at both sites, and I discovered a paw print on the ground near where Tav was killed."

"When was this?" Luke was drying his eyes, trying to wipe away the last remnants of his emotion with his still-soaked sleeve.

Now that Han was paying attention, he noticed that Luke was still soaked clear through, and shivering not just from exertion, but from being chilled.

"Come inside and warm up, Kid." Han tugged Luke into motion again. "As to your question, Leia and I arrived early this morning. Kam, Tionne, Cilghal and we have been going over the evidence and looking for clues."

Luke snorted in disgust. "And I was hiding in the trees like a lost boy."

"Hey, you really need to stop doing that to yourself." Han urged him with stern kindness. "It will get you no results."

Luke didn't comment. The tree line ended, dumping them onto the training field east of the Academy. They entered the Temple together, and were soon swarmed by students happy to see Luke.

Luke put on a happy face for his charges, but as soon as they were in his office his charade faded and he sank into a chair.

"I'll grab you a bite to eat from the mess hall." Han offered. "I skipped lunch too."

"Thank you, Han." Luke said, though his eyes were closed and Han could tell he was slipping into sleep.

"You may want to change into dry clothes soon, Luke." Han suggested.

"Hm?" Luke cracked his eyes open. "Oh, yeah. I guess I'll meet you back in my room then."

They parted ways at the door to Luke's office; Han going for food, while Luke sought his quarters.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Han was deflected from his course to get food for himself and Luke when Leia exited the dining area with Kam and Tionne. She caught his eye, and Han knew he wouldn't be getting a meal anytime soon.

He sighed tiredly, wondering what was happening now.

"Where have you been?" Leia asked, a hint of anger in her tone.

"I went for a walk, ran into Luke, and then helped him save Tisha." Han informed her.

"Luke?" Leia's brow rose in surprise.

"Yeah, we ran into each other in the woods." Han said. "I was supposed to get him and me some dinner…"

Leia offered an apologetic look. "Cilghal asked for us to join her again; she finished analyzing the hair samples."

Han nodded. "Alright; Luke was pretty dead on his feet anyway, so he's probably asleep by now."

Kam punched something into a datapad, waited a heartbeat and then showed them an image of Luke lying on his couch. The man's eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell with the breathing of deep sleep.

"According to Artoo, Luke was out cold before his head hit the pillow." Kam said. "Let him rest, he's not been getting enough lately."

Leia looked alarmed, but Han rested a hand on her shoulder. "He's been having nightmares. And then with the attack, and saving that girl, he's exhausted."

She didn't lose her worried air, but she didn't object either.

"Come, let us join Master Cilghal." Tionne gestured for them to move along.

The four of them entered the nearest lift and rode it to the medical floor, where they were promptly met by Cilghal.

"I was just coming to meet you: I want to take you to the lab instead of my office." The Mon Calamari said by way of salutation.

"The lab?" Kam questioned.

"There is something you need to see." Cilghal's tone left no doubt that her find was worrisome.

She led the way to the lab, where she locked them inside. Once they were alone, she brought up a data-display, which showed a magnified view of the two hair samples, as well as a DNA code in a third window.

"The sample on the left of the screen is the hair from Luke's bedroom." Cilghal began in a tone used when explaining a procedure to a patient. "The one on the right is from the forest. And the DNA strand is the New Republic's sample of Luke's blood."

Everyone nodded their understanding, and Cilghal enlarged the left-side holo. "I tested both sets of hair, and they are indeed from the same source."

A collective breath was held by the audience until Leia frowned.

"Source?" she clarified. "Don't you mean animal?"

Cilghal looked Leia in the eye. "I mean source, because I do not believe I know for certain the whole truth behind the creature."

"Hunh?" Han muttered.

"It may be an animal, but I am not through… _learning_ about it." Cilghal said a little evasively. "May I continue?"

When nobody objected, the healer did so. "As I said, the hair belongs to the same source. However, I did find traces of Luke's DNA on the hairs from the room."

None present needed the Force to feel the spike in tension in the room.

"Blood from his injury, you mean?" Tionne asked.

"I found no blood on the hairs." Cilghal corrected.

"How about sweat?" Han inquired, determined to give Luke every chance he could.

"That is entirely possible." Cilghal allowed with a bow of her head. "Which is why I have not placed him in a bad light."

Han heard the 'yet' in her sentence, and it bothered him greatly.

"So what's the big deal?" Han asked.

"I also found traces of human DNA in the hair molecules." Cilghal answered.

Kam and Tionne shared a confused look.

"You mean Luke's sweat, right?" Kam turned back to the healer.

"No. I mean, the DNA string from the hair includes some human strains." Cilghal clarified.

Silence descended; no one willing to voice Cilghal's less-than-subtle direction in this conversation.

That is, until Han had had enough.

"If you're going to accuse Luke of killing that boy, just come out and say it!" he growled. "And at least stop going behind his back in all this. He's an adult, and he deserves to be treated like one!"

"Han!" Leia turned to him, aghast.

"What?" he demanded, planting his hands upon his hips. "Isn't that what she's been hinting at this whole time?"

"Cilghal would never go behind his back in this!" Leia insisted, turning to the healer. "Right?"

Cilghal cleared her throat. "I am not accusing anyone, Captain, not yet. I am merely gathering data. I do, however, find Luke's disappearance to be of convenient timing, and now he knows how to re-grow body parts."

"Wait," Han said just as Leia exclaimed. "_What_?"

"Luke has somehow regained his right hand. I am talking about his natural hand; meaning flesh, bone and blood." Cilghal looked angry now. "And he doesn't even know how he did so."

"That's not possible!" Tionne gasped. "Is it?"

"Apparently it is." Cilghal said tartly. "And it would be knowledge well used in medicine."

"Luke wouldn't just heal his hand and not tell you, Cilghal." Leia looked a mite angry herself now. "That is not how he operates. He would have gladly given you all his knowledge on the subject if it meant helping others."

Cilghal's anger dissipated into shame. "Yes, I know."

"Can we get back to the original discussion please?" Kam suggested.

"A good idea." Cilghal adjusted the image on the screen again. "I do not know why there is human DNA in the animal hair. But there is no doubt that the same creature was at both sites the night of the attack."

"So where does that leave us?" Kam pressed.

"We must try to locate the beast, and figure out how it got into Luke's chambers." Tionne insisted.

"We've been through his room numerous times." Kam reminded his wife. "And we are no closer to solving that puzzle now than we were when we began."

"I have had Artoo inspect the claw-marks on the side of the building below Luke's room." Cilghal said. "I know he has rocket-boosters, and so I asked him to record them as well as take holos and such."

"What did he find?" Han leaned against the wall.

"After examining them closely, I found that the way they were made and the varying depth indicates the creature was falling. It definitely tumbled from Luke's window." Cilghal informed him.

"So that means it did go for Luke first." Kam surmised. "It's the only thing that fits."

"How do you figure that?" Leia asked him curiously.

"Because, Tionne went to Luke's room after the kids all came inside. Heradi and I left to find Tav and Molindi." Kam answered. "The creature went for Luke, then Tav."

"But… how did it drag Luke a day's walk away then come back for Tav in less than ten minutes?" Tionne cocked her head. "Unless it dropped Luke off at a temporary holding area until it finished with Tav?"

Kam pursed his lips. "No, I don't think so. And I don't think it wanted to kill Luke, or it would have done so on site."

"Are you certain of that?" Cilghal was imputing notes into her datapad as Kam spoke.

"Yes. It killed and ate Tav in the same place. It did not drag him off before feasting." The Jedi replied. "And it chased Molindi, which is why it left the area."

"So why, then, go after Luke only to leave him?" Han asked, rubbing his neck. "It's not very smart for a predator- even one that's semi-sentient- to go for one prey, only to abandon it once it's got it for a different meal."

"You take what you can, when it's available." Leia agreed. "Its survival 101… and all animals know that."

"Which brings us back to the wild card here." Han was getting a headache from all this run-around.

"Luke." Kam nodded. "Where does he actually fit in to all this?"

"That is what I have been trying to say." Cilghal retorted mildly. "While I am not actually accusing him of murder, I am curious as to what _really_ happened to Luke that night."

Han looked down. "Ah, I'm sorry for jumping down your throat, Cilghal."

She waved away his apology. "We are all tense, and tired. Why don't we call it an evening? Leia, Han, we can have you placed in guest quarters for the duration of your stay."

"Thank you." Leia said before Han could insist on sleeping on his ship.

**00000**

Cilghal waited until they were all gone to turn to the small vial she had set aside. She had her own theory of what in fact had happened to Luke. She'd heard of certain legends from distant and often remote planets.

But before she painted her friend and mentor in such a disgraceful light, she would be damn-well certain she was telling the truth.

And to do that, she needed a current sample of Luke Skywalker's blood.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

_He prowled through the darkness, unable to feel the wind on his face, or smell the freshness of the ferns on the forest's floor. He couldn't hear the call of the birds high in the canopy… but he could hear the steady _drip, drip_ of water._

_And the giggles of two little girls, oblivious to their impending doom. _

_How he had ended up in this labyrinth of stone and earthen tunnels was beyond him, but now that he had an intended prey, all else fell to background noise. He rounded the final bend and found himself directly across from the pair of girls, who were playing in a steaming underground pool._

_He saw no way he could sneak up on the luscious looking creatures without giving himself away, so he would have to use a surprise attack. He gathered his muscles, coiling into readiness, and held his breath for a count of ten. _

_When he leapt, it was to land halfway across the dimly lit room, and then the girls saw him. With terrified screams they burst from the water just as he plunged into it. The heat surprised the wolf and he yelped, but when the girls made dry land and scrambled away, the hunter in him took hold once more. _

_He _would_ feast tonight. _

_He clawed his way to shore, and howled loudly, hoping his echoing voice would disorient the two-legged beings._

_And he was right to a degree. With the winding tunnels, the sound reverberated in such a way that they didn't know where it was originating from. And as he drew nearer, they spotted him again. _

_Their little legs propelled them faster than he would have given them credit for earlier, but they were still no match for him. _

_One of the girls slipped and fell before the other had a chance to see. And when she heard the beast approach she turned, throwing her hands up in pitiful defense. _

_The wolf clamped down on her ankle and dragged her screaming back down the tunnel, away from the friend who could now pose a threat to his meal._

**00000**

Luke jerked awake with a horrified cry, his momentum rocking his office's chair backwards with enough force to hit the wall and rattle his teeth. He calmed down when he saw he was in fact not inside the tunnels that made up the basement levels of the Temple.

Luke heard a timid knock on his door and he collected himself before opening it with the Force. He was taken aback to see a boy standing there, clutching a notebook nervously.

"Master, may I come in?" The boy asked.

"Of course." Luke cleared his throat. "Is anything wrong?"

The boy entered and seated himself in one of the two chairs opposite Luke's desk. A Neimoidian boy of thirteen named Yaul; Luke had been surprised when this boy's parents had brought him to the Academy to be tested for Force sensitivity.

He was the first of his species that Luke had seen with a connection to the Force. It wasn't the strongest link he had come across, but it was definitely there.

"I, um, wanted to bring something to your attention." Yaul said nervously, his large eyes blinking rapidly.

"I'm listening." Luke settled into his chair, giving the student his full attention.

"I think I may have an idea as to what we are dealing with at the Academy, Master." Yaul said in a small voice.

Luke sat back in surprise. That hadn't been what he was expecting to hear.

"Okay," Luke gestured invitingly. "What do you think it is?"

"You must understand, the story I am about to tell you is a legend told by those of our elders who had travelled extensively." Yaul spoke up, encouraged by Luke's open attitude. "Many of my people believe their stories to be more like legends, or folktales told to children to keep them in line."

"Go ahead."

Yaul cleared his throat. "There is a creature these travelers talk about. It is half-sentient, half-animal. It mainly transforms on the full moon- regardless of the planet- but extreme stress and elevated heart rate can also trigger a morph if it's not careful."

"Morph?" Luke clarified. "I thought it was already animal in nature?"

Yaul shook his green head. "No, Master. It is a sentient being that was infected by another of these creatures. And now that it's been infected by the beast, it now transforms into one at the full moon. The other part about heart-rates is more likely drama inflicted by spacers to frighten children."

Luke nodded his understanding, but something in the boy's tale hit a chord of truth within the Jedi Master.

"This creature hunts in his morphed form, and when the person reverts to his true self at the end of the full moon, they have no recollection of what they did during the time they were the beast." Yaul paused when Luke involuntarily sucked in a breath. "Master Skywalker?"

Luke swallowed hard. "Please, tell me more."

Yaul looked concerned, but did as Luke requested. "It usually kills whatever it can get to, whether it is another person or an animal."

"Can it distinguish friends?" Luke asked, hoping he didn't sound too eager.

"Not according to legend." Yaul said. "According to the travelers, when in beast form it is all animal, with the person within being pushed aside somehow."

Luke used all his self-control to keep from showing how much this student's innocent account of his people's mythology was affecting him. Too many facts were lining up with recent events to be coincidence in his mind.

"And, this creature… does anyone know what it actually looks like?" Luke questioned.

"The accounts vary but it is definitely part man, part beast." Yaul said. "And normally I wouldn't have brought this up, since these are myths, but I just got the feeling I was supposed to say something. I feel we will be safe until the next full moon."

Luke blew out a breath. "Is there anything else you can tell me about these legends?"

"No, Master Skywalker." Yaul looked sorry. "I am not even certain if what I told you was a load of bantha poodoo, but it felt right."

"Then it _was_ right." Luke assured him. "Thank you for being brave enough to follow your instincts. Often times the right course to take is the least popular."

Yaul brightened at the praise.

"Now, shouldn't you be in class?" Luke urged gently.

"Yes Master. I just didn't want anyone else to know I said anything. I don't want to become a laughing stock."

_Or frighten everyone._ Luke added to himself.

"I am sure things will not be that way." Luke stood, offering his hand. "And thank you Yaul. Your information was indeed enlightening."

He seemed taken aback. "Enlightening?"

"Yes. I have some thinking to do, but please do not share this information with your fellow students without my permission." Luke said sternly. "The last thing we need is for everyone to panic. We still do not know all the facts form before."

"Very well, Master." Yaul bowed. "But do you think we are in danger?"

"I don't know, but hopefully we can be prepared if the creature comes back." Luke said.

Yaul thought that over and then nodded. "I promise to keep quiet."

"Thank you."

**00000**

Mara sat upright in bed, her sleep-fogged brain struggling to come to grips with what she had known for some time now: something was happening, or was about to happen on Yavin IV.

Something big.

She brought her breathing under control, pushing away the last, disturbing remnants of the nightmare of a girl being dragged down a dark tunnel by something. It was too much like the one she'd had of the boy in the woods.

And at the center of everything, though she didn't know why, was Luke.

But she _had_ felt strange things from him the night of her first nightmare, and now she was beginning to get a sense of déjà-vu that frightened her.

Mara checked her wall-calendar, and saw that even if she left in the morning with the Academy's next shipment, the trip itself would take her a few weeks. She thinned her lips.

It would have to do, because she could not mistake what the Force was telling her… what it had been trying to tell her all along since she had left Coruscant.

Luke needed her: now, more than ever before.

It was time for her to stop being the hard-headed and stone-hearted Emperor's Hand, and be the caring, more-open best friend Luke was in dire need of.

And… she could no longer deny that she had feelings for him: another reason for her delay in taking the shipment. She had known since his mental touch on Coruscant that she loved him... and he loved her.

Mara got up and dressed; intent on speeding up her arrival to Yavin in any way possible.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Luke sat alone in his favorite place for meditating: the pinnacle of the ziggurat. The solitude, fresh air, and often peaceful atmosphere he found there helped him to relax.

Normally.

Today, three days after his conversation with Yaul, Luke could find no such peace. He had shared the discussion with Han, Leia, Kam, Tionne, and Cilghal. Their input had been varied to say the least, and had really given him no true answers.

Han and Leia had left two days prior with the promise to return for the full moon. Luke had spent little time with them, something he regretted immensely, but he had been too upset by the growing pool of facts that painted him as a murderer.

He gave up meditation and lay back on the stone, allowing the setting sun to warm his face with its last rays. He knew what he had to do.

He stood with a world-weary sigh and trudged down to medical. When he opened Cilghal's door, she glanced at him in surprise.

"Luke, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Terrible, if I am being honest." Luke allowed as he locked the door behind him. "I must ask you a favor."

Cilghal made one last note on her datapad and then set it aside, giving him her undivided attention.

"I know you have been investigating me." Luke began with zero annoyance.

Cilghal's spike of surprise affirmed his suspicions.

"I am not blind, my friend." He chided gently. "Though I understand to a degree that you wanted unbiased results." Luke took a deep breath. "The thing is; I am beginning to connect many of the dots in our mystery case for myself. But I need solid proof."

Cilghal looked down. "What would you have me do?" was her soft response.

"Take the sample of blood you've been after." Luke offered his arm. "Test it against the hairs found and… and tell me what you find. Leave noting out: I _must_ know the truth. Because not knowing, combined with my nightmares, is killing me."

She jerked her head up at his wording, but said nothing. Instead she studied him intently, which Luke didn't shy back from.

"Before I do, I would like to ask you some questions." Cilghal said.

"Fire away." Luke invited.

"What exactly happened to your body during that time in your room?" she began. "You said only that you thought your hands were changing. How did they change, and was this the only thing different from normal?"

Luke shook his head. "No, my legs changed as well, that I am certain of. After my hands altered I stood up and realized my legs were at the wrong angle, but still supporting me. As for my hands, they grew in size and developed much longer, more defined claws."

He sat abruptly. "I know it sounds crazy. And before my discussion with Yaul, I would have continued to think I was hallucinating. But now, with what he told me, many of those mythical facts make sense to my… condition or whatever this is." he scratched his chin, noting dimly he needed to shave. "I do very distinctly remember being called to the window by some force I have never known. And it wasn't until I laid eyes on the moon that I really began to go berserk."

Cilghal had picked up a second datapad, this one from a locked drawer in her desk. She was now entering data from Luke's account of events. She looked up after a long stretch of quiet.

"Do you have any clue as to why you do not remember anything beyond your changing body that night?" she inquired.

Luke thought hard. "I… do kind of remember that almost the same time I rammed into my dresser, I was… shoved I guess you could say, into some sort of blank state of mind. It was awful! I don't know how long I was there, but it was almost like being under several hundred feet of water. I could see, hear, and feel nothing outside my mental prison. And… I couldn't find a way out, even with the Force. I think maybe I needed someone to find their way to _me _and _guide_ me out.

"And the next thing I knew I was suddenly free of my captivity, and that is when I woke that night you found me on the floor." Luke finished.

Again there was quiet as Cilghal dutifully put the information down into notes.

"One final question." Cilghal shifted uncomfortably.

"Go ahead." Luke urged.

"Do you believe you killed Tavion Parsa?" Cilghal looked him in the eye.

Luke slumped in his chair. "That is why I am here, Cilghal. I… I don't truly know, but if I did kill him, then I need to be aware of it." He met her gaze evenly. "Do you believe that a human being can somehow be infected with… _something_ to make them turn into a murderous creature?"

"I…" Cilghal looked away. "Medically I must answer no. At least until I can prove otherwise. But if you are asking my opinion as a friend… then yes, I do think it possible. We live in a very large galaxy, and we still do not know everything about it after millennia of science."

Luke felt as though he'd been sucker-punched, and he dropped his head. "So do I." he whispered.

"Do what?" Cilghal asked.

"I believe it's possible as well." Luke shook his head. "It is the only thing I can honestly say make sense in this. Nothing else fits, Cilghal. How, after all, did the beast get into my room _after_ bypassing a building full of Jedi and Force-sensitive's? Unless it was already there?"

"Already there where?"

"In here." Luke patted his chest. "Yaul says the beast is a person who was infected by another if it's kind. I was attacked but not killed by the black canine on Drionia. What if I am now the other one?"

His eyes were wide with horror, but he _knew_ that he was on the right track… finally. And as ludicrous as the entire situation seemed, and as much as he wished it were impossible… it had to be true.

Luke took a shaky breath, not bothering to hold his tears at bay. "Take my blood, Cilghal. Test it to see if I am correct." He looked to her with begging eyes. "Please."

"Very well." Cilghal acquiesced softly.

She gathered a set of vials and a needle, then gestured Luke toward the lab. He sat in the chair provided and lifted his sleeve. She cleaned the inside of his elbow and prepared to inject the needle, but paused just before inserting it.

"Know this, Luke." She told him. "This will take some time. I am not going to give you anything I discover until I cannot prove my find to be incorrect. I am your friend. I can do this at the very least for you. I ask that you let _me_ come to _you_ when I am ready."

"I promise to give you your space." Luke agreed. "And any supplies you need."

"I have everything but your blood." She said.

"Then take what you must." Luke indicated the needle.

Cilghal inserted the spike and took her samples. Next the healer slipped the needle out and put a small swatch of gauze under medical tape.

"Thank you, my friend." Luke murmured.

"Please do not thank me." Cilghal choked, taking Luke aback.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because if we are correct, I will be the one to prove you killed a student." Cilghal snapped. "How am I going to live with myself if I am the cause of you going to a public execution block?"

Luke drew her close, embracing her gently. She rarely allowed such intimate contact, but he knew she needed it.

"If I did the crime, I should be held responsible." He told her after a moment. "It is the right thing to do."

She pulled back. "But…"

"No." Luke shook his head, resigned to his fate. "No buts."

"I will not have you quit!" Cilghal shouted. "Not until we can figure this out. There has to be a way to control your… other self."

Luke considered that. "I don't know if it _can_ be controlled. But if that is a concern, then I will go into exile. My punishment will be to live with myself."

He held up a hand to forestall further arguments. "You have a lot work to do, Cilghal. Please take what time you need. But," he warned. "If Yaul is correct, then we really only have a week and a half."

"We should take precautions, in the event that you do change again." Cilghal said.

"I will find somewhere to hide." Luke promised. "I don't know where, but I will do my best to distance myself from the Academy when I feel the cramps begin. I blanked out shortly after the first time I began to have cramps, and that is when the attack happened."

"What about the underground tunnels?" Cilghal suggested. "They can be sealed on the Academy side."

Luke wasn't entirely certain that was best, but he had nothing to counter it. The Academy would need to be sealed tight that night, with him on the outside.

"Alright, but only after the tunnels are cleared." Luke allowed.

"Fair enough." Cilghal sighed.

"I only hope it _is_ enough." Luke murmured.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

**A week and a half later…**

Luke sat in his room, staring without really seeing at the small device in his hands. It was time for him to initiate the preparations for tonight. Kam and Tionne had long-since been brought up to speed on his thoughts on his condition and the precautions he planned to take.

He signaled to Kam and Tionne via three distinct clicks on their comlinks. They had agreed to use signals instead of verbal communication to avoid inciting mass hysteria among the student body.

Kam would now be on his way to check outdoors for anyone still outside while Tionne instructed everyone to gather in the Great Hall to do a head-count.

Once all the students were gathered, she and Kam would explain that they were taking precautions based on facts brought to their attention and that no one was allowed to leave the Hall until either Kam or Tionne allowed.

Dinner would be brought up by the Knights in currently staying at the Temple, as well as bedding for anyone who wished to sleep.

Personally, Luke wouldn't be surprised if the students found it hard to rest tonight.

He felt the summons via the Force from Kam and waited as discussed in his room until the students and staff had all been gathered. He could then slip unnoticed to the entrance into the tunnels.

Kam would meet him there and seal Luke inside. Kam appreciated the many objections his friend had voiced in his behalf, but Luke was adamant. If he was indeed a danger to his students- something Cilghal had still not confirmed, a little to his annoyance- then he was taking no chances in having a repeat of last month.

Luke paused. Why was he annoyed? He had agreed to be patient with the healer per her request.

_Must be another side-effect of the virus._ Luke thought. He didn't know how exactly to describe his condition.

It was almost forty-five minutes before Kam sent him the second signal. Luke took a deep, steadying breath, closed his hand about the recording device and stood.

Luke slipped out of his room, doing his own check of the Temple above ground to be certain they had not missed anyone. Luke felt no Force signatures out of place in the normal levels or hangar bays.

Breathing a quiet sigh, Luke entered the turbolift and descended to the lowest level possible.

He exited just as Kam descended the stairs to his right.

"I still don't know about this Luke." Kam said, trying one last time. "Cilghal hasn't proved you to be ill."

"I am not taking that risk, Kam." Luke stated. "I will do what I can to protect my school, and the people I love within it."

Kam didn't look pleased. "What if you are wrong and you are not this creature? What if you are alone out there and it comes back?"

"I faced one before, I can do so again." Luke informed him a bit tartly.

"You mean you were nearly killed by one." Kam corrected boldly.

"Only because I jumped in front of Mara." Luke snapped. Then a though occurred to him. "Has anyone thought to make sure Mara is okay?"

Kam did a double take at the abrupt subject shift. "No."

"Please do, once this passes." Luke asked. "Do it for me."

"I will." Kam promised, knowing he was not going to change Luke's mind. "Just be careful okay?"

Luke nodded as they reached the heavy door. He cocked his head in concern to see it was already open.

"The tunnels are clear, yes?" he turned to Kam.

"I don't think anyone was in there all day, Master." Kam replied, stretching out with the Force. "I feel no one."

Luke did his own check, and felt only a curious blank spot. Shaking his head, Luke entered the tunnels.

"Seal it completely, Kam." Luke ordered firmly. "And do not open it until an entire two days have passed after the full moon."

"Two days?" Kam was shocked.

"I was out cold for forty-eight hours the first time this happened." Luke reminded his friend. "So to be on the safe side, please wait a minimum of two days."

Kam disagreed. "You cannot last that long without food and water if you wake earlier than that." He couldn't believe Luke had him talking as though the Jedi Master were actually a monster. "What if you need urgent medical attention?"

"I'll suffer my dues." Luke murmured.

"The hell you will." Kam growled. "Look, even if you do magically change, you said you go blank right? Well, then that means you _aren't_ responsible."

"I will not discuss this with you right now." Luke's gaze was set in stone. "There are students to see to."

He grabbed the door in the Force and slammed it shut before Kam could stop him. Kam cursed loudly and stormed angrily off.

His comlink went off just as he reached the lift.

"Yes, what is it?" he gritted.

"Master Solusar, this is Watch." Said a nervous voice. "The _Millennium Falcon _is landing Sir."

"Good, thank you." Kam said. "Now, get to the Great Hall and report to Master Tionne."

"Yes, Master." Watch signed off.

Kam rode the lift to the hangar level and arrived in the bay just as the famous ship touched down. Outside he could see the moon cresting the horizon. Han and Leia were striding down the ramp moments later, both wearing grim expressions.

"Where is everyone?" Han asked warily.

"In the Great Hall." Kam said shortly. "Luke isn't taking any chances this time around."

"Where is he?" Leia asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"He sealed his stubborn backside into the damned tunnels!" Kam yelled. "He believes he's a monster! It's ridiculous!"

Han started to respond but Kam's comlink went off again.

"Solusar."

"Master Solusar, please come to my lab." Cilghal's voice sounded strained. "And I hear the Solos have arrived. They need to come as well."

**00000**

Luke was deep inside the caverns when the cramps began. Luke found a room with a natural glow that would allow the camera to see his shape-shift. Setting the recorder on a ledge of rock he set it to record, feeling a little bit ridiculous at wanting to watch his own disease in motion.

But by some sick _need to_ _know, _Luke had determined to record his transformation this time as the final piece of evidence. He would no longer need Cilghal's blood sample to show he was correct.

Luke backed away, forcing himself to stay in the camera's view. He couldn't see the moon rise, but he knew when it was out in full because the same indescribable pain as before wracked his frame.

Luke bellowed with agony, almost welcoming the blank state that held no pain.

**00000**

Leia staggered midway to Cilghal's office, her head pounding with the wave of hurt Luke had just emitted.

"Leia!" Han held her upright. "Are you okay?"

Kam also looked slightly uneasy, and his angry disposition from before was rapidly changing into concern. Leia trembled until Kam helped her to shield herself from Luke's misery.

"It's Luke." She panted. "Han… he was right, something is _very_ wrong with my brother."

Han saw Cilghal's door open and she waved them inside, before she got straight to the point.

"Luke _is_ the creature." She said bluntly.

Han and Leia stared at her. She looked horrid: her skin was far from a healthy hue, and she had obviously been running herself into the ground. But her news jolted them from their stupor.

"You… can't be serious." Han stammered.

"I am completely serious." Cilghal sank into her chair. "I ran a sample of Luke's blood. A fresh sample he asked me to take when he came to me with the fear that he was somehow connected to the beast."

"He came to you with this?" Leia asked.

"Yes. Luke had a student approach him with information from a myth his people tell. The facts from that story line up nearly perfectly with Luke's condition." Cilghal sighed. "He then gave me permission to test his blood against the animal hair DNA. It is a perfect match to the human DNA I found before."

Stunned silence stretched on for long minutes. Leia gave a shout as a particularly strong bout of pain shot forth from her twin, and then his mind went alarmingly blank.

"It's happened!" she brought her hands to her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. "He's gone, Han!" Leia turned to him.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Han demanded.

"When Luke transforms into the werewolf, he is pushed into a blank state of mind, there to be trapped until the episode passes." Cilghal replied.

"Werewolf?" Kam spoke for the first time.

"That is what I hear it was called on Cato Neimoidia." Cilghal said. "I asked Yaul to give me the same account, but with the creature's title."

"What can we do for Luke?" Leia wanted to know. "He can't just stay locked in the tunnels!"

"Yes he can, and he will." Kam interrupted. "It was his wish to keep the kids here safe from him. I will not let anyone get hurt by letting him in."

"But…"

Kam's comlink signaled again, cutting Leia's diatribe off. "Yes?"

"Kam!" Tionne's worried voice came back. "We are missing a student!"

"Stang!" Kam cursed. "And we're just finding out?"

"We just finished a full roll call of well over two hundred students, teachers and staff." Tionne snapped. "Cut me some slack!"

"I'm sorry Love." Kam apologized. "Who is missing?"

"That's what concerns me." She whispered. "It's Yaul."

"Yaul?" Cilghal yelped. "Blast it! I'll bet he wanted to see for himself if the myths were correct."

"The tunnels!" Kam was already out the door, with Han and Leia hot on his heels.

"Didn't you guys check them before putting Luke inside?" Han demanded harshly.

"Yes! Of course! But he must have found out how to shield his presence; that, or he made it extra small and therefore harder to detect." Kam informed them.

"I just hope we can get to him before Lu… I mean, the werewolf can." Han said, voicing everyone's concern.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

Kam was the first one to the door, and he grimaced.

"Blast it!" he cursed.

"What?" Leia huffed as she and Han caught up.

"I forgot to lock the door." Kam admitted sheepishly. "I was so upset earlier because I thought Luke was being a martyr."

"Well, that just means we can get in there that much faster." Han soothed.

"But someone has to seal if from this side." Kam said, glancing between the Solos.

"There is no way Leia is going in there without me!" Han almost hollered.

"And I know Yaul, so I believe I have the best chance of finding the boy." Kam returned.

"Three of us searching for the child will be much more efficient than one on one with Luke." Leia joined in.

"Perhaps I can seal it, then." Cilghal said as she exited the newly arrived turbolift.

They all turned to see her carrying three small aerosol canisters.

"This may or may not slow Luke down, but they will be better than nothing." She handed one canister to each of the three humans. "It's pepper spray."

"Pepper spray?" Leia exclaimed. "But…"

"Would you rather have to take him out by killing him if this works?" Cilghal cut her off harshly. "You are not the only one who cares about your brother, Senator. You would do well to remember that."

Han placed a calming hand on Leia's shoulder. "She's right, Sweetheart. The spray, if it works on this creature Luke has become, will only cause temporary pain. And no, I do not want to have to resort to killing him."

Leia sighed, backing down. "Alright."

"Do not let him bite or scratch you." Cilghal warned. "That is what happened to Luke, and it must be how he was infected. If he transfers DNA to you in his wolf form, then you will also become like him."

Han and Kam both shuddered at that thought. Kam opened the heavy door, Han helping him as it lumbered along gigantic hinges. A faint scream echoed to them, and Leia sucked in a breath.

"We are running out of time." Kam insisted.

"I will wait for you to comm. me to reopen the door." Cilghal said before she used the Force to help her shut the ponderous portal once more, sealing the humans into almost complete darkness.

Once the door shut with an ominous thud, Han and Leia looked to each other.

"Here we go." Han muttered.

Kam gestured for them to follow and they loped down the tunnel, grabbing glowrods off their equipment belts. It was several minutes before they reached a junction. Kam paused, and Leia felt him stretch out with the Force.

"I feel him, but it's quite far away." Kam murmured distractedly. "I don't know which direction is correct, so we will need to split up."

"Leia and I will go right." Han offered.

"Fine. If you locate the boy, get him to safety. That is the priority here." Kam looked into their eyes in the gloom.

"Agreed." Leia said.

Han took her hand and they jogged right, leaving Kam to go left.

**00000**

"Stupid!" Yaul huffed as he scrambled back up the tunnel, hearing the creature trying to tail him. "Idiot! What were you thinking?"

He thought back to when he'd first suspected something was wrong with Master Skywalker. He had come to the Jedi Master with the story of his homeworld about the mythical werewolf.

He had not been expecting Luke's reaction to his information… or to be interrogated about the finer points of the tale. So he had of course promised silence to deflect any suspicion Master Skywalker might have of Yaul's intentions.

His hunch had been confirmed when, a few days later, Master Cilghal had called him discreetly into her office to again discuss the myth, but in far greater detail.

So Yaul had eavesdropped on the discussion Master Skywalker had held with Master Cilghal. And while he had not heard much, he had very clearly heard them talking about the tunnels.

That in turn had led to Yaul sneaking deep into the tunnels with a recording device. He had been eager to prove the existence of the werewolf, and gain the favor of his people for it.

He was no coward as many of his 'friends' from Cato Neimoidia thought!

"No, but you are a fool!" he chastised himself.

He had indeed spotted the creature, and had caught a pretty good video of Master Skywalker's new form when he'd accidentally fallen from his chosen hiding spot. Had he not, he knew he would not be on the run now, with a very hungry werewolf on his heels.

A loud howl reverberated from close behind, and instead of looking back he forced himself to continue onward, albeit at a much faster pace. But his legs ached and his lungs burned; he was not used to such exertion.

And his skin was meant to be moist. It was drying out too much to keep him going a great deal longer. He needed to find a source of water, and soon.

Yaul passed a large opening and skidded to a halt: he back-pedaled and then shrieked for joy. There, in the center of a large cavern was a pool of water! What luck! He saw it was steaming and knew it would be hot, but he _had_ to get moisture or he would not make it back to the Temple.

Yaul leapt into the water, careful to keep his camera dry. He splashed about, grateful for the revitalizing effects of the liquid. He heard scrabbling feet and Yaul knew the wolf was close.

Yaul leapt from the water, but slipped on the smooth rock floor, which was now slick from his wet feet. With a startled cry, Yaul went down amid his own puddle… just as the wolf entered form behind.

Yaul screamed as he turned to see the wolf leap clear over the pool to land beside him… and go slipping and sliding into the wall as he too, lost traction. The wolf yelped as he slammed into the partition, but didn't slow down for long when Yaul scrambled back to his feet and scampered from the room.

It snapped at his feet as he passed, and Yaul let out another terrified shriek.

**00000**

Leia and Han knew they were going the right direction when the continued shrieks of the boy carried to them loud and clear.

"Yaul!" Han shouted down the tunnel. 'Where are you?"

"Here!" came the not-so-distant reply. They turned a rounded corner to see the Neimoidian teenager racing toward them.

He only got a few steps closer when he suddenly went down screaming. At first Han and Leia didn't know what had happened… but then they saw the wolf with its jaws about the child's ankle.

"HELP!" Yaul wailed hysterically. "PLEASE HELP ME!"

The wolf spotted them and snarled before turning and racing back down the tunnel, its prey being dragged like a wooden puppet. Han cursed as he and his wife gave chase.

Leia whipped out her comlink and called Kam. "We've got them both, but Luke has Yaul!"

"Where are you?"

Leia checked about them and saw that they were almost to an underground pool.

"We are nearly to a cavern with a hot spring." She informed him. "We are trying to catch up, but the wolf is too fast!"

"I'll be there as soon as possible!" Kam sounded like he was already racing their way.

"Solo out." Leia replaced her comlink and followed Han, who was a few paces ahead.

They finally reached the room and spotted the wolf take a side tunnel, the boy still flailing helplessly in its clutches.

"LUKE!" Leia called, hoping to get his attention.

Han drew his blaster and took aim, firing a set of blue stun-rings towards the wolf. But the creature ducked down a new tunnel just before they reached him.

"Sithspit!" Han shouted. "How the hell are we going to get to the boy? We can't gain any ground!"

"Maybe I can use the Force like Luke tried to teach me." Leia put actions to words, and indeed found herself moving faster.

"Leia!" Han yelled in concern.

But she didn't listen, instead rounding the corner to find the wolf had stopped as if to gather his bearings. It spotted her and dropped Yaul's profusely bleeding limb to growl dangerously at her.

Leia scrambled clumsily to a halt, nearly slamming into the creature since she had little practice with Force-use. Leia cried out in surprise, and froze when the wolf came face-to-face with her.

It gazed angrily into her eyes, and Leia waited for the killing blow. But it just stared at her, and then Leia heard a faint sniffing noise and realized Luke-wolf was smelling her. He circled her very slowly, his enormous frame ensuring she couldn't get away.

But when he paused behind her, she felt his nose shift downward, and Leia felt her cheeks burn. She whirled about; face red with her own anger.

"Oh no you don't!" she shouted, making the wolf lift his head in surprise. "We are _not_ going down that road again!"

The wolf snarled, and Leia surprised herself by slapping his muzzle. The wolf actually jerked backward in shock, and then it bared its huge teeth. His muzzle wrinkled frighteningly, and the wolf rose up onto his haunches.

Leia gulped, realizing her own stupidity might just be her end. She heard a different whimper, and spotted Yaul.

"Yaul, get behind me!" Leia ordered.

"I… I can't move Senator!" Yaul sounded weak from blood loss.

Leia met the wolf's eyes, realizing that somehow they were _Luke's _eyes, which was even more disturbing than him being a wolf. It was her twin brother glaring at her, and yet it wasn't.

Leia risked inching closer to the injured student, and the wolf tracked her, his snarl increasing as he realized she intended to take his food away. He snapped at her in warning, coming far too close for comfort, but she did not back down.

"Luke, I know you are in there somewhere!" Leia called. "Wake up!"

The wolf lunged, and Leia cried out in sudden fear. Instinct and adrenaline kicked in and she dove away so that the wolf missed her by mere inches. He skidded to a halt and made to charge again when Han finally caught up.

"HEY!" he roared. "LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE!"

He leveled his canister at Luke-wolf and let loose an accurate spray. The vile-looking mist hit the wolf precisely in the eye. He howled in sudden agony, rubbing hectically at his face with his paw.

Leia reached out for Yaul, but the wolf again saw this with his good eye and, now enraged, he snapped at her again. The beast's jaws opened and closed multiple times as he chased her furiously away. He didn't stop until Han squirted him again in the right eye.

The wolf howled loudly, backing away in sudden fear of Han, and then it turned tail.

"Leia!" Han cried when she attempted to get back to Yaul. "Leia get away from Luke!"

"But the boy!" Leia insisted, even as Luke-wolf reached Yaul, who saw him coming back.

Yaul gathered enough energy to shriek his last chords of life. Luke-wolf yapped and then went for the jugular, ending the child's life. Leia cried out in sudden nauseating horror as the wolf dragged the now limp Yaul from the room at an unsteady pace.

"NO!" she shouted as she again made to give chase.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

"Leia, no!" Han grabbed her arm.

She whirled, ready to rail on him with hot tears fresh upon her face… but her retort died on her lips when she saw Han fighting back his own emotion. A stray thought flashed across his mind, and she just happened to glimpse it: what if that had been Jacen, Jaina, or Anakin?

And as shameful as it made the two of them feel, she knew they were both glad the fatality had not been one of their own children.

"Luke would surely kill himself if he had slaughtered his niece or one of his nephews." Han choked, knowing somehow she had caught on to his line of thought. "He almost killed you; that's going to eat him up inside."

Leia nodded. "The wolf also tried to, um… y'know…" she was suddenly beet red and unable to look Han in the eye.

"What?" Han was confused.

"It was the wolf, not Luke!" she insisted.

"_What_ was?" Han pressed irritably.

"The wolf… I think he was… um, aware that I was a _female_…" Leia felt her blush deepen.

Han, who had begun to say he still didn't understand, dropped his jaw when suddenly he _did_. He was stuck halfway between outrage and offense that anyone, beast or man would size up his wife. And then, without warning, Han began to snort laughter.

He put his hand to his mouth in an attempt to halt his unintentional chortles, but he only ended up sputtering the harder. Leia glared, ready to choke him; but the absurdity of it, combined with past circumstances was just too much and soon she was also laughing, shaking her head at him.

"If things weren't so damn dire, I'd rub this in Luke's face." Han said, starting to grow serious again.

Leia controlled her own breathing and then glanced down the passageway. Her mirth died when she saw the amount of blood on the floor, and the smell made her stomach rebel. She managed to hold herself together, grateful for her time at war that had prepared her somewhat for such scenes.

Kam appeared then, his breathing heavy from his run, and he opened his mouth to ask why they were just standing there. Upon closer inspection of their grim faces, he closed it again.

"Where is Yaul?" He asked softly, not wanting to know.

"He's gone." Was all Han said.

Kam spotted the slick floor complete with bloody paw-prints, and sank against the wall. "What do we do now?"

Leia tinned her lips and moved down the tunnel, until Han caught her arm.

"Leia, no."

"We can't just sit here!" Leia insisted.

"And what are we going to do when we find him? Give him a lecture?" Han grimaced as his unintended insult came back to him.

"I am _not_ a committee!" Leia snarled.

"No, you aren't, I didn't mean it like that." Han backpedaled. "But stop and think. If the wolf gave you your life before it's because he already had a meal. Plus… he _was _trying to frisk you up."

"Wait, _what_?" Kam jerked his head up.

Han ignored him, focusing on Leia. "Luke is not aware of anything: it's the wolf. Cilghal said it herself. And any good graces you may have had with the wolf are gone now that you attacked him. He ran off only because of the spray, but if we push him he will retaliate, this time in self-defense.

"And if he kills you, or turns you into what he is, Luke really _will _hang himself." Han's voice broke. "I am sorry about Yaul, really I am. But he's dead, and there is nothing more we can do except try to give him a funeral once Luke phases back to human form. Please, do not antagonize the beast. Because Luke may not ever hurt you, but clearly the wolf will."

Leia glanced down the passageway, unable to argue with his logic or pleas. And though part of her _really_ wanted to carry on, Han was right. They could do nothing now for Yaul.

"Yaul made his choice, Leia." Kam said gently. "We warned all the students to stay in the Great Hall for safety. He ignored that and he paid the price for his choice."

"That does not change the fact that Luke has now killed two of his students." Leia wept. "I fear what he will do when he wakes."

"So do I." Kam whispered. "In the meantime, I found a curious object."

The Jedi Master held up a small device. Han and Leia gathered close, taking seats beside their friend.

"A holo-recorder?" Han asked. "What's it doing down here?"

"It was set to record." Kam informed them. "And the shredded remains of Luke's clothing are all in the cavern where I found the camera."

Han and Leia shared a look, and then glanced meaningfully down the stone corridor.

"I believe he will leave us be. In fact, I sense he has moved as far from us as he could." Kam said. "I think Luke snuck this in so he could see for himself what happens to him."

Leia nodded. "Let's see it."

Kam rewound the feed, and then pressed play. The three watched in rapt silence as Luke was shown backing away from the camera, a wary yet determined expression on his face. He stood still for long seconds before he suddenly doubled over, clutching his middle tightly.

He screamed, the sound reverberating about the cavernous room. Luke gasped for air, his face going pale, and then he squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. He jerked again and then collapse to the floor where he convulsed as his pain increased.

Luke tensed, his frame stretched taut, with his head back and his mouth open in a silent howl of agony. Then the actual transformation began, and Leia sucked in a breath. Luke's body grew in size, his legs elongating and angling far differently than any human's. Clothing shredded as his frame became far too large for the weak fabric until he was completely bare save for his boots. His arms stayed mostly the same, only growing enough to accommodate the legs.

Hands became huge paws, their deep black claws gouging deep lines into the rock-flooring. His feet likewise enlarged, splitting his boots in half until huge, hairy paws were freed from the confines of the black shoes.

And then his face morphed. His ears angled up to stand straight and proud atop the sides of his head, while his nose and mouth extended into a sharply defined snout. Last of all his fur came in, growing from his bare skin until the golden hues clothed his naked form.

Luke-wolf lay panting on the floor, his frame quivering horribly. Slowly he got to his feet, taking the time to get his breath. Then the wolf glanced toward the camera without really seeing it.

Leia saw the black that adorned only his ears and muzzle, and then his eyes caught her attention… and the single tear tracing along the soft-looking fur of his face.

The moment ended when the wolf suddenly bunched his muscles, extended his neck back, and howled loudly. The sound sent chills through her, and Leia unconsciously moved closer to Han.

The next thing they knew the wolf was gone, supposedly on the hunt.

"I guess we can only wait, then." Leia finally said into the mutual silence. "Because I am not leaving these caverns without my brother."

"Agreed." Han and Kam said together.

"And then we have to get to him before he pieces together what he did and does something stupid." Han growled.

"Which means we need to start looking for him." Kam said. "I know you wanted to wait, but the night is nearly over, and Luke will soon revert back to being human."

Han glanced at his chrono, and then did a double-take. "We've been down here that long?"

Leia frowned. "What time is it?"

"It's 03:00." Han twisted his lip.

"Oh, my stars!" Leia gasped.

"Well, then I guess we should get going." Kam gestured. "And thanks to the trail, we won't have to guess where he went."

"Poor Luke." Leia whimpered. "My dear, sweet brother."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

When Luke came-to, he wasn't entirely certain he _was _awake. It was still dark and absolutely silent… so much so that his ears rang. The thing that convinced him he was no longer unconscious was the fact that he was shivering form head to toe.

Luke made to pull his robe tighter about him, and that was when he realized he was naked. He cursed around trembling lips and fumbled in the dark for some sort of bearing. His fingers brushed something cold to the touch, but definitely not stone.

Frowning, he felt about the object and was thoroughly disgusted when his fingers came back slick.

"What in space?" he muttered, trying to see his hand in the dark.

Luke froze in shock when the smell registered. And then it all came back to him with that strong metallic scent. He sucked in a ragged breath and backed away from the organic object as quickly as he could.

Along the way his hand caught something metallic and slightly rounded and he jolted backwards painfully on that arm. His side slammed into the object next, shooting momentary discomfort through his ribs.

With quaking fingers, Luke retrieved the mystery item and touched it all over. It felt like a holo-recorder. Puzzled, wondering when he'd had the foresight as the werewolf to pick up the camera, Luke fumbled until he found the activation switch.

His answer came when it was not his voice or face that greeted him, but that of a familiar student.

"_I am certain there is something terribly wrong with Master Skywalker." _Yaul said into the camera.

Behind him, Luke recognized the walls of the tunnel system, and his blood frosted over.

"No… oh please no!" Luke whispered in horrified realization.

"_I had the strangest talk with him almost two weeks ago now and then again with Master Cilghal. Their reactions both have me convinced I am on to something here. Something ground-breaking. _

"_Something that, if brought to light, could possibly bring my people back into the light they so deserve! We were wronged by that wretch Amidala and her goons all those years ago. I will see us brought back to our former glory." _Yaul had a gleam in his eye. _"So here I wait, after listening in on the supposedly secret conversation the two Masters held. Though I admit I heard very little of it, I was able to put the pieces together myself. And if another theory I have is correct, then the Master re-grew his fake hand. Though it cost Tavion's life to do so."_

Yaul glanced away as if he'd heard something.

"_I hear screaming, so that means if I am correct, Master Skywalker sealed himself away in the tunnels. Well, I have a great hiding spot that will veil my scent from the creature. And when he comes, I will have the proof I need that my people's stories are far more than myths!"_ Yaul said smugly. _"So sit back, and enjoy the ride folks. Here is the _true_ leader of the Jedi… and what he has hidden away from the galaxy for who knows how long. I guess the saying 'like father, like son' is true: both of them are monsters at heart."_

The camera feed blanked out and then restarted when a pale form loped by. Indeed, it seemed that wherever Yaul had chosen to hide fooled Luke in his wolf-form. That is, until the boy became greedy for more stream and leaned too far out.

The camera hit the ground as Yaul did, and suddenly the wolf whirled. It looked Yaul right in the eye, before it slowly advanced. Luke took in the image presented, and knew it matched the account given by Molindi.

The chase began seconds later when Yaul hollered in fright and took off up the tunnels, forgetting to turn off the camera. Luke watched in growing dismay as the wolf and the teenager played cat-and-mouse.

Finally he caught a brief shout of Yaul's name, which Luke recognized as Han's voice, and then Yaul was taken down. After a brief glimpse of both Han and Leia, Yaul was dragged shrieking for help by Luke down a series of tunnels until he came to a halt.

Luke forced himself to watch as he faced off with his brave sister, and then felt his stomach rebel when the camera caught his wolf-self sniffing Leia's backside. He thanked the heavens when Leia rebuffed him, then gasped as he went after her more than once.

Finally he heard yelping—more than likely his own—and the camera was nudged enough to catch Luke-wolf ending the Neimoidian's life.

"NOOO!" Luke screamed at the top of his lungs.

He dropped the camera from shaking hands, and felt this heart race with the speed of his thoughts. He'd done it… again! He _was_ a murderer!

He couldn't ever show his face again!

A comment from Yaul's video came back, and it bounced through his head again and again, torturing him further.

_Like father like son… they are both monsters… at heart._

Luke broke down: collapsing into a heap on the floor and ignoring how cold he was. He sobbed, his shoulders heaving with mighty breaths. Luke wept until he couldn't anymore due to his pounding head.

He heard feet approaching, accompanied by voices he knew all-too well. He was too tired and frigid to get to his feet: no matter that he wished he could curl up and die, or run to the deepest hole in the moon's crust and wither away.

He was a wretched, horrible _monster_, and he deserved to live, trapped and alone with only his misery for company.

Luke felt hot tears continue to leak from his gaze as he watched with increasing shame the light from Han and Leia's glowrods get closer. He didn't care that his sister would see him, didn't care that he was cold. His life no longer mattered to him.

Luke closed his eyes, turning his head away when the pair finally entered the chamber. But something compelled him to look again at the body he'd felt before, and so he forced himself to look at his handiwork.

He was promptly sick, his stomach rebelling violently. There wasn't much left of the student, even less than what had remained of Tavion. He was indeed a horrid, ugly monster.

"Luke!" Leia rushed forward to help him, but he shrugged away from her touch.

"Kid!" Han dropped down beside the pair, and then took off his vest, placing it over Luke's waist. "Are you alright?"

_What a dumb question. _Han chided himself.

One look at the kid showed him he was most definitely _not_ okay.

"Please, just go." Luke whimpered, not meeting their gazes. "Leave me."

"Absolutely not." Kam said as he also arrived. "You are coming home, and that's final."

Luke wanted to glare, but his strength had left him. And so he was powerless when Han and Kam hefted him to his feet, Kam replacing Han's vest with his robe. But when Luke again saw the body, his anger at himself grew until he had enough energy to rip free of their grasp.

"I said leave me alone!" he hollered. "Just go away!"

"Luke, calm down!" Leia tried to sooth, alarmed at how he was swaying unsteadily.

Luke rounded on her. "Calm down? How the hell do you expect me to calm down! _Look at what I did!_" His voice broke, and he swallowed another round of sobbing. "Look at… what I have… become!"

He began to wobble, his legs not yet able to take his weight. Leia caught him, sinking to the floor with him wrapped into her embrace. Luke broke down yet again, feeling ashamed that he dare seek her comfort after he…_ate_… two students.

"How… how am I…," he asked brokenly through his cries. "I can't… ever show myself… again. I'm a mur… murderer… and I deserve… to be exiled, or worse…"

"Stop this, Luke!" Leia ordered. "It was the wolf who did these things, not you."

"What's the difference?" Luke demanded, sitting up. "Human-Luke, wolf-Luke: it's _still me!_"

"No, it's not you." Han insisted. "You and Cilghal both said when the wolf takes over, you are placed into a blank mental prison. You cannot know what the wolf is doing."

"Plus you knew, and took precautions." Kam added. "Even when I ridiculed you. Yaul snuck down here by his own choice, and now he paid the price with his life."

Luke didn't bother to object. They just didn't get it… and they never would. He had become his worst nightmare: a heartless monster like Darth Vader had been.

So he played contrite so they would get him out of the tunnels. Once he was alone, he would affect his exile.

Luke glanced at his newly minted right hand, and his heart hardened with resolve. He would begin judgment by removing what he'd sacrificed Tav to gain.

Han and Kam helped him along, taking their time since Luke was weak. Luke kept his head bowed when they reached the door, and used the Force to pull the hood as far over his face as he could.

Kam spoke into his comlink and several minutes later the door lumbered open to reveal Cilghal waiting with a stretcher. Luke pulled back when the men tried to deposit him onto it.

"Save that for Yaul." He bit out. "I'll walk."

"Luke, please don't be difficult. We need to get you behind closed doors." Cilghal said sternly.

"Why not let the school know that their once-beloved Master is actually a back-stabbing beast who only comes out at the full moon?" Luke didn't bother to hide his disgust. "It's no more than I deserve."

"Don't talk like that." Cilghal snapped. "And stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

Luke glared, but finally sat on the stretcher. Cilghal sighed and pushed him into a horizontal position. The ride to the hospital wing was tense and quiet, the four people accompanying Luke creating a living wall to shield him from view.

Luke stayed silent but cooperative when they arrived and Cilghal checked him out. Then she offered him a pair of pants, the first thing he gladly welcomed. The school had seen enough of Master Skywalker to last them a lifetime.

Luke never met anyone's eye, and he didn't speak or acknowledge anyone's words of comfort. He didn't want their pity.

He breathed a grateful sigh when they finally allowed him to be alone after several hours. Luke refused to let anymore tears flow, and busied himself with searching his hospital room for anything sharp enough to do the job he intended.

At long last, Luke found a large scalpel, and grimaced at how much this would hurt. But he was determined.

Judgment would begin now.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

Mara snapped awake with a shriek of abhorrence. She grasped tightly at her right wrist, half-expecting the limb to be cut and bleeding. She saw the limb was still whole and intact, and reached into her mind to recover the… dream? Vision?

She felt the distinct impression that it was much more than a mere nightmare, and that she needed to act _now_.

Mara leapt at her communications console and called the Academy. When no one picked up, much to her ire, Mara had the impression she should try Han and Leia. Going with her gut, Mara did so, and was only mildly surprised when Han answered immediately.

"Solo here." He said with a yawn.

"Solo! Are you on Yavin IV by chance?" Mara asked without preamble.

"Yeah…" he said slowly, offering a quizzical look. "How…"

"Get to Luke, right away!" Mara cut him off tersely.

"What are you talking about?" Han demanded, with Leia asking things in the peripheral.

"He's about to do something incredibly stupid, now get in there!" Mara yelled.

Han cursed and his line went dead. Mara could see him rushing toward wherever Luke was, cursing up a storm that would make a seasoned shock-trooper blush. The thought actually lifted her lips in a brief smirk.

But the affection died when she glanced at her computer to see that she still had two days until she arrived at Yavin IV.

Swearing up her own squall, Mara silently willed her ship to hurry.

**00000**

Leia and Han burst into the room just as Luke began to cut at his wrist.

"LUKE SKYWALKER!" Leia screamed full-volume at her twin.

Luke leapt out of his skin, dropping the instrument he had just been using. He recovered quickly though; scrambling to retrieve it, but Han got there first and grabbed him. The smuggler pinned Luke's arms to his sides as the Jedi struggled wildly.

"Let go of me!" Luke railed furiously.

Han felt something shove him back with enough force to hit the wall, but he managed to keep his hold on Luke, who hit his head.

"Calm down, dammit!" Han shouted. "Luke!"

"No!" Luke continued to struggle, a fresh round of tears on his face, though it was clear they only served to infuriate him even more. "I had to kill an innocent boy to regain my hand. I don't want it!"

The door slammed open to admit Cilghal, who was brandishing a syringe. She held it up before Luke's face.

"Do not make me use this sedative, Luke!" she warned. "It will knock you out for several hours, and I will keep you out until I can be assured you won't do anything else to harm yourself."

That finally got to Luke, and he stopped struggling against Han, though he didn't apologize.

"If you want to remove your hand, fine." Cilghal continued, bringing everyone's startled gazes to her. "But know that if your new body replaced the lost right hand, it could probably do so again. It would be a futile gesture to remove it."

Luke glared at his hand for a long second before he sagged in defeat, sniffling.

"Can I trust you not to try anything else?" Cilghal's voice had never held this much steel.

Luke nodded once. Cilghal studied him intently for a long minute, and then left the room. Luke waited patiently for Han to release him. The smuggler was about to do just that, but Leia had other plans. She dropped to her knees before the men, and slapped Luke- _hard_- in the face.

He jumped, shocked, but he did not retaliate in any manner.

"Don't you _dare_ ever try something like that again!" Leia ground out, her voice raw with both fury and terror. "You are sick Luke! Sick! And I don't mean mentally, though after your little stunt, I am beginning to rethink that."

Luke's puffy eyes finally lifted to meet her brown gaze, and their blue depths shown with such self-loathing and shame that it broke Leia's heart.

"I'm sorry Leia." Luke whispered.

"You were infected by that black werewolf, and you are now one of them. We don't know much about wolves, but we are sure as hell going to find out." Leia assured her twin.

At her nod, Han released Luke, who rubbed gingerly at his shoulders. Cilghal returned at that moment with an ointment and wrap for his limb. Luke watched silently as the healer performed the simple task.

"Thank you, Cilghal." He murmured. "For everything."

Cilghal merely inclined her head. "Get some rest Luke."

Luke stood, walking wearily back to the medical bed. He settled into it as his family watched.

"You know Kid, I think Mara likes you." Han said.

Luke's gaze jerked up. "What?"

"If it weren't for her, you'd be handless and in a hell of a lot of unneeded agony." Han explained. "She called to tell us you were being a fool. But it's clear she loves you… at least it is to me."

Luke didn't know how to respond to that, but he couldn't deal with anymore news right then.

"Thank you for stopping me." He murmured.

Han and Leia shared a look, both of them feeling the sleepless night catching up with them… but both were once again hesitant to leave Luke.

"You two are exhausted: go to sleep. I will be able to handle myself for a while." Luke closed his eyes and leaned back.

"Let us know if you need anything." Leia said, making to leave.

"I will." Luke replied.

**00000**

Luke waited until the occupants of the Academy were all asleep the next evening. Cilghal was due to release him come morning, after which he would have a family meal with Han and Leia. But he planned to be long gone by then.

He left a piece of flimsiplast on his bed where Cilghal would find it and give it to Leia. But he couldn't stay. He was a constant threat to his students, and worse, his family. What if he changed when his nephews or niece were visiting?

What would he do if he hurt or… _killed_ one of them? He had nearly slain his own sister, and he hadn't even been able to stop that! His own twin… and he didn't recognize her for who she really was.

Luke shook his head, determined. He had discussed self-exile with Cilghal, and he intended to go through with that.

Now that everyone was asleep, and the halls clear, Luke could get to the hangar without any issues. He had asked Artoo to pack a small satchel of clothing for him 'to wear while he recuperated'. He despised lying to even Artoo, but he didn't want anyone to stop him.

Luke changed from his medical gown to his normal black attire and left the room soundlessly. He knew these halls like the back of his hand, and it took him no time at all to make his way first to the kitchen to grab some rations to last him until he arrived at his destination, and finally to the hangar that housed his X-wing.

He shoved his sack into the cargo-compartment and climbed the ladder, using the Force to move it away as he started the warm-up sequence. Luke reached out with the Force, and found that Watch was asleep.

Normally he would've given the student an earful, since they were the first ring of security, but not right now. Tonight, Watch's inattention would work in Luke's favor.

Luke waited with mild anticipation of being caught until his ship signaled it was ready to fly. Luke wasted no more time in lifting the ship from the bay floor. Using the Force, he activated the hangar doors just enough to admit his ship, and then closed them again.

The next thing he knew he was among the stars, the one place he truly felt at peace no matter what. He may be a Jedi, but he was also a pilot through and through. He belonged among the heavens as much as he did amidst the Jedi.

Luke input the coordinates he had looked up while Cilghal had been out of her office, and pushed the X-wing into hyperspace.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

When Mara finally exited hyperspace, she had never been so profusely glad to see Yavin IV. Normally she was either indifferent or ready for the fights that more often than not were inevitable.

She opened a hailing channel.

"Yavin VI Watch, this is Mara Jade onboard the _Jade's Fire_ requesting permission to land."

"_Acknowledged. Please proceed to the main hangar._"

Mara switched off the communications device and expertly piloted her ship to the designated place. She noted the _Millennium Falcon_, berthed near the far wall. The _Jade's Fire_ touched down whisper soft and Mara blew out a sigh.

She ran through the cool-down sequence, and then noticed the ship across the hangar, which also looked like it had only recently landed. Gathered about it was the Solo family, complete with their three rugrats.

Mara felt a soft touch of affection for the children, as they usually welcomed her without bias. She had to admit they were growing on her.

Mara felt a nudge in the Force, and glanced down to see Kam Solusar waiting for her at the base of her boarding ramp. Mara shut the ship down and made her way out to him. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, grateful to be out of the confines of her yacht.

She loved her ship, yes, but there were also perks to being afoot.

"Kam, how are you?" Mara asked politely.

"I've been better." He lifted his lips in a half-smile. "It's nice to see you."

Mara took a look around. "Where's Skywalker?"

"I don't know." The Jedi answered in clipped tones.

Mara brought her head around. "You don't know?"

"No one does." Kam sighed, rubbing his temples. "He took off in his snub fighter without telling anyone. Even Watch doesn't know when he left, save for what the cameras show."

Mara thinned her lips. "That's not really like him."

"Normally I'd agree; but with all the chaos we've been put through, I can see why he did so."

"Miss Mara!"

The red-head spun on her heel to find two bundles of energy racing her way. Despite herself, Mara grinned at the Solo twins as they wrapped their arms about her middle. She hugged them back briefly.

"Hey you two." She gently punched their shoulders in a show of affection. "How are you treating your parents?"

"Fine." Jaina said.

"We came to surprise Uncle Luke." Jacen looked sad. "Mommy and Daddy thought it would help cheer him up, but he wasn't here when we arrived."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Any ideas on where he may have gone?" Mara glanced at Kam.

"None. Not that we haven't been trying to locate his stubborn self." Kam gritted.

"Mara, it's nice to see you again." Leia greeted as she and Han- who was holding Anakin- approached. "And thank you, for the other night."

Mara understood that they didn't want the children to know the details, but she sure as hell did.

"Kids, why don't you go bug the kitchen staff for a meal while we all chat?" Kam nudged the kids away. "Tell them Master Solusar sent you."

The twins groaned, but Anakin practically leapt from Han's arms, leading the way to the mess hall. Mara shook her head, amused.

"Why don't we retire to Luke's office?" Leia suggested. "Then we can talk in privacy."

Mara didn't like the way she sounded, but allowed the brunette to lead the way. She took in her surroundings, noting the less-than-enthusiastic energy the entire population seemed to exhibit.

She frowned when, after reaching out with the Force, Mara discovered that everyone was a little jumpy and on edge. Yet they all wondered where Master Skywalker was and why he had disappeared… again.

Once the door was locked, Mara rounded on the trio.

"Alright, what is _really _going on?" She demanded. "I have never seen the Academy this out of sorts."

Leia, Han and Kam traded looks, as if deciding who should talk. Finally Leia settled into Luke's chair. She gestured for Mara to also seat herself, but the red-head crossed her arms.

"I'll stand, thank you." she retorted. "Out with it!"

"Luke has been having… _issues_ since his return from Drionia." Leia began.

Mara's gut twisted, thinking she missed something when she'd attempted to tend to his injuries while in transit back to Coruscant.

"A month ago there was an attack on the Academy, or more specifically, a student. Tavion Parsa was killed." Leia said.

"Killed?" Mara frowned. "Only one student?"

"The attack was by an… _animal_." Han offered guardedly.

"An animal?" Mara asked skeptically. "And the kid didn't see it coming?"

"No, he didn't until it was right behind him." Kam said defensively. "It was a beast we had never before encountered, and it took us all by surprise."

"And they are all training to be elite Jedi." Mara muttered.

"Before you make judgments, perhaps you should heart the whole story." Leia suggested pointedly.

"Fine." Mara agreed, though something she couldn't quite place was niggling at her.

"Luke was found the next day in the forest, bare as a newborn and injured." Leia continued. "He was thought to also have been attacked by the beast which we later discovered to be a type of canine."

A jolt coursed through Mara at the way Leia said that last word, and a sudden fear arose. Had one of those strange beasts somehow managed to get on board her ship when they hadn't been paying attention? But then, how had it gotten to Yavin IV?

"Cilghal ran testes, talked to witnesses, and gathered data for the next month. And then again almost three days ago, the same creature attacked. On the full moon." Leia paused, searching Mara's gaze for any hint of recognition. She saw some, and went on. "Luke thought he was the source of the issue, and so he took precautions."

"How could Luke be the source?" Mara inquired. "That man would never injure his own students."

"We know that." Han replied. "But the wolf would, and has."

Mara frowned, confused. "I don't understand."

The Solo's shared a look.

"Mara, Luke is… very ill." Leia turned back to the other woman. "Yes, he did attack and kill those students. But it wasn't really him."

Mara blew out an annoyed sigh. "Would you just come out and say it? You are making less and less sense."

"He needs help, that's the crux of the issue here." Kam burst in, not willing to get into another debate about the possibility of werewolves being real. "And to do that, we need to find him."

"I can track him down." Mara assured them. "And I'll kick him into last week for being an idiot."

"Mara…" Leia spoke.

"Just tell me where to begin." Mara cut her off. "If he's sick fine: I'll find him, and we will get him cured."

The three others looked uncomfortable.

"That may not be a simple task. It's nothing we've ever encountered before." Leia said, giving up her explanation.

"Did he leave _any _clues?" Mara asked.

Leia nodded, producing a piece of flimsi. She handed it hesitantly to Mara, who saw Luke's handwriting on it.

_My dearest Leia,_

_I am sorry I must leave like this, but you all know as well as I do that for me to stay is out of the question. I cannot stand the guilt of already killing two students. I will not sit by and just wait for the next episode… and then claim it 'wasn't really me' when someone else winds up like Tav and Yaul._

_Whatever form I take, it is still me, no matter how you try to convince me otherwise. I don't know how to fight this, and until I can either control it or somehow make it go away, I will live alone where I can hurt no one. _

_I leave Artoo in your care; please treat him well as he is family to me. I love you all, and I will miss you terribly, but this is for the best. I will not continue to be a danger to my Jedi family, or to you. _

_Give my love to the children, and don't forget to tell them every day how precious they are. _

_I must go now. I am going to where one Jedi was truly born, and another resurrected. I understand if you hate me for just leaving. I will not hold that against you._

_And… if you see Mara, please tell her for me that I've loved her with everything I have for quite some time now. And… I am sorry we will never be able to have a future together. _

_I love you all dearly, _

_Luke._

Mara's heart was hammering at her ribcage as she processed Luke's final words. He loved her!

Of course he did. She had realized it for certain when they had caressed each other via the Force during his time in the bacta tank on Coruscant all those weeks ago.

She managed to hold back her tears, but couldn't stop a light sniffle, and she had to clear her throat before she could speak clearly.

"He left Artoo behind?" was all she could think to say. "That means something is _very_ wrong here."

"We don't know what he meant by the Jedi being born and resurrected." Han rubbed his neck.

"'I am going to where one Jedi was born, and another resurrected'." Mara re-read aloud. "Where was it that he became a true Jedi?"

"Well, he came into his own while Han was in carbonite…" Leia said.

Mara shook her head. "He did not mean that. Where did he finalize his title and position as a Jed…" her lips stopped working all of a sudden, and she felt realization sink in.

"What?" Han demanded.

"Endor." Mara breathed. "He proved himself a true Jedi there, and his Sith father shed Darth Vader to become Anakin Skywalker that same day."

"Of course!" Leia smacked the desk. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"Maybe because you're too close to this?" Mara suggested mildly. "It's basic police training: when you have a personal investment in a case, let someone else take the joystick."

Again Han and Leia looked at each other.

"And who would we give this case to?" Han solicited.

"Me." Mara declared. "I will find him and bring him home."

"And why would you be willing to do that?" Kam questioned suspiciously.

"Because he's my best friend, and I owe him my life." Mara retorted. "Are the supplies unloaded?"

"Nearly." Kam replied after looking at his datapad.

"Good. I leave as soon as they finish."

"Mara please be careful, Luke is not himself." Leia warned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mara narrowed her eyes.

"I was trying to tell you earlier that…"

A student opened the door at that moment, and then took a step back. "Oh, I am sorry to interrupt, but we have finished unloading the _Jade's Fire_."

"Thank you Heradi." Kam said as he exited, gesturing for Mara to follow.

Mara's hunting instincts kicked in, and she became all business.

"Is there anything you will need for your journey?" Kam asked.

"No, thank you." Mara said.

They reached her ship, and Mara immediately boarded. Fifteen minutes later, Mara was in travelling down memory lane at the speed of light.

**00000**

"Why didn't you guys let me warn Mara?" Leia demanded angrily. "She's in grave danger; she should at least have a heads-up."

Kam snickered and shook his head. "Actually, Mara will be just fine. It's Luke I think you should fear for."

Han had to agree. "Mara is one tough woman; she will be fine. Besides, she's smart… she'll figure it out."

"And who knows, maybe this time alone will be good for the pair?" Kam smirked.

"You two are disgusting." Leia snorted irritably. "I can't believe you're playing with her life like this."

"Leia, Mara survived life as the Emperor's Hand." Han reminded his wife. "She will do fine."

"If you're wrong, I'll never let you forget it." Leia snapped.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

The first thing Mara did when she emerged from lightspeed was to curse Luke for choosing Endor out of all the blasted planets of the galaxy.

_Of course, he probably could have chosen a worse spot for exile terrain-wise._ Mara thought wryly._ But this planet holds too many bad memories._

Mara did a scan to see if she could pick up traces of the X-wing's engine signature. It took several long minutes during which Mara thought that she might have to resort to the grueling task of a grid search when something pinged on the sensors.

They were faint from age, but there. She followed the fading trail Luke's ship had left behind until she came to the side of the planet opposite where the major battle of years prior had taken place.

"Force, let there be no Ewoks…" Mara muttered, remembering how annoying she had found them to be.

But that was then, she mused. Perhaps she could view them differently now that she wasn't a stone-cold killer.

_Doubtful, but you never know, do you?_ She snorted to herself.

Mara finally spotted the X-wing from high above, and she promptly swore to find that there wasn't enough room in the same clearing for her much larger vessel. Mara aimed for the next most promising site, and was relieved when it turned out to be only a fifteen minute hike from the fighter.

The _Jade's Fire_ settled down with minimal fuss, and Mara frowned when she felt an unusual spike of apprehension. She checked herself, and saw that she wasn't nervous in the slightest. Shrugging it off, Mara shut down and retrieved her gear, having changed for the occasion mid-flight.

And so, dressed in a tight-fitting cat-suit accented with hood, goggles, gloves and boots, Mara made certain her belt was secure before she slung her pack over both shoulders. Halfway down the ramp she heard a thud from the cargo hold.

Spinning round with her hold-out blaster at the ready, Mara stalked noiselessly back inside.

"Shh!" she heard someone whisper. "She's gonna hear us nerf-brain!"

"I didn't do anything!" someone whispered back.

Mara narrowed her eyes to dangerous slits, furious that anyonewould stow away on _her_ ship. She reached the cargo hold and heard the voices clearer.

"Do you think Miss Mara knows we're here?"

Mara froze, her anger draining away a little to mix with sudden dread. She recognized that voice.

"If she didn't spot us by now, I doubt…"

Mara flung open the door, grabbed the Solo twins by their collars and hauled them up and out.

"What in space are you two doing here!" she demanded.

Jaina and Jacen both swallowed nervously.

"Well?" Mara snapped.

"We… we wanted to help Uncle Luke!" Jacen said bravely. "Mom and Dad said there was nothing we could do, but we managed to sneak a look at the creature, and we think we can help."

"Yeah, Jacen is really good with animals and all, and…" Jaina started to say.

Mara set them down and held up a hand. "Stop. You two are not leaving the _Fire_, do you understand?"

"Awe!" they moaned.

"Enough!" Mara ordered.

They instantly silenced.

"Do you have any idea how worried your parents will be when they find out you two are gone? And with everything that has been going on of late?" Mara placed her hands on her hips. "What if they think I kidnapped you?"

"They wouldn't think that!" Jacen insisted.

"You never know when it comes to someone's kids." Mara muttered.

"So, you know what has been going on with Uncle Luke then?" Jaina asked, deftly deflecting the topic away from them.

Despite herself, Mara felt a stab of pride for the girl: she definitely had a bright future ahead of her.

"Yes, he is very sick." Mara said, remembering now that Leia had wanted to say something else.

"And we can help!"

"No." Mara shook her head. "You stay here where you will be safe. And do not touch anything."

"Please let us help!" Jaina begged.

"I said no." Mara lifted both brows. "What would I say to your mother or father if you got killed because I allowed you to tag along?"

Jaina and Jacen looked down, contrite, and Mara nodded, satisfied.

"Stay put, I will be back as soon as I can." Mara checked her gear once more. "If you get hungry there are some snacks in the galley, just don't pig out okay?"

"Okay." They said in unison.

Mara narrowed suspicious eyes, and then backed away. She sealed the ship when her feet touched soil.

Taking a deep breath, Mara made for Luke's X-wing. The trek was surprisingly easy; with minimal distractions along the way, and soon she was staring at his snub fighter. Mara knew he wouldn't be in the ship so she checked his cargo hold and found it empty.

But there _were_ tracks in the soft earth. Mara followed them into the tree line, praying she didn't have to walk too far.

**00000**

Her hopes for a second short trip were dashed by the time the sun went down and she still had not found any sign of him other than his rapidly fading tracks. She had lost the trail more than once when the terrain changed.

She had never known Endor had cliffs, since from space it looked like a green version of Tatooine: all forest with little else.

But, here she was creeping along rocky ledges when the Force bade her to, and then climbing up mini mountains when the elevation decided to rise. Now she shivered in the cold, and decided to call it an evening.

Mara paused as a thought occurred to her: if Luke were to use a campfire, she'd be able to see its glow in the darkness. Mara found a large tree and climbed as high as she could, perching on a large bough to wait.

She felt her eyes widen when she saw that the tree line ended a few miles away to become what looked like a large, grassy plain. Mara drew out her macro-binoculars and put them to her eyes, spotting the distant dots that were either animals or large boulders.

Mara watched Endor's neighboring moons rise into the night sky, marveling at how beautiful the spectacle was. The sight also brought to mind another of Leia's phrases: something about the attacks at the Academy happening on the full moon.

Odd, that canine creature- had Han called it a wolf? - had come after them on his planet's full moon as well. Was there a connection?

Mara felt her eyes begin to droop as no fire gave Luke's position away. After a few more hours of silent vigil, Mara gave in to her need for rest.

**00000**

"Miss Mara is going to kill us Jaina!" Jacen whispered fearfully. "She told us to stay onboard her ship!"

"She can kill us after we help Uncle Luke!" Jaina growled. "I for one did not come all this way to sit back and watch. Uncle Luke needs us, can't you feel it Jace?"

"Yes, I can, but I also have no idea where we are." Jacen told his sister. "We should find a place to sleep while we can."

"Fine." Jaina agreed reluctantly. She _was_ pretty exhausted after all. "Let's find a…"

"Cave!" Jacen said suddenly, and he pointed happily. "Let's go check it out!"

Jaina rolled her eyes, but followed her nine-year-old twin. They reached the mouth of the cave, suddenly glad they'd brought jackets and glowrods with them.

"I guess it wasn't stupid to also pack food and water then, huh Jaya?" Jacen cocked a superior eyebrow.

"Just make sure the cave is empty, nerf-brain." Jaina retorted sourly.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jacen gave a mock salute and disappeared momentarily. "All clear, Sis!"

Jaina joined him, donning her borrowed coat. She frowned when the cave just kept going.

"How far in did you search?" Jaina asked skeptically.

"It goes pretty far back, and I think there are some really deep holes that way." Jacen said warily. "We need to be extra careful."

"Yeah, but if Uncle Luke changes, we may need something to contain him." Jaina replied, extending her glowrod and walking carefully forward.

She came to the first sinkhole rather sooner than she'd expected, the sight momentarily clenching her heart as it recognized potential danger. She shone the light, and could just make out the base of the pit, a sandy collection of sediment.

"That looks deep enough, yet it's not so deep the fall would kill him." Jaina said, turning to Jacen.

"Good, let's go back to where we know it's safe." Jacen advised, tugging her arm.

Once they settled down they huddled together for warmth.

"Jaina?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Miss Mara actually knows just how… _sick_ Uncle Luke really is?" Jacen asked quietly.

Jaina thought about it. "I don't know. She didn't seem to; but then, she _did_ talk with Mom and Dad. I am sure they filled her in on what's going on."

Jacen didn't look convinced. "I hope she's alright."

"Me too." Jana admitted. "I like her. And Uncle Luke loves her."

"I know, Jaya. I read the letter too." Jacen reminded her. "But, does she love him back?"

Jaina offered an 'oh, please' look. "You have to ask, after she flew all the way out here for him?"

"I guess." Jacen shrugged.

After all, he was only nine. He didn't know how that kind of love worked: that was grown-up stuff.

"G'night Jace." Jaina yawned, snuggling against her brother.

"Night Jaya." Jacen kissed her forehead. "I love you."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

"Jacen! Jaina!" Leia called for the hundredth time as she searched frantically for her children.

They had discovered them to be missing when it was time to put the kids to bed, and only Anakin was there. So for the last day and a half they had recruited several Jedi Knights and multiple teams of students to canvas both the Massassi temple and the surrounding forest for any trace of the kids.

Leia sank into a crouch by the wall, her head falling into her hands. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she tried to figure out if they had gotten lost, been kidnapped, or something else.

She wept openly, not caring if anyone saw her: she was a mother, and she loved her children.

She heard boots approach, and felt the familiar sense of Han as he settled beside her. Leia welcomed his arms encircling her and she cried into his shoulder.

"What are we going to do, Han?" Leia asked.

"I don't know." He whispered. "But we _will_ find them, Leia. We always do, and…"

At that moment their comlinks chirruped. Han was faster than she, grabbing at his as if hellfire were on his heels.

"Solo."

"Captain, this is Watch, I believe I have found your children." Watch said. "Or, at least where they went."

Han and Leia traded alarmed looks. "We'll be right there."

He signed off and helped his wife to her feet. They jogged down the corridors, nodding to the students and staff who moved aside to let them pass.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Han finally inquired when they entered the turbolift that would take them to the watch tower.

"That they stowed away on Mara's ship?" Leia breathed fearfully. "Oh, Force, they had better not have!"

The lift door opened to reveal a sealed door, which they pounded on. A camera turned to them, it's flashing light indicating it was on. Then the door opened to allow them access.

The student on watch turned to them.

"Thank you for coming." He said. "My name is Ru'tal."

They nodded their acknowledgement. The Quarren teenager showed them to the video room, where a feed had been rewound and paused.

"It took a great deal of time, since there are many hours of footage shot during the day and night." Ru'tal explained. "But we located them in the surveillance footage from when the _Jade's Fire_ was here for the supply run."

Husband and wife watched as the student showed them the feed. Indeed they spotted Jacen and Jaina sneak inside the hangar shortly after the adults had retreated to the office. They carefully made their way to Mara's ship and used the pretense of helping unload supplies to sneak onboard.

"Smart." Han allowed a smug smile. "I taught them well."

"Perhaps too well, nerf-herder.' Leia snapped. "Mara went after Luke, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Han rubbed tired eyes. "_Shavit_."

"We have to go after them, Han." Leia was already moving. "I am sure Tionne would take Anakin for a few days while we sort out this mess."

"Yeah. And we're going to do it as a family, like we should have done to start with." Han joined her in the lift after thanking Ru'tal. "They were only trying to help Luke." He added softly.

"They are going to get themselves killed!" Leia fretted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Han growled dangerously. "We will try to comm. Mara before we hit lightspeed."

"Okay."

**00000**

Mara grumbled when, after another half-day of hiking she _still_ had not located Luke. On the plus side, she had found her way to the plains and discovered more than one carcass lying among the boulders and tall grasses.

Their remains looked to have been chewed at by something large, indicated by the size of the bite marks. Mara sat on a fallen tree, resting as the heat of the afternoon began to catch up with her. She took a good swig of water, and allowed herself to munch on a ration bar.

She would need to keep up her strength, after all.

Mara finished her snack and began anew. She reached out with the Force, searching for any hint of his unique Force-signature. Mara wove about the undergrowth, occasionally finding small grottos and even large ponds.

When she came to a mid-sized river, she had the strangest urge to take a bath. Shaking off the desire to be clean, Mara felt the first hint in the Force since yesterday: follow the water.

Mara did so; grateful for the assist… and knowing that she was close. She heard a thunderous roar, and noted that the water seemed to be moving downstream much faster by the minute.

_It must be a waterfall_. Mara reasoned.

She broke through a stand of tall bushes and froze for the space of a heartbeat, and then ducked down. She pressed herself flat to the ground near the berm before her, and peered cautiously over the edge.

There, just getting out of the water, was Luke. She'd missed seeing his backside due to her taking cover, but she now saw the rest of his body above and below his shorts and had to consciously remind herself to breathe.

Mara shook her head to clear it, willing away certain thoughts in an effort to concentrate. Luke abruptly paused below her vantage point and turned. Mara ducked low again, keeping stock-still until she heard him move onward.

Mara peeked again, saw that the coast was clear, and crept noiselessly after him.

But apparently not noiselessly enough: halfway down the new trail he grabbed her from behind, making to take her to the ground, but Mara recovered from her initial surprise quickly. She reacted on instinct, and instead of her being thrown down, he ended up being flipped over her arm to land flat on his back.

Luke's air left him in a solid _oomph_ of air, and he gazed at her wide eyed. Shock became recognition only to revert back to disbelief.

"Mara?" he managed around his semi-asphyxiated state.

"Could anyone else take down the mighty Luke Skywalker so quickly?" Mara lifted one amused eyebrow.

Luke's breathing came back to normal and he coughed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking the scenic tour." She replied dryly. "What do you think I'm here for, Skywalker?"

Luke shook his head. "I am not leaving Endor, if that's what you mean."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because it's not safe for me to be around people." He answered cryptically. "May I get up now?"

She realized how she was sitting atop him still and released her hold, climbing back to her feet. Luke did likewise, still only wearing a pair of shorts.

Mara did her best not to stare, and focused on his face. That was when she saw it: the dark circles beneath his eyes, the shallow, haunted expression that seemed permanently affixed now, and that he had lost weight, but gained muscle.

"What's going on with you Skywalker?" she asked cautiously. "You look like hell, yet you appear as though you spend your days in the gym."

"I'd rather not talk about it." He turned about and began to walk again.

Mara hesitated for only a short time, and then followed. Luke turned his head slightly, but did not object. It took them a solid five minutes to get to his camp, which consisted of a bedroll under a lean-to, a fire ring, and a bag of gear.

"You know, if you wanted to go mountain-man, Yavin IV would've worked just fine too." She commented wittily.

Luke thinned his lips, looking down. And then, to her relief, he actually smiled. It was small and unsure, but it was definitely an improvement over the dour expression from earlier.

"It's good to see you, Mara." He murmured warmly. "But you cannot stay long."

Mara seated herself by the fire ring, determined to get her friend talking. Maybe then she could figure out just what was up.

"Well, I did just hike for nearly two days." She mused aloud. "Treat a girl to dinner?"

Luke's head came up, his expression bright with surprise. He covered it up quickly though, certain she hadn't meant what she'd said in that way. Besides, it was impossible now.

"I'm afraid I don't have much, but sure." Luke replied.

"Hey, as long as it's not ration bars." Mara snarked. "Because I've had enough of them for a while."

Luke smiled again, and turned to his bag. "I did find an assortment of fruits and nuts."

"Are they safe to eat?" Mara queried, seeing that he had berries too.

"I would never try to poison you, Mara." Luke sounded affronted at the very suggestion. "And besides, I've been eating these berries, and I am still here." He frowned then. "Though… you might want to avoid them just in case."

"Just in case what?" Mara narrowed her eyes, sensing she was on to something.

"Just don't eat them." Luke avoided. "We would never make it back to a med center in time."

Mara couldn't not take an opportunity like that. "We? So, you'd come too?"

"Just until you were safe in the hospital, then I'd come right back here." Luke turned away. "Eat your fill."

_Blast it._ Mara thought sourly. _I thought I had him there._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

Mara found the collection of fruit to be surprisingly sweet and refreshing, yet not overly so. There were a total of five different varieties that Luke had discovered and picked, as well as the pine and other nuts.

Three were sweet and juicy and resembled apples, but the other two were completely different and tickled her taste buds pleasantly.

There was a yellow fruit in the shape of a tear-drop with red flaps of skin scattered about its surface. This one was only mildly sweet, but the pungent flavor was not lost because of that. And then there were the tangy tones of the blue one which she most preferred of the bunch. This fruit was oddly shaped; appearing as tough a comet had frozen mid-flight to land on a tree.

As for the nuts, their earthy tones complimented the blue and yellow-red fruits perfectly.

"You sure know how to pick them, Skywalker, I'll give you that." She remarked into the quiet.

Luke had donned a shirt and trousers, much to her gratitude, yet remained curiously barefoot. He had only eaten one fruit, and then set about gathering wood for a fire. He paused as he dropped his latest load into the growing pile.

His odd look encouraged her.

"Which is your favorite?" she indicated the remains of his stash.

"Uh…" he shook his head. "They're all nice, but I favor the yellow and red one. I remember it from before."

"Oh." Mara said. "I liked that one too, but I think my favorite's this blue thing."

"Would you like anymore?" Luke offered. "I could show you where I found them."

Mara made a show of thinking it over, and then shrugged. "Sure. But would you mind having a friend stay the night? I won't be able to make it to my ship before sundown."

Luke glanced at the sky, then at his tiny hut. "You can have my shelter." He agreed. "I haven't been sleeping much lately anyhow."

"Thank you." Mara silently scored one point for herself.

Maybe she could get him talking if she had more time; and if he was tired, he was likely to slip.

"How far is it to the source?" Mara inquired.

"Not too far away, actually." Luke gestured for her to join him and together they walked into the forest. "But we will have to climb for them."

"I can manage that." She told him as she followed a half-step behind.

Luke smiled softly. "I'm sure you can."

They trudged through the woods for about ten minutes before they came to a giant rock formation jutting out from a hill. Luke held back an overhanging branch near one place and gestured her inside. Mara heard more running water, though this one was less thunderous.

Curious, Mara walked onward and stopped to find herself inside a hidden grotto. Indeed there was a waterfall, but this one was long and narrow whereas the previous one had been much grander in scale. The rock here was dark and smooth, unlike the lighter, rougher stone she'd seen on her trek.

Plants that were more tropical in nature grew everywhere, due to the moisture trapped within the natural confines of the grotto. And that included a tree with the fruit she found so delicious. All about them were vivid displays of color in the form of flowers and tiny amphibians.

And in the center- worn deep into the surface- was a pool of crystal clear water.

"Oh, Luke!" Mara breathed. "This is amazing!"

He stood nervously behind her, but at her exclamation he brightened.

"I'm glad you like it."

Mara turned to him, and saw something in his eyes that made her swallow. But then he cleared his throat.

"Uh, the fruit are only accessible from up there." He pointed to a ledge between the falls and the tree.

"Alright." Mara murmured.

She again followed him through the ferns to the ledge, where he cautioned her.

"It's slick with moss, so be careful please."

"I can see that." She replied without ire. Indeed she could perceive the shiny moss in various shades of green and even some red that covered the rock.

Luke led the way across, hugging the wall for stability. Mara watched as he then grabbed a bough and pulled himself into the limbs of the tree. She followed agilely, and discovered that while from the outside the tree looked dense, it was actually quite sparse. The leaves were broad and angular, but overlapped, which gave it the full appearance.

Mara met Luke's blue gaze when she turned her attention back to the reason they'd come. His peculiar look was back, but something was at war in his mind, she could see that. Eventually, whatever won caused him to break eye contact and instead turn to picking at the selection of fruit.

Mara assisted him, moving to a different branch. Soon they had enough to satisfy them, and they climbed first down the tree, and then the rock face. Mara settled down in a clear patch of lush grass beside the water to rest.

Luke joined her quietly.

Mara washed one fruit, offered it to Luke. He shook his head no and she shrugged, taking it for herself. After a companionable silence in which Mara finished her snack, Luke ventured a tentative question.

"Mara… why did you really come?"

She paused at that, knowing what he was asking. She tossed the pit away and started to wash up in the pond.

"You are my best friend, Luke, and you're in trouble." She said without turning to face him. "I want to help you."

"Is that the only reason you dropped everything to search for me?" Luke pressed a bit timidly.

"No." she answered honestly: she couldn't lie to him about that, not anymore. "It's not the only reason."

Another quiet settled, in which they both sought the right words to say. She turned back, and saw him fidgeting with a few blades of grass. Mara finally decided to just come out and say it.

"I read your letter."

Luke looked up, his eyes soft, and his mouth open just so much as to be inviting to her. Mara gazed right back, feeling her cheeks warm as she finally understood his strange expressions. He was conveying his love for her, yet he was also afraid to allow it for some reason she didn't know.

"Do you really love me?" she whispered, unable to stand guessing anymore.

"Yes." Luke said evenly.

And with that single word, Mara's heart melted even further than it had from her days as Palpatine's servant. She had known, yes, but to actually hear him confirm it… that was entirely different.

And she wanted to hear him say it again.

Almost as if he'd heard her, Luke took her hand.

"I love you, Mara." He said firmly, and then his voice began to quaver with emotion. "I love you with all my heart, but I… I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Myself… of what I have become." He answered gingerly. "I just don't want to hurt anyone… least of all you. I'd never be able to live with myself."

Mara gently touched two fingers to his chin and lifted his face so their gazes met.

"You won't hurt me, Luke."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I won't let you." she answered. "I am not a sitting duck, Farmboy. I can take care of myself."

"I know." He looked away briefly. "You have always been so strong."

"And I want to be here for you now." Mara avowed.

"But you don't know what's wrong. Surely once you do, you'll change your mind." Luke was certain. "I wouldn't blame you."

"Luke, I don't care what's wrong with you, I am here, and I will help."

Luke gazed at her with open love, and when his lip quivered, she couldn't help herself. Closing the distance between them, Mara placed her lips over his.

Luke tensed in surprise, but then he returned the kiss. He shifted closer to her, and wound his hand behind her head. Mara's mind exploded at his touch, and at the feel of his lips brushing her own. She had never tasted anything this delicious, and knew she never would again.

But when she felt a salty wetness join the mixture, she realized he was weeping.

She pulled back. "Why are you crying?"

"Because; you will have to leave soon, for your safety." Luke said. "And… I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Then come home." Mara told him.

"I can't." Luke sniffed.

"Luke…"

He cut her off with a fevered kiss, his urgency telling her that he was serious, but still wanted to spend what time he could with her.

Mara parted her lips, inviting him closer, and Luke responded eagerly. Mara wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him tight to her, the act unbalancing them so that they tumbled into the water.

She gasped away from his lip's embrace as the cold water shocked her system. Luke struggled to bring them up for air, and they both spluttered when their faces broke the surface of the pool.

Once they regained their wits their eyes met, and Mara began to snicker. Luke mock glared at her, and then he joined in.

He helped her back to shore and they gathered their supply of food.

"Let's get back to camp and I'll start a fire." He suggested. "I don't want you to get chilled."

"Fine." Mara agreed through chattering teeth. "But I have to say, the full moon brings out the romantic in you."

Luke tensed. "Excuse me?"

"The full moon tonight, it must bring out the best in you." She said, wondering at his sudden anxiety.

"What full moon?" he faced her fully now, his eyes growing fearful.

"Uh, the one that's happening tonight…" Mara said slowly.

"No, the full moon already happened." Luke backed a few steps away, a slight frown appearing.

"Luke, Endor is a moon with eight sisters." Mara reminded him. "So of course there will be more than one night with a full moon."

Luke really began to panic then, and he bolted for the exit, leaving Mara wondering what was wrong now.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

"Blast it Skywalker, when the hell did you get so fast?" Mara shouted to his retreating back.

Even using the Force, Mara was losing this mad race back to camp. She was breathing a bit harder than normal, and she grimaced. She wasn't out of shape, but running this fast for this long took its toll.

She dimly noted that it was nearly sundown, with the moon to make its complete appearance soon.

Finally she arrived at camp to find Luke frantically rummaging through his pack. She glanced at the pieces of equipment lying randomly about as they fell from his satchel, and decided to hold back her snarky comment in favor of getting to the bottom of all this craziness.

At long last Luke sat back, holding something in his palm while the forefinger of his other hand keyed it to power. Mara took a look over his shoulder and saw it was a datapad.

"Come on, come on!" he gritted.

"What's the matter, Skywalker?" Mara asked warily.

He ignored her when the display lit up, and he quickly brought up his calendar. His face paled noticeably, and he threw the device back into the bag.

Leaping to his feet, Luke began to pace the clearing agitatedly, lost in his thoughts. Mara made to approach, and his gaze snapped to her.

"You need to leave." He said shortly.

"Like hell I do." Mara snapped. "I didn't come all this way just to…"

"Please!" he begged, a lone tear coursing down his face. "I don't want to hurt you, Mara."

As he spoke, he stripped from everything but his shorts. Intrigued and confused as she was, Mara wasn't about to back down.

But when she stepped closer, he whirled, halting her in her tracks.

"Mara, you _need to go away_!" Luke ordered. "Right now!"

She glared murder at him, but eventually stamped down on her urge to punch him, and instead planted her feet.

"No. I want to help."

"You can't help me." Luke gritted.

"Sure I can."

"You know what?" Luke rebuffed smoothly. "You're right, you can help me. You can leave."

She ground her jaw angrily, willing herself to see beyond his sudden abrasive front to the root of the issue: his illness. This had to do with his illness.

Mara scooted closer and seized his right hand… only to freeze upon contact.

His hand was warm to the touch, and it had such a natural feel to it that she was almost fooled into believing he'd traded his prosthetic for a biological replacement.

But upon closer inspection she saw she wasn't crazy: Luke's hand was real, not made of syntheskin and metal.

"How?" She breathed incredulously, their argument briefly forgotten.

Luke looked disgusted, and he whispered hoarsely. "It shouldn't be there. It came at much too high a cost."

Mara could only stare, completely at a loss for as what to say.

Finally, she managed a coherent thought. "What does that mean?"

Luke shut his eyes against tears as blue as his gaze. "It means a student had to die for me to get my new hand."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." Mara said tentatively. "And please start making some sense before I believe Han's crackpot theory about full-moon crazies."

Luke looked to the sky. "There isn't time: and you really need to get going. Get as far from me as possible."

"Luke…"

"Dammit Mara, just go!" Luke yelled, turning from her.

Mara huffed indignantly and threw her hands up. "Fine, you ungrateful whelp!" she shouted back.

He winced, but didn't stop her furious retreat. He despised himself for talking to her in such a way, and for treating her badly after he'd just told her he loved her.

But he was trying to protect her, so instead he stripped from his last garment in an effort to preserve the few clothes he had, and ran into the trees. His effort to put more distance between himself and the woman he loved was halted when the now-familiar cramps pulled violently at his insides.

He clamped down on his screams as much as he could but then the transformation got worse, as it always did, and he could hold it back no longer.

**00000**

Mara heard the screams and instantly forgot her righteous anger. Pulling an about-face, Mara sprinted back to the camp. Upon arriving she saw no Luke, only his clothing; but his cries sounded loud and clear to her, and she rushed to him.

She knelt beside him, ignoring his unclothed state.

"Luke!" she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"N…no… Mara!" Luke stammered through his pain. "G… get… away!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Mara demanded.

Then she fell back in horror when, right before her eyes, Luke began to morph into… _something_ with pale yellow fur.

"_Run_!" Luke screamed at her desperately.

Mara felt the warning in the Force match his and she finally obeyed without question. Leaping to her feet, Mara sped away, grabbing her sack as she moved back through camp. She was several minutes away when a blood-curdling howl reverberated through the trees.

Mara knew, in that instant, what Luke had been trying to hide from her. Yet in those last minutes, his only thought was her safety. She heard undergrowth snap as he gave chase, his approach only slightly muffled by the soft earth beneath their feet.

She felt a warning in the Force, and swerved right. A _swoosh _of air sounded where she'd just been, but she didn't stop to wonder. Another urge came, and then she skidded beneath a fallen tree, hearing the beast chasing her yelp as it collided with the unexpected barrier, so focused on his prey was he.

Mara sped through the forest, knowing that if she were without the Force she would be dead already. She augmented her speed only when Luke's new form drew perilously close. At one point he ran parallel to her position in an effort to get ahead of her and cut off her escape.

That was when she saw him better. She checked her surprise before it could hamper her, but she recognized his form instantly. He looked nearly identical to the creature that came for them on Drionia. Only he was a golden hue, whereas the other had been dark as night.

But he was no less dangerous. Mara saw he was starting to pull ahead, and she drew her hold-out blaster. Taking aim as she ran, Mara snapped off a shot just before his face. It landed on the tree next to him, making him shy back in sudden alarm.

That bought her precious seconds as the werewolf recovered, and she used those seconds to formulate a plan.

She had to get the wolf someplace she could trap him. She didn't know where the Luke she knew was, but something told her he was in there; he was just trapped behind his new, currently-alpha form. But there was no way she could evade death and invade his mind at the same time.

She wasn't _that_ good. Maybe Luke could've done such a thing, but not she. At least, not without serious formal training… training he had offered to her on more than one occasion.

_Focus Jade!_ She reprimanded herself sharply. _Or none of that will matter. _

She heard the wolf resume the hunt, and she began to weave a random pattern about the trees in an effort to confuse him. It worked for a while, until he grew tired of her games and simply ran straight.

Mara lost all track of time, but she _did_ recognize the preliminary signs of the cliffs she'd passed the day before. She blinked: Mara hadn't realized their high-speed chase was moving _that_ fast.

Her train of thought derailed when the wolf finally caught up and tackled her with his mass. Mara tripped and ended up rolling out of control down a slope. She grabbed her vibro-shiv from her boot when that foot came close during her unexpected tumble, and stabbed it into the ground.

Her momentum slowed greatly, and she gathered her feet about her only to lose her balance and fall backwards. She slid head-first the remainder of the way… and with a perfect view of Luke-wolf.

He was chasing her down the hill, intent on not letting her get away. Mara tilted her head, saw a tree trunk fast approaching and again dug her blade into the soil, which served to turn her enough so she wouldn't crack her skull.

She still collided heavily with it, which knocked her air out long enough for the wolf to leap at her and land. He instantly pinned her down, bringing his face close to her's with teeth bared as hunger took over all other senses.

Mara realized she still held the blade, and so she used it to cut at the paw holding her down. He yelped, backing away to lick at his wound, which in turn allowed Mara to catch her breath.

She struggled to sit up, and that caught Luke-wolf's attention. He snarled at her furiously, and snapped his jaws, forgetting his wound in favor of a meal.

Mara looked him in the eye, not allowing their familiarity disturb her.

"Luke, I know you're in there!" she said firmly. "Fight this! You said you didn't want to hurt me; well, now is an excellent time to make good on that promise."

The wolf flattened his ears, clearly not taking her words to heart, and he advanced.

"HEY!" A voice called, and then a stone hit the wolf in the shoulder, making him yap again.

The wolf jerked his head around at the new distraction.

"That's right, you bully!" Jaina yelled from the top of the next rise. "Why don't you leave her alone!"

"Jaina!" Mara hollered.

"Over here wolf!" Jaina waved her arms wildly. "I taste better!"

To Mara's horror, the wolf flattened his ears and then charged furiously. She scrambled to her feet.

"Jaina, run!"

"We've got this, Miss Mara!" Jaina called as she turned tail.

Mara pounded up the hill after the pair, calling on the Force to grab the wolf and pull him back down the hill. He swiped at her as they passed, but she dodged. Then she was past the beast, and racing him yet again. Only this time the prize was his niece.

Mara saw Jaina ahead, and doubled her efforts to get to the young girl. She frowned when Jaina led them to a cave mouth, where she turned to make sure the wolf was still following.

"Come on, you brute!" Jaina yelled. "That's right, come and get me!"

Mara pounded indoors first, but once inside a pair of hands not belonging to Jaina grabbed her and pulled her out of the line of fire. She struggled when a small limb clamped down over her mouth, and Jaina finally stopped at the start of a dark tunnel. Inside, Mara could see a pair of specifically-spaced glowrods.

"Shh!" Jacen urged. "We have this planned!"

Mara's fury turned to panic when the wolf suddenly burst inside and paused only long enough to relocate Jaina. She waited until he passed the first of two glowrods, and then dodged.

And then the wolf was suddenly gone, disappearing into a large hole that had obviously been covered over. A howl of pain mixed with fear and anger sounded from far below.

Mara gaped, unable to believe he'd just been duped by a pair of children.

"Wha…" she began.

"We followed you, and found this cave to sleep in." Jacen explained as he released her. "We had the idea to use the hole to hold him should he change."

Mara snapped her head about. "You knew?"

"Yeah." Jacen looked down. "We thought you did too, since you talked to Mom and Dad."

Mara then realized what Leia had tried more than once to warn her about. Another grimace later, they reached Jaina, who was shining one of the glowrods into the hole.

Mara cautiously peered over the edge to see Luke-wolf leaping high and scrabbling frantically at the walls. He snapped his jaws when he saw them, and attempted to reach the trio, but even with his great height and strength he couldn't get high enough to harm them.

Mara blew out a weary sigh, her high-speed run catching up to her now that it was over… for the moment.

"Great thinking, both of you." Mara praised the Solo twins. "And thank you for saving my life, Jaina."

They looked rather pleased with themselves until her next words.

"But you still disobeyed a direct order." Her voice was hard as durasteel. "What if Luke had gotten to you?"

The twins glanced guiltily at each other, and then into the pit where the wolf was beginning to give up his attempts at escape.

"How do you think your Uncle would take to that when he returned to normal?" Mara went on, making certain they understood the severity of the situation, and the dire consequences their actions could have had.

"He would never forgive himself." Jacen spoke softly, and Mara saw moisture building in his dark eyes.

"Oh, Uncle Luke!" Jaina cried, looking down into the hole, and then to Mara. "We're so sorry, we only wanted to help!"

Mara softened a touch. "And while I know your hearts were in the right place, your heads were not. There are times when the ability to think without your heart is essential."

"Yes, Miss Mara." They chorused.

"May we share with you the rest of our plan?" Jaina inquired timidly.

"You may as well." Mara remarked wryly.

"I am really good with animals." Jacen said with no small amount of pride. "And I thought we could use that gift to get through to Uncle Luke."

Mara pursed her lips thoughtfully: the idea certainly had merit.

"And what then?" she inquired. "You are both untrained, so how exactly had you planned to connect to him? The mind is a very complex thing, even on the simplest of creatures. You are talking about a semi-sentient wolf with a fully trained Jedi Master trapped somewhere within."

They again shared a look, obviously not having thought about that either.

"You could do it?" Jaina proffered.

"Yeah, I could connect with you, get the wolf's attention, and then you could go into his mind." Jacen added enthusiastically.

Mara stared at the wolf, which was now eerily attentive to their conversation. Just how sentient was this animal before her? Were there still traces of the man even in the wolf's form? But when their gazes met, something clicked for her.

Mara had promised the man she loved she would help him. Luke had been totally convinced she would turn him away when she saw his true reason for isolation. And not so very long ago, he may have been right.

But not this time, and not when her only chance at true happiness in this life was seemingly staring into her very soul.

"Alright." Mara decided. "Let's do it."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**

"Where am I going again?" Han asked.

Upon their arrival at Endor, Leia had felt instantly where her children were. She may not be a fully trained Master of the Force, but she was a mother with a connection to her children. She had directed Han to the opposite half of the habitable moon they remembered from what seemed like forever ago.

Now she had her eyes half-lidded as they closed in on their quarry. Han had been going according to her directions even though they had passed both Luke's X-wing and Mara's ship.

Leia finally gestured to a large clearing.

"Land there." She replied. "It's closest to where they are."

"Alright." Han did as she asked, and as soon as the ship set down, he turned to Artoo Detoo. "Stay with the bird in case we need to make a fast getaway."

Artoo tootled an affirmative, and remained linked to the _Falcon_.

Han followed his wife to the boarding ramp, checking his blaster to make sure it was on stun.

"Ready?" Leia glanced to him as the ramp drew back up after their exit from the freighter.

Han nodded. "Let's go."

**00000**

Jacen and Jaina linked hands, and then Jaina offered her limb to Mara. She was still slightly skeptical that their plan would work, but was willing to give it a go. Mara took a centering breath, feeling the twins follow suit, and then she guided Jacen to the wolf, who was regarding them calmly now.

Whether he was actually calm or waiting for one of them to slip up was the real question; but either way, if he wasn't fighting them he would be easier to get through to.

Jacen knelt beside the hole, looking the wolf in the eye. The beast shifted slightly when he felt the tentative Force probe.

"My name is Jacen." The nine-year-old boy began in an even tone meant to lull the creature into believing Jacen wasn't a threat. "I want to help you, can we be friends?"

The wolf perked his ears up at the sound of Jacen's voice, and his eyes darted from the children to Mara, and she saw sudden understanding in his gaze. The wolf stood on his haunches to sniff at the air, and Mara frowned.

"What is he doing Jacen?"

"I think he believes we are your pups." Jacen whispered. "But he is confused because we do not smell the same."

"Smell the same?" Mara returned evenly.

"When any animal gives birth, her young share her scent; it's how she recognized them, and they her." Jacen explained patiently.

Mara nodded, catching on. The wolf thought he had stumbled on a female protecting her litter, and that was why he was taking them so seriously now. Interesting.

"No, these are not my pups, but I am responsible for them; and if you try anything, you will have to go through me first." Mara told Luke-wolf.

The wolf focused on her, and Mara held his gaze. She felt a nudge from Jacen that the wolf was open and ready as he would ever be. Mara waited no longer to send a careful probe into the mind of the creature before them.

She picked her way through his confusion and natural instincts, past his burning hunger and the fear that he was trapped for good in the pit. He was willing, she sensed, to let them go unharmed in exchange for his freedom.

Mara chewed on that for a second. Was that a ploy? This wolf was far from an idiot, but was he capable of such trickery? She didn't know for certain, and she wasn't about to risk Jacen and Jaina if it was.

So she continued her probe, searching for anything that hinted of the Luke she knew and loved. Again she paused when she came to another part of the wolf's mind, and with a sudden intake of breath, he actually _looked _at her.

She saw his new respect for the red-haired female who had not just survived, but outsmarted and stood up to him. And she felt his desire to find such a thing in a mate.

Mara felt her cheeks burn just slightly, but once again resumed her search. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she came to a smooth mental wall with not the slightest blemish to it. She knocked on its proverbial door with a mental fist, and felt something stir in that area… and for a millisecond Mara felt him; truly felt _Luke_.

But she also sensed that the wolf was somehow subconsciously preventing her from going any deeper. Thinning her lips, a gentle hint from the Force suggested she try a different approach to the problem.

And so, with a new understanding Mara pulled back, knowing that she would make no more progress this way. But she also knew now what she needed to do. But to do that, it had to be only the wolf and her.

Mara gingerly returned to the normal realm… just as two pairs of feet scrabbled into their cave.

"Jaina!" Han's voice called anxiously.

"Jacen!" Leia's worried voice followed.

Below the trio, the wolf startled as they all jumped. That set him to prowling anxiously, since he knew something was happening but he couldn't tell what.

Jacen and Jaina glanced at each other, and then sped toward their parents.

"Mom, Dad!" they called in sync.

Mara spared Luke-wolf another glance, and then walked to join the reunited family.

"What were you two thinking?" Han demanded angrily after the joyous reunion was completed.

"We wanted to help Miss Mara and Uncle Luke!" Jaina explained with her eyes on the floor.

"You two could have been hurt, or worse, killed!" Leia was a few notes short of a shriek. "How could you do that to us?"

"We're sorry Mom, we really are!" Jacen replied penitently.

"And how could you let them off your ship?" Leia glared as Mara approached.

Mara sucked in an incensed breath, ready to take Leia's head off for assuming she was such an imbecile. But Jaina leapt between the women before they could rip into one another.

"It wasn't her fault!" she hollered, hands on her hips. "We hid ourselves, and when she did find us, Miss Mara ordered us to stay on the _Jade's Fire_."

Jacen joined Jaina. "We disobeyed Miss Mara, and found this cave after following her all day. When we saw the big holes, we came up with an idea to trap Uncle Luke the wolf."

"And so when we heard Miss Mara and the wolf going at it, I ran out to get his attention." Jaina continued. "He followed me and I tricked him into falling down there." She pointed to the hole still containing their wayward uncle.

Leia's face was white as her children told her that they had almost been wolf-chow. And though Han was obviously upset by it too, his shock became pride that his children had out-smarted the beast.

Han cautiously walked to the hole and shone his glow-lamp before letting out a low whistle. Leia joined him and gaped.

Mara, meanwhile, worked on cooling her jets, reminding herself that Leia had spoken out of fear for her children's safety. Would she really have done any differently were she in Leia's shoes?

Mara took a deep, steadying breath, and waited for the Solo clan to return to her position.

"I am sorry, Mara." Leia murmured, shamefaced. "I should not have said what I did. And I want to thank you for trying to protect my children."

Mara nodded.

"Miss Mara and we were trying to see if we could befriend the wolf." Jacen said, bringing Mara back to the issue at hand.

"Oh?" Han offered a curious look. "How did that go?"

"Actually, I know what I need to do." Mara informed him. "But you need to get the kids away from here first."

Leia and Han shared a glance.

"What are you going to do?" Leia asked dubiously.

"Help Luke." Mara replied.

"We can help him." Leia retorted mildly.

"Because you have all done such a fine job so far." Mara retorted with her own rising ire. "Save for Jacen and Jaina, I don't see how anything you guys have done has helped Luke."

"Hey!" Leia's face was coloring with anger. "We are his family!"

"Then why weren't you there for him in the moments he needed you the most?" Mara snapped. "How could you just let him go off alone like that?"

"We didn't know he was planning to exile himself!" Leia shouted.

"This is _Skywalker_ we're talking about." Mara returned coolly. "He's always ready to throw himself away for the good of others. Of course he'd want to leave: he thought he was doing what was best." She choked just slightly on emotion. "What he ended up doing was hurting himself even further."

"What are you talking about?" Han interjected, placing a restraining arm around Leia's shoulders.

"When I found him, he was a wreck." Mara ground out. "He was so lonely it hurt, and he missed all of his family and friends very much. He was so starved for companionship that he risked spending time with me. But he's terrified of killing any other innocents, and that is the root of the issue with Luke; why he won't come home."

Leia looked away, her chocolate eyes misting. "Oh, Luke…"

"I know how to help him." Mara said quietly.

Leia's head snapped back around, her pride getting the best of her. "I know what's best for my brother. I know what he needs."

"Do you really?" Mara's gaze was cold as ice. "Because I can tell you what he _doesn't_ need."

"Oh?" Leia remarked haughtily. "Do enlighten us."

"What that man does not need is to wake up naked and completely alone in the middle of nowhere, with no memory of the night… but wondering who he hurt this time around." Mara paused to collect herself. "What Luke really needs is to be held while he recovers from his most recent episode, and to wake up in the arms of someone who loves him for who he is, and despite what he has become."

Leia's pride flickered out, and she seemed ashamed of herself as her tears finally spilled from the barriers of her eyelids.

"You're right." She murmured.

"And who would this person be, Mara?" Han asked quietly.

"Me," She said simply. "The wolf connected with me while I was probing his mind. I know what to do, but it cannot happen with an audience. We must be alone, with total privacy and no interruptions."

Leia looked into Mara's eyes. "And why would you be willing to do that?"

"Because Princess," Mara said without compunction, meeting her gaze squarely. "Whether you like it or not, I am in love with your brother."

Leia held eye contact, searching the other woman's gaze. At last she nodded slowly.

"I do believe you can help Luke. You are probably the only one who truly can." She turned to Han. "Let's go."

Jacen and Jaina looked a little put-out.

"But, we didn't help Uncle Luke." Jaina pouted.

Mara held up a hand when Leia began to rebuff the girl. Leia lifted a brow when Mara knelt before Jaina and Jacen.

"Yes, you did help him." She corrected with firm gentleness. "But right now the best thing you can do for him is to let me take my turn. I will help Luke, I promise. But you must understand: your uncle is going through a very rough time right now, and he needs you to give him space to figure this all out."

"Can we keep in contact?" Jaina sniffled.

"Sure, I plan to take Luke into space and use the _Fire_ as our base of operations while we search for a cure or at least how to control his… ailment." Mara replied. "But we will contact you from time to time to say hello, and if we've made any progress, we will let you know. Just understand that this will take time."

"Okay." Jaina seemed comforted by this. She surprised Mara by throwing her arms about her neck. "I really like you, Miss Mara, and I hope someday you can be a member of our family!"

"Jaina!" Leia chided. "That is not for us to decide."

"No, it's alright." Mara soothed, though she was taken aback by the innocent words. "Jaina, I like you too: you're a fighter like your mother. And I am proud of what you did." Mara glanced at her chrono and saw that it was midnight. "But I need to get cracking, so it's time for you to go home."

The Solos said their goodbyes and departed, Han throwing Mara a salute and a nod.

"Good luck."

"Thanks, Solo."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

Mara waited until the _Millennium Falcon_ was in the air and shooting for space before returning to the hole. The wolf was still agitated, pacing a rut into the soft silt beneath his huge paws.

When he realized she was there, he picked up his head.

"Hello again." Mara said wryly. "Remember me?"

The wolf surprised her by _woofing _softly, and then sitting back on his haunches. His gaze held steady on her own, and she used the Force to touch his mind again, reestablishing the link she'd felt before. She knew she'd found it again when he whined up at her.

She touched his mind and then frowned, realizing that she would need to try this without the mind probes first. She needed to establish trust between them before he would allow her to do anything else.

Mara released her probe, and looked him straight on. "If I let you up, you're going to behave, right?"

His ears pricked, and his tail wagged just slightly before he leapt to all fours. He yapped once, which Mara decided to take as a yes. She stretched out with the Force, picked him up, and very slowly lifted him. He struggled in fear, not understanding what was happening.

Mara gritted her teeth. "Stop fighting me!"

He looked to her, and to her relief stopped struggling. Mara got him to the top and he instantly scrambled to safety. Once freed, Luke-wolf bolted for the exit, howling happily as he disappeared into the trees.

"Where are you going?" Mara yelled.

She ran after him, shivering in the sudden cold outside the shelter of the cave. But she pushed that aside and listened to hear him still running about happily. Mara marveled at the change in attitude from ravenous killer to happy animal.

She did feel his hunger begin to again take precedence, and the sudden spike of attention as new prey was spotted. Short moments later the death cries of some small animal shrilled through the trees. Silence followed on its heels, and Mara knew the wolf had hunted successfully.

Knowing from experience with Karrde's pet vornskrs that it was unwise to interrupt a predator while eating, Mara instead sought out a place to wait for him. Something told her to be patient, and that he would return to seek her out… and to explore his curiosity on the connection they'd formed.

Sure enough after about a half hour, she heard his cautious approach to her position. She remained seated against the log, waiting for him to make his full appearance in to the small clearing.

The wolf's eyes reflected the moonlight, giving her a visual of his position before he actually stepped into view. His moves were halting and almost fearful; his curiosity tempered by the memory that this female knew how to fight back. She saw the blood still on his paw where she'd sliced it with her blade.

When the wolf came entirely out of the trees, he stopped, staring at her. Mara took the opportunity to observe him in turn. He was actually a nice-looking thing, with creamy fur that almost glowed in the light of his Mother Moon. But the small hints of black on his face gave it a deeper look, something she found intriguing.

He was well-built, and obviously powerful. His limbs were built for speed and endurance; though when it came to a fight she knew he would hold his own just fine. Mara had the urge to run her hand down his coat to see if it was as soft and smooth as it looked.

But she had to admit that she found his eyes to be the most attractive feature, since they were the only part of the ensemble that was still Luke.

Mara stood very slowly, bringing the wolf's ears to attention. She stood with her free hands open and to the side in an unthreatening pose. He lifted his head a little and extended his snout, scenting the air cautiously.

Mara took a few ginger steps forward, but when the wolf's eyes shifted downward, he suddenly snarled. Frowning, Mara glanced down and saw her knife. The wolf's attention was on it completely, his injured paw pulling back and away from her.

"Oh, sorry about that." She said.

Mara used calculated movements to unsheathe the vibro-shiv and hold it up for him to see. He tracked it the entire way, his lips pulled back to reveal sharp canine teeth. Mara let go of the hilt with all but forefinger and thumb.

"I'm making a gesture of friendship here, so don't attack me please." She said mildly.

His ears twitched curiously, and he shied back when Mara tossed the knife away from her. Surprise shown clearly on his face, and he looked from the blade back to her. She waited tensely for his move.

Luke-wolf took halting steps toward her, his head bobbing hesitantly as he moved side-on to her position. Mara recognized the display of submission, and knew that he was trying himself to not come across as a threat.

But when his eyes spotted her blaster, another bout of recognition hit him. He back-stepped in alarm, remembering the red beam that had singed his fur, so close had it hit the tree beside him during their chase.

Mara removed it as she had her shiv and tossed it to join the knife, and then on a nudge from the Force that for him to find more hidden weapons later would not be good, Mara removed all armaments.

The wolf looked amazed at the size of the pile, and when he looked back to her, she saw a new level of fear. He actually began backing away from her more, his tail dropping between his rear legs.

"No, it's okay. I promise not to hurt you." Mara soothed, stepping far away from the stash. "If you want we can go elsewhere."

He paused, glancing from her to the weapons, and then he _woofed_ again and led the way into the trees. Mara followed cautiously, though her confidence was growing. This was a side of the wolf she'd not seen before.

She recalled how certain creatures were pack-oriented, and how when they mated it was for life. And still others among that category only showed submission to that specific mate, if a bond of trust and love was able to form.

Mara intended to be that for Luke, and she sensed his desire for it too, which was why he was willing to try.

Mara lost sight of him when in the abrupt shadow of an enormous tree she tripped over a log. She caught her balance and looked around for Luke, but did not see him. She picked up her pace, thinking he'd not realized she fell behind.

When she broke through a stand of tall bushes Mara stopped, seeing it was a tiny glade protected from view by thick hedges and fluffy trees. That was when he appeared from behind her.

Mara stood still, not sure what he wanted from her. She heard his nervous breathing, and gentle sniffing. She turned and nearly shouted in surprise to find he was only a few paces from her.

She held out her hand to him, palm up and out. The wolf looked at it for a moment, and then at her. He approached with head low and ears back submissively, his movements slow and uncertain.

Mara wondered why he was being so timid, when in normal animal kingdom rules the strong and sure got the girl. But then she reminded herself that this creature was no mere animal: it was a semi-sentient creature with a perfectly sentient one within it. So by that logic, that equaled a potent mix. He wanted her, but he didn't know how to get her, because he wasn't truly an animal in that respect.

Mara waited patiently, allowing him to initiate contact when he was ready. She watched as he inched ever nearer until all he had to do was lift his head. The wolf looked to her, saw Mara's inviting smile, and then lift his face so that her palm rested on the crown of his head.

He held the contact, waiting to see what she would do. Mara gently moved her hand across his fur, and discovered that while slightly coarse to the touch, it was far from wiry. When he did not jerk away, Mara continued to explore with her hand. The wolf closed his eyes as she continued to stoke his head, and when she was confident enough she moved to where she could pet his back and side.

Luke-wolf surprised her by nudging her with his head, and he sidled up to her so he could rub his head along her side. Mara understood he was showing affection as well. Her legs were growing tired though, and so she backed away to a nearby boulder and sat to where she could lean against it.

Mara saw the wolf watching her, and she patted the ground next to her. "Come here."

The wolf perked his ears up and then timidly did as she asked, moving to her side. He didn't need to be told what to do next as he lay down and curled beside her. Mara resumed stroking his fur comfortingly.

They sat in contented silence for a long time like that, just enjoying the other's company. Then the wolf sat up and moved before her; she watched, wondering what he was doing. Luke-wolf brought his nose to her own and nuzzled her lovingly. He pulled back uncertainly, obviously wondering if this was okay.

Mara laughed. "Even as the wolf you're still a shy farmboy, Skywalker."

She brought her face to his this time and returned the gesture, glad that they were without an audience. Not that she was embarrassed: quite the opposite. This was just such a personal and intimate moment that she only ever wanted it to be between her and Luke.

The wolf licked her cheek and she jumped in surprise, not having expected that, and he instantly moved back, thinking he'd done wrong. But then Mara chuckled softly, and she patted the ground again.

"Come here, you big lump." She reprimanded gently. "I'm not angry."

He moved closer and began to lay down when the cold caught up with Mara. She shivered, and realized she hadn't thought to bring a jacket. The wolf sensed her discomfort and, instead of lying beside her, he stretched out on the ground. Next he dipped his nose to the space near his front.

Mara frowned, not entirely certain what he wanted. When he gestured again and she still didn't get it, he snorted. Getting back to his feet, he gently took her sleeve in his mouth and pulled her over. Once they were back to the spot he'd just vacated, he lay down again and motioned for the third time.

Finally perceiving what he was offering, Mara lay down next to him; only then fully appreciating his size. Luke urged her closer with his snout until she was pressed fully against him. Lastly, he carefully curled around her; tail, limbs and all until she was essentially cocooned within his protective warmth.

Mara sighed as the chill was warded off enough for her to be comfortable, and she relaxed completely against him.

"Thank you." she murmured, sleep calling to her as the day's activities caught up with her.

She was exhausted. Luke-wolf nuzzled her gently, and Mara smiled against his chest. Perhaps the Luke she knew really _was_ within the beast so lovingly protecting her right now, but only with her. Maybe he'd just needed someone to try to understand him as the wolf before the strains of pure Lukeness were shown.

"Goodnight, Luke." She whispered.

He rubbed his cheek against her head, and then set to a silent vigil as she fell into a deep sleep in his embrace.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

Mara was awakened by both the chill and the soft whining not too far from her. She sat up, thinking something had happened while she slept; but nothing she could see looked out of place. Mara noted that the sun was on the rise, its top side playing peek-a-boo with the shadows of the night.

Mara stretched languidly, and that was when the second detail of her wakening caught up to her. She whirled about, expecting to see the warm wolf still curled beside her. What she wasn't prepared for was him lying several feet away; half-twitching, half crawling for who-knew-where as his wolf form retreated again at the death of the night.

He whimpered as his body morphed little by little back to its original state- which she personally thought would be much more painful, since his larger form was shrinking. But she didn't dare go to him until he fully morphed, for fear that he would accidentally scratch her in the throes of agony.

She saw that he must have either rolled or stood up and moved away to protect her. To Mara's way of thinking, it was just another sign of his love for her. Mara watched helplessly as he struggled, his wolf-sounds becoming more human as the sun rose leisurely into the sky. It sure was taking its time in torturing the man before her, since his transformation coincided first with the rise of the moon and then the sun.

And in a way, watching this side of the morph, which she doubted anyone had thought of- or even seen- was far worse than the transformation into the wolf. After all, the moon never really left the sky, so that change was much faster. The sun was a different matter all together.

At last the day's main star was up, and Luke the man was propped up on quivering arms, and gasping as his misery finally abated. His entire frame was covered in a thick sheen of sweat, and then a breeze blew in from the south, drifting over his bare skin.

Luke shivered more violently and Mara jumped up, intent on helping him when he abruptly collapsed. She reached his shaking form and realized she had nothing to cover him with, since all she had on her were her own clothes.

Taking notice of his exposed form- and wanting to allow him at least a small amount of dignity- Mara took off her removable hood and wrapped it about his waist, and then took out her hair-tie to cinch it so it would stay in place.

Luke continued to tremble uncontrollably from both the after effects of his alteration, and the cool morning air. Mara thought of how Luke had wrapped her up in his embrace to keep her safe and warm during the night.

Well, she might not be able to do it exactly like that, but she could certainly hold and hug him to her.

And so she rested back against a tree trunk. Next she gently lifted him in the Force to set him in her lap so his body was cradled between her lifted knees with his head resting against her shoulder. Lastly, Mara wrapped her arms around him, doing what she could to warm and comfort him.

Luke's shivering lessened- and whether he did it out of base instinct or on purpose she may never know- but he nuzzled his head deeper into her shoulder, as well as turning his body into her's. Mara smiled softly, remembering how he in wolf form had nuzzled her gently out of love.

Mara rested her face against his head and returned his final gesture to her before sleep had claimed her: she ran her cheek over his hair.

Luke started to go alarmingly limp in her arms, and Mara pulled back, concerned. But he was still breathing fine; he was just slipping into unconsciousness. She had the feeling this was a natural part of the process; a way to let his body rest and recuperate for a short period of time.

Mara didn't know how long he would stay in the dark, but he hadn't complained once about staying with her when he could have easily left while she slept to do other things.

So now it was her turn to love on him.

And she would sit with him for as long as he needed.

**00000**

Waking was much different this time. Unlike all the others, he wasn't alone in some unfamiliar place and bare as the day he was born. He wasn't laying face-down in the dirt or moss, nor was he shaking with cold.

This time around he was pillowed against something warm and soft, with the comforting beat of a heart against his cheek. This time he was enfolded in loving arms, and someone had their head resting gently against his.

But none of that took away the actual dread of waking up to hear the bad news of who he'd injured or killed during his latest bout of wolf-ism. He wished he could simply stay in the dark forever and never again be burdened with such horrible knowledge and guilt.

But he could not. And so he worked to crack his eyes open, wincing when bright sunlight shot into them like needles. He winced, something the figure holding him noticed.

The head left his, and a shadow crossed his face. Luke attempted to open his eyes again, grateful for the shadow until his eyes adjusted. Unable to see a clear form Luke squinted, trying to make out any details.

The figure shifted, and the light played off its hair; lighting it up like a blazing campfire. And then he knew, with a sudden comprehension, who was cradling him.

"Mara?" he said, but his hoarse voice made it sound more like 'M..aw…a'.

"Close enough Skywalker." She answered with a touch of amusement.

He reached out with the Force to establish that he wasn't dreaming, which would have been horrible to realize. But she was in fact there with him, and now that his vision was returning to normal, he saw the concerned emerald eyes gazing down into his.

She was the most stunning sight he'd ever been privileged to see.

"Beautiful." He murmured around a parched throat, hoping the word sounded clearer than her name had.

Mara's smile was all the confirmation he needed that she'd understood him.

"Thank you." was her soft reply, and she planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Luke smiled in return, becoming more aware of their position: with him held within her knees, while his torso and head rested against her middle and shoulder. He also realized that she had covered his groin with some kind of cloth, for which he was profusely grateful.

And then the memory that he'd been the wolf came to him, and he had no control over the few tears that leaked from his blue orbs. Mara wiped them lovingly away.

"Hey, don't cry." She soothed. "You didn't hurt anything but a small animal."

Luke's gaze snapped to hers. "How do you know this?"

"Because we spent the night together." She answered simply.

"Pardon me?" Luke struggled to sit up on his own.

Mara reluctantly released him, though when he was sitting up she rubbed her arms a bit.

"At first you chased me, and you did almost make me a meal." She began. At his horrified expression she held up a finger. "But Jaina intervened…"

"_What!_" Luke cried, and his panic increased ten-fold.

"Cool your afterburners, Farmboy." Mara placed a hand on his shoulder. "She and Jacen tricked you into falling into a hole they'd covered up. No one was injured." She offered a mischievous grin. "Actually, I rather enjoyed out little romp through the woods."

He blew out a sigh, slumping with relief before he frowned in confusion.

"How did the twins get to Endor?"

"They stowed away onboard the _Fire_." Mara deadpanned. "Leia and Han arrived last night to take them home."

Luke eyed her. "And you stayed behind?"

"I did."

"Why?"

Mara removed her hand from his shoulder to caress his stubbly cheek. "You know why, Farmboy." she said softly.

At his doubtful expression, she clarified.

"I love you Luke."

He sucked in a ragged breath, and squeezed his eyes shut. "You can't love me." He choked.

Mara frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I am a danger to all who are around me." Luke whispered. "You saw for yourself firsthand how quickly the wolf can turn on even his closest friends and family." He swallowed a sob. "I nearly _killed _you, Mara!"

Her heart clenched at how his voice caught on that single word. She drew him back against her.

"Surely now that you know what I am, you will leave me." Luke sounded completely certain of that fact. "The wolf will turn on anyone."

"Yeah." Mara quipped. "About that."

Luke tensed, waiting for the expected rejection.

"The wolf and I actually hit it off pretty well last night." She went on.

Luke sat stock still for long seconds, before warily sitting back to search her gaze. "Wh… what do you mean?"

"We made amends for the chase, and I think we are well on our way to becoming mates." She informed him.

Luke simply stared, and then she saw a fresh bout of horror rise in the depths of his ice-blue gaze.

"He didn't… try to…" he began haltingly, swallowing hard.

Mara had to take a moment to figure out what he was asking, and when it dawned on her, she nearly laughed.

"No!" she assured him. "We did not mate."

Luke sagged again with relief, running a hand through his hair. His gaze left the ground to again search her's.

"So, we are friends now?" he asked. "You and the wolf, I mean."

"I know what you meant." She guaranteed him. "Yes, we are close enough so that he cocooned me against him when I got cold. He nuzzled me in an intimate display of affection, and he even kissed me on the cheek."

Luke was dumbfounded. "I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Mara replied. "But we are staying here until the wolf and I are firmly established as a pair."

Luke's gaze widened. "What do you mean by that? Doesn't a pair have to consummate their love?"

"Not necessarily. I don't think that is what he wanted so much as someone to love, and love him back." Mara said. "I want to see him again."

Luke was beyond words, opening and closing his mouth like a fish while he attempted to get his brain functioning again. Mara decided to save him the trouble of coming up with a suitable reply. She knelt before him and lifted his face, still slick with tears- though these ones weren't sad- and spoke.

"Luke, I love you; heart, mind, soul and body. I love all of you, man and beast. I accept who and what you are completely and without reservation." She rested a hand against his moistened cheek, which he leaned into with eyes shut. "I would never turn you away for this. All I ask is that you stop assuming all the guilt for crimes you did not commit."

He shook his head, eyes still closed. "But I _did_ do them."

"No: the wolf hunted. Period." Mara said firmly. "You, Luke Skywalker, were locked behind a barrier. I know this because I touched it when I attempted to find you within the wolf's mind. That is how he and I connected, and is ultimately why he accepted me and I him as a mate."

Luke finally opened his eyes. "We connected?"

She smiled at his use of 'we' rather than 'he'; it meant that he was beginning to accept both sides of himself as well, rather than thinking of the wolf and the man as two separate people.

"Yes, we connected." Mara went on. "And I know there are two sides to you now, but when the wolf hunts, it is only because it's what instinct tells him to do. The first two people killed were victims of circumstance. As sad as their deaths are, it's true. They were accidents by a man who, during the first time, had no clue what was happening; and then the second was because of Yaul's choice to disregard the warnings and precautions you initiated."

Mara placed a hand on each side of his face now, wanting to convey her seriousness. She didn't speak until he met her gaze.

"Luke, I want to be with you… in whatever form you take I want you. I love you, and I don't want to be apart from you anymore." She declared. "I will stay beside you until the end of time, if you will let me."

Luke's face split into a joyous smile, and he crushed her to him in an enormous hug.

"Oh, Mara!" he wept happily, his ecstasy spilling through to her via the Force. "I love you so, _so_ much!"

"I'll take that as a yes." She quipped, eliciting a laugh from him.

He pulled back, tenderly took her face in his fingers, and kissed her.

When their lips met something happened between them, and Mara knew what it was before Luke did. The bond Luke-wolf and Mara had created was now extended so that Luke in human form and she were connected.

And it wasn't just a connection, it was a bond that merged and united them so completely that anyone looking at them in that moment wouldn't have known where one ended and the other began.

She felt it when Luke realized this, and she welcomed his joy as her own.

_That is most definitely a yes._ Luke told her mentally.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

"I'm not sure about this, Mara." Luke admitted from where he sat beside her.

They'd hiked back to get Mara's gear, with Luke being as surprised as the wolf had been at the variety and number of her weaponry. Afterwards, they had returned to Luke's campsite.

As for Luke, he had never been so grateful to be wearing a pair of shorts.

His makeshift loincloth- while a touching gesture on Mara's part- wasn't meant for walking around in. Much to his embarrassment, the thing had slipped more than once until Luke decided to simply hold it with one hand the rest of the time.

Mara had kindly refrained from making her usual mischievous comments, but she couldn't resist the flush that came to her when the cloth had slipped.

Now they sat side by side before the cold fire ring, discussing the night's upcoming event. Much to Luke's apprehension, the third full moon for Endor followed right on the heels of the one that had just occurred. That meant another painful transformation into the wolf, followed by the torturously slow revert to normal.

But Mara wanted for her and his wolf-self to be bonded for certain before they began to travel together, just in case. Luke, as usual, had insisted on a few ground rules… only two of which she had thus far agreed to.

"Luke, I promised I would stay clear of you during each side of the morph." Mara said. "But you need to trust both me and yourself while you are the wolf. I think now that we are bonded so thoroughly it will be easier for us to communicate as wolf and mate."

"But you don't want to try to reach me through the wall just yet?" Luke clarified.

"Actually, I think that if you anchor yourself to me during the morph that you won't need me to find you." Mara theorized. "I will be the thing to keep you grounded. The wolf will still be there of course, but your… essence I guess, won't be trapped." She shrugged. "I really don't know how to explain it."

Luke pursed his lips. "Alright. We'll do this your way." He touched her arm. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I always am, Dolf." Mara murmured affectionately.

"Dolf?" Luke questioned with a small frown.

Mara smiled slightly, not sure how he would react to her new name for him. "It means noble one. I heard it once when I was very young; one of the Moffs shared the name from his exploits throughout the outer rim territories."

Luke nodded, his expression pensive.

"You are my noble wolf now, so I wanted to give you a name… you know, just between you and me." Mara explained nervously.

Luke placed a finger to her lips, and to her relief gave her a smile she had never before seen. Her heart fluttered with the knowledge that he would create a smile just for her.

"I love it." He said softly, and his finger gently stroked her lips.

"Dolf" he tested the name again, generating a smile from her this time, and Mara drew him close to whisper it in his ear.

Luke turned his face and caressed her cheek with his lips. Mara felt a thrill course through her, and she adjusted her own head so that her mouth was on his. Luke brought his arms around her and drew her tenderly to him.

She reveled in this man's embrace: strong and secure but gentle as a feather. It was perfection.

They parted, but did not break their hold on one another. Mara rested her head against his warm shoulder, breathing in his scent. It was musky and earthy, yet not overly powerful: a reflection of the man himself. Luke was down to earth, and as kindhearted as she'd ever known someone to be. Yet he wasn't afraid to do what needed to be done.

"Would you lie with me until it's time?" Mara entreated. "I want to be held by you."

"I will hold you as long as you wish." Luke replied. "I could never tire of having you in my embrace."

Mara smiled against his chest and she moved into his small lean-to, lying facing the tree it was anchored to. Luke carefully climbed in after her and snuggled against her, bringing his arms about her.

Mara sighed contentedly, and closed her eyes.

"How long until sundown?" she asked.

"Only about an hour, I'm afraid." Luke answered.

Mara turned in his arms. "More than enough time to spend together."

Again Luke smiled, kissing her forehead. "I don't believe I ever thanked you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For being there for me like no one else was. True, I made it difficult for everyone, but with you it was different." He pulled back enough to look upon her, and stroked a strand of fiery hair behind her ear. "It was always dissimilar with you, Mara. You loved me as the wolf, and when I woke it was to find myself in your lap, and snuggled comfortingly against you.

"Thank you for holding me until I woke, and I am especially grateful for your covering me." He took a deep breath. "I hated being on my own, secluded form all the people I love. I was so lonely, and it was eating me up."

Mara nodded. "I could see that, but you don't have to thank me Luke. You would have done the same for me."

"I would do anything for you." Luke told her.

"I know." She whispered, kissing his bare chest. "By the way, did I ever tell you that you are a _very_ handsome man?"

She felt Luke's blush, so deep was it, and she chuckled with her lips still to his skin. Luke tightened his hold on her a fraction.

"Thank you, my love." he breathed in her ear.

Luke made a promise to himself to propose to this wonderful woman- in the right way- as soon as he could. If they were to be together forever, he wanted them to be husband and wife, not just mates in word.

And he would love, hold and cherish her until every star in the galaxy faded away.

And then he would love her still longer.

**00000**

Both of them sensed when the transformation was about to take place, and so they reluctantly release their hold on one another.

"Please stay here until I am fully the wolf." Luke requested, looking her in the eye.

"I will." Mara replied, giving him one last lingering kiss.

He presented her with another of his "Mara's only" smile, caressed her face with the backs of his fingers, and backed away. Once behind a thick bush, he stripped from his shorts.

Minutes passed until Luke's breathing intensified, and then he began to change. Mara felt his pain now that they had the intimate bond, and she gladly took some of it to ease his burden. She watched, fascinated with his shadow as it became less and less human.

Finally the wolf was returned in full, and he threw back his mighty head and bayed at the moon.

Mara moved with caution out of the shelter, as Luke had also requested: move carefully at first so as to not startle the wolf and have a repeat of their first encounter. Once they re-established the mate-connection, she could go from there.

The wolf spotted her with his keen eyesight, and he indeed snarled at first. But the grumble faded as he caught her scent.

"Hello there." Mara welcomed him. "It's good to see you again."

The wolf came around the bushes, slowly at first, and then he suddenly bounded for her. When he reached her, he nuzzled her nose where she stood, standing on his haunches to do so. Mara laughed, and returned the affection.

"You do remember me!" She praised. "Thank the stars!"

He licked her cheek gently, and then paused when he saw her weapons still on her person. She waited to see how he would react this time. He gingerly sniffed at the gear, but did not appear afraid of them anymore.

He lifted his eyes to her own, and she clearly heard his thought.

_I am not afraid of you anymore, Aruna._

Mara started, amazed for a reason she didn't know at how his voice was still _Luke's_. And while she had predicted better communication, the level of it took her by surprise. It had to be a byproduct of the deep and ever-binding link she and human-Luke had forged.

Then it was her turn to question his name for her.

"Aruna?" she cocked her head curiously.

_It is in honor of your fur. _He said, and he gave her head a gentle caress with his cheek. _It is of such a vivid and wondrous color._

"My fur?" she touched her head, realizing he was referring to her hair. "I like it." She smiled.

He backed away from her slowly. _I must hunt now, but I will return to you._

"Go ahead; I'll still be here when you return." Mara stroked his fur, enjoying how it ran through her fingers.

He nuzzled her again, and then moved off. His sounds died away shortly as he shifted into hunter-mode. Mara thought it odd that she could sense a little of what it was like for him to search for and then seek out prey. She wondered if she would also sense his actual chase and the outcome.

Shrugging, Mara cast her gaze about for something to occupy herself with. She spotted the pile of wood Luke had worked on collecting before their first escapade, now scattered from his charge through camp that day.

Mara tidied up, sorting the various pieces by size and purpose: smallest to be for kindling and to get the fire going and then larger pieces for longevity and size of the flame. After that she collected more, seeing as there wasn't enough to last the night.

_Though if Luke- or Dolf- sleeps with me again, I may not need it._ Mara thought with a warm heart.

But she wanted something to do, so she continued collecting.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

It was over half the night later when Mara glanced up. She thought she'd heard something approaching, and out of instinct she put her hand on her hold-out blaster and began tugging it free. But then she sensed who it was and relaxed, letting the blaster return fully to its holster.

Mara looked to her much larger pile of firewood, pleased with herself.

The wolf emerged from the forest and, to her surprise, in his jaws was a large piece of meat. Mara stared, wondering why he'd brought his dinner back.

When he came to her and set it at her feet, comprehension dawned.

"For me?" she asked, looking to him.

_Yes._ He answered. _I thought you may be hungry._

Mara hadn't actually thought of that, but looking back, she realized she'd not eaten since yesterday. Her stomach agreed as the offering before her caused Mara to acknowledge she was ravenous.

Mara cupped his ear gently. "Thank you."

She picked up the shank of meat, not caring what it was, and set it by the fire pit. She felt Luke-wolf's attention on her as she rummaged through the wood collection, seeking a piece that would be able to support the meat. Finally she found one and skewered her food with it.

Next Mara worked to set up a teepee to start her cooking fire with. When she glanced up, the wolf's ears were cocked at odd angles, and his head was tilting this way and that.

_What are you doing?_ He asked curiously.

"I cannot eat this raw like you." Mara explained. "It would make me sick."

_Oh._ He looked at the wood. _How is wood going to help?_

"The wood will burn, thus creating fire. The fire will cook the meat so it's safe for me to eat." Mara told him patiently.

_Fire?_ He pricked his ears forward, sniffing at the pit. _What is fire?_

"You'll see." Mara said as she retrieved her flint from her satchel.

She held it close to the kindling and struck the flint box a few times with her vibro-shiv, creating sparks. She felt Luke-wolf's alarm at the sparks, and he shied back. Mara saw her kindling begin to glow and she bent low to gently blow on the embers. She whooped when the fire caught, and began to crackle all about her teepee.

When the wolf yelped in fear and jumped away, Mara turned to see him crouched low, tail between his legs, and his eyes riveted to the flames. His stance scared her, and she rose to her feet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, approaching cautiously.

_Th…that is fire?_ He asked, glancing from her to the flames.

"Yes." Mara said. "It gives heat, and it can cook food."

_And it can injure._ He whimpered.

Mara frowned. "Yes, it can."

_I don't like it._ He backed further away. _The strange fuzzy beings with spears used it on me. It hurt for so long, and my hip still stings from the memory._

Mara's frown deepened. "Strange fuzzy beings… with spears?"

_They came from the treetops when I tried to hunt a boar._ He said. _I did not fear them until they set fire to my body._

Mara felt the light come on, and her dislike for Ewoks grew. "Blasted Ewoks. They always did get on my nerves."

_Ewoks?_

"That's what they are called." Mara told him. "They are annoying if you ask me. But we are safe, and as long as you are careful, the fire will not hurt you."

_You promise? _He looked to her trustingly.

"Yes." Mara laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go sit by it together."

He trembled, but did as she requested, though he would only go so close to the flames. She didn't argue: it was progress, and that's what mattered. She knew he would become more comfortable with it the more he experienced fire.

Mara set up two more posts on which to prop her meal, and then set the skewered shank on them. While the one side cooked, she settled away from Luke, her way of forcing him to overcome his fear of the flame if he wanted to be near her.

After several long minutes he inched closer, and she felt this relief that he was still safe. Mara smiled when he snuggled his face under her arm, and she leaned into him.

"There, you see?" she soothed. "The fire isn't so bad if you're careful, now is it?"

_No, but it's very warm._ The wolf said.

"Can I give you a name?" Mara asked. "You are Luke, but that name is for the other you."

_You may call me whatever you wish, Aruna._ He answered, perking up.

"It's just that I am tired of referring to you only as the wolf." Mara went on. "But I would like to call you Dolf."

_Dolf? _He cocked his head. _For some reason… that name is familiar to me._ He looked up at her. _I like it. _

Mara wondered at his sense of familiarity with the name, and passed it off as another side-effect of the bond she and Luke shared.

She sat forward to turn her meat again, her back feeling cold now that she wasn't leaning on Dolf. Suddenly he tensed, and Mara glanced back to see him scenting the air.

When he leapt to his feet and nudged her away from the flames, Mara frowned.

"What is it?"

_Lie down!_ He told her.

Confused, Mara did as he asked, and he moved to stand protectively over her. Mara listened and after a time heard what he'd already noticed: the sounds of several beings heading their way.

Sooner than she'd expected, a group of Ewoks burst into their campsite, their spears at the ready and chattering away angrily.

Dolf bared his fangs in warning, careful not to step on Mara as he turned to keep the Ewoks in view.

"Doocha!" yelled one white and black Ewok. "Eetcha!"

Dolf snapped at one tan Ewok that came too close to Mara, and that being screamed and rushed back to the safety of his comrades. The group chattered amongst themselves, pointing first at Mara and then in the direction they had come.

"No, it's okay!" Mara called to them.

But the Ewoks weren't listening to her. Three of them converged on Mara and Dolf from separate directions, forcing the wolf to divide his attention. He shifted, rising up onto his haunches to give him better maneuverability in the situation.

Mara felt one Ewok get too close and she rolled onto her back to kick him in the knee.

"Leave us be!" Mara warned. "I cannot keep him from coming for you if you insist on getting to me!"

"Toola, noo chee!" their black and white leader said anxiously, pointing to her, and then the wolf. Next the Ewok made eating motions.

"He's not going to hurt…" Mara began to tell him when the Ewoks on left and right both leapt at Mara; intent on freeing her from the wolf they thought was holding her prisoner.

Instantly Dolf whirled on the one to the right, and sank his teeth into the bear-like thing's arm. The Ewok screamed, and Dolf went for his neck, ending his life.

The rest of them shrieked with fright and raced back the way they'd come, with a furious Dolf hot on their heels.

"Dolf!" Mara hollered. 'Please, don't hurt them!"

_They were trying to capture you! _He retorted hotly.

"No, they think you are holding me against my will." Mara called as she raced after them.

Ahead she heard several horns and then a loud howl of shock, followed by snarling and growling. Then a huge bonfire was lit in the distance, and Mara heard the wolf whine in terror.

Fear of her own fueled her run, and when Mara finally caught up, she saw Dolf hanging inside a huge net that dangled high in the treetops. And directly beneath him was a giant fire, no doubt prepared for just this occasion.

Gathered all about was the Ewok hunting party, all cheering and shaking their spears in victory.

Mara withdrew her lightsaber and blaster and leapt into the clearing, landing just beside the fire. The Ewoks instantly settled, though those in the trees held their ropes steady, prepared to lower Dolf into the flames if their leader gave the word.

He struggled in vain at the net, which had holes large enough to trap his limbs so as to make resistance a futile thing. But his gaze was wide and hooked on the dangerous flames meant to end his life.

But Mara wasn't about to let a tribe of overgrown teddy-bears take Luke away from her.

"Let him go!" she ordered, glaring at the leader. "That is my friend, and my future husband, so set him free!"

"Nada nachu!" the Ewok shook his head. He gestured to the wolf, and then the flames.

"He is not holding me against my will!" Mara gritted. "I chose to be his friend. He has done nothing wrong by your tribe!"

But it appeared the Ewok didn't care. Mara sensed that they were all afraid of the monster they'd caught. They planned to kill it before it could harm their families.

Mara took a deep breath. "He will not hurt you, I give you my word. Please set him free, and we will leave in peace."

The Ewok studied her, his huge black eyes reflecting the flames. Then he shook his head again and signaled the rope-bearers.

The net was lowered to the flames, with Dolf howling first in fear, and then pain as the flames began to lick at his fur. Some of the hair on his body caught and began to burn him, eliciting more cries of agony. He tucked all his limbs inside the net, trying to prolong his life in any way he could. He licked at the flames desperately.

_Aruna! _He begged. _Help me!_

Mara dropped her weapons and reached out with the Force, gritting her teeth hard as she struggled to grab both him and the net. Finally she established her hold: next Mara lifted him enough to be out of the flames, and then pulled him away from the bonfire.

Shrieks sounded from the Ewoks as the wolf floated on thin air, and they all scrambled for cover, shaking in fear. Mara set Dolf down, who was still aflame in some areas, and she instantly patted at those places, putting them out as quickly as possible.

He whimpered, his limbs twitching or moving lethargically, and Mara's heart cracked. She called her weapons to hand, holstered the blaster and ignited the lightsaber. She used the sapphire blade to slice him free, but instead of moving he lay still, unable to sand.

To Mara's surprise, he was crying.

_Aruna_? He sniffled.

"Shh, you're going to be alright." Mara promised.

She inspected the burns and to her great relief found them to be only superficial. She heard nervous footsteps and whirled, grabbing the leader of the Ewoks by the neck.

"Look what you've done to him!" she screamed at him. "He was innocent! Now look at him!"

The Ewok cowered in her grip, but then Mara heard chanting, and she realized the other Ewoks were worshipping her.

She recalled Luke saying that the Ewoks had thought Threepio was a god and after Luke used the Force to lift his chair, they believed he had magical powers. Mara decided to use that to her advantage.

"You will heal him!" Mara demanded.

The Ewoks glanced at each other, and then the leader delivered orders to his subordinates. They scampered away, some taking little equines to make the journey faster. When the leader tried to approach Dolf, he cowered away.

The Ewok held his hands up in a placating gesture, and inspected the burns for himself. Then he turned to Mara.

"Isa yoto, neeta cheena." He chattered penitently.

"If that was an apology, I will only accept it once he has been treated." Mara snapped.

It was several long, tense minutes before the other Ewoks returned with supplies. They instantly set to work creating some sort of paste, and even had bandages. The leader stepped aside for the medicine man who had returned with those sent for medical aid.

He worked quickly and with the movements of one who had long experience. Dolf jumped when the paste was smeared on his burns, and Mara stroked his head comfortingly.

"It's okay, they're giving you medicine. It will help you heal." Mara told him. "Hold still, alright?"

He nudged her arm again with his snout, and then nodded to the horizon. She followed his gaze and then felt her blood run cold.

It was nearly sunrise.

Mara leapt to her feet, snagged the paste and bandages from the healer, and shooed them off.

"I can manage from here." She ordered. "You are forgiven, but do not ever bother us again."

They all bowed reluctantly, and made to leave. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned, ready to take someone's head off. But it was the tan one from before, and he was holding the reins of his pony.

He offered the animal to her, gesturing to Dolf, and then to the equine.

"Oh." Mara settled down. "Thank you."

He bowed and left with his tribe. Once they were gone, Mara carefully helped Dolf onto the pony, which shifted nervously.

"Settle." Mara ordered the little horse. "He's not going to give you any trouble."

Finally Dolf was settled into the saddle, and Mara grabbed the reins to lead the pony back to camp.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

Mara tied the pony to a tree so they could use it as a pack animal when they made for the _Jade's Fire_. Next she gently helped unload Dolf, who was already beginning to transform back into Luke's human self.

And Mara had to wince in sympathy, for he'd been mewling plaintively non-stop for the last several minutes as the morph pulled at and stretched his burns. She hauled him to the ground and carefully dragged him to a safe place to finish the change.

The sun was already half up, which meant that the ritual was nearly over.

The wolf let out a sharp whine as he convulsed, and she thinned her lips, wishing she could help him. But Luke had been adamant that she not interfere with this process under any circumstances.

Luke had also told her in no uncertain terms he would not allow her to stay otherwise.

_Seeing you go through such misery as I would be the ultimate form of torture for me._ He'd said with a tear in his eye. _I could not bear it._

Mara snapped back to reality when the next sound was human-Luke versus the whine of a wolf. She glanced at the sun, cursing it profusely for taking so long to get its lazy rear in the sky where it belonged.

Luke cringed mightily, the transformation nearly complete. His breathing was labored and uneven, a sign of his great distress. Mara still had the paste with her, and as soon as he was finished, she intended to smear it all over his burns.

She itched to hold him, and she forced herself to focus on his tortured face. He groaned, his breathing quickening as the final part of the morph came to pass. He yelled out, tensing entirely as his inhalations grew heavier still until Luke finally collapsed, shaking uncontrollably.

Mara leapt for him, ready to help now that it was safe to do so. He raised trembling hands to touch the burns on his body, and wincing each time they smarted and stung.

"Luke!" Mara knelt beside him, and gently rolled him half-over. He opened pained eyes and managed to lift one hand to touch her face before he started to go limp.

Mara looked to his burns, alarmed to find that they looked worse than when he'd been the wolf. She used the Force to check them, and saw that while they were still superficial, the enormous change had aggravated them to the point that they might as well have been fresh.

Mara wasted no more time in tending to his burns, using the paste sparingly until she had nursed each injury. After that, she went back to the few more serious burns that had turned out to be deeper than she'd realized when he was the wolf.

Once she was finished, Mara set aside what was left of the medicine and started wrapping the burns, beginning with the worst ones and ending with those that were least worrisome.

Mara sat back with a weary sigh, and glanced at the sky. She promptly let out a second sigh that was half moan.

"A storm?" she groaned. "Really?"

Mara glanced at the tiny lean-to. It had fit them well enough when Luke was in perfect health, but now that he was injured he would require a bit more room. Not to mention he would need to keep dry since he was bare save for the bandages.

Mara didn't want to risk putting clothing on him until she was certain the cloth wouldn't aggravate the damaged skin. Mara rummaged about his pack to see what all he had inside it, but there wasn't much.

She went through her own pack next and discovered a thin metallic emergency blanket. Mara took another look at the sky, and then the shelter. She should have enough time to enlarge the shelter and then throw the blanket over top of it to help keep the rain out.

Mara set to work, breaking down the haven Luke had built for himself, and restructured it to fit them both. It took longer than she would have liked, but at long last the thing stood steady, and she draped the pseudo-tarp over the shelter's roof and sides.

Then she took what leaves she could find and brushed a thick layer of them along the floor of the new hut and then lay Luke's bedroll back down, saving a blanket to rest atop him.

At long last she turned back to Luke. He was unconscious, yet his body was still shivering. Mara grimaced, ready to kick herself for forgetting to cover him while she worked so he didn't get chilled.

She carefully lifted him with the Force and floated him inside the relative safety of the shelter. And not a moment too soon, because once he was settled the sky decided to unleash its bounty upon the ground.

Mara covered Luke carefully with the blanket, tucking it loosely about his body. Sitting back to inspect her handiwork, Mara shrugged. It wasn't the best, but it would have to do.

Rain began as a soft drizzle, during which Mara scrambled to gather their two bags so they didn't get drenched. She felt bad for the pony, but didn't know what to do for him.

Then her gaze settled on the felled Ewok, and she paused. What was the burial method for their race? She bit her lip, looked to the equine, and made a decision. First she got the packs inside as the light rain became a torrential downpour.

Then Mara hefted the Ewok to shoulder height and draped him over the back of the small horse. Next she secured him and untied the pony, turning him about.

"Go home, little one." Mara said to the animal. "We don't need your help anymore. Take this guy to his family for me, okay?"

The pony gave a shake of his head and ambled off. Mara watched until the creature disappeared and then ambled- soaking wet- back to the relative safety of the lean-to.

She waited for along moment to make sure their shelter would produce no leaks, and then grabbed Luke's bag.

Inside were the remains of their fruit and nut collection, and she munched on a piece as she watched the sky-shower wet the flora all around. Once she finished, Mara tossed the core away and washed her hands in the rain.

Glancing to Luke she noted that he was still shivering slightly, though by now it had to be more from the shock his body had recently experienced. Just to be on the safe side, she felt his skin under the blanket and found that he was still a bit cool.

Mara had a thought, remembering how Dolf had warmed her by hugging her to his body.

She glanced at her soaked clothing, realizing that if he got wet, it would only complicate things. She was about to admit defeat when her emerald orbs again came to Luke's bag.

A bag that also contained a dry set of pants and shirt.

Mara smirked, wondering what Luke would think when he woke to find her wearing his clothes. She checked to make sure he was still out cold and then stripped all her wet clothing off and then drew on his pants and tunic.

They were large on her, but would do until her own clothes were dry again.

Finally finished, Mara lay behind Luke and pressed as close to him as she could, wrapping her arms about him where there were no injuries. Then she settled in to wait out the storm, and soon found herself nodding off.

**00000**

He was cold, with parts of his skin feeling as though they were ice. Yet, there were sections of his body that still ached as though someone had set hot coals on him. He could hear the steady pitter-patter of something hitting a tarp, and then smelled the distinctive scent of rainwater.

Luke breathed deeply, and allowed a wistful smile: he had always loved the smell of the rain. Opening his eyes, he watched for a long time the itty-bitty waterfalls pouring from the roof's edge on their shelter.

Luke frowned. When had he changed the lodging?

He shifted stiff muscles, trying to loosen up, but he was held about the waist. Also, when Luke glanced at himself, he saw that his body was covered with a blanket, and when he lifted it, he spotted a rather liberal amount of bandages.

He recalled the agony that had reached him even in his banked-out state, and saw that this must have been the cause. He replaced the blanket with a tired arm and settled his head back down, only then hearing the steady, even breathing of someone asleep.

Luke felt the warm body spooned with his, and smiled gently. Luke knew it was Mara, and he ignored the cold, willing his body to accept it so she could rest.

He used the time to begin planning how he would propose, and where he could go to find a ring. What kind of ring should he get her?

He thought of Lando Calrissian and his latest business venture: a luxury cruise yacht that also boasted wedding accommodations; including all the fittings for such an event that one could buy. Many a customer had gotten married while taking a cruise on his ship. He knew Lando prided himself on all the fancy things one could do on the huge starship, and wondered if Lando would help him out.

_I'll have to find a time to contact him when Mara's not around._ He thought.

Luke lifted his head again, glancing about the best he could and spotted the corner of his bag. Sudden inspiration hit him, and Luke used the Force to bring it to him. Next he rummaged about to get his datapad.

Luke turned it on and wrote a message to Lando, including his idea for the proposal and if Lando had any free rooms where they could perform the ceremony if she said yes.

He sent it, and rested his head back down; reveling in the feel of the woman pressed so close to him. Mara was a gorgeous person, and her body was beyond perfect in his eyes. Her hair was like a free-form blown glass sculpture when she let it down. He loved how it cascaded past her shoulders, spilling unevenly over both front and back. He also enjoyed how her locks framed Mara's oval face.

And her eyes! They were jewels that glistened with a brilliance all of their own. He had seen his share of gems and rare precious stones, but Mara's eyes topped them all. Her skin was the most velvety cream, and so very soft, with a hint of freckles that only enhanced her natural splendor.

And feeling her pressed to him, he could appreciate her body's shape even more. But he refrained from thinking inappropriate things about her, wanting to allow her some privacy.

Luke thought of how her wry and often cheeky sense of humor lifted his spirits like nothing before. She was a fighter in mind and body, and he thoroughly enjoyed the thrill of pitting his abilities against hers in sparring matches. More often than not their false-combat duels left them exhausted and sore… and yet exhilarated and refreshed.

Luke's musings were deflected when his datapad signaled an incoming message.

He lifted his brow in surprise when he saw it was from Lando.

_That was fast_. Luke chuckled silently.

He opened the message and smiled.

_Luke old buddy!_

_So, you're finally going to venture into the world of the married huh? Well, it's about dang time! Of course I'll help you! Anything you need just let me know. _

_When do you plan to be here? I can set something up once I know a date and time. We are currently over Fondor, readying to fly to Naboo. That'd be a beautiful place for the ceremony, if you ask me… lots of Lake Country._

_Anyway, let me know, okay?_

_~Lando._

Luke typed a second message to Lando.

_Hi Lando. _

_Thank you for being so willing. I don't think a land-based ceremony would be a good thing right now. Surely you have a room or a garden onboard we could borrow? I think we could meet you at Naboo. I should be able to convince Mara of something._

_Also, would you please… oh wait! We could come to your station for supplies. That will be a good reason and you can convince us to stay. I will of course reimburse you for the goods we take. _

_Also, please keep this private. I certainly don't- and I am sure Mara would agree- want a galaxy-wide wedding. Not even Leia knows yet, but I will tell her if Mara agrees to my proposal. _

_Thanks again, _

_~ Luke_

Lando promptly replied with his okay and Luke shut down the device, doing his best to hide his giddy pleasure at moving forward with this.

He felt Mara beginning to stir, and he quickly floated his gear back to where it had been and wiped the school-boy grin off his face.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

Mara stretched languidly, not caring if she was still snuggled up to Luke. Her legs and arms were stiff from being held in one position for so long. She noted that the rain was still falling, and she took a deep breath to wake up.

"Morning beautiful."

Mara jumped in surprise, forgetting about Luke's injuries as she removed her hold on him. He sissed, wincing as her arms bumped the worst burn on his hip.

"Oh, Luke!" she struggled to be more careful, and leaned up and over to see his face. "I am so sorry!"

He smiled at her. "It's alright."

"How long have you been awake?" she demanded.

"A while, actually." He answered sheepishly.

"Why didn't you wake me up then?"

Luke reached up with one hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You needed the rest."

Mara had to admit he was right: she'd been exhausted. His touch sent warmth through her, and Mara leaned into his hand with eyes closed. When he pulled her close, she didn't resist; accepting his chaste kiss to the lips.

Mara pulled back and put a hand to the blanket covering him. "I need to check your injuries."

"Okay."

She lifted the sheet, inspecting his multiple bandages. Mara was careful when opening each one, and inspected them for signs that the burns were getting worse. It took a good several minutes to complete all but the one on his rear.

"One more," she said, looking to him. "Will it bother you for me to check this one too?"

Luke glanced at the indicated area and thinned his lips briefly. "I don't believe I can crane my neck that far back to see for myself." Was his dry response.

Mara snorted, checked the final bandage, and then covered him over again.

When she turned back, she carefully rolled him over to face up. Only then did Luke realize she was in his clothing. She noticed his scrutiny, and shifted almost self-consciously.

"I, uh, got a little wet while I was taking care of a few things earlier." Mara explained, indicating her clothes hung at the head of the shelter to air dry. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Luke assured her. "It's just…"

"You've never seen me in your clothes." Mara finished for him when he paused awkwardly.

"Yeah." He offered a timid smile. "I like the look on you."

Mara's face split into a smile. "So do I, Farmboy."

Mara heard both their stomachs' rumble and she snagged Luke's pack. She grabbed two pieces of fruit and handed one to Luke.

"Thank you." he took a grateful bite.

"Mmhmm." Mara hummed about her mouthful of blue fruit.

Luke gazed at her openly as they snacked, and when a trail of fruit juice trickled out of the corner of her mouth, he instinctively reached out with his thumb to wipe it away. She paused when his finger caressed her face, and their eyes met.

Luke swallowed, wondering briefly if he'd crossed a line he wasn't aware of. But when she leaned down toward him, his fear passed. She touched her lips to his, and Luke tasted her sweetness mingled with the savory liquid from her meal.

He reached up to run his fingers through her silken hair, feeling the smooth tresses run between his fingers invitingly. Mara broke the lingering kiss first, but didn't pull back very far.

He held her gaze without hesitation, immersing himself with her in the love that surrounded the pair of them. In fact, the sensation was so strong that he almost, _almost_ chucked his plans to the wind and asked her right then and there.

But he wanted to do this right… for her.

And so he held his tongue, letting his gaze do the talking.

She smiled warmly and then pulled away to resume eating. Luke was done with his and so he lobbed it out of their shelter for some creature to finish off. Mara followed suit shortly after.

She shivered when a breeze blew a mist inside their temporary abode to spritz them. Luke lifted his blanket, and looked to her.

"I know this could be considered awkward, but you don't need to get sick too." He patted the bed roll beside him.

"It doesn't have to be like that." Mara said, turning to her backpack. She produced the same wrap that she'd covered his middle with before, and Luke put it on while she looked away politely.

Only then did they both feel comfortable lying down together again under the protection of the blanket.

Luke enveloped her in his arms, ignoring how the action pulled at his skin.

"I meant to ask you before," Mara said suddenly, tracing her fingers subconsciously along his side; an act that sent shivers through Luke. "But where did you get those scars on your shoulder blade?"

"The right side?" Luke asked.

Mara nodded, her hair tickling Luke's face a touch.

"Those were from the very first time I changed." Luke explained. "I thought I was going crazy, and when I began to transform I didn't understand the pain. I had my hands over my head, and I guess my claws raked at my back."

"Oh." Mara said simply. "They look painful."

"They were, but they don't hurt anymore."

"Well, that's just one less thing to worry over then." Mara shrugged.

Luke glanced outside at the forest which was slick with rainwater. Thunder sounded overhead, signaling that this storm probably had a while to go yet.

Luke finally had to acknowledge that the burns were starting to get to him and he turned his head toward Mara.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to slip into a healing trance." He told her.

"Go ahead." Mara said as she snuggled a little closed, shutting her eyes. "I could go for a bit more beauty sleep."

Luke kissed her head. "Mara, you could not get any more beautiful."

She sent him a mental caress, as well as kissing his chest from where she lay. "Thank you."

Luke smiled and then got down to business, steadying his breathing and slipping into the stream of the living Force.

**00000**

When he came-to it was dark, and he was exceedingly grateful that there was no full moon that evening. His body needed a break from the multiple transitions.

Luke could still smell the rain on the wet ground, but the sounds of the storm were gone. In place of the rain's song, was the crackle and snap of a campfire. The light played across the inside roof of the lean-to, creating a sort of dance with the shadows.

Mara was no longer beside him, but he wasn't complaining: she had already done more than enough for him. Luke lay still for a period of time while he tested each spot with his fingers, removing bandages to find perfectly healed skin underneath.

Next he maneuvered both legs, and then arms to get them loose again. Finally he attempted to sit up. He was still wearing only the loincloth, so he wrapped the blanket about himself and crawled slowly from the shelter.

A small fire blazed in the pit at the center of camp, but the love of his life was nowhere to be seen. He stretched out with the Force, and felt that she was alright, but busy.

Luke retracted the probe and settled close to the fire, the warmth calling to him welcomingly. He yawned, stretching more fully now that he was in the open. His blanket fell down, and to his surprise the night's chill didn't bother him as much as it normally would have.

Luke nevertheless pulled the sheet back over his shoulders and wrapped it comfortingly around him. He had a thought, checked the shelter for his sack, and drew it to him with the Force. He fished out his datapad and checked messages.

_Luke, _

_I have what you requested for the proposal site, and I think Mara will really love the idea. Everything else is set and when you give me the word, I will send out secure messages to your chosen guests to attend._

_And don't worry, I am keeping this hush-hush as you requested. You are my friend, and this is your big day. Don't hesitate to ask me for whatever you need, buddy. _

_See you soon, _

_~Lando_

Luke felt Mara returning to camp so he closed down the datapad, throwing it back in the bag. He settled down beneath his quilt and soaked in the heat of the fire.

A wistful memory of hot Tatooine sands beneath him elicited a contented sigh from Luke.

"Hey there." Mara greeted as she stepped back into their little clearing. "I was wondering when you'd wake."

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Well, it was about two hours to sundown when you went under, and it's nearly sunrise now, so pretty much all night." Mara replied. She sat behind Luke and hugged him from behind. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. My burns are gone, I'm just a little sore and stiff from lying down so long."

Mara nodded against is back. "I dried my clothes, so you can have you gear back."

"I appreciate that." Luke kissed her hands that were clasped about his chest. "What have you been doing all evening?" he went on curiously.

"Actually, I visited our little alcove, and gathered more fruit. I want to see if the tree would grow elsewhere." Mara replied.

She shifted to join him at his side, and leaned against his shoulder. Luke rested his head against hers.

"I think it's about time for us to leave Endor." Mara said after a moment. "Our welcome here has been just about worn out."

"I agree. I need a break from being the wolf; the transitions are very taxing." Luke replied. "I talked to Lando; he can meet us at Naboo where we can get supplies from him for our journey."

"Lando?" Mara queried with an odd look. "Why would we get supplies from him?"

"Why not?" Luke countered evenly. "Besides, it'll be nice to see him. It's been a long time."

"Alright, Naboo it is then." Mara acquiesced. "Maybe he would agree to take your X-wing back to Coruscant for you while we travel. His luxury cruiser uses Coruscant as its home port, after all."

"I think we could manage that." Luke nodded. "When do you want to begin the hike back to the ships?"

"Well, if you feel up to it, I'd like to leave sooner rather than later." Mara responded.

"Where did you say my clothing was?" Luke shifted to stand carefully.

"Over there." Mara pointed to a large rock, over which his shirt and pants were draped. "The rest of the clothes are still in the shelter."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you can hike so soon?" Mara asked. "I don't want you to push yourself just because I'm getting antsy."

"I'm alright really, just stiff." Luke assured her. "My muscles will feel better after some walking."

"Okay." Mara began gathering their things. "I'll break camp while you dress."

"Deal."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-seven:**

Mara had never been happier to lay eyes on her ship, and she kissed the hull next to the keypad that lowered the ramp. She entered the ship and headed straight for the cockpit to start warming the _Jade's Fire_ up for launch.

Luke entered behind her and set his pack down in the lobby before he joined her briefly in the cockpit.

"I'm going to get the fighter prepped." He said. "I will fly back here and we can attach it to the hull."

"Don't you dare scratch my paint, Skywalker." Mara warned only half-jokingly.

Luke gave a mock salute. "I wouldn't dare."

She smirked at his playful banter, knowing that he understood that if he actually _did_ do anything to her vessel he'd be in danger of walking home. His boots disappeared down the ramp and Mara paused in her preparations to watch his retreating back.

Luke sensed her attention and turned to blow her a kiss before he disappeared from view. Shaking her head a little, Mara returned to the task at hand. Once she finished getting everything on and in the process of warming up, she settled back to wait.

They were parting ways with Endor, and thus in a sense leaving the relative bubble they had unknowingly erected about themselves. While in the forest it had been only she and Luke, with only minimal contact with any sentient beings.

They had had a chance to really bond, and to begin their romancing. And in her mind since Luke couldn't control his nakedness due to the morph, the experience had been chaste: she also knew that Luke was being a gentleman.

She'd admitted to herself more than once while in the wild that she was touched by his chivalry. The fear had never once crossed Mara's mind that her sweet, loving wolf would lay so much as a finger on her in an inappropriate manner without her consent.

On another note Mara had the feeling that he was hiding something from her. Two something's in fact: she knew that for certain. She wasn't worried though. Curious certainly, but she would not pry his secrets from him, just as he would never deign to violate her mind that way.

Besides, she knew him inside and out now: he wouldn't keep anything from her that could lead her to harm. If she needed to know, he'd tell her but in his own way. Not to mention there was a small voice at the rear of her mind that she would find out what he was stewing over at some point. So she would be patient, and see where that led her.

After all, it had led her to Luke in the first place, all those years ago.

She felt a nudge from Luke that he'd arrived at his snub fighter, and she glanced at the controls of the _Fire_. All systems were hot and ready now, so all that was left was for Luke to get his ship clamped to the hull.

It was only a few minutes before the small shadow of an X-wing passed, and she felt Luke touch her mind. Mara opened herself to Luke to coordinate with him as he expertly landed his ship on the hull.

_See, not a single dent or scratch!_ Luke sent smugly, causing her to grin.

_Alright you, get out of there and in the _Fire_, I want to get off this planet._ Mara sent back.

Luke's chuckle sounded in her head, and then he leapt down over her cockpit to land in a crouch on the ground. He made his way to the ramp and raised it as Mara lifted the ship into the air.

He settled into the copilot's chair and strapped in.

"Need the coordinates put in?" he asked.

"No, they're all set." Mara replied. "We should be there in three days."

"Sounds good." Luke sniffed himself with a ginger air. "I'm going to take a nice long shower when we get to Lando's ship, even if I have to rent a room just to do so."

Mara snickered, and he threw her a smirk. Blue sky outside the viewport became the star-studded black of space. Mara watched the indicator that the X-wing was still secured, and then waited for the hyperdrive to signal that it was ready to go.

Luke allowed her to fly, knowing she'd ask for his help if she wanted it. He breathed a soft sigh, sitting back in his chair when the stars stretched and they leapt into hyperspace.

Mara settled back too once a few more flight checks were completed, and glanced at him.

"Well, I don't have a real-water shower, only a sonic one, but how about a hot meal instead?" she asked.

Luke rolled his head against the back of the seat without lifting it to look at her. "I won't say no to that."

Mara sniggered before she could help herself. "You may regret that statement: I'm not the best cook."

Luke shrugged. "I'm sure you do fine."

"You only say that because you haven't tasted anything I've made in the galley." Mara thinned her lips, looking down timidly.

Luke reached over and placed a hand on her forearm. "Mara, I don't care how great of a chef you are. If it's edible, it's perfect."

At that she perked up. "Spoken like a true fighter pilot: feed me to keep me happy."

Luke shared her humor. "Anything you make has to be better than the stuff they called food in the Rebellion."

Mara chuckled. "I suppose."

Together they unstrapped and headed aft.

Mara gestured to the small table set-up. "Have a seat."

Luke obliged, and watched as she prepared a simple, but warm dish for them. He refrained from distracting her while she worked, instead pulling out his lightsaber to give it a basic once-over.

After such a long time on Endor, he wanted to be sure it hadn't gotten damaged or anything. But there was another purpose for his actions: to mask his thoughts.

Luke knew she sensed he was withholding certain things from her, and she was right. Obviously he was keeping specific plans a secret for the want to see her face on that day.

But there was the other, much more pressing thing he was yearning to tell her… he just didn't know how to. The need to tell her burned at him; scorching his very heart and soul with fierce reproach for not yet informing Mara.

And Luke wanted to: oh, how he _wanted_ to, but the timing was all wrong. Something else- the ice to counter the fire in his soul perhaps- urged him to wait, and the right time would present itself much sooner than he anticipated.

Mara brought the food after a time and he nearly jumped, so engrossed in his thoughts was he. Mara offered an odd look as she settled slowly into her seat across from him. Luke cleared his throat and set his lightsaber aside.

Trying to distract her so she didn't prematurely probe him for answers, Luke took a grateful sniff over the food, and felt his stomach growl.

"This smells wonderful." He remarked as he picked up his fork.

Mara waited for him to taste her creation, watching his reaction. He took his first bite, and allowed the flavors to play over his tongue. They were pleasant, and he found himself eagerly digging at his plate for more.

Mara lifted a brow at his antics. "Wow, you must really be hungry if you like it so much."

"I am hungry," Luke agreed after he swallowed his current mouthful. "But this is really delicious, Mara. No joke."

Mara sensed the truth of his words and couldn't help the warmth that spread through her at his confession. She'd received thanks for meals cooked- on the rare occasion she prepared a feast for someone- but never had anyone treated her culinary skills as worthy of such praise.

It truly made her feel loved.

With a private smile, Mara returned to her own plate. She glanced up, laughing at Luke when he took his last bite: she was still only half way through her own dish. She finished at her individual pace as Luke waited patiently, returning to his weapon to give her some space.

She rose when her meal was gone, and started to clear the table.

"Here, let me." Luke offered, taking the stack of dishes from her. "You cooked, I'll clean up."

"Fine." Mara murmured, unaccustomed to this.

He sensed her slight unease and turned back once the dishes were in the washer.

"Are you alright?" he asked, watching worriedly as she gingerly wrung her hands at stomach-height; a rare display of vulnerability from the red head.

Mara thought about her answer and then spoke truthfully, unwilling to be deceitful with him after all they'd been through together.

"I'm just not used to playing 'couple' is all." She said softly. "And it's not that I dislike it, I just…"

"It's not something you have ever had to think about." Luke nodded. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Luke, I'm not upset." Mara reached for his hands, sensing that he was having doubts about whether they were making the right choice. "I want to be with you, and if that means I step out of my comfort zone to learn how to live with you, then so be it. I can do that for you."

Luke lifted his head, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You… want to live with me?" he asked with a note of hesitation.

"I do." Mara assured him. "I love you, and as I said before, I don't want us to be apart. I don't mind learning to make room for a man in my life, as long as that man is you."

A slight blush colored his cheeks, and his gaze dropped a little. "I've never had anyone tell me something like that before." He murmured almost to himself. "No one has ever asked to be let into my world so completely as you."

It was Mara's turn to be uncertain. "If I moved too quickly, or asserted…"

"No!" Luke quickly assured her, and he lifted their joined hands to kiss her knuckles. "I'm thrilled, truly I am. And I would love for nothing more than to make room for you in my own world."

Luke pulled her close, and Mara rested her head on his chest.

"Mara, if it wasn't for you I would still be alone and miserable." Luke said quietly. "I was too scared of what I had become, and I didn't know what to do other than leave so I didn't hurt anyone else.

"You helped me to see things much clearer, and you even connected with the wolf!" he sounded completely amazed.

"Dolf." Mara corrected gently. "I named him Dolf, but he's still you." she suddenly realized she hadn't thought how it would make Luke feel to have her give his most private and intimate nickname away so casually as she had. "I hope you don't mind." She added stupidly.

Luke gently pushed her out to arms length and placed both hands on her face. "Mara, I am the man, and I am the wolf. It's still me. And no one knows our names but us."

"_Our_ names?" Mara felt something ballooning inside her heart; a childish desire to hear him say it that was so strong it nearly drove her insane.

"Yes, _our_ names." Luke said huskily. He brought his face to her's and nuzzled her nose with his as Dolf had, and then licked her cheek lightly. "Aruna."

A ragged breath was drawn in by Mara, and all lingering strains of doubt about the absolute _rightness_ of their love was shattered like glass with that single word, that single act of love.

"You remember me?" she breathed around a few tears of happiness.

"No. I _know_ you." Luke corrected.

It took a moment for Mara to realize what he was telling her, but when she caught on her eyes brightened. She stepped back, but held his gaze intently, searching his mind and eyes for clarification. Luke opened himself to her with everything except his proposal plans.

Mara brought her hands to her mouth and stepped back up to him, this time touching _his_ face with _her_ hands.

"When did you break through the wall?" she asked. "When did you merge with the wolf?"

"Not merge so much as run with him." Luke explained. "But it was when I was burning in the net. The agony reached me even behind the barrier, and the two halves of myself finally worked together to bring it down."

Mara nodded, understanding what he meant by 'running with' the wolf, rather than merging. As much as she would miss him, Luke still needed to be cured of the wolf. And if he was merged so thoroughly with that aspect of himself, then when it was removed it would result in permanent damage.

But since he'd breached the barrier, Luke retained all of Dolf's memories and interactions with Mara: which meant that he knew their love had no bounds.

Mara grabbed Luke in a fierce embrace, crushing him to her.

"Dolf." Mara breathed in his ear. "I love you so much!"

Luke's arms encircled her just as urgently, and he kissed her passionately.

_My Aruna!_ He sent through their mental link. _Oh, how_ _I love you so completely!_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

"Luke!" Lando swept the Jedi Master into a hug as he stepped off the boarding ramp of the _Jade's Fire_. "It's so good to see, you!"

Luke laughed at the man's enthusiasm, and clapped him on the back in return.

"Hey Lando." He pulled back. "Thanks for helping us out."

"Of course!" Lando assured him, his gaze travelling up the ramp where Mara stood with her travel sack draped over one shoulder. "Mara Jade, it's lovely as always to see you too."

"Hello Calrissian." Mara said without ire.

"You guys look like you could use a date with the refresher." Lando remarked. "No offense."

"None taken." Luke assured him as Mara joined them and the trio set off.

"I have two rooms available; you are free to use them while you're here." Lando said.

"Thank you." Luke replied.

Mara narrowed suspicious eyes at him. "Why do I get the feeling there is a catch to this?"

Lando flashed his pearly-whites at her. "You never miss a thing. A condition of my giving you supplies is that you must tour my vessel. It would look very good for business for Luke Skywalker to be onboard and approving my latest venture in business."

Luke made a show of being bashful; playing along so Mara wouldn't suspect anything. "I guess I could."

"Hey, you owe me this much." Lando insisted as they entered a lift.

"Alright Lando, alright." Luke chuckled. "But I would like a good hot shower and fresh clothes first please."

"I already have a few outfits for you both." Lando replied. "They're from some of our fashion stores onboard, so you get to model our selection." At Mara's glower, he added hastily. "And you get to keep the clothes!"

_Play nice, Mara._ Luke chided her lightly.

She sent him a mental nudge but let the scowl drop away.

They exited the turbolift onto the lobby level, and they found themselves surrounded by a mill of people.

Luke had to take a moment to appreciate the elegant and somewhat showy design of the ship as they walked. He could certainly see how the _Galaxy's Marvel_ would attract a wide variety of patrons, as there were indeed shops of every kind in the form of an onboard mall. The shopping center had outlets for all wants and needs; from souvenirs to decorative weaponry, and kids' toys to depots with high-end clothing.

The center even had a fine jewelry store. Luke had already selected the ring he wanted when Lando had uploaded the catalogue to his datapad via a message attachment. Lando would have it waiting at the predetermined place.

They passed through said mall on the way to the living quarters, and Luke had no doubt it was an intentional design to let people see what was available as they boarded the ship. Lando gave them an overview of where the general areas of the ship were: including two small gyms, spas, restaurants, and even a shockball court that could be turned into an ice-skating rink.

Finally they reached a second bank of turbolifts, and Lando used his passkey to send them to their level without any stops. The crowd was essentially non-existent as they exited this time, and Lando showed Mara to the first set of quarters.

"I am afraid the rooms are quite far apart, since I had to use what was left from guests who cancelled reservations last minute." Lando said apologetically. "Normally we try our best to fly at full capacity to utilize our time and supplies the best we can."

"That's alright." Mara said, realizing she was exhausted. "Actually, I think I'll take a snooze if you don't mind." She turned to the men. "Thanks Lando, this is a really nice vessel."

Lando beamed. "I'm glad you think so. Meet me in the lobby we just left at 19:00 hours, and we will begin the first tour."

"Why so late?" Mara wondered aloud.

"Because I can't do it until then." Lando shrugged. "Sorry, I know you'd prefer to rest."

"It'll be fine." Mara soothed. "It means I can take a longer nap that I thought." Mara gave Luke a mental kiss and then disappeared into her room.

Luke followed a half-step behind Lando until they were well out of earshot.

"Did you have any trouble setting things up?" Luke asked.

He had sent a detailed message to Lando with everything he needed for tonight, and Lando had assured him it would be no issue.

"Yes, we're all set on our end." Lando said quietly. "All you need to do is let me pick you up for your tour, and I'll lead you to the location."

Luke placed a hand on Lando's shoulder as they stopped before his door. It was indeed quite far away from Mara's room, but that would work in his favor today. Lando gestured him inside and then followed.

Luke spied a garment bag resting on the bed alongside three folded sets of clothes, complete with comfortable looking shoes in Luke's size.

"There's a tux in the bag, and this ensemble is for tonight." Lando held up each article from the pile closest to the garment bag. "I know you don't like flashy attire, so I went with elegant but not overdone."

Luke took the dark brown pants and held them to his waist, and then accepted the collared, medium–hued greenish-blue shirt with white accents. Lando gestured to the mirror on the door of the refresher, and Luke looked at the ensemble.

"I like it." Luke said honestly. "Thanks for not going all crazy."

"Ah, I know this is an important night; I'm not going to ruin it for you by dressing you like a buffoon." Lando patted his back.

Curiosity tipped Luke's head. "What did you give Mara to wear?"

Lando flashed a devilish grin. "Ah, you'll just have to wait and see."

Luke rolled his eyes, but chuckled with his friend. "So, we will see you in a few hours then?"

"Yeah; meet me in the lobby at the base of the turbolift we used to get up here." Lando instructed. "And I will take it from there."

"Alright." Luke blew out a breath, his nerves tingling in sudden anticipation as he realized this was really happening.

Lando saw this and nodded knowingly.

"All men go through it, Luke." He comforted. "There's of course the debilitating fear of rejection that sort of tints the whole first half of the evening. But those fears are a thing of the past the moment she says yes."

Luke set the clothing back on the bed, rubbing his hands on his knees as he perched on the mattress. "I don't even know what I'm going to say, Lando."

The other man sat beside the Jedi Master. "Just speak from the heart, but use material that is unique to the two of you. More importantly be yourself, and show her who is _really_ asking for her hand in marriage." Lando turned serious. "Don't try to woo her with things that have never had any meaning before in your relationship, and don't try to be false. Women have a keen eye for that stuff, and especially with Mara it can backfire in an instant."

Luke nodded, soaking up all the advice Lando had to offer him.

"I can do this." He pep-talked himself.

Lando grinned, shaking his head. "I haven't seen you this worked up in years, Luke. It's a little entertaining."

Luke snorted drolly. "I'm glad I amuse you."

Lando patted him on the back, checked his wrist chrono and stood. "I've got things to see to, but I'll be there on time; I promise."

"Thanks again, Lando." Luke waved as the dark-skinned man left.

Luke locked his door and instantly turned to the refresher, stripping from his old clothes. He turned on the hot water and stepped eagerly under the flow, letting the warm stream soothe tense and bunched muscles.

He sighed contentedly, and as he started to wash up, Luke tested some verbal lines.

"'Mara, I love you, would you be my wife?'" he pursed his lips. "No, too… unoriginal. 'Mara, I would be the happiest man in the known galaxy if you would be my wife.'" Again he rolled that around, but ended up rejected that as well.

"'Mara, if you married me, we could have a hell of a run together.'" Luke frowned. "Where did _that _one come from, Skywalker?"

He scrubbed his face. "Ugh! I better not screw this up because I can't formulate a passable sentence!"

He grimaced at the ridiculous image of Mara leaving him because he'd fumbled for words, when he should have just opened his mouth and let his heart speak for him.

He paused, recalling what Lando had said: _Speak from your heart using things unique to the two of you._

Well, it would garner a very… _interesting_ reaction from Lando if he were to use werewolf antics in his proposal. Luke laughed without realizing his head was under the shower head, and he ended up sputtering and choking as liquid invaded his mouth.

He coughed until his chest hurt, and still more laughter bubbled up. He felt Mara's interest at his amusement, and quickly dampened down on his thoughts. Luke sent her an assurance that all was fine and turned the water off.

He toweled dry, glancing at the chrono… and did a double-take: he'd been in the shower for forty-five minutes.

_Dang… if he were still around, Uncle Owen would skin me alive for wasting so much water. _Luke thought with chagrin. _But I feel loads better._

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and decided he needed a haircut and a shave. He rummaged about the refresher, but didn't find any shaving gear.

Well, this was a vacation cruiser; surely they would have a salon where he could get those things done. Luke combed his hair, dressed in one of the two casual sets of clothes, and left the room, making sure to note the number on the door.

As he neared Mara's room he checked on her with a feather-light Force probe and found her sound asleep. He smiled warmly and passed by without waking her.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**

Luke sat on the corner of his bed, staring at his reflection in the mirror on the refresher's door. He'd managed to get his hair trimmed and his face shaved in record time. Now he was dressed for the night's big event… but unable to get his feet to move.

Nerves held him fast, and he tried in vain to calm his pounding heart. This was it! He was going to ask Mara to marry him tonight if it killed him.

If he could get his muscles to obey his commands to get moving.

Luke took a deep breath, falling into a relaxation exercise; and to his relief his body calmed. Luke stood on steady legs, grabbed his jacket, and opened the door.

He jumped when, upon lifting his head after closing the door, Mara appeared right beside him.

She tilted her head. "You alright there?"

"Yes." Luke barely avoided squeaking as he spoke, and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought."

She lifted an eyebrow, but didn't press the issue. Instead she allowed her gaze to travel his frame until she smiled and nodded her approval.

"You look real good, Luke." Mara praised.

Luke shrugged sheepishly, feeling his cheeks color slightly. "Thank you. I do rather like this outfit myself."

Mara smirked. "Well, it _is_ okay to wear other colors of the spectrum you know."

Luke chuckled, and then he finally took notice of the dress she wore, and he felt his Adams-apple get stuck in his throat.

Her dress was nothing too fancy; yet its elegant simplicity made her look lovely as a new rose.

It was a nice gown that fell asymmetrically to mid-calf. The top half was of porcelain white; v-necked with off-the-shoulder sleeves and a printed pattern in a blue the same hue as the lower half of the dress. The two parts were divided at her waist by a decorative sash embedded with simple diamond-like jewels. The ensemble was completed by a pair of simple heels and jewelry.

Luke loved how Mara's hair had been allowed to flow naturally about her shoulders and down her back. He was blown away at how well she looked in her new outfit, and he found it hard to form a coherent thought.

"Wow!" He finally managed. "Mara… you look _amazing_!"

She smiled at his reaction, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Luke." She murmured.

"Come on, Lando will be wondering where we are." Luke offered his arm, and she took it willingly.

Mara snorted softly. "Well we can't have that, now can we?"

Luke chuckled, glad for the ice breaker; he keyed for the turbolift to meet them at their floor. It arrived quickly and they entered, sending it down to the indicated lobby. Indeed Lando was waiting for them as they exited. He stood by a fountain made of blown glass, a sculpture Luke found himself enthralled with.

"That is really neat." He opinioned.

Mara nodded, following his gaze. "It's amazing what some artists are capable of."

Lando grinned happily at the couple. "I was beginning to think you'd changed your minds!"

"We always keep our word, Lando." Mara reminded him mildly.

"Ah, I know." Lando waved the words away. "I'm just excited to show you my ship, is all."

Mara offered a knowing smirk. "Let's get the show on the road then."

Lando bowed slightly and gestured for them to begin walking. He took them back to the mall and they toured the first four levels. The number of guests had dwindled as the night progressed, and vacationers found other activities to do.

Lando of course prattled on the entire time they walked, though Luke only paid partial attention.

He was focused on Mara, and how she glowed tonight as if with her own light. She let her eyes roam freely, and every now and then they would spark at a certain store. He took careful note of each place she showed interest in, and determined to take her through the shopping center himself before they left.

Mara's radiance was unsurpassed, and he found himself checking his emotions more than once as they neared the fifth and final floor. Lando gestured them inside the lift, and the doors closed.

"This last floor is for the specialty shops such as black-tie and white-tie event clothing." Lando explained. "Some of the galaxy's finest designers have sent a few selections here, which we are of course proud of."

Mara nodded, and glanced to Luke, who smiled warmly in her direction. When Lando exited the lift, Luke leaned close to her ear.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Mara admitted. "This has been rather fun."

Luke's smile widened. "Good."

She looked to him, seemingly searching for something, but he kept his thoughts carefully shielded.

"And you?" she returned. "Are you enjoying this too?"

"I am." Luke assured her.

Mara was still turned to face him when they arrived at the 'designated store', so she didn't see the name as Lando opened the door for them and she strode through backwards.

Lando's comlink buzzed just then, and he grabbed it off his belt.

"Calrissian." He inserted an earpiece for privacy and listened for a second. "Alright, give me a minute to get down there."

He turned to them. "I need to go help a customer but you two are free to look around. I trust you." he wandered off with a wave. "I'll meet up with you later if I can."

Mara shrugged, passing it off as normal business stuff, and turned around.

"Why is it so dark in here if we're supposed to tour the place?" she asked when the only light came from ahead.

A small beam of light illuminated something on a tiny table set in the very center of the circular room ahead and off the walkway they were on. To each side were purple-curtained, elevated stages that hid their product, so that Mara still didn't know what sort of store they were in.

"I think this level was more impromptu, knowing Lando." Luke replied evenly, amazing himself at how steady he kept his voice.

Mara nodded. "Yeah, Lando _would_ save this for last."

She began to stroll slowly toward the little table, and Luke saw her pause momentarily as if hesitant to go there. No doubt long experience had taught her caution in such a situation, and those habits had never really left her.

Luke waited until she was a few steps into the specially designed room to close the door and follow. He did his best to still hands that had begun to tremble, hiding the fact by shoving them inside his pockets.

Mara halted briefly again a few more paces into the room, and Luke saw her silhouetted form cock its head curiously. She took the last few steps as if in a trance, and Luke followed purposefully, stopping just inside the spread of light created by the overhead lamp.

Mara reached the table and Luke dropped noiselessly to one knee, his heart thudding almost painfully in his chest. She stood at the table, gazing transfixed at the small black box that sat with the lid open.

**00000**

Mara instantly fell in love with the ring within the tiny box. She appreciated how the white-gold band was designed so that multiple infinity-loops wrapped about slivers of emeralds. The effect was a ring that looked as though it had been made by hair that was braided and then dipped in metal to be preserved.

Mara ached to touch it, but didn't dare lest she set off some alarm or other. She almost, _almost _reached for it on a whim, thinking for some strange reason that she could be faster than any security system, but she managed to control herself.

But still, for a reason she didn't understand, Mara felt drawn to this ring. Thinning her lips as she shook her head, Mara turned.

"Let's get out of her before Lando arrests me for stealing…" Mara trailed off when she didn't meet Luke's face at eye-level, but from where he knelt behind her.

For a short eternity nothing happened in her shocked brain, and a pin could have been dropped from a light-year away and it'd been heard. At last the situation sank in as Luke began to speak, breaking the spell.

"Mara," he began, shifting nervously. "I do, and always will love you with each beat of my heart. You have been my light in the dark for longer than you know, and without you I am nothing. I want someone to share the rest of my journey with me, from now until the end of time."

He took a deep breath and used a trembling hand to call the jewelry box to him, and he lifted it up toward her.

"Mara: I promise to love you, and only you, until the galaxy loses all its stars. And even then my love will go on." He cleared his throat, holding back his emotion the best he could. "Would you be my wife?"

Mara put her hand to her mouth, speechless. Off all the things in this crazy adventure, she hadn't- but should have- seen this coming. And looking at him now, her mind began working again.

She couldn't help herself: Mara decided to have a little fun with him. She made a show of thinking it over, deliberately dragging it out to make him sweat.

"Hmm, I don't know." She drawled. "Sounds like it could mean cooking you more meals… and learning to be a house maid, because men can't seem to keep their houses in order…"

"Mara…" he finally growled.

She laughed, stepping forward to touch his cheek tenderly.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

Luke blew out a huge breath of relief and grinned from ear to ear. He struggled to his feet with shaky legs and kissed her fervently. Mara returned it eagerly, wrapping her arms around him.

When they pulled back for air, Luke lifted a wry brow.

"And I don't think there is a security system for a ring that is yours to keep." He teased. "If Lando will have you arrested for anything, it'll be for making me panic back there."

Mara swatted his arm and he laughed. "A girl's got to have fun when she can, Farmboy."

Luke kissed her once more and then took the ring from the box with fingers that were now steady. Mara caught sight of something on the inside of the band and held up a finger to stall him.

She took the band from him and gave the ring a closer inspection. Her eyes misted when she read the tiny, yet heart-felt inscription:

_My most beloved Aruna._

"Luke…" she choked, fanning her face with her free hand to avoid crying.

He took the ring back and gently placed it upon her finger.

"Just as this ring is an infinite loop, so will my love for you last." He vowed. "Nothing will ever come between us, I promise."

"So do I." Mara whispered, and she wrapped her arms about him again, clinging to him in the dark of the room.

She felt Luke make a motion with the arm behind her back, and suddenly the remainder of the lights came on, and the curtains opened all about them. Mara gaped at the selection of gorgeous white gowns that had been shielded from view.

"I know planning a wedding normally takes time, but we don't really have that luxury right now." Luke sounded apologetic. "But Lando agreed to let us use anything we need on his ship. There are beautiful gardens, and everything you need to make the event special, and…"

Mara placed a finger to his lips, halting his hesitant explanation. "I don't want to wait any longer to be your wife." She told him, and then she frowned a little. "But who will attend? We don't have any of our family or friends here."

"Actually, Lando already sent out some invites." Luke informed her. "I sent him a list, so the guests are already en-route. Leia and Talon's invites only say that we need to speak to them; that way we can tell them in person."

Mara beamed at him. "That's good thinking. I appreciate you letting me tell Talon on my own terms."

"And if Leia found out from anyone but me, she'd never forgive me." Luke sweated.

Mara's grin turned jesting. "Better not play with that fire."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Luke deadpanned.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty:**

_**A/N**_: _Leia may not be in 'canon-acceptable' character, but this is MY story, so I want her to be like she is in it. Her reaction is to help the story along, and I am utilizing artistic license. _

* * *

><p>The suite Lando had prepared for the Solo family was bustling with energetic children excited for their uncle and soon-to-be aunt. There were also a growing number of adults conversing in loose patches about the seating area.<p>

Han and Lando were both ecstatic about the wedding, Luke knew. But his sister… well; her reaction hadn't been what Luke had hoped for.

Instead of sharing his joy, Leia had done a double-take and then after several tense minutes which Han broke with a gentle elbow to her ribs, she had given him her best political smile.

But Luke wasn't fooled in the slightest. His twin couldn't pull that fake smile mumbo-jumbo on Luke and expect him to fall for it.

And he was hurt, truly, that she wasn't accepting of his choice. But he didn't take that out on the rest of the people who'd been steadily trickling in throughout the last three days.

He allowed his gaze to travel about the room, taking in those closest to him who'd been invited to share in Luke and Mara's wedding. Wedge and Iella Antilles chatted with Kam and Tionne, while Wes Jansen and the other Rogues who'd been in Luke's original squadron attempted to behave around the three Solo children.

Mara stood near Han and Lando, trading stories no doubt. Luke smiled upon seeing her, and he hoped Talon Karrde would be there soon so Mara could have someone she loved as a father-figure be there.

But Leia was nowhere to be seen.

Luke set his untouched drink on the table and stood. He felt for her presence and found her in the kitchen.

Luke prepared himself mentally and then entered, finding the kitchen to be empty save the two of them. Grateful for the privacy, Luke locked the door and turned around. Leia stood with arms folded, looking out the small portal that offered a view of space beyond.

"Before you lay into me, Luke," Leia began. "Please let me speak my mind."

"Fine," Luke replied warily.

Leia took a deep steadying breath and turned. "I want you to know that I am not attacking you or Mara."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Okay…"

"But are you certain this marriage isn't a convenience to Mara getting through to… _you_?" she asked bluntly.

"Leia!" Luke sucked in an incensed breath, and had to work at calming down before he spoke out of anger and ended up making things worse.

"You have to see my concern, Luke!" Leia insisted, stepping forward. "It's just a little convenient, don't you think, that she agreed to marry you after she helped you on Endor?"

Luke ground his teeth. "Mara did not agree to marry me because of my condition."

"I don't see any indicators to the contrary," Leia disagreed.

"If you would stop being so controlling, you just might!" Luke snapped. "Mara and I love each other, Leia. I did not bully her, nor she I into this decision."

Leia sensed she was treading thin ice and backed down some. "Luke, I…"

"If you intend to raze my fiancée again, keep it to yourself," Luke warned.

"Let me finish!" Leia shot back heatedly.

Luke felt a cautious touch from Mara, who sensed his agitation. He sent a kind mental request for privacy so she retracted the probe, though he felt her hesitation to do so.

"I love you, Luke," Leia said in a calmer tone. "You are my only brother; I just want to make absolutely certain you are making the right choice for you."

Luke's anger dwindled, and he felt slightly ashamed for snapping at his sister, but the hurt was still present.

"If you love Mara, then fine," Leia continued. "But please promise me that this isn't a rushed decision, because you will regret it. Marriage is a life-time commitment, Luke. I just want you to be certain this is what you want."

Luke closed his eyes, taking another moment to calm down further. Only when he could speak in an even tone did he reply.

"Leia," he said firmly. "I love Mara with all my heart: we are not rushing this. I understand your concerns now. And while I appreciate them, I am an adult, and I am more than capable of making my own choices." Tears sprang to his eyes. "And it really hurts that you can't just accept that and be happy; not just for me, but _with_ me. You are my _sister_ Leia!"

Leia looked down, rubbing her hands along her arms. "I'm sorry Luke."

He dried his misted eyes and walked up to her. She was weeping, he saw now. Luke sighed and gathered her to him in a gentle hug.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone, Luke, I promise," Leia assured him. "I was just afraid this was a rash decision."

"I forgive you," Luke murmured.

"Thank you," Leia whispered.

"Mara wanted to wait to choose a dress until you were here," Luke pulled away and turned toward the door. "She was hoping to have some time to spend with her sister in law."

"I'd like that," Leia said softly.

Luke nodded without turning and left. A few heads turned away from the door, and he knew those gathered had been waiting for the explosion. He ignored everyone except Mara, whom he sent a gentle nudge, and left the suite.

He needed to walk this off.

**00000**

"The gown is beautiful Mara," Leia said as Mara viewed the dress she was seriously considering above the others she'd tried on.

In the three-way mirror, Mara glimpsed Leia's expression. The brunette was doing a poor job of concealing the fact that what she and Luke had discussed in the kitchen was far from over. Mara thinned her lips, but in an effort to keep the peace she didn't call Leia on it.

What Mara didn't understand was why Leia was being so hard on Luke. Why couldn't she just accept their mutual decision and be happy for her brother? Force knew the man deserved happiness.

Mara instead graced Leia with a soft smile. "Thank you. Do you think Luke will like it?"

That second comment, meant to test the waters, garnered the expected reaction from Leia.

"I'm sure he'd love you in anything," Leia almost growled.

Mara waited for the rest of it.

"So, you love my brother?" Leia asked, sensing that Mara knew she wanted to talk.

Mara glanced at the saleswoman trying hard to be inconspicuous. "Could you please give us a moment?"

"Certainly, Miss. Jade," she gushed appreciatively. "Just call me back when you are ready to continue."

"Thank you." Mara waited until the thick privacy curtain was closed and then turned to Leia. "Yes. I do love Luke."

"And you didn't just take advantage of his vulnerable state of mind?" Leia pressed boldly.

Mara reflected than mere weeks ago, she'd have probably slugged Leia for that comment. But Luke must've already been rubbing off on her, because she held herself in check.

"I would never take advantage of Luke," she said calmly. "And even Luke isn't _that _naive."

"But he was vulnerable, and in a tight spot," Leia countered.

"Yet he had enough frame of mind to nearly take me out when I finally located him," Mara said with fond remembrance. "He may have been alone and in dire need of aid, but he wasn't helpless."

"And yet you claimed- rather strongly- that you were the only one who could help Luke," Leia contradicted the red head.

"Not because I sought to take advantage of him." Mara surprised herself at how steady she was keeping her voice and emotions. "Luke needed a friend, someone who could take the time to be with him without him having to worry about killing their children or taking _them_ out."

"He almost killed you," Leia said. "Jacen and Jaina told us everything."

"And they were right," Mara allowed. "But I am also quite able to take care of myself, Leia."

Leia gave ground a little on that one. "Yes, you are."

"You know, if Luke found out you were interrogating me like this, he'd likely take your head off," Mara observed. "He wasn't in the best of moods when he left your rooms earlier."

"Luke let our argument go," Leia said mildly.

"Only because he wanted to avoid a full-out war with you," Mara replied coolly. "He's not a fool, Leia. He knows you're still sore about his not seeking your permission to ask my hand in marriage."

Leia's head shot up, and fury shone in her dark eyes. "How dare you!"

"Why not call you out on it?" Mara countered, feeling her own temper beginning to rise. "Because this is the root of the issue, is it not?"

"I…," Leia sputtered indignantly, but Mara again turned the tide back on her.

"Luke is your brother, and you feel protective of him. I get that," Mara said. "I also get that you wanted him to come to you for the 'sister-seal-of-approval'; and when he didn't do that, you got offended."

"It's not like that!" Leia was one notch short of yelling.

"No?" Mara challenged. "Then why are you being so hard-headed?"

"Because I don't trust you!" Leia bit out.

Mara gaped, taken aback. "Why don't you trust me? You and I were just fine until now."

"That came out wrong." Leia rubbed her forehead. "What I meant was I do not trust your motives."

"My motives?" Mara was incredulous. "You make Luke and my relationship sound like a holo-drama."

"Why did you agree to marry Luke?" Leia said shortly, tired of beating around the bush.

"Because he asked me to," Mara snapped.

"That's all?" Leia challenged, not backing down now that the can of worms was open.

"Why do you want to know?" Mara narrowed her eyes at the other woman.

"I want to know what happened between you and Luke on Endor to make the two of you take such a drastic step so soon."

Mara lifted her head.

"That is none of your business," Her voice warned Leia to back off form that line of questioning.

"I think it is." Leia glared.

"Actually, it _really_ isn't," Mara said evenly. "Whatever is between Luke and I is between _Luke and I_; not Luke, Leia and Mara."

When Leia tried to speak, Mara went on over her. "You know, Luke has never once criticized or delved into your relationship with Han. He gave you his approval- not that you asked him for it, which he accepted- wholeheartedly, and even encouraged you two to be together." She lifted an eyebrow. "And we both know your guys' relationship started off about as rocky as Luke and mine did."

Leia opened her mouth again, but Mara held up a hand. "Please let me finish."

The brunette closed her mouth and nodded once.

"Thank you." Mara took a steadying breath, and then looked Leia straight in the eye. "I love Luke. I love the man, and I love the… other part of him." Mara hedged that sentence when she remembered where they were. "I would never take advantage of Luke's situation and then bully him into marriage. I am hardly the house-keeping type, Leia; and anyway, what would I gain by such a move? He's not exactly a billionaire.

"But when Luke and I were together, the appeal to be with him was stronger than ever. I am not doing this because I pity his condition," Mara went on. "I agreed to marry him because I knew long before he popped the question that I loved him and wanted to spend my life by his side."

She stepped close to Leia now.

"And if you can't accept our love- which is true and stronger than you will ever know- then maybe you should leave." Her voice hitched as she drew to the close of her diatribe. "But if you aren't there for Luke on the most special occasion of his life…" Mara closed her eyes. "He would eventually forgive you, because that's the kind of man he is; but your relationship would be forever changed."

Leia was no longer angry: instead she stared, shamefaced, at her feet. Mara felt the remainder of the doubts and objections Leia had held on to when Luke left the kitchen disappear.

Mara's heart softened and she placed a hand on Leia's shoulder.

"Leia, I don't want to be at odds with you," she said gently. "I am looking forward to having a sister."

Leia's surprised gaze flitted back to Mara's.

"That is something I have never had the privilege of experiencing," Mara continued. "And I would really love for us to be best friends, and not just for Luke's sake; though we both know it would tear him apart for his wife and sister to hate each other."

Leia actually smiled. "You want to be _my_ friend?"

Mara lifted a wry brow. "A novel concept, I know. Me, asking for friends?" She placed a theatric hand to her heart for a touch of levity.

Leia laughed, and Mara felt the tension drain away further.

"You really do love Luke, don't you?" she asked seriously after they'd settled.

"Completely, and with every breath I take," Mara avowed. "I will never break his heart. I promise to take care of Luke and to always be there for him."

Leia studied Mara intently, and then nodded slowly. "I believe you… now."

Mara's smile was slightly dry. "That's good to know."

They stared at each other, with Leia rubbing her hands self-consciously on her thighs.

"So…" Leia began timidly. "About the gown?"

Mara sensed her attempt to make amends, and accepted the apology. "I think this is the one."

"And yes, Luke will adore you in it." Leia hugged her. "I am so glad Luke found someone like you."

"So am I," Mara quipped. "That man needs someone to watch his back and keep him out of trouble."

Leia's grin was infectious. "That's my brother alright."

They shared a good laugh, after which Leia swallowed.

"So, about the interrogation session…" she began gingerly.

Mara held up a hand. "Forget it ever happened."

"And Luke?" Leia was sweating now; suddenly aware of just how many lines she'd crossed on his radar with their argument.

"I'll handle him," Mara promised.

"I owe him an apology," Leia whispered.

"How about you instead tell him how you're actually happy for him?" Mara suggested. "He would really benefit from that right now."

"I promise," Leia said. "But right now we need your dress fitted."

Mara rolled her eyes. "The dress fits fine."

"It needs to be more than fine," Leia said in her best big-sister voice. "It should be perfect."

Mara sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Leia grinned maliciously. "A sister's prerogative: make sure the one getting married looks her best."

"Now you sound like a mother," Mara snarked without any real ire.

"Oh, I'm not that bad, am I?" Leia asked.

"No," Mara murmured as the seamstress rejoined them. "You're much better."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One:**

Leia blew out a frustrated sigh as she entered the turbolift to go to the next level of the huge ship. She'd been searching for her brother for over two hours now with no success. And he wasn't making it any easier on her by answering her timid summons.

In fact, she wasn't entirely certain he'd even felt her feather-light touch.

As soon as the lift doors opened, however, she knew without a doubt she was in the right area. Encouraged by her new-found success, Leia stepped out and followed the feeling. She blinked in surprise when she found herself to be outside the smaller of the _Galaxy's Marvel_'s two gyms.

And through the glass doors she saw a diminutive crowd of vacationers gathered around a door to the far left, peeking surreptitiously into the small window. Guessing at the whereabouts of her brother now, Leia strode for the door, shooing away the nosy customers.

She glanced through the window herself to be certain she indeed was in the correct place, and then quietly opened the door. Slipping inside soundlessly, she closed the access behind her and stood to the side.

There, in the center of the room, and covered in a glistening sheen of perspiration, was Luke. He moved almost effortlessly through his lightsaber exercises; ignorant, or perhaps ignoring his onlookers.

Whether or not he knew she was there Luke didn't let on, and Leia did not want to interrupt him. Because, secretly at least, a part of her loved watching him performing his katas and other exercises. She did not get to see him like this often, and Leia considered it a rare treat.

Luke moved with the grace of the Master he was, completely in control of his actions and momentum: and never once did he misstep. His green blade hummed as it moved in a parry, or a lung; a thrust or an infinity arc.

His feet were light and sure, while his body moved in ways Leia would never hope to achieve. And, she noted with pride, Luke wasn't even breathing heavily.

_A master indeed_. She thought.

At last Luke completed, his ending stance being held for long seconds as he returned to reality. He let out a deep sigh and shut his lightsaber down, but stayed where he was.

"Leia, I…" he began, catching her by surprise.

So he _had_ known she was there.

"Don't apologize," Leia said as she pushed off from the wall.

It wasn't until she rounded his form to stand in front of Luke that she spotted the tear-tracks that broke through the layer of sweat covering his face. Shame instantly turned Leia's face red, and she swallowed hard.

Red-rimmed eyes met her brown ones, and Leia wrapped one arm about him and leaned her forehead against his.

"Oh, Luke," she murmured. "I never meant to cause you such pain. I guess I was out of line, but I wanted to protect you. I love you, and I am sorry if I stepped out of bounds. I really am happy that you've found someone to be with."

Luke brought his own arm around her and they held their one-armed hug for a long, silent stretch. Finally he spoke.

"I know." Luke kissed her head. "Mara assured me that you two are good to go."

Leia pulled back. "How did she do that? We tried to comm. you, but there was no answer."

"She and I have a connection, Leia," Luke explained. "We can converse mentally, among other things."

Leia's gaze was both awed and surprised. "Wow. That must be something."

"It's actually not bad." Luke shrugged. "And it's quite helpful in a tight spot, don't you think? Besides," he added with a wink "it guarantees total privacy."

Leia rolled her eyes. "You're almost as bad as Han."

To her relief Luke chuckled, wiping away his tears. "Let's get back, shall we?"

"Why don't you shower and join us in the suite?" Leia suggested. "Oh, I forgot: I brought the notes made by the medical examiners that autopsied that black wolf. If you want to read through them, you're welcome to."

Luke was surprised, and he nodded almost eagerly. "I would very much like to, it may help me find some more answers."

"It may," Leia agreed.

He offered his arm, and Leia took it, allowing her brother to lead her from the gym.

"I love you, Leia," Luke whispered in her ear.

Leia's smile could have lit up a darkened room. "I love you too, brother."

**00000**

Luke knocked on the Solo's door an hour later. Han let him in with a large smile and Luke settled onto the couch. He sent a mental caress out for Mara.

Upon his and Leia's arrival to the Solo suite after their return from the gym, he'd discovered that Talon Karrde had arrived; and now he and Mara were conversing as they took a walk along the ship's corridors.

"How are you feeling Kid?" Han asked, handing Luke a glass of water, as well as the datachip Leia had promised him.

"Much better, Han." Luke sipped gratefully at his drink. "Thanks."

"So, Leia told me you and her made amends," Han said, trying to appear nonchalant.

Luke smiled softly into his drink. "Yes. She and I are fine."

"Good." Han nodded, obviously happy that the Skywalker twins were on good terms again. He hated to see them go at it— as rare as an occurrence as it was— but he tried not to get too involved, and thus end up taking sides, unless he needed to.

"That's good," Han repeated almost to himself.

**00000**

"I am truly happy for you Mara." Talon placed a hand on her arm. "But I have a question."

Mara stopped and gazed at him.

"What is wrong with Luke?" Talon's voice was low, and he glanced about to see if there were any eavesdroppers.

Mara hesitated. "What do you mean?"

Talon offered an 'oh, please' look, and went on. "When my star employee takes an unexpected leave of absence, and then is out of contact for days on end, you think I wouldn't be concerned?" he took her arm gently and drew her to a bench situated inside one of the many viewing alcoves along the ship's hull. "Mara, I asked Ghent to do a little digging, and he found the private transmissions sent from the Academy to the Solos. And to say the message content was suspicious is an understatement."

Mara looked down, knowing he deserved an answer. And to be honest, she _wanted_ to tell him what Luke's condition was. She trusted Talon like a father, and she wanted him to give her his blessing.

Taking a deep breath, Mara used the Force to put up a small sound-barrier so that anything said would stay between them. Talon noticed this and he looked to her with new-found attention, sensing the seriousness of what was about to be made known.

"Talon, do you remember the trip Luke and I took to Drionia?" she began.

"Yes." Talon nodded. "I recall him being hospitalized upon your return."

"Yes, he was," Mara replied. "But he was put in that position by what we now know to be a werewolf."

Talon blinked. "A… werewolf?"

Mara nodded. "It's a humanoid canine, and he transforms at the full moon."

Talon looked deep in thought, his face showing concentration as he connected facts in his head.

"I do recall some stories about such creatures form remote areas of the galaxy," Talon said slowly, lifting his clear gaze to her. "But what does this have to do with Luke?"

"Because, when he was attacked but not killed by the creature, Luke became infected." Mara waited for her boss to figure it out, knowing the intelligent man before her could do so.

He didn't disappoint, jerking his head up with sudden wide eyes.

"Luke is a werewolf?" He was incredulous.

"Yes," Mara said simply.

"I…" Talon opened and closed his mouth a few times.

**00000**

Leia and Han conversed quietly on the couch, enjoying the calm within their suite. Chewbacca had taken the children to do activities, thus allowing them to burn off their energy while the adults rested or prepared for the wedding.

Luke sat in the couch still, in his own little world as he perused the information Leia had brought with them. She felt his emotions spike every now and then as something caught his interest.

"I have never seen him this content, Han." Leia turned back to her husband, who nursed a glass of brandy.

"Yeah, he's not been this happy in…" Han paused to think. "Well, never actually."

Leia smiled. "Eloquently said, Nerf."

He shot her a wry look, and she chuckled.

But whatever would have been said next in their playful banter was lost when Luke's Force sense abruptly charged with horror. Leia looked over in time to see him drop the datapad as though it had branded him.

His face was haunted and stunned, his almost empty gaze focused upon the offending device on the floor.

"Luke?" Han asked, sitting up straighter. "You okay?"

When he didn't answer, the Solo's traded concerned looks. Leia stood, moving over to her brother. A hundred different emotions swept across his face in random sequence, ranging from disgust to fear; dejection and depression.

When he realized he had an audience, he lurched unsteadily to his feet.

"I… I'm sorry, but I need…" he stammered, making for the door. His hands trembled as he turned the knob. "I need…" but he couldn't finish, and then he was gone.

"Luke!" Leia called after him, befuddled by his sudden erratic departure.

He never even turned his head, but he did pick up his pace in an effort to get away. When Leia turned back into the room, it was to find Han reading the 'pad Luke had shunned with sudden distaste.

To her concern- and confusion- Han's face was going pale, and her stride halted mid-step when he coughed into his hand to hide some tears.

"What is going on?" Leia demanded of no one in particular.

Han shook his head with a hard swallow, handing her the datapad. "Ah… the poor Kid."

Leia frowned, but took the device from him and read the passage he indicated.

_The creature designated as a wolf has a most curious makeup of DNA, especially in the reproductive system. We cannot explain why, only that there is something quite… perplexing and even disturbing happening within the cells of the wolf. _

_While there are strains of human DNA in the cells, the wolf's strain is aggressively overtaking the human's. As stated earlier, the reproductive system is where this occurs the greatest, almost as if the wolf is waiting to pass on his DNA to a human and override him to become dominant. _

_We can only conclude that- as disgusting as this sound- if this animal were to attempt mating with a human, the results would be… disastrous… for the human. And heaven forbid the poor woman should become pregnant. _

_If that were to happen, her survival would be highly unlikely as she would probably end up delivering a litter, as that is how canine animals reproduce. And if the woman did miraculously survive, she would never be the same…_

When through reading, she felt only a small amount of clarity come to her.

"Why is this such a huge deal?" she asked. "It's not like their marriage is going to be based on sex."

Han thinned his lips, almost offended on Luke's behalf that Leia didn't understand. But women- as smart and wonderful as they were- didn't understand men as well as they claimed to.

"It's a real blow to him, Leia," Han said softly. "And he's going to feel like a failure."

"But… surely he knows Mara will understand; and anyway, there are other ways to experience intimacy," Leia objected. "It's not the end."

"He's a _man_, Leia." Han pinched the bridge of his nose as he struggled to help his wife understand. "Luke may be a serene Jedi and all, but he is still a man. And men have basic needs and desires just as well as women do."

"And he will have those with Mara," Leia put in.

"Not all of them." Han shook his head. "Leia… part of being a man- especially a husband- is the _need_ and desire to please his wife, and to _make her feel loved_. And if he cannot do that, then it's like he's failed miserably, and he hates himself." Han put a hand to her shoulder. "A man needs to be able to experience true intimacy with his wife, Leia. It's not the make-or-break of a real relationship based on love rather than attraction, but it's still important to us. And if Luke cannot please Mara, he will never feel like a true husband."

"But…" Leia began, and Han put a finger to her lips.

"Leia," he said with gentle rebuke. "One of the most important ways I show how I feel for you is by making love to you. It is an integral part of our relationship and marriage: it's this way with all couples." He felt as though he were explaining psychology to an art-major student. "If _I_ were not able to make love to you, I would feel terrible. For a man, the best way we know how to really make our wives happy, to let them know how much we adore and worship them, is while we are in bed.

"Luke won't be able to have that with Mara." He choked a little, and then forced himself to finish. "And while Mara will understand… for Luke, it would be like telling a starved man he can eat when he catches a fish with his bare hands."

Leia was silent as she took in the raw moment of male clarity her husband was offering. It wasn't something to have ever crossed her mind, but now that she saw where Han was coming from, she felt her heart ache for her brother.

"Oh, Luke…" she rested her head sadly against her own husband's chest, and she joined him in weeping for the hellish lot their most beloved Luke had been dealt.

**00000**

Luke staggered into his room and forced the door closed, leaving the lights off. He leaned heavily on the door, struggling to contain his raging emotions.

But he'd had enough: he could take a lot, and he already had. After all, if one wanted the Jedi's life, one had to develop a tough hide.

This, however, was the straw to break his back… and he couldn't take it any longer.

Turning with an inhuman wail of grief, Luke pounded the dresser with a heavy fist. And then with a furious sweep of his arm, Luke sent the ornaments and trinkets sailing off the top to crash into the wall or bed.

He turned; intent on taking his despair out on his mattress when he blindly tripped over one of the objects he'd knocked down. He collided with the corner of his bed frame, and landed with a painful thud on the floor between the bed and wall.

Unwilling to exert the energy it would take to get back to his feet, Luke instead curled into a tight ball and sobbed mightily.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two:**

"I…" Talon stammered again in an uncharacteristic manner. He was rarely at a loss for words, but _this_… "I just can't fathom that."

Mara lifted an eyebrow, and Karrde held up a hand.

"I didn't say I disbelieve," he defended. "Ghent also got into some files highlighting the deaths of two students. Those deaths make much more sense now," Talon mused while he fingered his goatee.

Mara leaned forward. "Those weren't Luke's fault."

"I am not here to crucify your fiancé, Mara." Talon looked offended that she thought so little of him. "I can keep things close to the vest too, you know."

"Yes." Mara glanced away, red-faced. "I know. And I'm sorry, but I don't want Luke to take another guilt trip on that. He already exiled himself once; I will not let him do it…"

She froze suddenly, drawing her boss's attention to her again.

"Mara?"

The red head shot to her feet, a new urgency clouding her eyes. "We need to get back."

Talon didn't argue, having learned long ago to trust Mara's gut instincts, especially where Skywalker was concerned.

They made it back to the Solo suite in record time and Mara knocked. Talon noted her rare display of nerves as she rocked from foot to foot while they lingered.

"What's going on?" Talon asked as they waited for the door to be answered.

She turned her head to speak, but of course that was when Leia reached the entry and tugged it open. Both Talon and Mara were surprised to find her wiping away tears.

"Mara." Leia greeted in a watery voice. "Talon."

"Where is Luke?" Mara demanded worriedly.

"We don't know," Leia apologized. "Probably his room."

Mara spun on her heel, but Leia placed a hand on her arm. "Wait."

Mara glared, ready to snap that she needed to find her fiancé _now_. Ignoring the look, Leia dashed back into the seating area and returned with a datapad.

"I won't let you go off a second time unprepared." Leia determined. "I highlighted the paragraph."

Mara frowned, her confusion evident.

"That is what set him off," Han explained as he arrived at the entrance.

Mara did a double take to find he'd been weeping as well, though the traces were well hidden now. Recognizing the situation, Mara took a moment to read the paragraph that had supposedly sent Luke into a fit of despair.

Her heart clenched without warning, and Mara re-read the passage to be sure she'd understood. Mara took an unsteady breath, feeling Talon place a concerned hand to her elbow.

"Excuse me." Mara said softly, and she shrugged away gently. "But Luke _really _needs me right now."

Mara sent out a probe, and with mixed feelings she discovered the trail of raw, almost unbridled emotion left behind by her fiancé. She followed it until she came to the level Luke's room was on.

She paused at the entrance, taking a steadying breath, and then tried to open the door. Not surprisingly, it was locked. Mara sent a mental request to Luke, which he shied back from. She winced, not having seen him this upset since their first encounter on Endor.

_Luke, please open the door._

When he still hesitated, Mara added a superior note to her mental voice.

_You know, I _can_ do it for myself if I must._

She felt him stir at that, and finally the door clicked. Mara pushed it opened, and then locked it again from the inside. She squinted into the shadows; deep save for a nightlight plugged into the far wall.

Mara raised the lighting to a low level, just enough to see the littered floor. She picked her careful way across, searching for Luke. She startled out of pure instinct upon seeing a dark form between the wall and the bed.

But she quickly recovered when she recognized Luke, and knelt beside him. He was curled against the corner as if trying to bury himself into it.

She heard his ragged breathing, and when she touched his face to turn it to her, she found it slick with tears. Mara caressed his face, but he refused to meet her gaze, and humiliation washed from him in waves.

"Luke…" she spoke as gently as possible, trying to figure out how to word this.

"I'm going to… to make a… horrible husband…" Luke said brokenly as a fresh bout of hot tears slipped from downcast eyes.

"No," Mara rebuffed him firmly, grateful for the conversation starter. "You will be the most devoted husband a woman could ever ask for."

Luke shook his head in denial. "What… what was I… th-thinking?"

Durasteel drip-dropped in the pit of her stomach; she feared that she knew what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" she asked warily, trying to keep him verbalizing.

"How could I… ever expect to… make you happy?" he shook his head, burying his face further into the corner in an attempt to hide from her. "I won't be… be able to… to…"

Mara laid a hand on his bicep, thanking Force when he didn't pull away. She did not like the way he was acting: it was worse than when he'd tried to shoo her away on Endor.

And it scared the hell out of her.

"I know." It was a whisper. "I read the file, Luke."

He tensed, lifting his head as would an animal waiting for an expected beating. "Then… then you know… that I… could never truly make you… h-happy, and… I… I don't deserve you."

She grabbed his face forcefully, taking Luke by surprise, so that his alarmed gaze finally came to hers.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again!" she chastised in a rough voice. "If anything _I_ don't deserve _you_. So by that logic we are perfect for each other."

Luke swallowed heavily and Mara continued.

"Luke, I don't care what you are or what you've done. I love you and I know you love me, so please just accept that." She rested her forehead against his. "You'd be amazed what love can do for two people."

"But…" Luke looked away again.

Mara pressed a finger to his lips. "No buts. I am not marrying you to get you between the sheets, Luke. That is a perk of marriage, certainly, but hardly a deal-breaker."

Finally he met her gaze willingly, and he took her hands in his.

"Mara…" he began. "I know this may sound incredibly foolish, and I am sorry if I am being childish, but… I have been _so_ looking forward to making love to you. And now that is impossible… and I as your husband-to-be cannot do that one, most precious act of love for you!" he squeezed his eyes shut against the seemingly endless flow of tears.

"How much more of this can I take, Mara?" Luke balled his fists and pressed them to his temples. "What else do I have to endure? Have I not sacrificed enough already?"

He took a shuddering breath, and he again began to deteriorate into broken sobs. "I am… n-never going… to be… cured. And I am… still so… so afraid!"

She thinned her lips. "Luke, please look at me."

He did so, if a little unwillingly, and he made a valiant effort to control his sorrow, though with admittedly little success.

Mara took his hands in hers. "Luke, someone once told me that if you truly love a person, you would go through anything with, for and because of them."

"You shouldn't… have to go… th-through this as well." Luke grated.

"But I want to." She felt her spirits rise when a sliver of hope lighted in his blue gaze.

"You don't have to endure this alone, Luke." Mara removed one hand to caress his face. "I am here, aren't I? I am here when I could be making runs for Karrde and earning paychecks. I could be doing any number of things, yet I stayed with you."

He was finally making progress toward calming, and though the tears never ceased, his sobs ebbed away. Luke leaned his face into her palm, needful of her touch, of her understanding.

"I want to help you, Luke." Mara's heart began to become lighter as he slowly unwound from the dangerous downward spiral he'd had himself locked into. "I plan to walk up the aisle to that altar, take your name as my own, and then help you find a cure. We are a team now, and we will beat this." Mara placed a tender kiss directly on his lips, and then pulled back to stare him straight-on. "Together. I am not letting you go: not now, or ever."

Luke shakily nodded, not trusting his voice just then.

"And if you ever need anything, I promise to do what I can to aid you." Mara pulled him to her. "I am here, and I am not going anywhere."

Luke again nodded, his head rubbing against her chest where she cradled it.

She felt something rise within Luke only to have him repress it, and she could sense how childish it made him feel. Mara snagged the thought before he could destroy it, and then smiled.

"Of course I will hold you," she struggled to get to her feet, and then tugged a quivering Jedi up too.

He crawled under the blankets and Mara climbed in with him, wrapping her arms about Luke and holding him close.

"You don't have to be ashamed of needing comfort, Luke," Mara murmured to him.

"I know," He whispered hoarsely.

"Have faith, Luke." Mara ran her fingers down his back comfortingly. "You have always been Mr. Optimism. And it's one of the things I adore about you, so don't lose that charm."

She actually felt his smile and she knew he was on the upslope again. Mara held him until an exhausted Luke was snoring in her embrace, and then she kissed his head, wept a little for his ravaged soul, and fell asleep with him cradled to her heart.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three:**

Luke Skywalker had only ever been this nervous once in his life: when he'd dropped to one knee and asked Mara to marry him. Now he waited with tempered anticipation for her to walk toward him, all dressed in white as pure as her soul.

The remainder of the galaxy may only see the Emperor's Hand; a woman with a past stained with blood. But Luke looked past all that, and to the very core of the person that Mara Jade was.

And that center of her being was beyond description.

He shifted, clearing his throat as the small assembly of their closest friends and family offered encouraging smiles- or thumbs up in the Rogues' case. They all chatted amongst themselves while Luke stood beside the officiator, trying not to let the audience hear his rampaging heart.

At long last the music changed, and the audience stilled, looking almost as one toward the tiny stand of trees that blocked the bride's entrance. The only pair of the wedding party that Mara had requested was Han and Leia. As Luke laid eyes on his sister, decked out in a lovely floor-length gown of a deep blue, he couldn't help but smile.

She was always lovely in such attire, and he sent her a brotherly caress in the Force, which she returned with a loving smile. Han, dressed in a beige tuxedo Mara had also requested, cradled his wife's hand on his arm.

When Luke had questioned asked about the color choices out of simple curiosity, she'd told him they reminded her of Dolf. Leia and Han finished their walk down the short aisle and took up their positions.

The music again shifted, and Luke's pulse quickened. He waited with baited breath for the first glimpse of his bride, almost leaning forward to peek a second sooner than the blockade of plant life would allow.

He felt the crowd tense in anticipation, and he took a steadying breath… and then a glint of snow caught his eye and held his attention fast.

There she was!

Luke let out his breath, cursing eyes that misted so he had to clear them to _really_ look at her.

Her gown was simple, per her style, and yet it had an understated elegance that only served to show off her natural beauty. A splendor she rarely covered up, for which Luke was grateful, because he could gaze at her all day without ever getting bored.

The neckline was of the Queen-Anne style, accompanied by sheer sleeves that only covered the rounded tops of her shoulders. The bodice was ruched in a directional pattern to meet with a jeweled brooch at the natural-looking waist. Her softly gathered skirt reached the floor; and peeking out from the hemline were her wonderful toes, encompassed about by fancy heels.

And with every step closer she came, Luke's smile grew.

Her hair had been arranged in an intricate bun, into which her veil had been woven, and though it blocked his line of sight a little to her face, he saw her own joyful smile.

Talon Karrde handed her to Luke, who nodded his thanks. The older man took his seat and the bride and groom turned to the officiator.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker." He began in a thick Coruscanti accent. "If there be any who objects to the marriage of these two, let him speak now, or forever hold his tongue."

No one objected, and so the officiator continued. Luke barely followed whatever speech the man made, instead focusing on the woman he was about to call Mrs. Skywalker.

The light in the garden had been set to mimic a natural sunset, which gave her a luminescent glow. He fell in love with her all over again when she caught sight of him watching her and lifted a wry brow.

She prodded him mildly with the Force, reproaching him for his inattention, and Luke tuned back in to the man before them.

And just in time.

"The bride and groom have opted to speak their own vows." He looked to Luke. "Master Skywalker?"

Luke turned to Han, who handed him Mara's ring, the one he had proposed to her with. When he asked if she wanted a second, she had countered with why she needed another. The one he'd proposed with was all she wanted or considered necessary from him.

"Mara," Luke said as he turned back to face her, taking her hand and holding the band just off her ring-finger. "Words cannot express the depth of my love for you. I was alone and floundering in the night; searching for something or someone to bring me hope. You were all of that and more, Mara." He paused to clear a slightly-choked throat. "Your radiance outshone the brightest moon."

Her private smile was all the confirmation Luke needed to see she understood his analogy.

"I will love you Mara, and only you, for the remainder of time." He looked right in her eye. "And when time expires, my love will continue to hold fast. I promise to be the ear you need, and I will gladly forsake all others for you. Neither sickness nor health will ever affect my love for you. Mara: I am so excited to begin a new chapter… not in my life, or yours, but in _our_ life… together. I love you so much."

Happy tears slipped down both their faces as Luke slid the ring in place on her hand.

Mara accepted Luke's ring from Han, and she held it similarly as he had, although at first she lifted it to eye-level. Luke cocked his head. When she nodded toward the band, he leaned closer.

His breath became shuddering as the tender words touched his very core.

_My most noble Dolf._

He sniffled, blinking moistened eyes as she began to speak.

"Luke." Her voice was steady, but her eyes were as full with emotion as he sensed her heart to be. "I know our first meeting was far from ideal, but you showed me something no one else ever had. You showed me that I was a good person. I was so caught up in my past that I wouldn't allow myself to see anything else…until you helped me to.

"Now it is my turn to be your companion and best friend, and I vow to be that for the rest of eternity. Anything you need, or want, I will do what I can to see it happen. I will be your confidante and guardian. I love you so much it hurts to be without you. I promise to never abandon you, nor will I ever shun you. We are a team now, and nothing will drive a wedge between you and I. We are now one… and I would have it no other way."

She slipped his simple band on Luke's finger, and they held hands and gazes for long seconds.

"As the sun shines to give us light, so too does the love these two share." The officiator brought his hands down to rest on Luke and Mara's joined limbs. "And by the power vested in me by the New Republic, I now pronounce this couple to be husband and wife." He nodded to Luke. "You had best kiss your bride, young man."

Luke grinned as the audience chuckled behind him.

Turning to Mara, he lifted her veil. Caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers, Luke brought his face to hers and enveloped her mouth with his. Their tender embrace of the lips turned more urgent until they were wrapped about each other, oblivious to the raucous applause surrounding them.

Finally the need for air parted the newlyweds, and with glowing countenances, Luke and his wife turned to face their audience.

"I present to you, for the first time, Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker!"

They walked with grinning faces back up the aisle, stopping behind the small gathering to accept their congratulations and well-wishes.

**00000**

Mara Jade Skywalker settled with a contented sigh into her chair at her and Luke's table. Another area of the lovely gardens had been previously set up for their small reception. Quiet music wafted about the area, eliciting a peaceful atmosphere from those gathered.

She kept her gaze on her newly-minted husband, who was conversing with several of the men. They clustered near a real-water fountain, chattering away about this or that. Luke leaned in to hear something better from Han, and then with a sudden movement, he threw his head back to laugh loudly.

She hadn't heard him laugh so freely in such a long time, and to see him so relaxed and carefree… it warmed Mara to her core.

A waiting droid approached, carrying a tray of drinks on one appendage, and a selection hors d'oeuvres on another. She snagged something from each tray and the droid moved on.

When she glanced back up, Luke was no longer with Han.

Glancing about with inquisitive eyes, she tried to relocate him. Her view was blocked momentarily by her new brother-in-law, bringing her attention to fore.

"Hello Mara," Han greeted her, taking a seat beside her.

"Hi Solo." Mara smiled at him. "So it's official now: we both willingly surrendered ourselves to the Skywalker madness."

Han chuckled with her at the inside joke they'd often shared when Luke or Leia caused trouble. She continued her perusal of the crowd, but her keen gaze couldn't catch a glimpse of him.

Han sobered after moment and, noticing her spilt attention, he smirked knowingly. "Luke had to visit the refresher."

"Ah." Mara felt only a small amount of chagrin at having been caught.

Han stared into his ale, his lips working nervously. Mara eyed him, and then rested a caring hand on his knee.

"Just say what you came to say, Han," She encouraged softly.

Han lifted his head at the rare use of his first name. Then he met her gaze squarely, all gaiety gone.

"Take good care of him, Mara," he told her. "Luke has given literally everything now, to this blasted galaxy." His gaze shifted about them, and then rested back on her. "But now it is time that Luke had someone to take care of him. It's his turn to be happy, and find peace."

He rested his hand on her's where it still sat on his knee. "And now that he's got that someone, he's going to need you to be his anchor. Force knows he's got some tough times ahead, what with finding a cure and all," Han went on. "Don't let him lose hope, please. He is the glue that holds our crazy family together."

At this Han waved his hand at the small collection of persons that made up the motley family that everyone here acknowledged that they were. These people had been through hell together, time and time again. They'd bled, wept, and rejoiced as one, forging ties that went beyond mere friendship.

"Ask anyone here tonight, and they'll tell you the same thing," Han finished, releasing her hand on his knee.

And Mara did understand what Han was saying: that she'd not just married Luke and become part of the Skywalker-Solo clan. She had joined their extended family, their _chosen_ family. Something else she'd not experienced save with Karrde and his crew.

"So I guess now Karrde and his goons are part of our dilapidated bunch now too, eh?" Mara quipped, letting Han know she had gotten his message. "Since they're my family and all."

Han flashed his famous lopsided grin. "That sounds about right."

"I promise to take good care of him, Han," Mara murmured, returning to his more pressing concern. "I won't leave him, or break his heart. He's not getting rid of me that easily."

"Good." Han's smile was soft yet full of love for the newest of their kin.

"Hey there," Luke greeted as he walked up behind the pair.

"Hiya Kid." Han stood, clapping his brother on the back. "I was just keeping your seat warm for you while Mara and I talked."

"That's alright, Han." Luke wasn't concerned in the slightest. "I actually came to collect my wife: Leia says it's time our first dance."

Mara accepted his hand and he led her to the floor. They paused in the center of the small wooden patch that had been put down for dancing, and then began to move with the music.

Luke led Mara slowly and lovingly about the floor, holding her close to his chest as he did so. They opened up to each other in the Force, entwining together in their love. He nuzzled her neck in the heat of the moment, caressing her delicate skin with soft lips.

She shuddered at his touch, forgetting they were in public as all else but she and Luke faded away. They moved as one, Luke moving his face to rest against her head, while she clung to him.

When the music ended, they remained locked in their embrace for some time.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four:**

_**After the reception:**_

Luke pushed a button on the recording device, and waited for the indicator light to turn green. He then looked straight into the lens, and spoke.

"Greetings everyone. I know that you must all be wondering why I left in such a fashion as I did." Luke paused briefly at that, taking a breath. "I wanted to bring you up to speed on what has been going on. While on my trip to the new planet of Drionia, I was infected by an… illness that we know no cure for. Yet.

"I left in an effort to protect you all from getting sick as well. I miss you all, and I wish I could join you again in learning of the Force. But until I am able to be healed, I do not want anyone getting infected. So I now travel with my new wife, Mara, to seek out answers. When I am healed, rest assured I will return to you and continue my role as a teacher as needed.

"However, until that time I expect you all to keep focused as Jedi should be. The life of a Jedi, as we all know, is fraught with danger. Rest assured that the creature responsible for the deaths of both Tavion and Yaul has been dealt with. You are all safe, I promise." He looked away for a moment. "I am sorry that I was unable to protect you all in those times, but as I said earlier, I was very ill. And I apologize if my strange behavior hurt anyone."

Luke looked back at the camera. "Please continue to do well, as I know you already do. I am proud of you all: my Jedi family. And I love you all as brothers and sisters in the Force. Stand firm; learn well and soon you will join the ranks of full-fledged Jedi Knights in serving as guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy.

"And remember: there is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force." He bowed his head formally. "May the Force be with you."

Reaching out with the Force, Luke shut off the device and settled back in his chair with a weary sigh.

**00000**

Luke and Mara waved goodbye to their family as the _Jade's Fire_ lifted from the deck. Luke blew out a sigh of relief as the ship broke through the containment field and into the star-mottled vacuum of space.

A long period of quiet descended, during which Mara piloted them toward open space.

"Do you think the Academy is doing fine without me?" he asked uncertainly, breaking the silence.

Mara glanced up from her console. "Yes, I do. Kam and Tionne are great teachers; they will be okay."

"I just hope they haven't been too focused on what happened before," he said quietly.

"Your message should clear the air, Luke." Mara laid a hand on his arm. "Kam and Tionne will make sure the students know what's happening to their master... without telling them the werewolf part. You did the right thing."

"I know." He whispered.

Chiding himself for being responsible for the somber mood when they should been enjoying their wedding night, Luke shrugged himself out of his stupor and flashed Mara a smile.

"So, _Mrs. Skywalker_, where should we begin looking?"

Mara returned the grin at his emphasis on her new name.

"I like the sound of that," She said huskily, and leaned toward him.

Luke placed a hand behind her head and kissed her passionately. After long moments they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Maybe we should get into hyperspace," Mara breathed against his neck where she rested her face. "And then we can continue this in a more comfortable setting."

Luke had his mouth poised near her ear, and she felt him quivering as he fought to restrain himself.

"I think that's a good idea." He finally allowed, reluctantly pulling away.

Mara turned back to the consol while Luke stared at the navicomputer. They'd both agreed that they wanted to begin their journey tonight. Not that they hadn't enjoyed themselves onboard the _Galaxy's Marvel_, but the Force was urging them to get moving.

Not to mention they would have _complete _privacy onboard Mara's ship.

However, Luke couldn't shake the feeling that they were heading into extremely uncertain waters. But Luke pushed aside his fear, and decided to trust that together, Mara and he would pull through. It was just a matter of what they would be asked to endure.

And… there was something about the future that kept eluding him for some reason.

He knew it was going to be big, whatever it was… and that it had a lot to do with the werewolf within him.

"You know," Mara began, answering the question he'd asked earlier. "When I don't know where to begin, I usually find it best to go back to where the issue originated."

Luke blinked up at her, and then nodded slowly. "That feels right."

"Alright then, round two." She muttered, remembering their less-than-pleasant first visit.

"I know it's not ideal, but the Force is urging me that it's where I need to go." Luke said softly.

"Then that's where we go." Mara said matter-of-factly.

Luke's smile was soft, but genuine: he loved her practical side at times like these. He set about inputting the coordinates, giving Mara a thumb up when the navicomputer signaled readiness.

Mara wasted no more time in pulling back on the hyperspace levers, and the stars stretched into the swirling lines of lightspeed. She sat back with a thoughtful look upon her face, blinking away at nothing every so often.

Luke nudged her gently after several minutes passed with no reaction from his wife. "Credit for your thoughts?"

She startled, blinking rapidly as she returned to the cockpit. "Sorry, I just… I don't know." Her brow furrowed. "I just got the strangest feeling once we entered hyperspace. But I can't pinpoint a reason for the unease."

Luke cocked his head a touch. "Is it about Drionia, do you think?"

She thinned her lips, but then shrugged. "I really don't know, Luke. It could just be left-over jitters from the first time we were there."

Luke sent his own probe into the Force, trying to see if he could catch anything, but nothing more came to him.

Once more Luke realized the solemn mood, and kicked himself for letting things get that way again. This was their wedding night, not the time for philosophical discussions!

Luke shoved away all his fears and negative feelings and stood. He held out a hand to Mara.

"Come." He used the Force to unbuckle her crash-webbing, an act that generated a wry lift to both her eyebrows and the corner of her mouth. "Enough serious talk: let's celebrate."

Before she could protest, he lifted her from the chair and began to carry her aft. She shrieked in momentary protest, but Luke silenced her with a kiss to her lips. Mara stiffened in momentary surprise, and then relaxed trustingly in his embrace.

He broke away in order to see where he was going so he didn't bang her head into anything. Mara took the opportunity to play with the collar of his tunic, running her fingers along the edge of the seam to undo a few buttons. Mara's lips soon replaced her fingers in their exploration of his neck and collarbone.

Luke felt his pulse quicken, and he picked up his pace… only to pause uncertainly in the doorway to the cabin. Mara pulled away when she sensed his hesitation.

"Luke?" Her gaze searched his face.

"Mara…" he met her gaze, his blue eyes imploring her to understand where he was coming from. "I…"

Mara felt the light go on, and cut him off with a finger to the lips. "I know, Luke. We don't have to do anything you don't feel ready to do yet."

"It's just that I…" Luke hurried to explain. "I can't bring myself to take _any_ risks that you become infected. I don't know if I can pass this on to you in human form, and I don't want to find out."

"I accept that." Mara shifted and slid from his arms. She walked to a cabinet under the bed and grabbed something from it. "But there are ways we can still have a wonderful evening."

Mara returned to him with a very specific packet, and Luke looked to her in surprise.

"How long have you had these?" he asked in awe.

Mara snickered at his reaction. "I found them in the mall after Leia and me dress-shopped."

Luke relaxed, breathing out with relief. "Oh."

He took the package and looked first at it, and then her. "It's not a total guarantee, Mara," he said gingerly.

"I know." Mara placed her hand beneath his and closed his fingers around the package. "But it _will_ enable us to do much more than without it."

Luke gazed at her, his eyes full of desire… and yet that _want_ was tempered by his very real fear that he was dangerous to his wife. Mara understood his hesitation, and didn't hold it against him. After all, could she say she wouldn't do the same if their roles were reversed?

Mara decided to help him allay his fears, and took charge. She reached up and unfastened the remainder of his tunic's buttons, and then sensually used her hands to push it from his shoulders and down his arms.

"I intend to enjoy my husband in whatever way I can tonight," Mara said breathily. "If he is willing…"

Luke's breathing was becoming slightly erratic as she stepped close to him and ran her fingers lightly along the hard planes of his torso.

"You know I am," he breathed, trembling under her touch.

"Then let go. I promise not to push you too far." Mara allowed her hands to wander lower, and that set him off.

Luke grabbed her and hefted her up into his arms, holding her under her buttocks. Mara wrapped her legs about his middle, and their mouths crashed together. He ran his tongue over her lips and she opened to him, deepening the kiss.

He turned, pressing her to the wall so he could release one hand to run along her thigh. Mara shudder with pleasure: no man had _ever_ touched her like Luke could. And she'd never known before just what she was missing.

Mara played with his hair with one hand, allowing the baby-soft tresses to tickle the in-betweens of her fingers. Luke moaned against her lips and turned them again, carrying her to the bed.

He set her down without breaking the kiss and lay out beside her. He allowed his fingers to wander, finding the clasps for her gown and then exploring newly exposed skin. Mara's senses were going wild at the contact, and she drew her husband closer still.

Soon all clothing was shed and they entwined together; and Mara could feel the Force around them charge both with desire and needed fulfillment as they made love.

And- both of them knowing instinctively how far they could safely go- the rest of the night passed in a blur until they found themselves snuggled together; completely spent but in total paradise.

_I love you, Mara._ Luke sent through their link.

_I love you too, Farmboy._

Against her head, she felt his broad smile before he kissed her hair.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five:**

The _Jade's Fire_ reverted to realspace, and as the lush-looking planet came into view, Luke shifted. Something deep within him suddenly ached to set foot on the soil of Drionia.

Luke frowned at the feeling that he was at long last _home_.

Mara picked up on his consternation and turned to look at him. "What is it?"

Luke frowned to himself as he searched for a reason he would feel such a thing, but again the answer eluded him. But now he was certain that whatever had driven the Force to lead him here, it would have a large impact on his wolf alter-ego.

"I don't know," he murmured at last. "I just… it's like the wolf in me has been homesick and I only now realized it."

Mara lifted an eyebrow at that. "That is odd."

"But we are most definitely on the right track." Luke affirmed, feeling the truth of it in the Force.

"Then let's go meet some more natives," Mara said dryly.

"We need to go back to where we were before, actually." Luke spoke slowly, following the line the Force had thrown out to him since their arrival.

Mara thinned her lips. "Fine, but we're not landing on the same airstrip."

"Where else would we land?" Luke asked, coming back to full attention. "There weren't a lot of open spaces in the vicinity."

Mara sighed, giving up. "Alright. But keep your guard up."

"I will." Luke eyed his wife, sensing there was more. "Does this have to do with the sense you got upon entering hyperspace?"

Mara flashed him a slightly annoyed look, and he backed off, not wanting to upset her. He felt her self-reproach seconds before she rested a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry Luke," she said softly. "But I'm not feeling as… energetic about our return here as you. I don't know what it is, but I cannot shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Luke bit his lip. If he didn't know without a shadow of a doubt that she'd take his head off for suggesting it, he'd ask if she wanted to stay on the ship. They had talked a great deal about whether it would be better for the both of them to go planet-side or just Luke.

Mara had, as usual, talked him into a corner; effectively crushing any and all arguments he'd tried to make.

Because the truth was, he was a little uneasy too. Luke wasn't certain if he was feeding off of Mara's bad vibe, or if he was just feeling protective of his wife. All he knew was what the Force kept assuring him of: be here, and _now_.

"I understand, Love." Luke placed his hand over hers. "But please; if things get rough, don't hate me for trying to protect you."

"I could never hate you." Mara smirked. "Well, not anymore at least."

Her joke had the intended effect, and soon they were both chuckling.

"Alright, you." Luke playfully bumped his shoulder against hers. "Land so we can do this and get it over with."

"Aye aye, Master Skywalker." Mara offered a mocking salute.

Luke simply shook his head, watching as Mara piloted her craft with practiced ease.

As they flew closer to the forest, he spotted patterns of lights, most likely lanterns, as well as an assortment of bonfires and throngs of villagers. Eventually the thick tree line gave way to a large open field, where Mara set down.

Luke wasn't surprised to see a small group of people gather to watch their arrival. Those assembled gave off mixed feelings, no doubt recognizing the distinctive ship from before.

Mara shut down the _Fire_ while Luke unstrapped and went aft to get their travel packs. She met him at the ramp, where he handed Mara her backpack.

"Ready?" Luke asked.

Mara just nodded and lowered the ramp. They walked down slowly, and with hands in plain sight. The crowd hadn't come any closer, but a few of them raced away back to the township.

Murmuring passed through the native peoples of Drionia, and Luke held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"We come peacefully," He said kindly. "We wish to speak with your Elders, if we may."

No one answered him.

Luke stretched out with the Force, trying to read the crowd. They were afraid of him, he realized, though he didn't know why.

And then something occurred to him: did the people of Drionia know of werewolves? Did they recognize one even in human form? Is that why they refused to even give him a chance?

_I think it's something more than just that, Skywalker._ Mara said through their mental link. _They fear the wolf, but it runs deeper than that. _

Luke frowned; still trying to read the group that had begun backing slowly away. Then a commotion sounded from the rear of the pack and two Elders arrived, pushing their way to the front.

"We don't want you here." The one on the right said. He was a tall man with white hair and a heavy tan. "Last time you came, you tried to covert us to your galaxy's ways."

"That is not why we returned," Luke assured him. "We only wish to speak with the Elder Council."

The man squinted suspiciously at him. "What do you wish to speak about?"

"It's best we converse in private," Luke requested.

"You will have to wait until the end of the festival." The second, shorter man said, though he was clearly older, as his hunched and wrinkled body indicated.

"We do not wish to impose…" Luke began.

"Let them stay." A clear voice rang out into the night.

Luke and Mara turned their heads as one to see a solidly built man with thick brown hair and a mustache approach. He was dressed in the normal country-attire sported by most of the men on Drionia that Luke had seen, though his sleeves had been rolled up, no doubt to display his impressive array of musculature.

Emerging from the depths of the crowd with him was a second man, this one with long, russet-colored hair in a ponytail. His thinner frame still held the air of power, and he stood beside the first man as though they were the best of friends.

Luke had no trouble at all understanding that the two men before them now were ones used to getting their way.

_They seem familiar somehow_. Luke mused, trying to place them.

"Sar, what say you?" asked the hunched elder.

"They wished before to learn of our culture, did they not Elder Griand?" the dark-haired man said with a nod of respect. "How better for them to do so than to join us in celebrating the Wolf's Harvest?"

Another wave of quiet chatter pulsed through the crowd while both Elder's conversed. Finally Griand made a gesture, and the white-haired man spoke.

"You will stay: this is not a request." He gave them a hard stare. "Refuse and you will be in danger of ruining our next harvest. And that would anger the people greatly, as they live off of the harvest."

Mara shifted uneasily beside Luke, and while he shared her uncertainty, he could not deny the ever-growing sense in the Force that urged him to agree. He looked to Mara, lifting a brow in silent question.

She nodded once to him, and he returned his attention to the Elder.

"We accept," Luke said.

"Then you are welcome as one of us until two-days time when the festivities end." The Elder waved them forward.

Luke and Mara sealed the ship and joined the crowd, who were now welcoming to the strangers.

"Do not be wary of their sudden acceptance of you," the Elder told the Skywalkers upon seeing their hesitation. "It is the custom of the Wolf's Harvest Festival that all be treated as friends, the better to wish in a bountiful new harvest. I am called Friande, but the way."

"Thank you for having us, Elder Friande." Mara said politely, speaking aloud for the first time.

Luke took her hand in his, and squeezed it reassuringly.

And then the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and he spun on his heel, releasing Mara. Two pairs of eyes- one a steely grey, the other brown as mud- stared at him as though he were a rival.

Again something in Luke stirred and for a split second, he had the sensation of raising his hackles. Luke recognized Sar, as well as his companion. When Luke's blue gaze met Sar's grey, the Jedi Master finally understood: these men knew what he was.

And just as he now recognized this fact, so too did Luke know with startling clarity that they were werewolves too.

A hand to his shoulder interrupted the moment, but not before Sar's eyes flickered to Mara. Luke growled almost imperceptibly in the back of his throat when the other man's eyes lit up with lust.

"Luke?" Mara followed his gaze.

Luke took a step to place himself in front of Mara, a clear message to Sar that the female was his. Sar's lip actually curled, and Luke felt Sar's incense that he would dare challenge him.

Before a scene could unfold, however, Sar's companion leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Sar glanced to him, straightened and walked away, but not before sending Luke a look that clearly warned him to tread carefully.

"Luke, what's going on?" Mara demanded, sensing his frame of mind.

Luke shook himself out of his stupor and reclaimed Mara's hand in his.

"Those two men," he whispered. "They know."

Mara's surprise was evident, but she quickly covered it up.

"How?" she whispered back.

Not certain how much the other natives knew, Luke reverted to mental speech.

_Because they are wolves too._


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six:**

"Are you sure?" Mara asked, looking at the retreating form of Sar and his friend.

"Without a doubt," Luke responded tersely.

Mara eyed him. "Are you okay?"

Luke thinned his lips. "Not entirely."

Mara waited for him to elaborate, and when he didn't she pulled him into a dark alley just off the main thoroughfare. Pushing a startled Luke against the wall, Mara pressed close and held his face in her hands.

"Tell me," she ordered. "And no more games, Luke. What was that all about?"

He chewed nervously on his lip, obviously trying to find a way to word it without upsetting her. At last he gave up with a sigh.

"They wanted you, Mara." He met her gaze unflinchingly. "Sar _really_ wanted you, and my stepping between you was to make him understand that you are off limits."

Mara took this in with patience, and when Luke stood his ground still, she released her firm hold on his cheeks and kissed his lips gently.

"They can't have me Luke, and they _won't_ have me," Mara promised.

"Damn right they won't," Luke growled.

Mara lifted a brow. "Is this dark streak a wolf-pride thing?"

Luke offered a bewildered look.

"You are acting… well, more wolfish than human." Mara shrugged. "Or maybe we're both just too tense."

Luke sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm being difficult, Mara. I just worry about you."

Mara pressed her forehead to his. "I know. And I love you for that, but I am a big girl. All I ask is that you remember I can take care of myself if need be."

"How could I forget?" Luke teased, attempting to lighten the mood.

Mara smacked his rear lightly. "You'd better not."

Luke wrapped his arms about her waist and tugged her close, nuzzling her neck. "And if I do?"

"Then I'll have to take some time to remind you." Mara breathed as he kissed the exposed skin at her collar.

"Hmm…" Luke murmured as he continued to explore her baby-soft skin. "I could go for that."

"Not in the open, Farmboy." Mara pulled reluctantly back, wishing they _could_ just find a private room.

Luke's reply was drowned out by the passing of a huge crowd, all cheering as a smaller group of musicians entered the square and began to play. Luke and Mara emerged hand-in-hand from their hiding spot and watched as a multitude of couples started dancing.

Mara's dancing training had always sat well with her, and as she watched the line-dance progress, she felt her spirits lift. Dancing was one of her hobbies, though she rarely got to indulge in the act.

She glanced at her husband, who watched with interest the intricate-seeming moves involved in the sequence. Men and women formed pairs in a circle, and as they danced they traded acquaintances about the loop until they returned to their original partner.

Mara smiled, and tugged him out into the moving throng. "Come on Farmboy, let's have some fun."

Luke did a double take as he realized where she was leading him. "Dance?"

"Yes, I want to dance," Mara replied.

"Ah…" Luke rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm not so sure it's a good idea for me."

"Oh, come on." Mara looked to the person next to her and began to mimic their footwork.

Luke, wishing to oblige his wife, gingerly followed suit. It took him longer than Mara, and he stepped on her feet more than once, earning himself patient looks that progressed into annoyance.

"Sorry," Luke doubled his efforts to get the steps down. "I'm giving it my best effort."

Mara smirked at him, lifting her head imperiously. "What happened to do or do not, Master?"

He glared at her, though it lacked any heat, and she snickered at him. Then she kissed his lips.

"Just relax, and trust your feet," she urged him.

Luke took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, releasing his inhibitions with the air. Taking up the starting position with a new fervor, Luke did as Mara asked, and let go.

To his surprise, he succeeded in keeping up with the others, and found himself grinning widely. Mara mirrored his elation, throwing her head back as they twirled. The first partner change came, and Luke discovered his arms to be full of a little blonde woman wearing all pink.

She smiled in the joy of the dance, and Luke nodded politely. He felt a little strange dancing with other women, but understood that this was all part of the festivities.

It wasn't until his sixth partner change that he began to tire.

Not that he was out of shape, but because he wasn't used to dancing this vigorously for so long.

When his newest partner spun out on his arm, she extended too far, and her hand slipped from his grasp. She shrieked in alarm as she began to fall down, her head extended from the inertia she was exerting.

Without thinking, Luke sped to her side and grabbed her before she could smack her head against the cobblestone ground. He yanked her up and steadied her on her feet.

Panting, Luke didn't realize their dance circle had stopped. When the girl began to back away, shaking, Luke lifted a hand to reassure her but she screamed and jerked back.

Confused, Luke stood up straighter. "It's alright. I didn't mean to let you fall, I just lost my grip," he apologized. "See, I'm not a very good dancer and all."

"Get away from me!" she yelled, still quaking in fright.

That was when Luke took notice of the silent crowd about him, though for some reason Mara was no longer there.

_She must have been traded off into a different circle during the dance._ Luke thought.

"Meri!" a man scrambled through the ring of people who were now regarding Luke in various stages of disgust or hate.

"Tanner!" Meri called back, racing to him.

"Meri, what's wrong?"

Meri pointed a trembling finger at Luke. "Wolf!"

Luke went pale. So these folks did know of wolves then, and obviously it wasn't a good comprehension.

Those gathered about all gasped and backed rapidly away. The movement caused them to crash into other circles, effectively bringing those other dancing rings to a halt as well. Soon a chain reaction went about the square until even the musicians ceased the revelry.

"Only a wolf could move so fast!" Meri shrieked as the man-presumably her husband- gathered her close.

"You are a wolf!" Meri's husband was red-faced with anger. "And you thought to, what; trick my wife into going into the woods with you?"

"I didn't cause her any harm!" Luke insisted, sensing that he was on very thin ice now.

"So you do not deny it?" Tanner declared.

Luke kicked himself for walking into that trap. How stupid could he be?

"I do not wish anyone to get hurt!" Luke tried to soothe the crowd, which was rapidly becoming blood-thirsty.

"Lies!" shouted a second man, and the crowd all voiced their agreement. "Wolves would say anything to get out of the trouble they deserve!"

"Luke!" Mara pushed through the crowd and raced to his side. "What happened?"

"You; woman," Tanner demanded, earning a fierce glower from Mara at the derogatory name. "Did you know your husband is a wolf?"

Luke jumped in before she could, this time seeing the snare being laid out. "No, she did not."

The crowd murmured again, and as Mara turned wide eyes on him, Luke felt the crowd starting to go sympathetic towards her.

_Skywalker, what are you doing? _Mara demanded in his mind.

_Protecting you. _Luke returned shortly.

"My good brothers!" Sar's baritone voice joined the fray.

Luke's blood ran cold, and he instinctively stepped closer to his wife, ignoring the glare she sent him. This could not be good.

"See now the opportunity given to us in the Wolf's Harvest?" Sar stepped into the clearing made from when the crowd had backed away from Luke. "The heavens have seen fit to send us a gift!"

"How is a wolf in our town a gift?" Tanner demanded, still clinging to his wife.

Sar turned serious eyes to the other man. "How long has our town been ravaged by his kind? How many of our kin and livestock have gone missing in the light of the full moon?" he asked, raising his voice to be heard by all. "And how many times have we sought to counter the attacks with no success… because we do not know _how_ to?"

A great deal of the men and women around them spoke amongst themselves, nodding in agreement. Instinctively, Mara took up a defensive stance beside her husband, determined to help him at any cost.

Sar, sensing his success in gaining the crowd's favor, went on.

"So here, now, is an opportunity!" he gestured to someone in the crowd.

Sar's companion emerged with something covered over with a piece of thick cloth. But the moment Luke lost the Force he knew exactly what lay beneath. Mara's intake of breath told him that she did as well.

"My brother, Xel, has travelled afar to find these talismans." Sar said as Xel reached his side. "And while he was only able to collect a rare few of them, they will protect us from the wolf's supernatural abilities."

Another shift in the crowd, more towards hope as Sar placed a hand on the cloth. Despite himself, Luke began to tremble as the reality of the situation truly started to sink in. He was hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned, with nowhere to run, and little chance of actually getting anywhere without his Force abilities to help him.

And what about Mara? He never should have agreed to let her come! She was in as much danger now as he!

"Behold, our first line of defense!" With a flourish, Sar removed the cloth to reveal an ysalamiri on a nutrient frame. "It may not look like much, brothers and sisters, but I promise it does hamper the wolf!"

The crowd was really getting into Sar's sermon, and the men began to push back in towards Luke. Mara took his hand, and Luke didn't need the Force to sense her own fear that she would lose him tonight.

"We will keep these near him at all times!" Sar told the crowd. "But let us not waste the gift bestowed upon us by the heavens!" He sneered triumphantly upon Luke, who was making a valiant effort to remain calm. "My brothers; let us take this gift, and learn from it! The heavens have delivered unto us a means of learning of the wolf. Let us take him to our scientists; let them study him. And from those studies we will learn how to fight back!"

The Skywalkers traded a look, and in that one glance all their love was shared. They both knew that even with all their training and abilities, there was no way they could fight off all of these people on their own.

Luke felt bile rise in his throat, and he trembled uncontrollably at the terrifying thought of becoming a lab-rat.

"Please!" Luke tried to plead, but they shouted him down.

"We will beat the wolves!" Sar barked, raising a fist to pump into the air. "We _will_ fight back, and we _will_ protect our families! No longer will our children grow up in fear under the full moon's light! We shall not lose any more livestock to their insatiable appetite, and we will no longer be helpless to protect our wives!"

Every man in the crowd shouted their agreement, and surged forward as one to seize hold on Luke.

Instinctively he struggled against them. Several pairs of hands grabbed onto each of his arms, and held him fast as thick ropes were wound about his wrists.

"Luke!" Mara cried as they were separated.

She reached for him and, in a fit of desperation, Luke cried back.

"Mara!"

But the more he struggled, the more the men wrestled him until several sets of ropes had been lassoed about him. Luke's arms were pulled tightly behind his back, and Luke gasped with pain.

"Luke, no!" Mara fought her way back to his side, determined to help him.

But even as she caught up, Luke was yanked to the ground with great force, and his head connected with the stony ground, making him see stars.

"Mara!" Luke struggled to find her among the chaos, but the mass of bodies was too thick.

Several boots stepped onto his back, forcing him to lie still with his face pressed into the hard earth.

"Leave him alone!" Mara shouted as she finally broke through to stand over him. "Get back!"

She pulled out her lightsaber and lit it in one smooth motion. "Let my husband go, or so help me!" she warned in her best Emperor's Hand voice.

Even Luke winced at her tone.

"Out of our way, wench!" Tanner yelled at her. "Your husband is a monster, can't you see that?"

"He is no such thing!" Mara countered firmly. "Now, release him!"

"He will _not_ be set free," Elder Griand said, stepping forth from the throng. The townsfolk made way for their esteemed Elder with no qualms.

"Why not?" Mara demanded, still brandishing her lightsaber. "What evil has he done against you?"

Her eyes perused the crowd for any sign of the ysalamiri, as Mara was hoping to take a shot at it. But Xel remained lost among the crowd, his so-called talisman along with him.

"_He_ came to _us_, lady of red," Griand answered harshly. "He walked willingly into our midst, expecting hospitality when he knew he was a danger to our women and children. That is unforgivable. Normally the penalty is death by burning, but Sar makes a good point. We must learn all that we can about the wolf. Only then can we have a hope of protecting what is rightfully ours."

"Hear hear!" the crowd cheered.

"Tear him apart!" distant voices hollered.

"Make him suffer as we have!" shouted others.

"And what of the woman, Elder Griand?" Sar asked, bowing formally.

"What of her?" Griand turned to Sar.

"She has obviously been forced into a loveless marriage by this… _creature_." Sar indicated Luke. "Let me take her in, and care for her; help her to heal from this ordeal."

Griand narrowed suspicious eyes at Sar even as Mara glared murder at him.

"And why would you be willing to take in a stranger, Sar?" Griand asked pointedly.

"She had no choice, Elder," Sar insisted. "Certainly the wolf demanded compliance in exchange for protection from his mean streak."

"I would rather die a thousand times by the hand of this wolf," Mara growled menacingly. "Then go willingly with you!"

Sar grinned at her, enjoying her spunk quite a lot. "See, even now she defends the beast she was deluded into loving."

Griand studied Mara, who remained fiercely protective of Luke. At long last he nodded.

"Very well, Sar." The Elder turned to the taller man. "Take her into your care, and see to it that she is healed."

Sar bowed deeply. "As you wish."

When Sar reached out to take her arm, Mara snap-kicked at the offending limb. He jerked his arm back in surprise, but Mara stayed put, daring him with her green eyes to try again.

"Do not fight us, woman," Griand said mildly. "You will find Sar to be good company."

"I highly doubt that," Mara retorted. "Now, get away from us and we will leave peacefully."

She heard more than felt it due to the blind spot in the Force, but she spun when a man approached from behind to try taking her weapon. She back flipped away, landing in a crouch with her right leg extended.

"Get a hold of her before she hurts someone with that glowing sword of hers!" Tanner shouted, and then the masses swarmed her too.

"Mara!" Luke yelled, unable to see her clearly because of how he was held down. "Mara, no!"

Mara, unwilling to take innocent lives, reluctantly shut down the saber and clipped it to her belt. But that did not stop her from using her hand-to-hand training.

She whirled, using a spin-kick to take the feet out from several men, and then she rolled to avoid being captured from behind.

She never saw Sar taking aim with a blow-gun, and thus was unable to dodge the tiny dart that pierced her neck. Mara yelped in surprise more than pain as the dart injected its sedative, and she began to go limp.

"Mara!" she heard Luke struggle uselessly.

He at last managed to turn his head, so that the last thing Mara saw before the dark claimed her were his agonized blue eyes.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven:**

Luke was carried by several burly men to a building, where they were directed down several flights of stairs to an ominous looking floor. Terror flooded Luke, who knew that part of the design of this particular floor was to instill just such dread in its victims.

Luke's captors met a man in scrubs and a heavy leather apron, who told them to take Luke to a washroom. They did so, and Luke was untied enough to where the scientists could strip him of every stitch of clothing. During this process, several men held his bound wrists at length away from his body.

Then, two women in white medical gowns came in and used a pressure hose to wash him down. Next they lathered him up with some sort of soap, scrubbed him down forcefully, and then rinsed him off with the same painful spray of water. They didn't bother to dry him off as they at long last placed him in a pair of light grey pants.

The men holding his arms painfully taut finally pulled him, still struggling, down a long corridor and into a bare white room.

They yanked him to the floor, where several booted feet again stepped on him.

A collar of some sort was placed around his neck with a solid _click_, and Luke knew he had never been so deep in the mire before now. Not even when he'd brashly faced Darth Vader without full Jedi training on Bespin.

The remaining ropes were then untied, and the men all scrambled outside while Luke struggled to get to his feet.

"Wait!" Luke pleaded in anguish. "Where is Mara?"

His bare feet stepped into the pools of water left behind by his still-sodden form on the cold, smooth floor and he slipped, landing painfully on his shoulder. Carefully getting back to his feet, Luke made for the door, only to slip again at the edge. He fell against the wall, where Luke banged loudly on the door.

No one answered, leaving him alone with the white walls and no idea where any windows were.

"MARA!" he cried, desperate to know what had become of her.

Still no answer.

Luke backed away from the door, unable to even find a seam to try prying open. He searched every inch of the room, and found the same thing: colorless walls with no blemish whatsoever.

Again the predicament settled heavily on him, and Luke found he was unable to stop how his breathing became labored and uneven. What were they going to do to him? What kind of tests did they plan to perform?

And where was his wife! What did Sar do with her… or worse yet, what did he plan to do _to _her? The possibilities, each as disgusting as the next, tormented him in his helpless state.

Luke would gladly have gone through any tests they wished upon him in exchange for Mara's freedom.

Luke took another good look around; shivering as he realized the room was cold… something only heightened by his wet body.

Judging by the room around him, he could only imagine what they had planned for him. Trembling, Luke finally slammed into one of the corners and slid to the floor, curling up much as he had in his cabin on board Lando's prized cruise ship.

"Mara…" he whispered, feeling tears of despair slip down his face.

**00000**

Luke had no way to tell time in the ever-lit room, and so even though it felt like hours, for all he knew it could have been a mere thirty minutes before the door opened again.

He jerked his head up, and then felt fury flood him as he recognized the man strolling confidently through.

"YOU!" Luke shouted, leaping to his feet and charging him.

"STOP!" yelled the woman who let him in. She raised a hand-held device and pressed a button.

A harsh electrical shock shot through Luke, who jerked in pain. With a shout, Luke fell to his knees, hands going to the collar about his neck. He panted, seeing stars form the unexpected attack.

"Thank you, Seira." Sar turned to her. "I can take it from here."

"I can only grant you a few minutes, Sar," Seira replied. "Doctor Heresha wants to begin as soon as he gets the room fully prepped."

"That is plenty of time, I assure you," Sar said with a smile.

"Here, keep this handy in case he tries anything else." Seira handed Sar the device. "Just don't go crazy, or Heresha will have my hide."

"I will not permanently damage the specimen." Sar promised.

"Alright."

Once the door was closed, Sar turned his attention to Luke, who was recovering from the surprise of being shocked.

"Where is Mara?" Luke asked, lifting his head.

"Oh, you mean that fiery little red-head you came here with?" Sar replied tauntingly. "Have no fear; she is in a safe place. No one will bother her."

Luke did not like the sound of that in the slightest.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"Nothing… yet." Sar grinned at Luke's expression. "I promise to leave her alone until tomorrow night." Sar leaned closer. "You see, the full moon marks the end of the Wolf's Harvest Festival. That is tomorrow night."

Luke frowned. "Mara is not a wolf, why do you want her?"

"I need someone strong to perform a particularly important task for me," Sar replied, straightening. "I gave my own wife that honor a few years ago but she proved to be incapable of handling it."

"What job?" Luke asked as a knot formed in his stomach.

Sar glanced left and right, as if checking to see that they were alone before he leaned in to whisper conspiratorially.

"Why, to carry on my lineage of course."

Before the man had closed his mouth, Luke was on his feet and leaping upon him. Sar slammed heavily to the floor, and Luke sent a viscous right-hook into his nose.

"_You leave her alone!_" Luke screamed at him.

Sar howled as his nose spurted blood and, growling angrily, he used his thumb to press the activation on Luke's collar. Luke screamed, dropping away to writhe on the floor as the current coursed through him.

Images, unbidden, came from the banks of his memory: Luke on the floor of the Emperor's throne room above Endor, writhing under the merciless onslaught of Sith lightning. And of his father… simply watching it happen. Eventually, the Sith Lord would come to his senses.

But there was no Anakin Skywalker to save Luke this time.

At last the torment ceased, and Luke lay gasping heavily for air as Sar climbed back to his feet.

"Your female is mine now, Omega wolf!" Sar thundered triumphantly. "I will take her and she will bear me the next generation of pups. You see, I needed a female tough as the one you so kindly brought me. She will do well, I feel."

"NO!" Luke roared around a hoarse throat.

"Yes," Sar answered succinctly. "I hope you said your goodbyes before you left your flying ship, _Luke_," he jeered tauntingly. "Because you will never see her again."

"No, please!" Luke tried begging for Mara's sake. "You'll kill her!"

"Perhaps." Sar allowed. "That is a risk I took with my own beloved wife." He shocked Luke again for emphasis on his next statement "And I am not ashamed to take yours too. If she cannot handle it, then she is of no value to me."

"You… are a monster!" Luke panted.

"No." Sar corrected. "I am the Alpha wolf. I am well within my rights to breed. The line must be carried on, and if sacrifices must be made to achieve that, then so be it."

"It was you…" Luke grated around his uneven breathing. "You and Xel… who attacked each full moon… wasn't it? You blamed… it on the… black wolf, didn't you?"

"How perceptive." Sar nodded his approval. "Yes. And when you two killed him, we had no one to pin the attacks on… until you returned. I knew what you were the moment I saw you. I could smell it on you."

"Please…" Luke tried one last time. "Leave… leave Mara alone!"

"No." Sar turned away. "She is chained up in the ruins far downstream from here, unconscious until I give her the antidote. We wouldn't want that lovely vixen to find a way to escape, now would we?"

He knocked on the door three times, and then turned back to Luke while he waited for the door to open.

"I really should thank you, Omega," he said, almost kindly.

Luke wanted to vomit.

"You brought me the means of carrying on the noble line of the werewolf." Sar continued. "You should be proud to have had a part in that."

"How sick can you get?" Luke gritted. "You bastard!"

Sar merely showed him all his teeth in a malicious, and lustful grin. "Goodbye, Omega. It was nice knowing you. Oh wait, not really."

The door opened and Luke lunged to follow, but was again shocked into submission. He dropped to the floor, fighting off the black fuzz that crept into the edges of his vision. And as the door closed, the fading echo of Sar's guttural laughter sounded satirically around him.

**00000**

Deep within the uncharted areas of the forests, a creature was awakened. Tonight was the Eve before the full moon would arrive. The creature sensed that this time, things would be very different.

Lifting his pure white form to his feet, he began to make his way toward the ruins, a journey that would take him a day and a half.

And this time… he _would not_ fail to reclaim what was stolen from him.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight:**

After Sar left, it took Luke a very long time to calm down, and then the exhaustion of his day caught up to him. And so, with nothing in the room save himself, Luke was forced to curl up in the corner.

It was like this that the doctor and his assistants found him when they were finally ready for him. Luke groaned as the door opened.

_I just got to sleep!_ He complained.

Before he could open his eyes, however, he was set upon by two of the same men who'd brought him down here. They grabbed his arms, yanked him to his feet, and then twisted his limbs behind his back, holding his head down forcefully.

Luke resisted, but they were too strong for him. He managed to catch a vague glimpse of the area around, only to find no clues as to where in the facility he actually was. Luke was ushered into a room down the hall, where the men bodily lifted Luke into the waiting medical chair.

Luke took one look at the chamber itself and panicked. Sheer adrenaline gave him a momentary edge, and he wrestled free of the men's' grip. They were so surprised that they lost their grip on him, so that he crash-landed on the floor.

Instantly Luke climbed to his feet, and was almost to the door when something hit him over the back of his head, making him see stars.

"Grab him!" someone instructed.

Luke dropped to his knees, reeling, and then one of the escorts grabbed his head and angrily slammed it into the doorjamb. Luke yelped in agony as pain lanced through him, and he shook as they again lifted him up.

Ignoring the trickle of blood trailing down the left side of his face, Luke continued to resist. Two more men appeared to lend a hand; and with their combined muscle they forced Luke into the chair, holding each limb with great pressure until the straps were put into place. His head was the last thing strapped in place.

"Please!" Luke cried, pulling at the straps even though he knew it was useless. "Please, don't do this!"

"Leave us," the voice from earlier ordered, and the men all filed out.

With the bright light in his face, Luke couldn't get a good view of the man who was obviously in charge. All he could tell was the man was short in stature.

"Ladies, if you please," the man said.

Two women filed in and the door was closed with an ominous _thud_, and with it Luke's heart rate increased.

"You are indeed a fine-looking specimen, I must say." The short man began as he leisurely walked about Luke's specially-designed chair. "Very well built, yet not overly so. Lean, more than muscled, yet not weak."

Through the pulse pounding in his ears, Luke heard the _click-click_ of someone typing notes into a datapad. He glanced one of the women seated by the wall, taking studious notes as the man spoke.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"Oh, of course," the man said with gusto. "How rude of me not to introduce myself: I am Dr. Heresha, and I will be conducting your… well, the tests."

Luke squinted, trying to see past the intentionally bright light to get a profile on him.

"Please, you must help my wife," Luke spoke, trying again to help her.

"That red head?" Heresha lifted a brow. "I hear Sar took her in. Have no fear beast; your mate is in good hands."

"No!" Luke argued. "He's going to force her to bear his children!"

"They are not married, my lad," Heresha dismissed as though it were yesterday's news. "Sar is an honorable man, he would not do such a thing."

"He is not what you think he is," Luke warned.

"Oh, and you know this from the short hours you have been here, do you?" Heresha challenged. "Well, allow me to tell you who Sar is: Sar is an esteemed member of our community who takes care of the needy whenever the wolf attacks occur. He is the first to bring food to families who were hit, and he comforts the children and widows who lost their fathers and husbands."

"To cause you all to turn a blind eye!" Luke insisted.

"To what?" Heresha asked as he removed Luke's collar.

"The fact that he and Xel are behind the attacks to begin with," Luke answered.

"Do elaborate," Heresha encouraged with a hint of a dangerous note in his voice.

"They are wolves!" Luke finished.

Heresha actually laughed, throwing his head back for a moment. "HA! Of all the absurd things!"

The women snickered too.

"It's true!" Luke insisted.

The doctor snapped his head back to fore, and slammed a gloved fist across Luke's face. Luke reeled from the blow, caught off guard at the abrupt change in this man's demeanor. Though in retrospect, he knew he should have seen it coming.

As Luke's vision cleared and he spat out blood from a split lip, Heresha leaned over him threateningly.

"I will not have you defacing one of the most upstanding men in our midst," he snarled. "You strangers are all the same: you come to our world thinking you know best, and that we are just mud-workers eking out an existence."

Luke did a double take, something the other man did not miss.

"Oh, yes, you are not the first off-worlder to have come into our midst," he sounded far too much like Palpatine had when Luke had finally been brought before him. "There have been others; explorers."

"What did you do to those people?" Luke wasn't certain he wanted an answer.

The doctor leaned back, shrugging. "Our medicinal knowledge had vastly improved due to the other studies I performed on those travelers. As did our technology, though only a select few of our people know the extent of it. Most of the people in our town don't know how much we have advanced in that area. As for the newcomers, well, let's just say they never returned home to tell their tale."

Disgust rolled through Luke, and the man went on.

"As for the lizards, Xel travelled many times in order to find those things."

"How did he get off planet?" Luke wanted to know.

"Well, those off-worlder's had to get here somehow, now didn't they?" Heresha asked as though he were talking to a child. "We gathered all the information we could from them before we tested on them, of course. When we learned of the Jedi, and that there were ways to hinder them, we of course took action after you and your wife arrived to cause us trouble."

He turned to his second assistant, who Luke just now saw was preparing something for the man to use. Luke tried to crane his neck to see, but the strap prevented him from getting more than a peripheral view.

No doubt another means of instilling fear.

Luke thinned his lips, trying to remain calm, though he could smell something metallic heating up.

"That black wolf you killed," Heresha said, turning back to Luke. "I held him captive for a long time. He was brought to me by Sar and Xel, who claimed him to be one of the wolves responsible for the attacks during that time. I never did learn of his origins, sad as that is to me. Oh, I know he was not from our world, that much was clear, but exactly how he became a wolf I have yet to understand." Heresha leaned over Luke, and the Jedi saw the beginnings of sadistic pleasure building in the man's dark green gaze. "That is something I really hope to discover from you."

He leaned back again, continuing his tale. "Anyway, when Sar and Xel released the black wolf to come after you, I was at first angry. But they predicted that since you and that red head were such good fighters that you would likely survive, but not unscathed. And if you were infected, it would only be a matter of time before you returned seeking help." He used a medical device to look into Luke's eyes. "I know he had to have been infected, but Sar and Xel never said just _how_ the infection is administered."

The other woman- Seira- approached from behind the doctor, who turned to grasp it.

"But enough history," Heresha said as he did something with the item.

A tell-tale glow told Luke it was very hot, whatever it was.

"Let us get going." Heresha turned, holding aloft a heavy-looking piece of iron… with a shaped, white-hot end.

Wide blue eyes met the doctor's eager green, and Luke squirmed in his chair with sudden terror.

"This symbol was used generations ago to mark those who were shamed, shunned, and to be exiled." Heresha twirled the hot brand before his face as if fascinated with it. "Now, even though the practice of branding has long-since passed, I find it useful in marking my territory in case they should somehow escape."

He glared at Luke. "Normally I do this when the patient is unconscious, but since you insist on slandering Sar's good name, I will punish you before I begin my real fun."

"Please!" Luke begged. "I did not hurt anyone, nor do I wish the town any ill will."

"Your entreaties fall on deaf ears, creature." Heresha grated, as he stepped upon a stool to place himself above Luke.

Luke's eyes were riveted on the iron, and already he could imagine the agony it would create. He watched helplessly as Heresha lifted the iron in both hands, held it directly over the center of Luke's chest, and slammed it down.

**00000**

A blood-curdling series of screams echoed through the edifice, ricocheting off the walls until it finally reached the office where a hooded figure stood. The person jerked in shock at the sound, cringing in sympathetic pain for the poor soul Sar had subjected to the deranged Doctor Heresha.

Thinning her lips, the figure slipped first out of the office, and then the building; keeping to the shadows as she made her way home. She checked more than once to be sure she didn't have a tail, and then opened the back door to the house.

Once inside she closed the door, leaned against the wall and sighed, shaking her head.

"Jena?"

The figure looked up as her sister-in-law emerged from the living room.

"Jena is that you?"

"Yes, Ash, it is me." Jena removed her hood to reveal deep black hair and haunted pale eyes.

"Thank goodness you made it home safe!" Ash embraced her.

The women sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Are the children out?" Jena asked, looking about.

"They are out doing chores, yes." Ash nodded. "We are safe to talk."

"Good." Jena closed her eyes, taking a steadying breath. "Ash, they've done it again."

Her sister-in-law gasped, bringing both hands to her mouth. "No!"

"I'm afraid so." Jena wiped away a tear. "Heaven only knows what that crazy doctor is making that poor young man go through."

"So the rumors are true then, a wolf did come to us."Ash looked a little pale, but she managed to hold onto her thoughts. She hadn't attended the activities that evening because her youngest child had been ill, so she had missed 'all the fun' as Xel had put it.

"I am afraid so." Jena agreed. "And now Sar and Xel have traded him to Heresha in exchange for his silence on their intended activities tomorrow."

Ash met Jena's gaze steadily. The two of them had talked at length last night while their husbands were away about finally taking a stand against them. Sar and Xel had reigned for too long in their little empire.

The women had of course talked before, but never had a rival wolf been brought into the equation. Now that they had a real chance to remove Sar and Xel… the women planned to take it.

"Are we still going to do this, Jena?" Ash looked to her for confirmation.

"Yes," Jena replied without hesitation.

"Then we do it tomorrow." Ash declared. "Sar and Xel must be stopped, and their little posse too."

"I only wish we could have stood up to their tyranny sooner." Jena murmured.

"Mother?"

Both women turned, surprised.

The two oldest children in their families, Sar's son- Tye- and Xel's daughter- Nickole- stood there.

"What is it Tye?" Jena asked mildly.

"We want to help." He said, stepping forward.

"We are tired of being forced to work like slaves, and we are through with their abuse." Nickole added as she joined the trio.

"And we are old enough to help and understand the consequences." Tye declared.

Jena and Ash shared a look.

"You two do understand that if this fails, we will all pay a steep price?" Jena turned deadly serious eye son the two teenagers.

"Yes, Aunt Jena, we know." Nickole said firmly. "We accept the risks. I got a good look at the off-world couple: they are innocent."

Ash and Jena again traded looks, a silent conversation being held. At long last Jena nodded while Ash sighed.

"Very well." Jena turned back to the children. "Tye, you need to go into the forest and find me several of the riitak mushrooms. Nickole, you help your mother prepare a large batch of muffins to take to the facility staff in the morning."

"And what of you?" Ash asked curiously.

"I am going to take a meal to that poor man they've trapped in that horrible facility." Jena declared. "Sar and Xel are away until well after the full moon, so we have a pretty good window of time in which to act. I will tell the doctor that I wish to see the wolf that threatened my brother, and that Sar asked for his family to take good care of the medical staff."

Ash nodded. "Just be careful, sister."

"I will. And I must get the soup started so I can take it to him tonight." Jena looked each person in the eye. "Whatever happens tomorrow, we must give it our all. And if our plan succeeds, we will be without a father and a brother."

Everyone swallowed, recognizing the loss they would sustain; but the men they had once loved were no longer alive. They had slowly but surely been replaced by beasts of men who cared more about power than their families.

"They must be stopped," Tye whispered. "Father has tricked the people of this town into believing him a savior when it is he that causes the pain to begin with. And I can no longer stand by and hold my tongue when I know full well the truth."

"I am with Tye." Nickole took his hand. "And I cannot see how Uncle Sar would subject another innocent woman to his cruelty. Aunt Helena died from the first time he tried to breed."

"And we all know the only one who can stop the two wolves is another wolf." Ash finished, nodding. "And that wolf has now been brought to us."

"If he will help us." Tye muttered, looking uncertain for the first time.

"Oh, I truly believe he will." Jena said knowingly. "After all, it is _his _wife Sar holds captive. Sar has indeed played with the wrong fire this time."

When no one disagreed, Jena clapped her hands. "Now, to work; we have much to do."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine:**

Luke had no recall of when the pain became only numbness, since he was long beyond feeling it to the degree he had when they'd begun. All he knew was that he was waterlogged from their current test: how long could he hold his breath under water? And after taking only a minimal breath when they brought him up briefly for air?

Because, since he was a wolf, it had to be different from human results… right?

Luke knew that the doctor wasn't really testing the wolf so much as deriving some sort of mad gratification from the ghastly treatment of his victims.

Luke struggled weakly as they held his face in the barrel of water; the two guards having come back in to hold him while out of his chair. Panic had ceased to set in as well, and he merely wished for the day to end so he could rest.

He was tired… so very tired. And every time he felt the darkness finally come for him, they woke him back up.

At long last Luke went limp in the men's' grasp, and he heard the garbled orders of the doctor. Seconds passed, and then Luke was hauled up.

His lungs froze from the sudden relief, needing a reminder on how to operate.

"Administer the air." Heresha ordered.

A mask was placed over Luke's face, and suddenly his lungs were filled with sweet fulfilling air. Luke gasped mightily; drawing in great gulps of air like a starving man would devour a piece of bread.

He trembled uncontrollably from head to toe, and his heavy eyelids refused to lift enough for him to see much of anything. He felt rough fingers grab his chin, and then a light was shone into his eyes as a thumb lifted his eyelids.

"Hm." Heresha grumbled. "That will be all for today. Put his collar on and take him back to his cell."

Relief flooded Luke, and he tried not to let it show for fear the doctor would change his mind.

He'd already done so three times before.

Unable to fight from his long session with the doctor, Luke provided no resistance as the men dragged him into his room and then threw him roughly against the wall. Too tired to care, Luke simply lay as he'd landed and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

**00000**

Jena held the small tray aloft, the contents covered to both keep the dish warm, and to hide the other tools she hoped to smuggle inside the facility tonight. She wore a specific dress that showed off her figure nicely, a distraction she knew the men of Sar and Xel's posse tried to hide their enjoyment of.

She did not hesitate when she arrived at the facility, and she walked right up to Dr. Heresha's office. She knocked once, and then entered.

"Ah, Jena," Heresha greeted warmly as he looked up from his work. "How nice to see you again."

Jena fought hard to keep her face neutral: she despised this man after all. "I am sorry if my timing is inconvenient, Doctor."

"Not at all." Heresha sniffed appreciatively at the air. "I do say, what is that you've brought my dear? It smells divine."

Knowing Heresha would not dare to question the wishes of the man who kept him in business, Jena was not afraid to use Sar's position to her own advantage when necessary.

"I made soup." Jena plastered a smile on her face. "I don't know if Sar told you, but he asked us to help you keep the new patient in good condition so we can get the most use from him." Jena removed one cloth from the carefully wrapped tray. "He also said we should take good care of the medical staff. So I brought you a bowl of soup too. And in the late morning, we will bring muffins for the medical staff and the other personnel."

"How very thoughtful of you all," Heresha replied as he accepted the warm dish. "I am famished. Seira can take the soup down for you."

When the woman appeared, Jena withheld the tray. "Actually, Doctor, I was rather hoping to see the beast that dared to challenge my brother. Ash and I were unable to attend the festivities due to sick children." She allowed her eyes to go rock-hard. "I wish to give him a piece of my mind, and let him know that when he tries to take out one of us, he will face all of us."

That lifted the man's eyebrows.

"Indeed." He looked thoughtful but, as Jena had predicted, he did not question Sar's 'wishes'. "Very well, then. Seira will take you down, and be sure to keep the collar's remote with you, in case he tries to come after you."

Jena balked, but turned it to her advantage when the other two adults looked at her oddly.

"Let him try!" she gritted.

Heresha smiled his evil little smile. "I can see why Sar speaks so highly of his sister. You have quite a bit of fire in you."

With that he waved at Seira, who gestured in turn for Jena to follow.

"Any chance of a third bowl of soup, Jena?" Seira asked. "It does smell delicious, and I haven't had a break in some time."

"I am sorry Seira, but I didn't bring enough," Jena said apologetically.

"Ah, that's okay," Seira waved her apology away. "I'd ask for a taste of the beast's, but I don't want to eat dog food."

Jena snorted. "I wouldn't want that either, but the creature must eat if we are to keep him for any length of time… and I refuse to make slop in my kitchen."

Seira flashed a knowing smile. "You and Ash _are_ known for your cooking. Mmm… I cannot wait to taste your muffins!"

"Well, I promise you can have the first one in the morning," Jena responded.

They finally arrived at the room, which was guarded by one thick-set man reading a book in a chair.

Seira pulled out a small remote. "Here, take this. If he tries anything, use it to shock him."

"How long has he been in the room?" Jena asked.

"A few hours now, since the doctor finished for the day." Seira replied nonchalantly. "When you are ready to leave knock three times and Ruche here will let you back out."

"Got it." Jena nodded to the man, who tipped his hat in reply.

"Be careful, Jena, he's been giving us trouble every time we try moving him." Ruche warned.

"I will." Jena promised.

Seira unlocked the door and opened it, allowing Jena inside. She didn't see the man at first, but when she looked back at the latching door, she spotted him. The poor soul was lying like a child's doll in the corner just beside the door, fast asleep… or so it looked.

Jena took a moment to study him from afar before she approached.

He was no doubt handsome when he didn't look like a man who'd been through the ringer, which of course he had. His sandy-blonde hair was soaked and clumped, though whether it was from sweat or water, she didn't know. There were cuts and bruises all over him, and in some places there were stitches, indicating that whatever they'd done in those areas had clearly been more than skin-deep.

He shivered, she saw, and Jena cursed Heresha for keeping the cell so cold. Her heart went out to this man; this innocent person who'd done nothing against her people.

And what of his wife?

Jena highly doubted that anyone had cared to fill him in on what was to become of his woman, which had to be eating away at him.

Then a thought occurred to her: Sar may have indeed told him in an effort to gloat, and cause the man before her a greater torment than any physical act against him could. Jena shook her head angrily.

_Damn you Sar._

Blinking out of her reverie, Jena set the tray down and cautiously approached the man. To her surprise, his eyes sprang open at the slight sound of her feet moving. Jena was momentarily stunned by the beautiful blue gaze that met her own.

And then his pain returned along with consciousness, and Jena shook herself again.

"Do not be afraid," she soothed as he struggled to back away.

Jena saw him pause, his gaze seeming to penetrate into her very soul. She shrugged off any discomfort, and knelt before him. When she caught sight of the afore-mentioned collar, she lifted her lip in distaste, and tossed the remote away.

Something the man did not miss.

"I am not here to harm you, I promise," she continued. "My name is Jena."

He frowned just a little, but otherwise said nothing. Not knowing how to break the ice further between them, Jena turned to retrieve her tray. She felt his gaze track her, which made her slightly uncomfortable, yet she knew she couldn't blame him after his ordeal today.

"I brought a bowl of soup for you, as well as a wash cloth and water." Jena told him as she uncovered the second part of the tray that hid her smuggled goods.

She wasn't sure how Heresha would've reacted to knowing she intended to give the man a bath as an act of kindness, and so she'd hidden it among the food of the tray she'd brought.

Jena dipped the cloth in the warm water and wrung it out. She reached out to begin the process when she paused, her hand poised above the cut on his left eye.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

He studied her for a moment, and then gingerly shook his head. With a gentle smile, Jena started to carefully dab at the blood on his face. She worked slowly but surely, trying not to aggravate anything.

"Thank you," he murmured, taking Jena by surprise.

His voice was kind, yet so sad: it made her heart clench with sympathy for him.

"Oh, you poor man," Jena murmured as she worked, moving from one of the many patches of blood to the next. "I am sorry you had to be subjected to the worst of our community."

He again looked to her, and surprise lit his gaze.

"I do hope you do not judge the entire population of our town by the actions of a few." Jena went on. "We really are a good people. But you must know where their fear comes from."

"I understand." His voice was rough, but comprehensible. "They fear the wolf."

"Yes, they do," Jena allowed. "But to fully recognize why you specifically are in here, you must know our history."

That garnered a lifted brow, even though the action tugged painfully at his wounds and he winced. Jena finished his sponge bath, and then put her arms carefully around him.

"Let's see if we can't get you to sit up." She helped him into the corner, where he leaned against the walls for support. "That's better. Can you feed yourself?"

He looked at his hands, lifting them to his face, and grimaced. "I think so."

Jena, who hadn't really paid much attention to his chest when she'd bathed him since he'd been hunched over, gasped when she spotted the brand on his chest.

"Did Heresha do that?" she exclaimed.

He followed her gaze and then nodded, swallowing hard at the remembered pain.

"Damn him!" Jena ground out angrily. "Damn him to hell!"

The man in the corner cocked his head curiously, obviously trying to figure her out.

"Who are you?" he asked. "And not that I am complaining… but why are you being so nice to me when everyone else hates me?"

Jena looked away guiltily. "I will explain all, but you must promise not to judge until you hear the entire tale."

When she glanced back his way he was nodding, clearly intrigued. "I promise."

"Very well." Jena took a deep breath, and handed him his soup. He took it carefully, but his hands shook too much to hold it steady and he ended up sloshing it on his arms.

"Sorry." He said as he tried to control his limbs.

"Why are you apologizing?" she chastised lightly. "You didn't ask for any of this."

Jena took the dish from him and began to stir it, before offering him a spoonful. She wondered if his male pride would get in the way, but to her surprise, he didn't object.

"Anyway: I am here because I want to help you," Jena began. "But I need your assistance in return."

"_My_ help?" he asked.

"Yes." Jena looked him straight in the eye. "I need you to take out my brother."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty:**

The man blinked at her, clearly taken aback.

"Yo…" he paused, closing his mouth, and then opening it again. "You want me to take him out? Your… brother?"

Jena nodded. "We did not come to this decision lightly, I assure you. And yes, he is my brother."

She waited for him to lash out at her for that revelation, but to her great surprise, he didn't even raise his voice.

_What kind of a man is this? _Jena wondered. _That he has such character, even after all we did to him?_

"What do you mean by taking him out?" he asked, though she could see he knew, but wanted to hear her say it.

"He and Xel must die," she said sadly. "And before you call us murderers, hear me out."

She offered another spoonful, and then began her account.

"Sar and Xel used to be such kind men, who always cared more about the people about them than the riches they had. All of that changed about ten years ago when Sar and Xel were hunting deep within the woods.

"While out they discovered something, and they took it. When they brought it home to show us, we were all in wonder of what it was. They'd brought home a vile with a strangely glowing, bluish-white liquid. Little did we know at the time that it was an elixir. They never told us exactly _where_ they found it, but that they had taken this sample from a pool of the same liquid."

As she spoke, she continued to feed the man before her, who soaked in all she said.

"Sar was the first to taste it, against the wishes of his wife, as well as the rest of us. We women knew it was dangerous: we just had this feeling that nothing good would come of something like that. But Sar insisted that he'd had a vision of himself drinking it and becoming a powerful person. And Xel, who had always followed Sar like a shadow, did not wish to be left out so he took a drink too.

"Nothing happened to them for three weeks, and both men were angry, thinking that they had been tricked. Helena- Sar's wife- Ash my sister-in-law, and I were all so glad that the elixir hadn't killed them. Although there were changes in the way they ate, and they seemed to have better hearing and vision. They were also faster and stronger.

"When they realized this they were much happier, and began to shower their family with gifts, such as pelted furs from dangerous predators, to show off their newfound skills. However, when the fourth week came, so did the first full moon since they'd taken the elixir."

Jena offered him the final spoonful as she paused to collect her thoughts. A little bit dribbled from the corner of his swollen lips and she dabbed it away kindly.

"They were absolute terrors the first year after that, until they came to be able to control their wolf-selves." Jena shuddered at the memories. "Luckily, they managed to avoid killing any of their family members, but they did not care about anyone else's kin or livestock.

"After another year of honing their control over their new forms, Sar and Xel began to build the little empire they rule to this day." Jena set the rag in her lap and stared at it as she continued. "All of this technology around you is only known to a few people. Much of the townsfolk have no clue of the anarchy that lives right under their noses."

She felt hot tears sting her eyes. "And yes, my brother and Xel are both behind all the crime that our people are subjected to. They are the ones behind all the wolf activity. They plunder and murder, and then keep the goods hidden away in a storehouse. Those men who brought you down here are all the members of Sar's posse. They turn a blind eye to his activities in exchange for safety from the wolves as well as an increase in their own wealth. Which of course comes in the form of food, goods, and sometimes money.

"The men who are in on it are all the wealthiest men in the community." Jena wiped at her moistened face. "Of course, my family is privy to everything since we live with Sar and Xel. But they have terrorized us all into keeping silent. Us, their own flesh and blood!" she glared at her now-balled fists. "We are under constant abuse and fear of them. If we so much as breathe in the wrong way against them, we pay a heavy price. Not even the children are spared from their cruelty if they step out of line."

She coughed, bringing a hand to her mouth. "I have lived with the guilt of knowing that the suffering all around me is by the hand of my own blood. And the good fellow they all think Sar is… is a lie. He feeds them their own meat, and they have no idea! It sickens me!"

She finally met the man's eyes, and was encouraged to find he was not showing any signs of disgust with her.

"He and Xel were eventually discovered to be the wolves when Doctor Heresha caught them morphing." Jena dried her eyes. "And when he threatened to turn them in, Sar blackmailed him into keeping quiet. Sar knew what Heresha did in the after-hours down in the basement levels of the medical facility. And he promised to keep it a secret and even support the doctor's… _hobby_ in exchange for his silence and cooperation.

"So when the two of them needed a scapegoat, Heresha offered the most current off-worlder to them. Sar and Xel leapt at the chance and infected the poor soul. Then, after they paraded his changed form for the village to see, they locked him away. They claimed to have caught one of the wolves, and thus became heroes.

"It is true that our medicine and technology have increased through the studies of Heresha, but his methods are atrocious." Jena shivered. "And our family has been praying for such a long time now for a way to rid our community of the tyrannical reign of their unknown kings."

She placed a hand over one of his. "And the heavens finally answered those prayers."

He was silent for long moments as he processed, and Jena took note that he looked stronger and less shaky after his period of rest as well as the food.

_Indeed he is strong! _Jena rejoiced.

"How, exactly, am I so important?" he finally asked.

"Because, you are a wolf: and only another wolf will be strong enough to challenge my brother and Xel… and actually have a chance at success." Jena replied. "And you will have an incentive to remove him."

She lifted her brow to see if he already knew; but when he frowned, she began to rethink that assessment.

"I am not a murderer." He said mildly.

"It is not murder to remove a tyrant if it protects the people." Jena objected. "They declared war when they began to incite terror through slaughter and plunder. And we their family are tired of being their punching bags."

Jena applied greater pressure on his hand. "I wish there was another way, I truly do. Sar is my brother, and I love him. But the Sar I love died years ago to be replaced by a true monster of a man. He is all about power and his lust to be important: and Xel is no better. Our town needs to be freed from their cruelty. This," Jena waved about them to make a point. "Also needs to end. The only way that happens is to remove the source of the issue."

He was deep in thought, his gaze somewhat distant as he absorbed her words again.

"Please help us…" Jena paused upon realizing something, and she gave a little laugh, which caught the man's attention. "You know, I never did ask what your name was."

He actually gave a small smile at that, and Jena knew that if he wasn't a married man she would fall in love with him just for the life that small act brought to his blue gaze. He was beautiful indeed when he smiled.

"Luke." He said simply. "Luke Skywalker."

"Luke…" Jena tested the name, and somehow it truly suited him. "That's a good name."

His smile turned wry. "I think so too."

Jena chuckled, and then returned to business. "Please, Luke, help my people. We cannot help ourselves, clearly. We need another wolf to stand up to them, and to remove them from the picture. They have become irredeemable; believe me, we have tried everything."

Jena felt bile rise in her throat, and she looked down again. "Sar even impregnated his own wife as a wolf in order to attempt to pass on his so-called 'noble line'. The bastard essentially murdered his own wife! I have never forgiven him for that! She had such a terrible pregnancy, and then she died after the delivery. She was carrying six pups, which died without a mother to nurse them."

Jena was rambling now, she knew, and she had missed his sharp intake of breath during her rant. So when she looked up, Jena jumped back at his suddenly furious expression.

"A-are you alright?" Jena asked worriedly. "Was it something I said?"

"He has Mara!" Luke ground out, struggling to get up. "I have to get to her before he kills her!"

"Luke, calm down!" Jena warned, placing a hand on his arm.

He glared at her, confirming what Jena had suspected all along: Sar had tangled with the wrong rival wolf. This man would, and could, do anything it took to protect the woman he loved.

If he could get out of the facility.

"Calm down!" he all but yelled. "He's going to mate with _my wife!_ And from what you've just told me, it will not end well!"

"Please!" Jena begged, glancing frantically at the door. "I need you to calm down! If Ruche comes in here, I can no longer help you!"

He opened his mouth midway through her pleas to retort, but stopped as her words sank in.

"Help me how?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Come morning, my family and I will deliver a special batch of baked goods to the staff of this facility." Jena explained. "It will put them to sleep for several hours, during which we will free you."

He looked about ready to retort that there was no time to waste, but Jena beat him to the punch.

"Luke, Sar wants to impregnate her as a wolf. He cannot do that until he _is_ one. And that won't happen until tomorrow evening." Jena glanced at her chrono. "Well, technically tonight since it's past midnight. Anyway; the point is, your wife is safe for now. Sar won't want her injured before he can exact his plan. That still gives us time."

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Alright." He whispered. "I have no choice but to trust you."

Jena exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Oh, thank you. I promise to be here to get you out tomorrow. Oh and there will be a big storm tomorrow, so that will help mask your approach."

Luke nodded. "Where are they keeping Mara?"

"In the old ruins far downstream: it is there that they stash all their stolen goods." Jena replied. "When we come for you, we will take you out the northern exit. From there go due north until you come to the river. Follow that downstream until you come to the ruins; you cannot miss them, I swear. Cross the old bridge and you're there."

Luke gave her a calculating stare. "If I go, I will do whatever it takes to protect Mara. Sar and Xel have kidnapped, and intend to defile my wife. I cannot promise what the outcome will be when I arrive."

"You have our blessing to do whatever it takes," Jena said.

"Aren't you worried what their absence will do to you and your family?" Luke asked.

"We plan to keep silent, and so will the others," Jena answered. "We all know that if the town found out the truth it would incite a bloodbath, and not even the children would be spared. Our people would not recover from a civil war." Jena looked to him. "With Sar and Xel removed, the rest of them will return to how they were before. We can handle the rest on our own."

Jena placed her hand on his shoulder. "Our people will need time to heal. I would ask that you do what you can to prevent anyone else from coming here. We are not ready to join the galaxy. We are not stupid; we know it's out there… but let us handle one history-changing event at a time."

Luke nodded. "I will do what I can."

"Thank you." Jena checked her chrono again. "I need to get going in order to avoid suspicion."

Luke covered her hand briefly with his. "Thank you, Jena, for everything."

She smiled sadly. "You can thank me by saving your wife, and also my people."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One:**

The first thing she felt upon waking was a pounding headache. She groaned as a herd of banthas rampaged about her skull at random. The next thing she knew was that she was ravenously hungry.

How long she had been out was beyond her, but at the moment she was simply glad to be free of the dark. Though with her throbbing head, she started to rethink that assessment.

"Good morning."

Mara jerked fully awake at that, sitting up lightning quick. All aches were forgotten upon hearing that deep voice. She spotted Sar lounging upon a fallen tree as though it were a fine sofa, and in his grasp was a piece of bread and a glass of water.

"I was beginning to wonder how long it would take for you to come around." Sar went on. "I almost ate your meal for myself."

Mara glared at him, the memories of the other night- how long _had_ it been? - came back to her.

"Where is Luke?" she demanded, though with her hoarse voice she had to pause and repeat it.

"He is in good hands," Sar replied dismissively. "You and I have much to discuss my dear."

"Call me 'dear' again, and you won't be discussing much of anything," Mara warned.

He flashed Mara a broad grin. "You shall indeed be a fine match for the task I require of you. You have a strong heart and an iron will; things my late wife did not."

Mara narrowed her eyes. "If you are looking for sympathy, you came to the wrong person."

"Not at all," Sar replied. "I simply ask that you let me fill you in on what it is I ask of you."

"Don't you mean demand?" Mara snapped. "And I am not granting you anything until I know what became of my husband."

Sar studied Mara, obviously assessing her.

"Very well, then." Sar set the food and drink down beside him. "Your man, Luke I believe was his name…"

"'Was!'" Mara cried. "He's dead?"

"No, no," Sar assured her, before cocking his head thoughtfully. "Well, not yet anyway."

Mara's relief was cut off by her anger. "What in space is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Luke is no longer any concern of yours, woman," Sar snapped, his genial demeanor vanishing. "You are now mine, so just accept that."

"I would rather serve Palpatine again," Mara ground out.

He lifted his brows, clearly intrigued, but then he glanced at the sky; which Mara just then saw was rapidly becoming dark with the late afternoon as well as a nasty-looking storm.

"As much as I would love to hear that particular reasoning, time is drawing short." Sar turned his attention back to Mara. "You see, I have been searching for a woman who is strong enough to bear me a new generation of wolves, and survive the process."

Mara managed not to be sick as his words sank in, and she glared daggers at him. "If you think I will cooperate with you in any way, especially in _that,_ then you are delusional."

Sar stood, picking up the small meal and offering it to her. Mara moved to swat it away, but yelped when her arm was yanked painfully back by some sort of resistance. She glanced at her wrist to find it bound with heavy chains, and upon closer inspection, her other limbs were also shackled.

She could still move some, but there was no way Mara would have enough maneuverability to defend herself properly. Which was, of course, his intent.

"I learned well from the other night, my dear," Sar informed her imperiously.

He jerked back with a surprised shout when Mara found a small stone and hurled it with great accuracy into his throat.

"You wretch!" he roared, leaping toward her to land a blow to her face.

Mara rolled with the hit, taking it in stride to minimize its effect. But even with the maneuver, nothing had prepared her for his sheer brute strength, and Mara ended up spitting blood out.

"I… warned you not to call me that," Mara said when she recovered, and held her head up proudly.

Sar looked about ready to hit her a second time, but he narrowed his eyes and restrained himself.

"I must admit I am impressed, woman." He walked a few paces away. "You are indeed strong, and you will bear me many fine sons and daughters."

"Like hell I will," Mara retorted. "Find yourself someone who _wants_ to be with you."

"I never asked if you wanted it," Sar countered smoothly. "Come this evening I will revert to my noble wolf form, and we will begin the mating process. You _will_ bear me pups; there is no way around that. And if you perform well, I will reward you very handsomely."

"Save your praise," Mara ground out, though she was starting to doubt how much she could actually do to resist him while she was chained up in such a fashion and still Force-less.

"As you wish," He said. "Enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

**00000**

As the doctor performed his latest set of experiments on him, Luke was beside himself with worry. Jena hadn't come in the morning like she'd promised, and he couldn't help but feel as though he'd been played like a gullible fool.

Had her whole charade been simply that? An act to make him lower his guard?

Well, if that was her intent then she'd succeeded quite well.

Luke hated himself for being unable to stop Sar from destroying his beloved Mara. If Heresha would just let him out long enough to deal with that horrible man, Luke would return after Mara was safely away.

All he wanted was to protect Mara… and he couldn't even do that.

_Some husband I am._ He thought bitingly.

**00000**

Luke wasn't the only one who was frantic. Jena and her three family members were doing their best to get to the facility, but the storm had unleashed its pent-up fury without thought to the occupants of the land.

Flash-flooding ran rampant about the entire settlement, and two homes on the outskirts of town had already been damaged.

The Elders had called for everyone to gather together to collect livestock and help those who were caught in a bad way. So by the time the foursome was free and clear, it was late afternoon.

Jena rushed into her home and grabbed up the muffins, even as she wondered if they would prove useful any longer. She led the way to the medical facility and when they burst through the door, they saw that the complex was devoid of workers.

"They must have all been called out to work the storm." Ash panted as she doubled over.

"I did not see Doctor Heresha anywhere," Tye informed them.

He was not breathing as hard, since he was much younger, and Jena smirked at Ash's jealous reaction to this fact.

"He must be down with the wolf, then," Nickole guessed aloud.

"Alright, let's regroup here." Jena turned to them. "We can use the storm to our advantage."

"How?" Ash asked.

"I will go down and ask to speak to Heresha per Elder Griand's orders," Jena said. "Nickole, I need you and Tye to hide somewhere, wait for Heresha to leave, and then run downstairs. When you see Ruche- he's the one guarding the door- I need you to act frantic. Say that several predators were sighted outside of town, and the Elders demand all able-bodied men to assist in its death so they don't take advantage of the vulnerable livestock."

"He will want to ask Heresha's permission, Aunt Jena." Nickole was certain.

"Take this." Jena handed them a bottle of brandy from where she knew Heresha stashed it. "If he gives you too much trouble hit him over the head."

"Alright." The two teens set off.

"What do you want me to do?" Ash inquired.

"Get to the north door and get it open for us." Jena replied. "And hurry, time is very short!"

**00000**

Luke heard the door open, and despite his sour mood he couldn't help the tiny ember of hope that sparked within his being.

_Please, let this be Jena_.

To his delight, it was.

"Jena, I am busy, can you not see?" Heresha said irritably as he set down the scalpel he'd been using on Luke's waist.

"I am truly sorry, Doctor; I know this beast is important to our safety, but I bring a message from Elder Griand." Jena bowed. "He wants you to come and tend to the injured. The storm has taken out two homes already, and there are still others who were washed away, and as such are nearly drowned by all the flooding."

Heresha was clearly upset at being called away from his victim, but he knew that to refuse Griand would only lead to serious trouble.

"Very well," He grated, practically throwing the apron to the floor in a huff.

He left angrily, Seira following since she was his assistant. "Ruche, do not leave this door unguarded under any circumstances. If the Elders call you out on this, I will protect you."

"Yes sir." She heard Ruche reply just as the door shut behind the doctor.

Jena grimaced: his new orders would complicate things for certain. She pushed that worry to the back of her mind, trusting Tye and Nickole to handle it. And if not, she was certain Luke could.

"I am so_, so_ sorry, Luke!" Jena whispered as she rushed to straighten his seat and then began un-strapping his limbs. "This storm caused all kinds of hell: the town is being flooded, and homes are getting pummeled into nothing. Everyone was forced to pitch in," Jena explained as she helped him to sit up. Then she spotted a shot of adrenaline and held it up for him to see. "We got here as soon as we could."

"What time is it?" Luke demanded, accepting the shot from her. He didn't really want it, but it would come in handy for the fast trip to the ruins. He injected it himself, ignoring the pinch of the needle.

"It is very late in the afternoon; the sun is beginning to set." Jena braced herself for his reaction, and she wasn't disappointed.

"I have to get going then!" he leapt off the bed.

"Wait!" Jena made to put a hand on his arm. "Ruche…"

A shout from outside the door was accompanied by the sound of shattering glass. Luke wrenched the door open, and they saw the guard lying unconscious on the floor.

"Will no longer be an issue," Luke finished for Jena. "Let's go."

Then he was out the door, and though his gate was stiff, Jena knew he would not stop until he reached Mara. And the adrenaline should be kicking in anytime now.

Jena led the way to the door, and as soon as he reached it, Jena placed a hand on his shoulder.

"May whatever powers you believe in be with you tonight," she said in farewell.

"Thank you for the help, Jena." Luke gave her a small smile. "I could not have done this without you."

"Go now." Jena insisted, looking into the sky. Dark was rapidly approaching, though the moon itself was not visible due to the thick clouds. "And goodbye."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two:**

Tye settled wearily into the comfortable chair in Doctor Heresha's office.

"That was intense!" Nickole breathed as she sat beside him on the desktop. Then she frowned. "Why are we in the crazy man's office again?"

"Because, I saw him handling something that caught my eye," Tye replied as he began to shuffle around the office without leaving the chair. "I saw him move two metal sticks about while we were hiding."

"Metal sticks?" Nickole repeated skeptically. "Seriously, Tye?"

He glared at her. "I am completely serious, cousin!"

Nickole shrugged. "Fine, after everything else that's been happening the last few days, why not some strange sticks too?"

"I think they belong to the off-world couple." Tye was saying, his voice muffled from where he dug through a cabinet at the base of the dresser. "I haven't ever seen anything like them before, and Father said the woman had a glowing blue sword of some kind. If so, it would make sense for Heresha to have it. He'd want to study the objects."

Nickole was about to offer assistance when he shouted triumphantly. "Aha!"

"Find them?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Sure did." He beamed, holding the strange objects aloft proudly.

"You're sure these are them?" Nickole asked mildly. "They're not exactly sticks, with all those added things and strange designs."

"Have you ever seen anything like them, Nik?" her cousin asked pointedly.

She folded her arms indignantly. "That's not fair, and you know it. I'm not a mechanic!"

"Whatever," he muttered. "That aside, why would the 'good doctor' hide them if they weren't important, eh?"

"You can stop rubbing it in anytime now, Tye," Nickole grated. "Let's get out of here, I hate this place."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Tye agreed, standing.

"Tell you what twice?" Jena asked as she and Ash arrived.

"We hate this facility." Nickole replied as they left the office.

"Ah." Jena frowned when she saw Tye had something in his grasp. "Tye, what are those?"

He looked around to see that they were alone, and brought them out. "I don't know what they are, but I know they belong to that man and his wife."

"Sar did say something about a glowing blue sword," Jena murmured as she took one of the objects from him.

It was utilitarian in nature judging by the design: obviously built more for purpose than looks. Tye kept the other one, which was slightly smaller, and had a sleeker design that appealed to him.

Curiosity got the better of him and he began to trace the contours of the strange stick-like thing.

"Careful there, Son." Ash warned. "You don't want to… AH!"

Everyone jerked back with a shriek of surprise as a glowing blue blade was brought to life when Tye pressed the longest switch on the pommel. Tye managed to hold onto it for all of three seconds before it fell from his grasp.

To everyone's relief it shut off when it hit the ground, and they all stood in a loose circle about the offending object, afraid to touch it again. Jena held her chosen weapon much more gingerly now.

"Aunt Jena?" Tye looked to her with huge eyes, obviously recovering from his shock. His eagerness was clear as day.

"I am not turning this one on too, little man." Jena shook her head.

"Awe come on!" he begged. "I just want to see if it's different colored!" he batted his eyelashes, and put his lip out in a pout. "_Please?_"

Jena rolled her eyes, but there was no one around… and she had to admit she was curious as well.

"Fine…" Jena sighed, holding the hilt out from all of them.

She grasped the weapon with both hands firmly and turned it on. A brilliant emerald blade shot from the metal stick with a loud _snap-hiss_.

Jena stared transfixed for a moment, and then reality sank back in and she shut it off. Scooping up the second light-sword, Jena placed them inside her coat where they'd be hidden from view.

"I will take these to their ship." She said. "The rest of you go home and rest. And take those muffins and destroy them; we don't need the staff to eat them and connect the dots."

"Can I come too, Aunt Jena? Please?" Tye asked.

Jena shook her head. "No. The family needs the oldest man of the house to be home. And since both the adult men are off playing their perverted game that leaves you."

**00000**

Mara sat, sulking, in the torrential downpour. She had tried everything she could think to free herself form the chains, short of breaking her own hand to slip it free of the cuff. But if it really came down to doing that, she wouldn't hesitate.

However, _something_ kept urging her to wait; a gut instinct that had nothing to do with the Force. And as a former Emperor's Hand, that gut instinct had never failed her.

But she still wasn't happy about being in the dark about Luke. She just knew they were doing terrible things to her beloved husband. And he didn't deserve any of it.

He was so kind, so gentle, and he would never have injured anyone if they would have just left him alone. And Mara knew that if by some miracle Luke did find her, Sar would pay dearly for daring to cross him.

Because Mara knew that when it came to her, Luke was capable of anything. He would not hesitate to protect her, regardless of the cost.

But what were they doing to him?

A tear slipped from her green eyes, and Mara dipped her head in sorrow, wishing she could be there with him. Force only knew how frantic he must be to know where she was and whether or not she was safe.

After all, the last thing Luke had seen before being taken away was his wife going limp.

Thunder sounded loudly overhead, and lightning struck in great forks. She shifted in discomfort at being so exposed in the electrical storm.

A sound to her right caught her attention, and Mara looked up to see a pair of dark forms approaching. Mara didn't need the light from the storm to know who they were.

"The time has come," Sar announced.

Only then did Mara see he and Xel were naked, and in disgust she turned away.

"What's the matter, don't like what you see?" Xel taunted, taking Mara by surprise. He hadn't said a word to her before now.

"I much prefer my husband's anatomy, thank you," Mara replied coolly. "Come back when you can compare."

She heard his incensed intake of breath and grinned smugly to herself. She could still fight, even while chained like a peace offering on an altar.

A hand grabbed her soaking wet hair and jerked her head back.

"If you are going to insult me, wretch, do it to my face." Xel snarled.

Mara spat in his eye and he recoiled, cursing loudly.

"What's the matter?" Mara cooed sweetly. "I only obeyed your command."

Xel lifted a fist to pound her, but Sar caught it before it could land, though Mara didn't even flinch.

"Not now, Brother," Sar instructed. "She must be in good health to have the best chance of success."

Xel glared murder at the red head, but did not argue. "Fine. But after this is all done, I get to pummel her."

"Fair enough," Sar responded. "For now, keep an eye on the perimeter."

Xel nodded and set off.

"You really should control that tongue of yours, woman," Sar said lightly. "Xel has a temper too, and though it would be highly entertaining to see you two face off, now is not the time."

Mara didn't deign to answer him.

Sar touched her leg lightly and Mara spun around, lashing out even as he sprang back.

"Do _not_ touch me!" Mara warned.

"But how else am I to prepare you for tonight?" Sar asked.

"You won't," Mara snarled. "Now back off."

"Would you prefer to undress yourself?" he asked with a lifted brow.

Mara paused at that, sensing the opportunity to buy herself more time. And again, something in her gut said that was the right choice.

"Yes," Mara said softly, swallowing hard against the urge to cut her own tongue out for uttering that one word.

He actually did a slight double-take on that, and Mara put her years of training to work.

Turning on just the right amount of submissive charm, Mara looked to him pleadingly. "Please, allow me one last dignity. Let me prepare myself so that I can do this."

Sar studied her while Mara held the pose, praying to the Force that she had pulled this off.

At long last, Sar acquiesced. "Very well. It is good that you are starting to come around. It will make things much more pleasant for you if you cooperate."

"When will the… act occur?" Mara inquired.

"The moon is beginning to rise now, so not much longer now," Sar said. "I will give you some privacy, but once my morph begins, your time will be up. And if you haven't taken this chance to prepare for yourself, then I shall do it for you."

Mara managed not to throw up, and he left her alone. Frantically, Mara tried again to get free, tugging hard on the chains, but they refused to budge. She searched for a loose stone, and found a promising one.

Grabbing it, Mara banged on her wrist, but the metal of her shackle didn't break. If anything, it warped the metal so that the cuff was tighter and pointed. Grimacing, Mara hurled the stone at the place the chain was connected to the wall behind her. It hit, giving her a millisecond of hope, but the fastening remained unscathed.

"Kriff!" Mara swore heatedly.

Then she heard grunting and scraping, followed by labored breathing and pained gasps. Knowing with sickening clarity what was happening, Mara swallowed on a suddenly dry throat.

She didn't want this! Not that she was opposed to being a mother; but to _Luke's_ children!

Mara heard the scraping of sharp claws on stone, and her blood frosted even as the first dredges of panic began to set in.

_Oh, Force, this is really happening!_ She cried. _Please, don't let this ensue!_

Her thoughts came crashing to a jumbled halt when a proud, and bone-chilling howl sounded loudly just behind the large boulders separating her from the monster.

And then he started walking toward her and despite all her pride and the fight she had left in her, the thought of what he was about to do to her paralyzed her. And just as her training abandoned her to her fate, Mara's heart thudded painfully. A cold sweat broke out on her body even as the wolf came into full view.

Mara fought her ragged breathing, and backed away as much as possible. She did not know if it was because of Sar's larger stature as a man, but he was definitely bigger than Luke in wolf form.

Unable to help herself, Mara trembled, struggling against her restraints even as her fear-fogged mind struggled to find a way out of this mess. But it was no use.

He glared at her, obviously angry that she had not kept her word, and he swiped a paw at her. Mara fell to the stony ground with a thick thud, and tasted blood as her teeth bit through her lip.

When the wolf began to move over her with the full intent of claiming her as his female, Mara couldn't help but let loose a scream.

What she didn't expect was to see Sar suddenly turn his head… and in that same instant get knocked away by a raging mass of yellow fur.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-Three:**

"Luke!" Mara shouted in a moment of consolation.

But her joy at seeing that he was alive melted away with the horrid sounds of the vicious battle he was now engaged in. Mara struggled to sit up, straining to catch a good glimpse of the dueling wolves.

Even though she reached the limits of her chains, Mara still could not find them. Flashes of sheet lightning lit up the night and in those brief moments Mara saw their shadows stand out in relief against the walls around them. The spectacle reminded her of the art of stop-motion holo-film making.

In the current flash, she saw that one wolf was clearly on the back of another, snapping furiously at the other's head and shoulders. Mara ground her teeth in frustration that she couldn't tell more than that from the shadows.

It bothered her greatly that she couldn't see… yet she could very distinctly _hear_ everything, from the ferocious growling to the barks and yaps that accompanied each advance from one wolf or the other.

**00000**

When Luke had initially tackled Sar, it had been in a red-tinged fury at seeing the monster straddling Mara. And so he hadn't given a second thought to taking him on. Now he realized just how much larger the other wolf was compared to himself, and he knew that if he didn't stay alert, Sar would rip him to shreds.

Luke fought with one purpose in mind: protect Mara… the cost to himself was insignificant.

They landed in a tangled heap with Luke latched onto the scruff of Sar's neck, and he bit down hard, shaking his head roughly. Sar growled menacingly and rolled, pinning Luke beneath him.

Luke maintained his hold, refusing to yield his superior grip and knowing that if Sar wanted to latch onto Luke, he'd have to work hard for it. Sar stood, and Luke went with him; his teeth still in the other's flesh.

That is, until Sar rammed full-speed into a nearby boulder.

Luke yelped in pain at the contact, and that act cost him his grip on Sar's body. The deep brown wolf wasted no time in turning on Luke. He whipped about and went for his exposed belly, but Luke managed to get his feet in the way.

Sar connected with the clawed toes, and Luke shoved him away, forcing Sar back enough to buy him a second to get back to his feet. And a second was all he got.

Sar dug his heels down, which slowed him; and since he was already upright, he used his momentum to his favor. With a mighty heave he let himself fly at Luke, who dodged at the last instant, his jaws snapping at Sar's hind leg as he passed.

Sar leapt clear, and so Luke's teeth met thin air with an audible _snap_. And that left him vulnerable again as Sar came around for another attack. He propelled himself at Luke, who leapt back, landing on all fours and launching himself to meet Sar head-on.

The two of them collided heavily, front paws tearing at the other as they rose simultaneously to their hind legs. Their bodies twisted and bowed in their dangerous dance; teeth fully bared, hackles raised.

Sar managed to land a few well-placed strikes and Luke flinched, beginning to feel the left-over discomfort from his day and a half with Heresha. Not to mention the adrenaline shot was wearing off, leaving Luke with only his own energy.

Luke missed Sar's feint, and ended up with the other wolf sweeping his hind feet out from under him. As Luke fell backwards, Sar tackled him mid-air. They landed against the rough surface, and since Luke was on the bottom of the pile, he took the brunt of the impact.

Unable to help himself, Luke howled in distress, struggling to keep ahead of Sar, who relentlessly drove in with his razor-sharp teeth.

**00000**

Just as she was about to scream for her husband again, Luke and Sar at long last came into view, and instead she gasped.

Mara had witnessed many terrible things in her life; she had after all been Palpatine's prized assassin. But nothing could have prepared her for the spectacle taking place before her now.

Lightning flashed, highlighting their swiftly moving bodies as Sar ripped into Luke, who retaliated with just as much violence. The speed and ferocity of their attacks left her with no doubt that this duel was to the death.

_And Luke's not even using the Force! _Mara thought with pride.

And then Luke yelped repeatedly as Sar got through the smaller wolf's defenses and his jaws clamped down on Luke's left foreleg. He struggled against Sar as the other lifted his head, Luke still in his grip, and hurled him bodily through the air.

Luke somehow managed to land on his feet, though the impact cost him, and he still slammed into the wall at a high velocity. He dropped as his leg gave out on him, breathing heavily, and Sar closed in to take the advantage.

"_Luke!_" Mara screamed, pulling against her shackles with all her strength. _I have to help him!_

His gaze leapt to her, and for a heartbeat she saw him as both husband and wolf. And then something in his gaze hardened, as though seeing her gave him the last tiny bit of resolve he'd needed.

Sar continued to close in, and Luke waited for just the right moment. Gathering his muscles- and ignoring the agony of his injured leg- Luke held the pose. When the brown wolf was seconds away from reaching Luke, he sprang back and Sar impacted head-first with the wall.

Loud whines emitted from the larger wolf, and Luke leapt in on him, knowing that he would not get another chance like this with his injury.

Closing the distance lightning quick, Luke sank his teeth into Sar's shoulder again. This time Luke met with muscle: and not just the loose skin between his shoulder blades. Sar struggled against Luke's grip, forcing Luke to pin him with one paw even as he pulled back.

Anguished sounds came from Sar, who was now grievously wounded since Luke had just torn his shoulder apart. To Luke's astonishment- and perhaps even a degree of respect- Sar struggled upright, using his greater mass to throw his attacker off.

Luke scrabbled for purchase on the slick rocks, noting that the rain was now mixed quite a bit with both wolves' blood. Sar lunged at Luke, who sidestepped, and grabbed the other's hind leg as he passed.

With a startled yelp, Sar's forward momentum was halted, and he slammed into he ground. Instantly he rolled, striking Luke across the face with his other hind leg. Luke released the leg when fire raked across his visage in the form of Sar's claws.

He backed off, whining loudly even as he pawed at the searing lances now present on his snout and across his right eye.

Oh how it hurt!

**00000**

Mara watched Luke paw desperately at his face, trying to stay upright at the same time. She knew as well as he did that for him to go down now would be the deciding factor in this match.

And then something caught her eye: a figure of a lighter brown than Sar swiftly approached from behind Luke. Just as the storm had masked Luke's arrival, it was now preventing Luke from sensing the new threat.

"Luke watch out!" Mara shouted.

He jerked his head up just as Xel, still afresh with unused energy, rammed into him. Luke lost purchase on the ground and landed heavily on his left side. Xel landed atop him, his maw closing around Luke's loin. Luke voiced his pain in staccato yaps. When Xel pulled back to take another stab at him, Luke barely managed to avoid a killing blow by shying back at the last possible second.

Seeing that help had arrived, Sar took on courage and struggled to his feet. Luke saw this too, and that was when he showed the first signs of anxiety. His ears laid back briefly in fear, and Mara couldn't blame him: it was now two on one, with Sar and Xel holding the clear advantage.

Xel spotted Sar's approach and, probably willing to allow the Alpha wolf the kill, he backed off. Luke took the chance to get to his feet, however unsteadily. He was clearly struggling, his breathing labored from possible broken ribs. He was also doing whatever he could to keep his injured leg from giving out on him whenever he was forced to put any weight on it.

Mara growled low in her throat and came to a decision. Without any more hesitation, she grabbed her right hand in her left and pushed the proper pressure-point. With a teeth-jarring snap, her thumb broke.

Hissing loudly through her teeth in an attempt to avoid being caught freeing her one limb, Mara pushed aside the break and hefted a good-sized rock. Taking careful aim, Mara paused for a steadying breath.

_You can do this, Mara_. She thought with determination.

Xel took another back-step, possibly unaware that he was closing the gap between himself and Mara. Her arm trembled from the weight of the stone in her grasp, but she disregarded it.

With a mighty effort, Mara hefted the rock off her shoulder and watched it soar right at the new arrival. It impacted solidly with Xel's right hip. Mara heard the snapping of bone even from where she stood, and with an agonized scream, Xel went down.

Mara saw Sar turn his head toward Xel even as Mara pummeled him with a second rock, and since the wolf was already down, he was an easy target. Her second projectile landed on his head, killing him instantly.

Sar growled mightily, his raging eyes resting on his dead kin for a moment before they lifted to Mara. She swallowed, recognizing that if looks could kill she'd be dead, but Mara held her ground.

Sar glanced only briefly at Luke, who trembled with the effort of remaining upright. Luke's attention wavered for a moment as he swayed, and had to catch himself. In that brief lapse of concentration, Sar gathered his remaining strength to attack Mara.

Unprepared for the severity of the injured wolf's assault, Mara fell back, her hands seeking out another stone. When the speeding wolf leapt, Mara cried out in surprise. Sar crashed into her, forcing Mara into the ground so that he was atop her.

Mara's head made contact, and though she saw stars, she managed to get her hands between her face and his jaws. She stopped his dagger-like teeth centimeters from her face, using all her strength just to keep him at bay… but his heavy mass was rapidly pushing the air from her body.

And with the lack of oxygen, Mara's arms were beginning to tremble. Gritting her teeth, Mara dug deep and found the will to hold on.

Then, with a suddenness that took them both aback, Luke was there with a ferocious growl. He sank his teeth into Sar's neck, clamping down with all the force he could muster.

Sar screamed, thrashing about wildly.

How his claws missed Mara was beyond her; but then Luke was rising up onto his hind legs again, pulling a madly frantic Sar with him. Limping away from Mara, Luke dragged his prey out of view.

Panting, Mara willed her shaking body to sit up; but her action was halted mid-stride by the sound of a neck being crushed.

With one final death-gurgle, Sar died.

Mara sat frozen, unable to make heads or tails of her emotions or thoughts. All she knew was that the fight was over… but Luke was nowhere in sight.

Dread curdled in her stomach: had Sar managed to get in one final blow to Luke?

Mara realized that she was still midway through sitting up and completed the maneuver.

"Luke?" she called anxiously when he still did not make an appearance. "LUKE!"

Still no reply.

"Dolf?" she whimpered, hoping that his nickname would garner a reaction.

At long last she heard the scrape of feet dragging on the ground, and Mara was so relieved that she fell back to the earth, placing her arm over her eyes. What she wasn't prepared for was to look down her nose and see Luke staggering inch by inch towards her.

Mara gasped and leapt up completely, meeting him the best she could while still chained up.

He reached her and collapsed to the earth, whining softly. Only then did Mara get a good look at him, and the multiple injuries he had sustained from the brutal battle. Tears sprang to her eyes as she took in his blood-matted fur, and when she looked at his face, it was to catch him eyeing her.

Then his eyes closed, and Luke leaned his head against her leg, quivering with both exhaustion and pain.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four:**

Mara simply sat with her husband, stroking his head comfortingly. Luke hadn't moved much since he'd collapsed beside her, and dawn was approaching. She feared that he was too weak to make the transformation, and as much as she wished she could help him, Mara was still chained up.

And without the Force, she had no way to free herself without breaking her other limbs as she had her hand. So she simply sat with him, murmuring words of comfort or simply talking; hoping to keep his mind off his pain.

Not to mention that now the excitement had passed, Mara's own broken thumb was giving her hell. She'd done what she could to alleviate the pain, having taken a piece of her shirt to wrap about the offending limb; but it still hurt.

Mara glanced at the sky. The storm had passed an hour ago, and though it was still cloudy, the air was no longer saturated with rainwater.

Luke suddenly lifted his head, ears erect, taking Mara by surprise.

"What is it?" she asked, following his gaze.

Luke scented the air, his nostrils flaring as he did so, until he flattened his ears back. He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the left foreleg as he positioned himself between Mara and whatever was coming.

"Luke?" Mara whispered, touching his back.

He glanced at her, his gaze warning her to remain behind him. She nodded, shifting to where her back was against the rocks, and Luke whuffed his approval. And then, with a abruptness that was nearly painful in its own right, the Force rushed back into her body.

Mara gasped even as Luke staggered a touch. Mara allowed her equilibrium to even out, and then without any hesitation used the Force to release herself from the remaining chains. They fell to the earth with a heavy _thunk_: Mara's limbs had never felt so light.

Luke turned his head curiously, and touched his nose briefly to the chains. He lifted his blue eyes to meet her's and she breathed a sigh of relief.

_Are you alright, Mara? _Luke's voice rang within her mind.

"Yes," she murmured softly.

Whatever he would have said next was cut off when he whipped his head back around, his lip curling up in a warning snarl. Mara frowned, still unable to figure out what had him so on edge.

Then at last the offender stepped around the outer wall of the ruins, and despite her apprehension Mara couldn't help but gape just a little. Even Luke lifted his head in surprise, though he remained between her and the newcomer.

Approaching unafraid, yet at a steady pace was a wolf, larger than even Sar had been. He walked with a proud air, and this being was clearly one who was used to being in charge… but not in a tyrannical way. He actually reminded her more of Luke in the way he presented himself: humbly but with the firm decree that he could hold his own should you cross him.

But the thing that held Mara's attention the most was his snow-white coat, free of any smudges or discolorations. In fact, the only non-white on the wolf approaching them was his black nose and golden eyes.

He stopped several paces away, maintaining a calm demeanor. He studied the pair of them almost curiously, and though Luke remained wary, he ceased to snarl. Somehow Mara got the feeling that this wolf was not a threat to them in the way Sar and Xel had been.

The wolf turned his head and spotted the two forms of Sar and Xel, and moved over to investigate. Luke tracked his every motion, shifting his feet when needed so that he remained firmly in front of Mara.

The white wolf placed a paw on Xel, and Mara watched as something began to glow about him. Luke jerked back a little when an oily substance was drawn bit by bit from Xel's fallen body; a substance that was then collected by a bottle.

Mara had no idea where the wolf had gotten the vial, but when he finished with Xel he moved to Sar and performed the same task. Mara felt Luke's astonishment, and for the first time since the white wolf had appeared, his attention left him.

_Mara… _Luke said in her mind. _Look!_

Mara glanced at her husband, and then followed his line of sight. She caught her breath to see that Xel's body was shifting back to his human form. And now that she was paying closer attention, she saw Sar's body beginning to do the same.

At last the wolf finished with the vial and secured the top. Mara's curiosity was satiated by the wolf placing the vial in a pouch strapped just under his chest. Then he pulled out a second vial, this one empty, and approached Luke.

Luke back-stepped warily.

"I mean you no harm, Brother Wolf," The newcomer said audibly.

Mara gaped, and then checked her ears; banging the side of her head. "Did you just speak out loud?"

"I did," He answered, stopping again a few paces away from them.

"Who are you?" Mara asked, stepping up to place her hand on Luke's withers.

He glanced sidelong at her, but did not request she move back, for which she was grateful.

"I am called Muraco," He answered with a slight bow of his head. "And I have come for what is rightfully mine."

"And what would that be?" Mara pressed.

"My elixir." He said, indicating the bottle he'd placed on the ground between them.

"What elixir?" Mara asked, but Luke suddenly perked up, nudging her with his head.

_This is it, Mara!_

Mara looked to him. "What are you talking about?"

"If I may?" Muraco asked, approaching slowly. "I can grant him speech for a short time."

"And how are you able to do that?" Mara wanted to know.

Instead of answering, he touched a paw to Luke's thorax, and again a slight bluish light emitted from it.

"Speak now," Muraco instructed, and Luke opened his mouth.

"Thank you, Muraco."

Mara looked at them in surprise, before she narrowed her eyes at the white wolf.

"Alright, somebody had better explain what in space is going on." She planted her hands on her hips.

"Mara, Sar and Xel became wolves by stealing something from the forest," Luke said, turning to face her.

"An elixir that was never intended for human consumption," Muraco continued for him. "You see, I am a being sent by the Force to guard the elixir that was created generations ago by a pair of scientists on this very planet. They experimented on the original wolves that inhabited Drionia until they found a way to cross their DNA with other forms of life. The resulting elixir I now guard was made when one of them used the Force to infuse the substance. They all drank from the vial, and ever since, those who partake of it become thus." He indicated Luke. "And it is an abomination before the will of the Force. The scientists were punished severely by the Force, which sent myself and four others to remove them and any evidence of their work. The native people to this day do not know of their own history, for fear of a repeat."

"So if it's such a bad thing, why not destroy it?" Mara asked.

"It cannot simply be destroyed, Lady of Red," Muraco replied. "This is why I was sent here to watch over it." He sighed, sitting down. "I was away hunting when the two humans accidentally found my lair. They were hunting and the ground gave out under them, depositing them inside my home. They found the pool and stole a sample of the liquid.

"I have attempted for ten years now to reclaim the precious fluids they took, and now as you can see; their evil souls have ruined what was once pure, and they themselves have paid for their transgression with their very lives." He pulled out the first vile with the foul-looking fluid in it. Then his gaze roved to meet Luke's. "And I will not leave without the rest of it."

"I would gladly give it up, if only I knew how," Luke told him sadly.

Muraco lifted his head, clearly taken aback. "You would do this willingly?"

"I never wanted this to begin with," Luke replied mildly.

Muraco again studied the pale wolf before him, unmistakably reforming his previous opinion of Luke.

"Yes…" he said almost to himself, standing to sniff cautiously at Luke. "You are different."

"He is a Jedi Master." Mara supplied, bumping Luke gently with her hip. "And he's the most down-to-earth Jedi this galaxy has ever seen."

Muraco nodded. "That is why the Force swirls about you greatly. I felt it when I killed the lizard."

Mara and Luke shared a glance.

"That was you?" Mara asked.

"Yes." Muraco lifted his head to look at the sky. "But we must be quick. The transfer must be done when the person is in wolf form."

Luke cocked his head. "How do I rid myself of the elixir?"

"It must be purged completely from you." Muraco answered. "You must become one with the Force to do it yourself."

Luke took a deep breath and nodded once. "I have that ability, but…"

Mara didn't like the way that sounded. "But what, Skywalker?"

He looked at her. "I will need your help, Mara."

A trickle of fear came to Mara, and she tightened her grip on his shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"I am too weak at the moment to do this alone," Luke replied quietly. "I can perform the necessary task; I simply need your added strength."

"To keep from dying," Mara finished hotly. "No, absolutely not."

Luke looked to Muraco. "May we have a moment, please?"

"Please be quick, time is short," Muraco said as he obliged.

Luke turned back to her, and nuzzled her arm. "My love, I did not go through… all this… to make you a widow."

Mara swallowed on a dry throat, feeling her eyes moisten. "Luke… you are too weak, you said it yourself. What if this works, but it drains you too much?"

Luke looked down. "That is a risk, yes, but we must take it."

"'We' must?" Mara challenged.

"_I_ must." Luke met her gaze squarely. "Mara, please: I promise to fight to the bitter end to stay alive. I love you too much to leave so soon. And besides," he added slyly, bumping her in turn. "We just got this marriage started… and I for one intend to make it last more than a week."

Mara snorted, trying not to let him know his attempt at levity had worked a little. She bit her lip, wincing as the tender cuts smarted. She knew he wanted to be free of the wolf, and as much as she would miss that side of him, Mara couldn't deny that she wanted _Luke_ all to herself.

Bowing her head to hide her tears, Mara fell to her knees and wrapped her arms tight about him.

"If you die, I swear I will find a way to bring you back to life just to kill you again!" she warned.

"I wouldn't put that past you," Luke chuckled.

Mara broke away, and waved Muraco back over. "Let's do this and get it over with."

Muraco opened the vial. "All you need to do is push the elixir from your body. I will collect it."

"Okay." Luke lay down and Mara sat beside him, placing her hand on his paw: the physical contact would help maintain their essential connection.

Luke closed his eyes, took a deep, steadying breath and reached for the Force. Mara gasped at the rate with which he drew the Force to him, and she had to close her mental eyes against his sudden radiance, so bright was it.

Luke called the Force to every cell in his body simultaneously… and it burned; oh how it burned when the wolf's elixir was purged from his body! He heard an inhuman wail of agony, not realizing it came from him until Mara rubbed his back soothingly.

"You've got it, Farmboy, come on." She encouraged him.

He felt his strength begin to flag halfway through the process, and Luke reached for Mara. She willingly gave of her energy to him, sustaining him until he at long last removed every miniscule particle of the wolf from himself. He held the connection to the Force, putting a shield around both himself and Mara until Muraco had collected it all.

"It is done," Muraco announced, and Luke released his grip on the Force, his form sagging with exhaustion.

Without warning, he began to convulse as his newly purged body struggled to recover from everything he'd been through over the last two days. This last act, he knew, had drained him completely as Mara had feared it would, and he felt himself slipping into the dark as his wolf form left him for the final time.

And try as he might, Luke couldn't seem to keep his grip on Mara's presence…


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Five:**

Mara's heart stopped momentarily as Luke's convulsing and changing form suddenly stiffened… and then fell completely limp.

"Luke!" Mara shrieked, diving over top of him and shaking his naked shoulders. "Dammit Skywalker don't you leave me!"

She began to sob uncontrollably, feeling for a pulse. It was there, but it wasn't steady.

"He has endured many serious injuries, not all from his recent struggle." Muraco said as he nosed Luke.

She gazed at him in horror. "W-what does that mean?"

"The townspeople are aided by a person they call doctor, but he is a wretched excuse for a man. He no doubt is responsible for your mate's previously weakened state." Muraco glared at the ground. "I am afraid your mate was already unsteady before he rescued you."

Dread settled heavily on Mara's shoulders, and she turned back toward the limp form of her husband.

"_Luke!_" Fearing the worst, Mara fell over him again, taking his face roughly in her hands. "Please..." she wept brokenly. "You can't leave… me… all alone! I… I n-_need_… you! LUKE!"

He remained completely unresponsive and, desperate, Mara reached out with the Force. She found him flailing just as frantically for her, and she knew that if she didn't catch him_ now_, he would die.

Mara dove after Luke, racing to seize his essence before it slipped away without his control. At the last possible second Mara made contact, yanking him back into her mental arms and holding him to her in a death-grip.

He likewise wound himself about her; anchoring his mind to her's unyieldingly. Mara allowed herself a moment to breathe her thanks to the Force, but instinct screamed at her to get him to the doctor.

Mara turned puffy eyes to Muraco. "Please, can you help him?"

"I cannot heal, I am afraid." He bowed his head forlornly. "However, since he gave the elixir back of his own free will, there is something else I may do. I can send the two of you directly to your ship." He looked apologetic now. "I know it is not much, but it will save you the time it would take to walk back."

Mara didn't hesitate. "Yes, please! It could be the difference in whether or not he survives."

Muraco stood, and placed a paw on both her and Luke, whom she now cradled to her body. He touched the Force, and before she knew it had even happened, Mara found herself on the ground next to the _Jade's Fire_.

"Oh, dear heavens!" someone exclaimed.

Mara whipped about, ready to take the person's head off if they so much as looked at Luke in a threatening way.

"Whoa! Hold up there!" a woman lifted her hands in a placating gesture. "I'm not here to cause trouble."

Mara narrowed her eyes. "Then why are you here?"

"My name is Jena, I helped Luke escape…" the woman's gaze fell on Luke, and she dropped to her knees next to Mara.

Mara tightened her grip on Luke, holding him away from the other woman: it was her turn to protect her husband.

"Oh, you poor soul." Jena murmured, shaking her head and looking to Mara. "I am so very sorry the two of you had to experience the worst of our society"

"Yes, well, we need to leave," Mara snapped, not in the mood for apologies.

"I agree," Jena said, taking no offense. "But you may want these back."

Mara's eyes widened when Jena produced her's and Luke's lightsabers.

"Tye would have kept these had I allowed it, but they belong with their rightful owners." Jena handed them over. "Would you like a hand getting him inside?"

Mara _almost_ snapped that she didn't want her help, but Luke weakly encouraged her to be nice to this woman. Sighing, Mara reluctantly nodded.

"Hold him so I can open the ship, please." Mara instructed, covering Luke's waist before she shifted him to Jena.

Mara stood, keyed in the code, and stepped back as the ramp lowered. She turned to Jena and took Luke's shoulders, Jena keeping his legs. They worked together to place him in the bunk in the master cabin, and then Mara strapped him in place for takeoff.

"Thank you," Mara said with as much kindness as she could muster. "But we really must leave."

"When he wakes, please tell Luke that Jena said thank you." The other woman bowed her head and departed the ship.

Mara would have stared at her had the situation been any different. Shaking herself to action, Mara raised the ramp and raced to the cockpit, starting the ship up. She drummed her fingers impatiently as the systems moved to readiness.

Then a thought came to her, and she opened a hailing channel. Moments later, Leia's face appeared on screen.

At the same time, the ship signaled it was ready to fly, and Mara lifted it into the air.

"Mara, it's nice…" Leia began, but Mara cut her off.

"Save the pleasantries Leia, Luke will need urgent medical care as soon as we land on Coruscant."

Leia did a double take, squinting at her end of the feed. "You look like hell, Mara, what happened?"

"A lot," Mara replied shortly. "No time for that now. Please tell me you can get Luke a doctor."

"Yes," Leia said succinctly. "Hail us again when you exit hyperspace, and we will tell you where to land."

"Done," Mara agreed. "And thanks; we will be there in just under three days."

She cut the feed, feeling a pang of regret at being harsh with her sister in law, but she pushed that aside in favor of getting Luke to help.

The blue skies of Drionia changed rapidly to space, and Mara punched in the sublight engines, gaining speed until she reached the point at which she could jump to hyperspace. At that time she pulled the levers back, and the _Fire_ jumped to lightspeed.

Mara did a lightning-fast systems check, and then left the cockpit. She entered the cabin to find Luke still lying unmoving, his face pale, and his breathing shallow. Mara pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

His weak presence in her mind stirred again at her sudden proximity, and Mara caressed it lovingly.

_Please, Luke, hold on… for me._

_I… promise…_ He replied in a sickly mental voice.

Mara watched him struggling and, for the first time in her life, she regretted never taking him up on his offer to finish her Jedi training. If she'd accepted, Mara would have learned the art of healing with the Force. And then she could actually do something more to help him.

Then her head came up. She _could_ do something for him!

Mara raced to the aft section of her ship where she kept an extensive medical kit. She brought it back to Luke and injected a stim-shot into his neck. It wasn't much and she only had two more, so she'd only be able to give him one shot a day.

But it could help… and at least he wasn't bleeding.

Mara paused at that, wondering if there was any internal bleeding. Stretching out with the Force, Mara checked the best she could, but to her great relief found he was not. She retracted the probe, checking on Luke's grip upon her spirit as she did so.

He was still there, clinging to her like a buoy in open waters.

Mara sat back, closing her eyes. Her mind wandered on its own back to the woman who'd been there when they had arrived at the ship. She had apologized for what Luke and she had been put through.

Morbid curiosity opened Mara's eyes, and she gazed at Luke, who lay on the bed covered only by a thin sheet. What _had_ they done to Luke?

Biting her lip, Mara sat undecided. After a long period of fighting her own wish to see for herself just what he'd been subjected to, at least on the surface, Mara tentatively took hold of the sheet and uncovered her husband.

She hadn't had the chance before now to actually _look_ at him, and she hadn't paid any mind to his body after his cure had been affected. But now… now she could see what Muraco had meant when he'd said about Luke already being seriously weakened and injured.

There were lacerations all over his body, and though a good number of them were from the wolf fight, the rest were far too precise to have been done by anything other than a scalpel. She spotted a few stitches, indicating that whatever had been done in these areas had been internal.

There was a knot over his left eye, as well as some deep bruising surrounding the lump. On the right side of his face were the claw marks from when Sar had sliced his face; and she knew Luke would have a permanent scar over that eye. In fact, the deepest mark ran from the right edge of his forehead, across that eye, and over his nose. It was slightly broken up, giving it an almost artistic look.

And then her eyes lighted upon the center of his chest, and her indignation was sparked into full-out hatred for the maniac who'd been given free-reign to torture her husband.

There, in the center of his chest was a brand mark, still raw enough to have only been administered a day earlier. And judging by how deeply indented into the skin it was, whoever had branded Luke had done so as a form of punishment.

Her hand involuntarily went to her own breast as she cringed with sympathy.

Mara cautiously felt his left arm, which she just recalled had been broken. Kicking herself for daydreaming, Mara set to work to administer first a bacta patch, and then an air splint. Next she put antiseptic on the cuts all over his body to stave off infection.

As her hand passed over his facial cuts, she spotted something on his neck that she'd missed before. Lifting her hand just so, Mara tilted her head to peer at the skin on his throat. There on his neck was a burn mark, as well as skin rubbed raw from something that had been placed about his neck.

Mara carefully brushed the area with her fingertips, noting how there were certain spots in the overall mark that were clearly pronounced. She frowned, wondering what they'd done to him there.

The possibilities came to her one by one, thoughts of what device could leave such an impression. It certainly hadn't been made by a scalpel, since there were no cuts. The mark was more reminiscent of a burn, though it's edged were more well-defined; and again in those smaller spots in an almost specifically-placed order.

Mara paused at that, taking a moment to think more on that fact: the spots, almost like complete circles, were evenly spaced all the way around. She looked from the circular marks to the edges of the ring on his neck.

A stray memory flitted across her subconscious of the shock-collars Karrde used on his pet vornskrs. The bands had proven to be problematic, and they'd had to be removed and adjusted more than once because they were delivering too severe an electrical charge, thus leaving blisters…

Mara gasped, dropping the antiseptic still in her hands.

_A shock collar!_ Mara realized, her entire being filling with a hotter fury.

They had put Luke in a collar like some animal! It was probably in order to 'control' their unruly subject as he fought off their advances.

Mara shook with anger, taking in the rest of her husband's injuries; from the nasty bite on his hip where Xel had gotten him to the deep bruising on his waist and back from hitting the wall and rocky ground.

All around Mara things began to rattle in their fastenings, and with a whisper-quiet touch, Luke urged her to calm down.

Mara realized what she was doing, and made a conscious effort to release her hatred, not wanting to go down that path ever again. So instead, Mara rested her head on Luke's shoulder and wept bitterly.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty-Six:**

Leia paced agitatedly on the landing pad even as Han kept an eye out for the _Jade's Fire_. Mara had called in an hour ago, and Leia had barely been able to understand the woman because she had been nearly asleep. Mara was clearly drained, but Leia knew she would not rest until Luke was in good hands.

"There she is!" Han announced, pointing to the incoming vessel.

Leia followed his forefinger with her brown eyes, and saw it too. The freighter held steady, but when Leia reached out to her via the Force, she found that Mara was using all her remaining energy to land safely.

"Come on, Mara, just set it down!" Han muttered when the ship hovered just above the landing pad for too long.

Leia sent the nudge through the Force, felt Mara stir, and then the ship dropped with a slight thud. Han and Leia waved the medical team forward as they themselves rushed to the lowering boarding ramp.

Mara staggered up to them as they reached the top, nearly dead on her feet. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face pale and drawn; she was trembling, and she'd clearly not had anything to eat in a few days.

"Are you okay?" Leia demanded.

"Fine," Mara dismissed, waving them toward the captain's cabin. "Get Luke, he's been fading in and out for the last day and a half."

Mara held herself up by putting a hand to the bulkhead, and Leia moved to stand beside her. Han was with the doctors, who worked swiftly and efficiently to get their patient onto the hover-gurney.

Mara held on until the group of medics was out the hatch with their new charge. Once she was assured that they had things well in hand, she allowed her exhaustion to finally overtake her, and she crumpled to the deck.

"Mara!" Leia leapt to catch her head so it didn't hit the ground. "Han help me!"

He ran over and picked Mara up in his arms, carrying her from the ship. She kept opening her eyes to try glimpsing the gurney already entering the medical shuttle.

"Mara, have you been sleeping at all?" Leia asked.

Mara shook her head slightly, leaning against Han's chest, too tired to object to his holding her.

"Luke… needed me to… stay awake." Mara managed weakly. "He kept slipping, so… I used stim-pills from… my survival pack."

Han and Leia shared a concerned look. Leia itched to interrogate Mara on where they had gone, and why Luke was in critical condition. But one look at Mara told her the woman was going to be no help until she got some medical aid herself.

The trio entered the transport, which zipped away in the specialized medical lanes used to allow emergency vehicles freedom of movement. In no time at all, they arrived at the Coruscant Medical Center, and the EMP's rushed Luke away.

The Solo's followed with Mara, who was now unconscious.

"We need a medic!" Leia shouted when they also entered the building, catching a glimpse of the gurney containing Luke as it disappeared in into the ER.

"Here!" a woman walked up, checked Mara's pulse and eyes, and motioned the Solos to follow her.

As soon as Mara was settled in her own hospital room, the nurse shooed them away to a waiting room so they could get to work. The couple sat wearily in the indicated room, knowing they would not hear anything on Luke's condition until they had stabilized him.

"Am I the only one getting a strange sense of déjà vu?" Han asked quietly.

Leia shook her head, wiping at tears that slipped free of her control. "No."

"I got a brief glance at Luke," Han went on, shifting in uncomfortably his seat.

Leia jerked her gaze to him, hearing the revulsion in his voice. When he didn't elaborate, but instead studied his fingernails with great fervor, Leia took his hand.

"Han?"

He shook his head, blinking away at his own wet eyes. "He looks like he's been tortured, Leia."

Leia gasped before she could stop herself, her hands going to her mouth. "Wh-what?"

"Something really bad happened to them, Leia," Han whispered, looking down the hall to where Mara had been taken. "And when she's able to talk, we're going to find out what."

**00000**

Leia was sitting by Mara's bed, reading up on reports from work as the red head recovered from the anesthesia. It had been six hours since the Skywalker's had arrived on Coruscant.

Six hours and still no word on Luke, which was grating on Leia's nerves. She fretted and worried for her brother, wishing they could at least have a progress report on his surgery.

She looked up when the door opened and Han strolled through, carrying a small paper bag and a cup of caf.

"I'm back," he announced unnecessarily.

Han had left to secure Mara's ship for her, knowing their new sister in law would want to know her craft was safe.

"And I brought you a meal," he went on, handing Leia the food.

"Thank you." Leia's stomach rumbled upon smelling the deliciously hot substance her husband had thought to pick up.

As she dug in, Han sat in the only other seat in the room.

"I also went home to check on the kids," he said. "Chewie told me not to worry about them; just make sure we still take care of ourselves."

Leia nodded, and then jerked her head around as Mara shifted in her bed. Leia set her food aside and waited with baited breath. Han stood and walked to join her.

When Mara's green eyes fluttered open, she breathed deeply, coughing as her dry throat objected.

"Get her some water please," Leia whispered to Han, who squeezed her shoulder briefly and did as she asked.

"Mara?" Leia leaned closer.

The other woman turned her head, focusing on Leia. Recognition set in, and Mara struggled to sit up, bringing her right hand to her head. When a bandage met her forehead instead of her fingers, she pulled it back to peer at it.

"Your thumb was broken," Han told her as he returned. "The doctor says there was a lot of swelling and a few fractures in the same area."

"I know," Mara said hoarsely, accepting with a nod of thanks the water he handed her.

"How do you feel?" Leia asked.

"My head is pounding, and I feel like I just woke up from a three-day nap," Mara muttered. "Other than that, I'm just peachy."

Han grinned. "She sounds okay to me."

Leia smacked his arm lightly, and then refocused on Mara, who had succeeded in sitting upright.

Mara's gaze found Leia's. "How is Luke?"

"He is still in surgery," Leia answered. "We haven't heard anything from the doctors yet."

Mara blew out a breath of air, but nodded.

"Mara," Leia began, trying to be discreet. But, as ever, the sharp red-head knew what she wanted.

"We returned to Drionia." Mara's voice was clearer now for having had a drink. "Luke felt it was where we needed to go to find the cure. And while he was right, neither one of us could have predicted what we would have to go through to get it."

"He was tortured, wasn't he?" Han demanded roughly, though both women knew he spoke out of angst for his brother.

Tears flooded Mara's eyes, and she blinked, looking away. "Yes. I don't know exactly where they took him, or what they did, but yes."

"How can you not know?" Han asked.

"Because they took him from me!" Mara snapped, suddenly furious. "Luke was taken and bound like a piece of meat. And while I was chained up inside some ancient ruins to become part of a sadistic plan to make more wolves, they delivered Luke into the hands of a madman to become his latest lab-rat!"

Dead silence reigned, during which a feather touching the ground could have been heard from a mile away.

Han was the first to find his voice. "Did they succeed?"

"Han!" Leia shouted.

"What?" he retorted. "It's a perfectly legitimate question!"

"It's okay, Leia." Mara soothed, getting hold of her emotions. "No, Han. It came very close, but Luke intervened just in the nick of time."

"So, wait, what does that mean?" Han was confused now.

Mara sighed, slumping a little. "We landed on Drionia, and not ten minutes later we ran into a pair of men who turned out to also be werewolves. They rallied the townspeople against Luke, and then Sar took me 'home to help me recover from a loveless marriage'." Here she used her fingers to make quotation marks. "Instead he took me to an abandoned ruin and chained me up. His plan was to use me to pass on his wolf genes in the form of a litter of pups."

She shuddered at the memory. "Somehow Luke managed to get help from a village woman who probably felt sorry for him, and he arrived just as Sar was trying to perform his sick ritual. Luke and Sar battled to the death, and when the second wolf intervened, I killed him."

Han and Leia tried their best to follow, and once they had the story, Leia cocked her head curiously.

"You said Luke was cured? How?"

"He…" Mara bit her lip, thinking of how much to reveal on that. "He used the Force to purge his body; and because he was already so frail, the amount of energy required to perform the task nearly killed him." She sniffed as new tears formed. "He _almost_ died right there in my arms! And then in hyperspace he almost slipped away a few times. That is why I was so out of it when we finally got here: I was holding him to this life until the medics could help him."

She slumped back. "I have to know if he's going to make it!"

Just then the door opened, and the nurse walking in gave a start to see Mara awake.

"Good morning my dear!" she greeted cheerfully. A cheer that trickled away when she saw Mara's wet face. "Are you in pain, Miss?"

Mara shook her head mutely.

"She was just asking for her husband," Han supplied. "Is there any word on Luke Skywalker?"

The nurse relaxed a bit, but then shook her head. "I'm sorry, but his surgery has proven to be… problematic at best."

No one in the room liked that one bit, and Mara leapt to her feet, taking the three others by surprise.

"What do you mean 'problematic'?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, your husband has suffered many severe injuries, some of which are internal and have required some… special attention." the nurse looked uncomfortable. "He was clearly tortured, but some of what we've encountered thus far makes it look like he was experimented on."

"He was," Mara bit out.

"Oh." The nurse shifted, turning red as she realized she had probably given out too much information too soon. Now his family would only worry more. "I am truly sorry, but we are doing all we can for him, I assure you."

The nurse gently pushed Mara back to the bed. "Now, as for yourself, your injuries are not nearly as severe. Aside from the hand, you had a minor head wound which required a few sutures. We also tended to the rubbed-raw skin on both wrists and ankles. You were clearly starved, and so we've had you on a nutrient drip. You will be placed on a semi-solid diet until we can be assured you can keep your food down."

"How long until I can get a discharge?" Mara asked; she used her left hand to rub the bridge of her nose.

"We will see how you do until morning," the nurse replied.

Mara glanced at the wall-chrono, and only then saw that it was the dead of the night on Coruscant.

"Fine, but I would like to be out of here as soon as possible so I can be with my husband," Mara agreed reluctantly.

"Very good." The nurse wrote on the board in the room and then turned around. "I would suggest you get some rest while you can, Miss."

"Please, just call me Mara," the red head said.

"Very well, Mara." The nurse nodded. "Your meal will be here soon."

As soon as she left, Mara turned to her new family. "Thank you both for being there when we needed you."

"We're family, it's what we do," Han informed her. "Welcome to married life."

Mara snorted, and then had a thought. "Hey, would you guys help me with something if Luke survives this?"

"He _will_ survive it!" Leia stated with finality. "Luke's tough: he _will_ _pull through this_."

Mara looked down. "Optimism is Farmboy's specialty, not mine."

"Yeah, well, you married him," Han quipped. "His outlook on things is bound to rub off on you; I know it did on me."

Mara actually smiled a bit at that. "You're right. I trust him… and besides; I threatened his wellbeing if he were to make me a widow."

They all laughed lightly, grateful for the break in tension.

"What do you want help with?" Leia inquired.

"Planning an actual honeymoon," Mara replied with a wry tilt to her brow.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty-Seven:**

By the time Mara was released as a patient the following afternoon, Luke was finally out of surgery. She sat with Han and Leia in the emergency area's waiting room, flipping through information on her datapad that Leia had gathered on possible destinations to take her husband.

True, the groom normally planned the honeymoon, but with everything Luke had been through of late, Mara knew he would need the surprise. And they needed alone time without someone trying to kill them, or without him fearing the full moon, or any other distractions. Time in which they could just be a couple… and a newlywed one at that.

So far, Mara had narrowed down the list of planets based on climate: nothing cold, or too hot, nothing that was unfriendly or unknown. For some reason, Naboo kept popping into her mind, and though she found the planet appealing, Mara wanted to exhaust all other options before she made her final choice.

But so far, nothing held a candle to the Lake Country Naboo sported.

"Is anyone here for Skywalker?"

Three heads shot up at once.

"Here!" Leia was the first to speak, as she, Han and Mara all stood.

"Very well, please follow me." The Togruta male waved them down the corridor. "We really should discuss this in private."

Again three heads turned to look warily at one another, but no one objected. They followed the doctor to his office, where he pulled in a chair to add to the two already by his desk. Then he shut the door and seated himself as well.

"Thank you for your patience." He smiled graciously. "I am Doctor Barneto, I operated on Master Skywalker."

Barneto set his clipboard down, and then plugged a datapad into his computer terminal. He keyed in something, and then turned the screen for the rest of them to see.

"These are holos taken of the patient for a record to go in his medical file." He explained. "I show you these now because it will help me explain his condition a little more."

"He's stable, isn't he?" Han asked.

"Yes." Barneto answered with a twitch of his banded head-tails. "However, he will require several weeks to recuperate before I will release him to do anything outside of his home."

The doctor used a hand-held pointer to touch a part of the screen. "Luke has sustained multiple injuries, true, but they are from a variety of sources. We will begin with the animal-oriented problems: he has a deep bite in his hip which was done by some large canine creature. There are a great number of claw-marks all over, most notably on his face. The lacerations on his face across the right side will heal nicely since they are not too deep, save the center stripe: that one will definitely leave him with a nice scar.

"Now, there are other injuries such as a broken left arm that I cannot explain. It has been set and I project it to heal properly, given time. He also sustained four broken ribs, though the breaks are not all consistent in timing, which leads me to believe he was injured thus on different occasions. There was also some blunt-force trauma to his torso, back and head, though nothing major was discovered to be caused by those.

"You can see here the lump over the left eye: that was due to either someone hitting him with something that had a tapered edge, or his head being slammed with great force into something stationary with an edge. Judging by the shape of the wound- in which we found an indent- I would say it was a corner of some sort.

"Now there are also signs in his lungs and throat, as well as around his lips that he may have been suffocated to a degree using water. His lungs show the marks of recent and prolonged oxygen deprivation that is consistent in drowning victims who are pulled free at the last moment. His back is scraped up quite a bit, which tells me he fell on rocky terrain, but I also found lashes upon his back as though someone had beaten him."

Had the doctor looked up from his explanation, he would have seen three pale faces and two hands to mouths to stave off nausea.

"And at long last, I will cover his… other problems." The man sighed, taking a momentary break. "There is no easy way to say this; Ladies, Gentleman. But I believe Luke was tortured a great deal. And not just in the typical way: in fact I found there was something almost ritualistic in the way his injuries were made.

"Most notable in this theory is the brand on his chest. I must say, if it had been any deeper, Luke would have had his lungs punctured. That aside, he will likely have trouble breathing at times due to how closely the brand indented his skin. That is until his wound heals; which it will, though again this one will leave an obvious scar, as is the intent with brands. Also, it would appear Luke was forced to wear a collar that was meant to be used on hard-to-control animals. It shocked him severely anytime his handler thought he was getting got be too much of a handful. We found tissue damage and some slight decalcification of the bones from the shock, but nothing in the extreme.

"Moving on to the surgical scars: whoever tortured him was certainly curious about how his organs worked. I had to remove foreign tissue from some areas that had been grafted on, and in other areas I had to repair damage to some of the less-vital organs: damage that seems to have been intentional. However, there is good news to this: nothing was irreparable. Though it took a great deal of time, I believe we took care of everything. He is currently in a bacta tank and will remain there for a week."

Barneto finally looked away from the display and promptly blushed to the tips of his head-tails.

"I am exceedingly sorry if I gave you an information overload." He shut off the display. "I simply wanted to convey why he was in such a condition as he was, and why it took us so very long in surgery."

"No, it's alright," Mara said softly. "I wanted to know just what had been done to my husband, but I never imagined…"

"How long until he will be able to go home, Doctor?" Leia inquired.

"That depends on the rate of his recovery in here, I am afraid," the man replied, grateful for a shift in the topic. "I would like to keep him in the tank for a week as discussed, but I plan to keep him for another week or two after that to monitor his progress."

Mara sat up straighter. "Can I have a bed put in his room so I may stay with him?"

Barneto considered. "Not in the room with the bacta tanks. But once he is placed in a hospital bed, then yes, we can arrange something for you. We prefer to keep the tank area clear in case we need to make an emergency removal."

"I understand." Mara nodded. "Thank you."

"Can he have visitors during his recovery?" Leia asked.

"You may see him for a short time in the tank, but I would ask if someone stays any length of time it only be one of you. Again this is to keep the area clutter-free in case of emergencies," Barneto answered. "Once he's out of the tank and in a room of his own, I would ask you to wait a day or two to allow him time to adjust. And even after that, he cannot be jostled or moved too much."

"Can we bring our children to see their uncle?" Han questioned.

"As long as they can remain calm." The doctor looked to Han and Leia. "They cannot jump upon or bump him, because even with surgery and bacta treatment, Luke will require a certain amount of undisturbed rest to allow his body to recover and heal."

"Okay." Han agreed.

"Now, there is one aspect I haven't covered, because we will need to wait until he is conscious to assess it." Barneto went on. "But there will likely be psychological repercussions to deal with: as happens with victims of torture. And because of such, I would caution you to wait until later to bring the children. He may be in a state mental of shock until he can come to terms with what he went through."

Doctor Barneto rested his hands on the table, and looked them all in the eye. "Luke will require your support, love and most of all patience while he recovers in all aspects. Let him know he is not alone; and especially if he has flashbacks to his ordeal, do what you can to comfort Luke, and reassure him he is safe."

"We understand," Leia told him.

"Very good." He stood. "I will take you to see him, but be warned, it's not a pretty sight at the moment."

"Very well," Leia said quietly.

"After what he just showed us, he's worried _now_ about how we will handle it?" Han muttered under his breath, causing Mara to snicker.

He flashed her a pained look for effect, and then they were following the doctor. They arrived in the bacta room, and Barneto showed them to one that had been curtained off. He opened the curtain to reveal Luke in his tank, floating almost serenely, which was at odds with his beaten and battered appearance.

There was also a single chair for long-term visitors.

"Please refrain from disturbing him in any way," Barneto requested. "If he wakes on his own, that is different." He checked his chrono. "Also, I am at the end of my shift, and I leave you under the care of Doctor Pashi. Do you have any questions before I go?"

"No, thank you," Leia replied, her eyes riveted on her brother.

"Actually, I have one." Mara lifted her head to meet the taller Togruta's gaze. "Will he likely regain consciousness inside the tank?"

"It is possible, since the anesthesia should wear off in a couple more hours. But normally patients remain unconscious after extensive surgery," he answered.

"Most patients aren't Luke Skywalker," Han quipped.

"True." The man smiled. "I wish you all a good day then if there is nothing further?"

"No Doctor Barneto. Thank you." Leia shook his hand.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty-Eight:**

It was a full four days before Luke showed any signs of life aside from his vitals from inside the tank. Four days in which- after threatening to readmit her if she didn't take care of herself- Han and Leia had traded shifts with her at the tank so Mara could rest, shower or eat.

On the fourth day, Mara had decided to grab a cup of caf to have something to sip while sitting. She waited in line to pick up her drink from the counter, idly watching the holonews being displayed at the rear of the café.

Her interest was piqued by the shockball scores, and she gave a silent cheer for the winning team.

And then something tickled her consciousness. Frowning, Mara stretched out with the Force, trying to locate the source. But whatever it had been had already faded away.

Frustrated, and thinking she was just on edge because of Luke, Mara moved to sit on a bench. Just as her rear touched down, the previous feeling returned, but much stronger this time. Mara again reached out with the Force, and nearly fell from her chair as a second wave of raw emotion slammed into her.

Mara gasped, taken aback by the intensity of the sensation… terror, Mara realized, almost bordering on panic.

And then, with sickening clarity, the Force signature accompanying the unbridled emotions hit her like a ton of duracrete bricks.

_Luke!_

Mara leapt to her feet, racing from the café at breakneck speed. She tore through the corridors, dodging people and equipment as she encountered them. One nurse shouted at her to slow down, but Mara ignored her.

When she finally burst into the room with the bacta tanks, she found a pair of nurses and Doctor Pashi clustered about Luke's tank. And in the container, Luke was seizing up and then thrashing erratically.

What Mara couldn't fathom was why the trio was hesitating to remove him from the tank that was clearly the problem.

"Patient's oxygen levels are dangerously low!" one of the nurses said urgently.

"Get him out of there!" Mara yelled, sprinting forward.

The medical personnel scrambled to do just that, jumping toward the machine used for such a thing.

Mara took one glance at Luke, and knew they weren't going to be fast enough. Growling angrily at their ineptitude, Mara used the Force instead, lifting a thrashing Luke into the air. The doctors saw this and dashed forward to remove the mask from Luke's face before they hauled him away from the tank and to the ground, since there was no time to get a bed.

Mara, noting that he still did hadn't drawn a breath, began to pace while the doctor checked his airways.

"His lungs have seized, they won't let him breathe." The doctor began to carefully pump Luke's chest, and every once in a while he blew a careful breath into Luke's mouth.

Mara tread a line behind them the entire time, frantic for her husband. At long last Luke gasped, his chest heaving as his lungs began to work again.

Mara wilted with relief, and barged her way through the medical personnel to Luke's side. He was awake, but barely, and he was curling into a defensive position, looking about frantically.

"Luke, it's okay," Mara soothed, picking him up and holding his head to her chest.

"Yes, listen to her heartbeat, Luke." The doctor leaned in. "Just breath with Mara."

Mara didn't object, knowing that the action would help calm her husband down.

"Pl-please d-don't!" Luke stammered fearfully around his labored breathing.

"Don't what?" the doctor frowned.

"Pl-please don't… p-put me back… back in there!" Luke begged, and Mara saw tears slip from his eyes.

"Luke, you are still quite weak, and bacta submersion is the best way to heal your injuries now that we've done surgery," Doctor Pashi reasoned.

"N-no… please!" Luke shook. "An-anything… else b-but that!"

"Luke…"

"There has to be something else we can do, Doctor." Mara cut in, angry that the man didn't understand. "Can't you see that to put Luke back in the tank would only cause him more distress? Your job is to cause the opposite reaction."

The doctor thinned his lips at being called out, but at last nodded. "Very well. We will go with option 'B'."

"Thank you," Mara snapped. "Now, please give me some time with my husband."

"Here," one nurse said as she approached with a blanket.

She carefully draped it over Luke's shivering and shaking body and even Mara sighed a little at its comforting warmth.

"Thank you." Mara looked at her nametag. "Heidi."

"Of course." Heidi smiled.

Everyone cleared out and Heidi closed the privacy curtain for the two of them. Luke was still shaking, but not nearly as much as he burrowed his face into her. Mara knew the blanket was also helping, since Luke was always comforted by warmth; him being a Tatooine farmboy and all.

But he clung to her almost as though he was afraid that if he opened his eyes and let her go, Luke would find he'd only been dreaming, and was still in the torture chamber.

"Luke, it's alright." Mara kissed his head, ignoring the bacta still covering him, not caring if it got on her clothing or skin. "I'm here, and I am real."

She noted his breathing was still erratic, and she recalled the Togruta doctor warning them of possible breathing issues.

"Luke, listen to my lungs," Mara instructed. "Listen and allow your breathing to mimic mine."

Luke stilled a little, listening to her instructions, and then she felt him press his ear more flush against her chest. It took a few moments, during which he struggled to sync his breaths with hers, but Luke finally got it.

"That's it!" Mara praised. "Just breathe with me… in, and out."

They sat there for a long time, lost in their own world as Luke calmed and sought her presence. Mara willingly gave of herself to him, soothing him with feelings of love, warmth and acceptance.

"I thought I…" Luke began, pausing hesitantly in his admission.

"Thought what?" Mara encouraged.

"That maybe Heresha was doing his breathing tests again," Luke whispered hoarsely, and his body tensed again in remembrance. "It was horrible, Mara!"

Mara tightened her grip on him. "It's over now, Luke. You are home safe on Coruscant, and we are never returning to that wretched planet ever again."

"No arguments there." Luke's voice was getting whisper quiet as he began to fade back into unconsciousness.

Mara understood that his body was demanding rest, and so it was pulling him back under for a time. She held him until he was out cold again, and only then did she call the nurse back.

True to his word, Doctor Pashi didn't put Luke back in the tank, but instead went with the slower and more time-consuming option of bacta patches.

"The change in treatment will increase the time it will take him to heal." Pashi warned Mara, who was doing her best not to take a shot at the fool. How this man had earned his medical license was beyond her. "It will also likely result in a longer recovery period in the hospital."

"I understand," Mara said shortly. _Don't you have other things to do? Please tell me your shift ends soon._

To her great relief, Doctor Barneto returned shortly after to apologize for his absence earlier.

"And do not worry about the alternate method." He was bent over Luke who now rested in a medical bed; completely covered in patches, save for his face. "He is actually healing very nicely. As for the time he will remain with us after surgery and bacta submersion… that still depends on how speedily he makes progress in his overall recovery."

Mara nodded her acceptance, grateful for a competent doctor.

**00000**

Luke had no more panic-attacks during his stay in the hospital. The first week of his time in bed without bacta had been mostly passed with him asleep, which as Doctor Barneto said, was a very good thing. It meant his body would have the time it needed to recuperate.

The second week went by slower as Luke was conscious more, and thus itching to get out of the medical ward. So when they at long last discharged him with care instructions at the end of week two, Luke was ecstatic.

Mara took him to his apartment, which she had moved a few of her things into while he'd been in the tank.

"I don't usually keep a permanent apartment here, because I am on Coruscant so infrequently," Mara said as she opened the door for him. "So I figured that at least for now we could use your place."

"It's fine, Love." Luke gave her a smile. "I always wanted to have you stay the night."

Mara rolled her eyes. "I see your sense of humor has gone unscathed."

"Of course." Luke looked down briefly. "Mostly, I guess."

"Are you alright?" Mara sat on the sofa so she could be eye-level with her husband.

He didn't reply immediately, thinking of how best to voice his feelings. Then he took her hands, and looked her in the eye.

"Mara… I am so sorry you had to be put through… all of this." He blinked at some tears. "It's all my fault."

"What nonsense is that?" Mara demanded gently.

"It was I who asked you to come the first time, remember?" Luke pointed out. "And that started this whole crazy mess. And you nearly…" he choked on his own words. "You were almost…"

Mara placed a finger to his mouth. "I know. But I wasn't… because of you."

Luke shook his head. "It almost didn't happen. If Jena had arrived a moment later, or Heresha hadn't listened to her, I would never have made it out of there to save you."

Mara took that in with a fresh perspective, realizing now that she had been overly harsh with the other woman.

"Luke," Mara said softly, removing her finger from his lips to caress his face. "You have always told me to not look at the past so much that it hampers my future. Well, now I counsel you the same: let go what _could have_ happened. Focus on the positive: you _did_ save me, and we are together again." She leaned in to kiss him tenderly. "And I know you are not perfect, but you try so hard to be for me. I love you, and nothing will change that. I promised you nothing would come between us, and I meant it."

He placed a hand over hers, offering a watery smile that was full of radiant love.

"Thank you, Mara, for saving my life too." He kissed her palm, turning his head just so.

"Consider us even," Mara remarked with a playful grin.

"I love you, Mara," Luke whispered.

"I love you too."

Mara saw his head beginning to nod, and she helped him get to bed, where she kissed his face. Luke caught her hand as she made to leave.

"Lie with me?" he asked. "Please."

"I need to visit the refresher, and then I am all yours." Mara made it a quick trip, returning to Luke in record time.

He smiled warmly at her, and then opened his arms invitingly. Mara thought about asking if he could hold her for any length of time, but thought better of it and simply crawled into his embrace.

And for the first time in weeks, Mara truly felt like she was home.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty-Nine:**

Luke stood on the open air balcony of their small cottage, looking out over the vast lake that the house sat by. Sweet, fresh air breezed by him; soothing in its coolness, yet not uncomfortable.

Mara was somewhere in the hut putting her things away for their stay. Luke smiled softly as he remembered when she'd surprised him with the news of their impending honeymoon. All they had to wait for was a clean bill of health from Doctor Barneto.

Something that had taken a total of a month and a half.

But Luke felt good, and he didn't have any lingering pains or issues from his and Mara's ordeal. There had been nights when Mara had had to hold him and help him breathe; nights that had frightened them both. But he hadn't had any breathing problems in three weeks.

And so now here he stood, gazing at one of the most beautiful natural sights he'd ever come across. The lush variety of greens and the scattering of wildflowers, as well as the glassy lake gave it an almost surreal quality.

"Hey there." Mara came up behind him and wrapped her arms about Luke's waist.

"Hi," he murmured in return.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Mara asked, looking over his shoulder.

Luke turned in her embrace, bringing his own arms to wrap around her. "Not nearly as gorgeous as you, My Dear."

Mara smirked, but accepted his sweet kiss to the lips. When they pulled back, Mara stepped away and tugged him inside the house.

"Come on, get changed." She pointed to his gear. "We're going out to town tonight."

Luke obliged without argument. After being cooped up for nearly two full months, he was ready and willing to spend time out and about. He wore one of the outfits Lando had given him, this one being a pale yellow shirt and grey pants.

Mara sported another simple dress, and he found that it flattered her quite nicely. The light green gown had an a-line fit, and a pleated collar adorned with large decorative buttons of a khaki hue. The rear of the collar stood up around her neck while the sleeveless look was covered by an un-buttoned sweater. A belt of the same brown sat at her waist, while the hem dropped to just below her knees. She wore heels of a laid-back style and a pair of dangling earrings and matching bracelet.

Mara had curled her hair more so than it already was, and had pulled it back into a very loose-styled clip that allowed it to cascade down her back.

"You look wonderful, Mara," Luke praised her openly. "I am one lucky man."

She smiled warmly. "You look great too, Love."

Luke offered his arm, and together they took their rented speeder to town. Mara directed him to a restaurant, where they were seated at the window. The view was of the countryside, which rolled away at its own leisure in the form of hills and meadows.

Ten minutes later they had their plates delivered.

"This smells divine!" Mara said cheerfully, picking up her utensils.

"It does indeed." Luke agreed.

They ate in companionable silence, each enjoying their meals at their own pace. When she finished, Mara set her plate aside for the waiter to take and sat back, watching Luke mouth his last bite.

Once he pushed his own plate to the side, Mara took a deep breath.

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

Mara leaned forward. "I would like to complete my Jedi training."

Luke's eyes widened, his surprise evident, but he didn't object. He cocked his head slightly and leaned forward as well to rest his arms on the table.

"May I ask what changed your mind?"

Mara looked away, ashamed. "When I almost lost you on Drionia."

His shock brushed against her in the Force, and Mara continued.

"I had no way to help you heal," she explained, unable to meet his gaze. "I had never realized just how much I was hurting myself by refusing your offer each time. And when you nearly died because I didn't know how to heal- something you would have taught me- it… it really _hurt_." She didn't bother to hide her sparse tears. "I nearly lost you so many times on the way home, and on Drionia we were this close," she held her forefinger and thumb to where they almost touched, "to losing each other. And I refuse to ever be so helpless and useless again."

Luke was silent as he processed, and when the waiter came he paid right there. Next he stood, took her arm and led her from the restaurant and into the quiet streets. Not until then did he speak.

"Mara." His voice was soft and comforting. "I would be more than happy to complete your training. But I don't want you to feel guilty over what happened, because none of it was your fault. You did the best you could." He bumped her hips with his lightly. "And if I may use the rare chance to turn your words on you: don't focus on what didn't happen. We made it; we are alive and together. And, I believe we are much stronger both as individuals and a couple now."

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you, Luke." Mara stopped and pulled him to her, clinging to him tightly. "I need you, so much. And I only just realized how badly I do after you were cured."

Luke returned the hug. "And I need you. I am not going anywhere, Mara."

"You'd better not," she growled. "Because I plan to grow old and gray with you."

He smiled against her head. "I can't wait."

They resumed their walk, and soon after passed by a small fenced-in courtyard where couples were dancing together while a small orchestra played. Luke surprised Mara by tugging her toward the scene.

"Come on, let's have some fun," he offered.

"Are you actually volunteering to dance, Farmboy?" Mara couldn't help but tease.

"Indeed I am," Luke quipped with playful arrogance. "So take the chance while it lasts, Milady."

Mara chuckled and they formed up in an empty space on the floor. Luke led her in the current slow song, and Mara drew close, resting her head on his chest. His strong heartbeat soothed her, and his arms about her made her feel secure. Mara knew that no harm would befall her whilst Luke held her, and so she relaxed completely into his embrace.

They danced for a few hours, and though Luke struggled with the faster-paced songs, he never once complained. It was well into the night before the band played their final tune, and Luke took his wife into one last slow dance.

They swayed together, lost to everything about them so that the only thing that existed in those few minutes was each other. Luke had his cheek resting on her hair, which had become a little undone, and he found that he rather liked the unruly look on her. Mara in turn snuggled serenely into his shoulder, breathing in his unique scent.

And that was when she paused, taking Luke aback as he was jolted slightly from their bubble. Mara put her nose to his shoulder and breathed deeply, and then smiled without lifting her face.

"What is it?" Luke inquired. "I put deodorant on."

Mara chuckled against his shirt, lifting her head to kiss his cheek. "No, that's not what I discovered just now."

He frowned, clearly confused. "Did I miss something?"

"No." She offered a private smile. "I can still smell him, Luke."

He cocked his head. "Who?"

"Dolf," she whispered.

"Oh." He bit his lip. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes," Mara assured him. "I thought he was gone entirely, but I still smell the wolf. After all, he is really what brought us together, remember?"

Luke finally shared her smile. "Yes. That is the only good that came from being him."

Mara accepted his kiss to the lips, with him pulling back too soon in her opinion. That was the point at which they realized that while they had been lost to only each other, everyone else had cleared out save the musicians.

"I guess that's our cue," Mara remarked.

They returned to their cottage, and Mara went into the refresher with her smaller duffel bag. Luke changed into only a pair of pants, and then wandered outside to the balcony again. Tonight had been absolutely wonderful, and to top it off, Mara had actually _asked_ him to finish her training!

Luke settled onto the balcony railing, allowing his foot to dangle to where it nearly touched the grass. The moon was full tonight, and he felt nothing at all within except relief that that chapter of his life had been passed on.

Luke found it strange that even though the wolf was gone, he still retained his heightened senses. He could hear the lap of the tiny waves with crystal clarity, and see the ripples on the smooth surface of the lake where a fish had snatched an insect. And he could smell the forest's aroma on the wind from across the water.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the banister, enjoying the peace and quiet.

He heard Mara's silent approach as she padded toward him, but stayed as he was, allowing her to come to him.

She stopped just behind his angled back; staying out of his line of sight should he open his eyes. He looked so serene that she almost hated to disturb him.

Almost.

Mara took a deep breath, hoping her choice of attire would be taken in stride buy her husband. She had admitted to herself- on one of the long and too-quiet nights in the hospital- that she had a little bit of a fantasy she wanted to play out with him.

Mara had searched for days for the perfect outfit, and now she wanted to share the experience with him.

Reaching about his shoulders, Mara pressed to his back, allowing him to feel the first touches of her lingerie. He noticed it immediately, and turned his head to look at her over his shoulder.

"Hello there, beautiful," he murmured, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of her.

But he couldn't, and so he waited with great curiosity to see what she had on that was so… fuzzy and soft. Mara caught his line of thought and, encouraged, she pulled at him gently so that he stepped down from his perch, his back still to her.

Mara kept herself pressed to him for a moment, and ran her fingers over his chest. He sighed softly at her touch, his muscles quivering with anticipation. Finally he could wait no longer and he turned seeing her fully… and for a heartbeat he was speechless.

She saw this and shifted self-consciously.

"I wanted to… you know, have some fun with both Dolf _and_ Luke." She looked down at her outfit.

As she spoke, Luke was lost in thought. Her piece of lingerie was made of a silvery silken material that had been adorned with creatively-placed patches of grayish white fur. It accented her chest wonderfully, affording Luke with a tempting display, and then the bottom _barely_ covered her buttocks. And Luke was fairly certain that if she bent at all, he would get a very pleasant view.

But it was the wolf's theme that had taken him by complete surprise.

Blinking out of his reverie, Luke realized Mara was in the process of explaining her doubt. Stepping close, Luke silenced her with a tender kiss.

_I love it, Mara. _He sent through their mental link.

She instantly threw her arms about him, kissing him fervently.

_Besides, the outfit highlights all of your… um, _curves_ very, very nicely. _He added huskily.

Mara smiled against his lips and then pulled away, breathing heavily. "You know Luke, now that you are cured, there are no boundaries."

Luke stopped cold, his face going slack for a heartbeat as he realized that with all the health issues he'd been dealing with, that fact had been completely forgotten. Then a huge grin split his face and Luke swept Mara into his arms, swinging her around.

"Oh Mara!" he rejoiced.

"Luke!" Mara breathed against his neck. "I want you to make love to me! Don't hold back!"

He didn't hesitate, crushing his lips to hers as he held her still in the air, and Mara wrapped herself all around him. He set her down where he'd been sitting earlier, and freed his hands to wander.

Mara traced indistinct patterns on his bare back, her own skin alight with sparks wherever her husband touched her. He was currently playing wither chest, sending her into a fit of pleasure.

The tension built between them until Mara at long last tugged his pants free. They had no concerns about prying eyes since Mara had very carefully selected a secluded location for them to stay in.

Luke pulled her forward carefully, and she stood, pressing to him suggestively. He backed willingly inside with her, their embrace fevered as they made their way to the bedroom. There he lay down, with Mara moving to lie on top of him.

He continued to play with her until his fingers found the hem of her mini-dress, and he tugged playfully at it. Mara maneuvered so he could slide his hands up her body, taking the fabric with his limbs until he could slide it over her head.

She wasted no more time in entwining her limbs with his, and she sent him a mental image of what she wanted him to do.

He hesitated for a fraction of a second, wondering if she was certain; when Mara assured him she was, Luke rolled them over. She positioned herself just so, and Luke scooted close. He moved over her… and at long last, husband and wife became one in body as well as spirit and mind.


	60. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

_**A/N: **__I would like to say thank you to the four people that have followed my story from start to finish: _**Angelalex242, rata2, Demendora**, _and especially_ **Jedi1952**, _who helped me finally understand dialogue punctuation. _

**Nine months later:**

Luke Skywalker sat beside his pregnant wife, watching as the doctor administered her epidural. He couldn't say he blamed her in the slightest. He couldn't imagine giving birth to one child at any given time.

But this…

Luke thought back to when Mara had discovered she was pregnant. It had been a glorious day for them both, and Luke- who had worried that with his time as the wolf that he may not ever be a father- had leapt for joy.

That delight had been tempered a few months later when the ultrasound specialist had informed them that she was finding more than one heartbeat. Mara and Luke had thought twins, which Luke was about to joke ran in the Skywalker genes.

But then the nurse said she'd discovered another… and another.

Luke had swallowed very hard as his wife let those revelations sink in.

_Four_ babies!

Luke had tensed with readiness for her to glare murder at him for doing that to her but, to his ultimate surprise; she had smiled and taken his hand.

Later, she'd voiced some concerns about being able to handle four babies at once, and Luke had made the mistake of voicing his thought on that out loud:

"Just think, Love: we'll be done after one pregnancy!"

That had sent her into a fury, and Luke had never wished so much that he could just sew his mouth shut.

He had paid dearly for his little comment for two full weeks as she sulked. It wasn't until Luke found her sitting on the refresher floor, weeping, that she had allowed him back in. She had felt nothing from the babies for almost three days, when the doctor had said they should be kicking often by then.

And since it had been her seventh month, Mara had feared the worst. Luke'd checked on their children with the Force, and had been astonished when all four of them reached back instinctively.

"Hello…"

Luke jumped, blinking rapidly as he realized Mara was trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, Mara." Luke sat up. "What did you want?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "Where have you been all evening?" she wondered. "Because you've been spaced out since the anesthetist came in."

Luke took in the fact that she was situated again with the baby monitors strapped to her belly and her legs spread comfortably to accommodate the weight of her bulging belly.

"Sorry, Love." Luke looked away guiltily. "I was just lost in thought."

"Well, try to stick with me for the rest of the night, would you?" Mara requested mildly.

Luke knew her hormones were making her edgy, as well as the stress of her impending delivery. What he wasn't prepared for was what came from her mouth next.

"The doctor checked me, and I am almost fully dilated." Mara shifted. "I could deliver at any time now."

"What!" Luke squeaked. "How long was I spaced out for?"

"Quite a while." Mara answered.

"I am so sorry, Love!" Luke scooted closer, seizing her hand. "I promise to stay alert from now on."

"G-ood!" Mara breathed. "Oh! Someone just gave me a good kick!"

Luke felt her belly gently, and sent a soothing caress to his unborn children. When he touched their tiny minds, their eagerness made him smile.

"They just can't wait to join their family on this side of things," Luke said warmly, leaning down to kiss her belly. "And Daddy can't wait to meet his little ones for the first time!"

When he looked up, it was to see Mara trying to hide a tear.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked in concern, shifting his hand to her face. "You aren't in pain are you?"

"No." Mara shook her head slowly. "They gave me the good drugs."

"Then what's wrong?" he pressed gently.

"Nothing's wrong." She took his hand in her's, squeezing it tightly. "You will make the most wonderful father, Luke, do you know that?"

He felt his face turn pink, and he shrugged sheepishly at her praise, which cause her to laugh.

"You're so easy and fun to tease, Farmboy." Mara smiled.

"Yes, well…"

"Alright Mara, let's check once more!" Doctor Barneto said as he entered, cutting Luke's sentence off.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt?" the Togruta asked as he caught sight of them.

"Not at all, Doctor," Luke assured him.

"Alright."

Luke moved to make room for him while Barneto checked Mara. He nodded, and then waved to his five assistant nurses. They immediately began to prep the room for the arrival of the Skywalker quartet.

"It is time, Mara," Barneto said, turning to accept the medical wrap the nurse helped him into. "Luke, please remain where you are to assist Mara in her breathing."

Luke's heart began to pound with apprehension. _This it is!_

Time seemed to slow down for Luke as the birthing process began, and though Mara was clamping his hand tightly enough to cut off the blood flow with each push, he didn't mind. He heard Barneto announce that the first infant was almost out… and then the room was filled with loud wails.

"It's a boy!" the Togruta announced as the nurse next to him prepared to take the infant.

Luke looked to Mara, who nodded. They had agreed on a set of names already, and the order in which they'd be given upon their births.

"Ben," Luke announced proudly.

"Very well done, Mara!" Barneto praised her. "Rest for a moment while we cut the cord."

"Hello there, little Ben!" Heidi cooed at the newborn as he was handed to her for cleaning.

Barneto reset for the second baby, and time flew by from that point on, and soon their other three children had arrived. Beru, their first daughter had come quickly, followed by her sister Adia. Then, at long last Rowan joined his family, voicing his discomfort at being left behind by his womb-mates.

Mara was cleaned up as the babies were, and as much as Luke ached to hold his children, Mara needed him at that time as she recovered from the deliveries. She held his hand weakly, and her breathing was slightly uneven.

"Mara?" he questioned, touching her forehead worriedly.

"I'm fine Skywalker." Mara murmured; her eyes were heavy-lidded. "Just exhausted."

The doctor finished cleaning her up, and then checked her vitals. With a nod he turned to Luke.

"Your wife is fine, Master Skywalker," he assured the Jedi Master. "She did very well, and there were no complications. She will require several days rest in the maternity ward, but only because of the number of babies she just delivered."

At that point four bassinets were pushed to their bedside, where Mother and Father got their first look at their new family members. The nurses helped Mara hold each in turn, and then instructed Luke how to hold them as well. He'd had some practice with his niece and nephews, so he had more confidence than Mara initially did.

"I must see to other patients now, but I will check in on you all later," Barneto said as the infants were placed into their tiny cribs.

"Thank you Doctor." Luke shook his hand.

"Congratulations to the both of you." He smiled warmly. "The nurses will help you into the room."

**00000**

Luke looked up from his seat in the recliner where he held Ben and Beru, one in each arm. His already radiant smile grew brighter when he saw who their visitors were.

Leia had to restrain herself from squealing with delight upon seeing her nephews and nieces. Han was smiling happily down at Luke, though when he caught sight of a sleeping Mara, he made sure to lower his voice.

"How are you all doin' Kid?"

"We're just fine," Luke replied evenly. "Never been better."

"Oh, Luke, they're so precious!" Leia cooed, gently pulling at the babies' blankets to see their faces, which were snuggled against their father.

"Thank you, Leia," Luke said softly.

One of the babies still in their cradle voiced their discomfort, and Mara woke up. When she saw the Solos, she smiled warmly.

"Hey you guys."

"Hello Mara," Leia greeted, hugging her carefully. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Mara tried to turn toward her infant, but Leia put a hand to her arm.

"Let me." She carefully took the newborn in her arms and passed him to his mother.

"Thank you." Mara said.

"Han, Leia." Luke said proudly. "We'd like you to meet Ben," he indicated each child in turn, "Beru, Adia, and Rowan."

At that point, Adia woke up, sensing that her siblings were not nearby anymore. Leia, seeing that Luke and Mara had their hands full- and eager herself to hold one of them- picked her up.

"Hello Adia," Leia said sweetly, and she felt her breath catch when the infant's startling green gaze found its way to her's.

Leia knew Adia couldn't see very well except at very close distances, but still, she had forgotten what it was like to have a baby simply look at her.

Luke caught sight of Han eyeing Beru. "Would you like to hold her?"

Han smiled. "I would, actually."

He was gentle with the slumbering infant, and his heart melted when she snuggled into his neck with the tiniest whimper.

"Awe!" Leia and Mara said in sync, and then they looked at each other and laughed softly.

"I never knew what it was like to be an uncle," Han murmured in awe. "I never knew what I was missing."

Luke lifted a brow. "I never knew what I was missing out on as a father."

He looked to each of his children in turn, wondering what each of them would look like when they were older. And with each beat of his heart, his love for the four little ones who now called him 'Daddy' grew.

"And it's the best feeling in the galaxy," Luke murmured, feeling Mara's mental agreement.


End file.
